A Dama do Labirinto
by Gabi156
Summary: Adaptação: Ele acreditava estar apaixonado por outra... Edward du Cullen fica chocado ao saber que terá de desposar Isabella, a mulher que ficou conhecida como "Flor Venenosa" depois de ter enterrado quatro maridos em cinco anos.
1. Chapter 1

**Inglaterra, 1214 **

Ele acreditava estar apaixonado por outra...

Edward du Cullen fica chocado ao saber que terá de desposar Isabella, a mulher que ficou conhecida como "Flor Venenosa" depois de ter enterrado quatro maridos em cinco anos. A lealdade ao rei obriga Edward a cumprir a ordem, embora sua noiva se recuse a vê-lo antes do casamento. Edward nem sonha que a bela e misteriosa dama com quem se encontra todas as noites nos jardins do castelo é a sua prometida, nem que ela está perdidamente apaixonada per ele...

Depois do casamento, Edward fica maravilhado ao descobrir a verdadeira identidade de Isabella. Enquanto vivem uma paixão que é puro êxtase, uma força secreta e perversa gira ao redor de ambos... Edward e Isabella precisarão ter muita coragem, irrestrita confiança um no outro, para vencer o perigo que ameaça sua felicidade...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Oi meninas essa é uma adaptação do livro de Linda Lea Castle "A Dama do Labirinto". Espero que gostem dessa adaptação, comentem se gostarem!**_

**Prólogo**

_Castelo de Sevenoaks, Kent, Inglaterra_

Depois de destrançar os cabelos, Isabella ficou a alisar as longas madeixas com o pente esculpido em marfim. O fogo da lareira que se refletia nas mechas avermelhadas parecia confirmar o que as línguas maldosas comentavam pelos quatro cantos da fortaleza: aquele era o cabelo das pecadoras, das preferidas de Satanás.

Essa idéia deu-lhe ímpetos de cobrir a cabeça com um véu pesado e desaparecer dali. Mas não podia, pois aquela era sua noite de núpcias... outra vez. Seu novo marido decerto esperava que ela fosse para o leito nupcial com os cabelos soltos e a paixão inflamada.

Isabella sabia bastante bem como deveria comportar-se numa ocasião como aquela, afinal de contas já tinha executado o mesmo ritual quatro vezes nos últimos cinco anos. Nas outras três banhara-se e perfumara o corpo, soltara e penteara os ca belos, depois se mantivera no interior das cortinas do grande leito em seus aposentos à espera de que o lorde seu esposo viesse consumar a união matrimonial.

Só que isso jamais acontecera.

Aos dezenove anos de idade, ela era uma virgem diversas vezes casada e ainda intocada. A Flor Venenosa, era assim que as línguas ferinas de Sevenoaks a chamavam. As marafonas da aldeia, o moleiro, os criados do castelo, todos se referiam à sua castelã com aquelas palavras. Pensavam que ela não sou besse disso. Ou talvez acreditassem que não se ofendesse nem se amargurasse, como qualquer outra mulher. Mas Isabella tinha conhecimento não só do apelido como também dos cochichos que continuavam a se espalhar, pois James sempre lhe contava tudo. Ele era seu único amigo.

Quando seu primeiro marido sucumbira à febre do cérebro bem na noite do casamento, ela imaginou que o problema tivera origem no velho ferimento de batalha que Amun tinha à altura da têmpora. James a tinha convencido disso, explicando-lhe de que modo um machucado antigo podia matar lentamente, en quanto a confortava e rezava a seu lado. Ele era extremamente talentoso nas artes da cura e Amun, um guerreiro coberto de cicatrizes de guerra.

Quando seu segundo marido morreu em conseqüência de uma hemorragia, Isabella quis acreditar que se tratava de coin cidência. Talvez houvesse algum ingrediente estragado na co mida. Talvez o hidromel tivesse azedado, como seu primo James havia sugerido. O fato, porém, era que nenhum outro morador de Sevenoaks adoecera depois de beber e comer na celebração da boda. Seu novo marido, porém, falecera na noite de núpcias, do mesmo modo como havia acontecido com Amun.

Quando os comentários começaram a se espalhar, James con seguiu dissuadi-la de que a repentina morte de seu segundo marido fora provocada por algum mal congênito ou pelo contato com alguma erva venenosa a caminho de Sevenoaks. Ti nha sido nessa época que seu primo lhe falara pela primeira vez a respeito das histórias terríveis que circulavam pelo cas telo e cercanias. E também do epíteto que haviam lhe dado: Flor Venenosa.

Mas quando seu terceiro marido levara as mãos ao pescoço antes de tombar sobre o leito nupcial com os olhos esbugalha dos e a língua a inchar dentro da boca, Isabella deixara de dar crédito ao que James dizia. Não discutira com o primo querido, um homem de Deus apegado a sua fé, mas parara de desdenhar dos cânticos sussurrados e dos talismãs ocultos que os habi tantes de Sevenoaks, segundo James, usavam para afastar o mal. Mesmo sendo a castelã daquela fortaleza, não podia ignorar que seu povo a temia e a odiava.

Apesar de tudo, James continuou a mantê-la informada dos mexericos. Diziam que seus cabelos eram símbolo de maldade, por terem a cor das labaredas do inferno. Que casar com ela era o mesmo que aceitar um convite da morte. Que além de pecadora, a dama do castelo era amaldiçoada. Todos pareciam acreditar nisso.

Agora Isabella se preparava para receber o novo marido, que devia chegar a qualquer instante. Jacob, o quarto ho mem honrado e íntegro a desposá-la.

― Por piedade, Senhor, permita que ele seja saudável ― Isabella rezou baixinho. ― Embora não se trate de um jovem, Jacob não é feio e parece robusto. Além do quê, creio ter visto um brilho de ansiedade e desejo nos olhos dele en quanto fazíamos nossos votos nos degraus da capela. Se for da Sua vontade, Senhor, permita que Jacob de Black mantenha relações conjugais comigo e sobreviva.

Leves pancadinhas na madeira fizeram com que ela fosse abrir a porta dos aposentos. Mas não era Jacob de Black quem se achava à soleira. Com o rosto sem cor, um ar consternado e a mão sobre o crucifixo de ouro que trazia ao pescoço, quem estava ali era seu primo querido, James, o abade de Tunbridge Wells.

― Cara Isabella, dói-me ser o encarregado de lhe trazer tão triste notícia: aconteceu outra vez. Enquanto tomava uma úl tima taça de hidromel na companhia de seus homens, Jacob de Black ofegou e foi para os braços de Deus.

Isabella ainda ouviu o grito que lhe escapou dos lábios antes que tudo a sua volta ruísse num abismo de escuridão.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Obrigado por lerem... Comentem, faça uma adaptadora feliz! Esse capitulo é dedicado a você Ana Krol e IUIU que bom que vocês estão gostando!**_

**Capítulo I**

_Mosteiro de Combwell, Kent, no reinado de Henrique III da Inglaterra_

— Não entendo por que o herdeiro de Sem-Terra es tá patrocinando este torneio ― comentou Emmett. ― Dizem que ele é um bronco que não gosta de competições esportivas.

― Mas o filho dele, o príncipe Guilherme, é um tático sagaz. Ou Guilherme persuadiu o pai a apadrinhar as competições, ou os rumores sobre a inteligência limitada de Henrique são um tanto exagerados ― observou Edward , antes de se ajeitar melhor em sua montaria, um garanhão chamado Nevoeiro.

Perto da área destinada às contendas, o barão Edward Anthony Masen du Cullen esperava sua vez de competir nas justas, o torneio travado entre dois cavaleiros armados de lanças. Ele e Emmett de Brambourg eram amigos desde os tempos da Cru zada e dos estranhos eventos que haviam culminado no casa mento de seu antigo líder, Jasper le Revenant, com a irmã de Edward, Alice Masen. Depois que Edward herdara a fortuna e os títulos dos du Cullen, Emmett estava sempre na compa nhia dele. Ambos dividiam seu tempo entre os torneios e as responsabilidades na fortaleza de Mereworth, porém sem dei xar de criar oportunidades para outros dois passatempos sem pre bem-vindos: as mulheres e a falcoaria.

― Vai ver que o rei imaginou que um torneio pudesse esfriar os ânimos dos irascíveis barões que andam resmungando e tramando contra ele ― disse Edward.

― De fato, há sinais de descontentamento por todos os la dos. Eu mesmo ouvi falar de vários nobres que se deixaram levar pela conversa ardilosa do jovem Aro Montfort. ― Emmett sus pirou. ― Esse é um dos motivos pelos quais gosto de estar aqui no campo, bem longe da corte. Mas já estão dizendo por aí que em breve o rei irá aumentar os impostos para custear a reivindicação do filho Guilherme à Coroa da Sicília.

― Não creio que seja boa idéia Henrique arriscar-se tanto pelo segundo filho.

― Realmente. E o aumento irá favorecer Aro Montfort, uma vez que os barões se irritarão ainda mais com o rei.

Meneando a cabeça em sinal de anuência, Edward ficou calado. Tinha muito pouco a dizer a respeito da questão que envolvia os nobres rebeldes, mesmo que a terra seca que se erguia do campo de competições não tivesse se transformado numa nuvem densa a dificultar qualquer conversa. O vermelho – e - púrpura do pavilhão do rei havia sucumbido à poeira. As cores vivas a proclamarem o mais alto posto da hierarquia so cial estavam agora maculadas pelo mesmo marrom empoeira do das túnicas rústicas dos camponeses aglomerados atrás do campo para assistir ao espetáculo de combate e saborear uma aparição fugaz de seu soberano.

Um par de cavaleiros à garupa de suas montarias cobertas por reluzentes xairéis lançou-se um na direção do outro. Os cascos dos garanhões pareciam sacudir o terreno. As lanças se chocaram com um estrépito, em seguida se ouviu um baque de madeira colidindo com metal e um cavaleiro foi ao chão ao fragor de sua armadura. Sua lança partiu-se, e dava a vitória da justa ao seu oponente. Aplausos e vivas ecoaram por todo o pavilhão real e entre a multidão de servos feudais.

― É sua vez de derrotar mais outro cavaleiro, Edward. Mas como entre todos os desafiantes não há um só à sua altura, nem irei gastar meu fôlego desejando-lhe boa sorte. ― Emmett bateu de leve na anca do tordilho de Edward, e Nevoeiro respondeu ao gesto amável tentando escoicear a montaria do amigo de seu dono.

― Criatura mais mal-humorada... ― Emmett fingiu-se zangado.

― E pensar que sou quem cuida para que você desfrute das baias mais limpas e da água mais fresca, cavalo ingrato.

― Ele não fez por mal; é que a justa o deixa de sangue quente. ― Edward dissimulou uma risada. ― Mas se é você quem tem cuidado de Nevoeiro, o que meu novo escudeiro anda fazendo?

― Só ajudei o rapazinho para que ele pudesse passar sua armadura por uma barrica de areia. ― Emmett deu uma piscadela.

― Coisa que, diga-se de passagem, ele fez bastante bem: sua proteção está brilhando tanto que é capaz de ofuscar a visão do seu oponente.

― Pois se eu derrotar meu opositor, diga a Seth que sou grato a ele pela vitória. ― Com uma risadinha marota, Edward levou o queixo ao peito para fazer com que a lâmina superior do elmo deslizasse para baixo e lhe cobrisse os olhos e a porção inferior do rosto, e agora via o campo de embates através das fendas que formavam a viseira do capacete metálico.

O soar de um clarim irrompeu pelo ar. Edward não pre cisou esporear os flancos de Nevoeiro: após tomar leve impul so, o garanhão preto – e - cinza arremessou-se em direção ao cam po destinado às contendas, veloz e certeiro como uma flecha. No momento exato, o animal deslocou a cabeça ligeiramente para o lado direito, um movimento apreendido por meio de anos de adestramento e que faria a lança de madeira do opo nente escorregar à lateral da couraça de metal de seu cavaleiro e perder força.

Posicionando sua própria lança à altura do quadril, Edward preparou-se para o impacto. E quando seu oponente projetou-se da sela numa explosão de madeira contra metal, o clamor dos espectadores ganhou os ares. Governando o animal por meio das rédeas, ele então fez Nevoeiro virar-se e marchar garbosa mente até o pavilhão do rei, onde o cavalo se empinou duas ou três vezes como a pavonear-se.

Com o sorriso largo enfatizado pela barba quase negra, Emmett já esperava ali perto. Seth veio correndo para tomar a lança da justa da mão de seu amo, coberta por uma luva rústica de punho largo e comprido.

― Muito bem! ― exclamou o rei Henrique. ― Vitória em três de cinco confrontos. Você é realmente o melhor cavaleiro deste torneio, du Cullen. Seu prêmio será dois cavalos de mon taria, uma armadura completa e uma bolsa de moedas, mas saiba que não teria sido assim tão fácil se o príncipe Guilherme estivesse aqui. O príncipe é o melhor cavaleiro e o mais bravo guerreiro da Inglaterra e da França.

― As proezas dele são cantadas em todos os lugares onde já estive, Majestade. Considero-me um homem de sorte por não ter tido de enfrentá-lo nesta data ― concordou Edward.

― Bem assinalado, du Cullen. Além do talento para a luta, você possui uma inteligência vivaz. Venha, junte-se a nós para um trago de vinho. ― O monarca fez um sinal com a mão, e jarros de vinho apareceram como do nada. ― Ah, eis Pounce, meu bufão. Sente-se, restaure suas forças e divirta-se um pouco com os chistes do meu bobo.

Edward saltou da garupa de Nevoeiro tentando ignorar que sua armadura rangia da proteção para os joelhos até o pes coço. Após tirar o elmo e saborear o ar fresco que a poeira encorpava, subiu os degraus de madeira que levavam à plata forma ocupada pelo rei e seus criados. O tecido espesso que cobria o palanque deixava o ambiente ali embaixo bastante aprazível. Apoderando-se de uma taça de vinho, ele ficou a observar o bobo da corte preferido de Henrique saltitar e dar cambalhotas em frente ao abrigo destinado ao monarca.

Enquanto o rei se distraía como o bufão, um grupo de cam poneses espalhou-se pelo espaço diante do lugar de honra. A corda que demarcava o campo destinado à justa foi retirada. Os restos de armaduras quebradas e lanças partidas levados dali deram lugar a alvos acolchoados pintados com olhos-de-boi. Com seus arcos longos de madeira, arqueiros puseram-se a lançar pedriscos no ar para testar a direção e a intensidade do vento. Perto das cozinhas do mosteiro de Combwell, as pessoas começaram a se juntar para assistir à próxima compe tição de perícia.

Rapidamente montaram-se barracas e carrinhos-de-mão, onde, entre uma disputa e outra, mercadores e artesãos ofere ciam cerveja clara e escura, tortas de carne e pedras de amolar. A excitação provocada pelo torneio elevava os ânimos tanto de nobres como de plebeus. Fidalgos buscavam moedas nos bolsos para apostar nos seus favoritos. As damas flertavam e entregavam fitas coloridas como lembrança aos competidores que mais admiravam.

Contente com que sua participação nas competições tivesse se encerrado, e também bastante satisfeito com seu prêmio, Edward sorvia grandes goladas do excelente vinho ofertado pelo rei. Ele e Emmett partiriam para Mereworth na manhã se guinte com suas conquistas a reboque.

Depois de atirar uma moeda ao ar e ver o bufão apanhá-la sem errar um só passo de sua exuberante dança, Henrique co mentou:

― Pounce é o maior bobo da corte do reino, mas meu filho não gosta dele. Mesmo se tratando de excelente guerreiro, Guilherme não tem muita simpatia por brincadeiras e entreteni mento. Parece que ele só pensa em recuperar o que meu pai perdeu.

Foi o próprio Pounce quem salvou Edward de ter de res ponder à observação do monarca: após intrincada cambota, o bufão, que parecia feito de arame, empertigou-se como um pavão diante do palanque real para anunciar alto e claro:

― Nosso bom suserano Henrique III era tão sábio no dia em que nasceu como é hoje. ― Deixando a asserção a pairar sobre a aglomeração de nobres, Pounce pôs-se a fazer mala barismos com bolas enquanto soprava um apito feito de bambu.

Edward franziu a testa. Embora ficasse evidente que Henrique entendera o comentário como uma forma de o bobo de clarar que ele havia nascido com uma sabedoria fantástica, qualquer outra pessoa ali sabia que Pounce quisera dizer que o monarca era tão ignorante quanto um recém-nascido. Afir mações sarcásticas como aquela eram repetidas com freqüência nas tavernas plebéias de Essex a Chester. Se estivesse entre eles, o temperamental príncipe Guilherme decerto tomaria a brin cadeira por grave ofensa. Aliás, era de se estranhar que a cabeça de Pounce continuasse bem firme sobre seu pescoço, uma vez que Guilherme não perdia a oportunidade de defender o pai e a Coroa que um dia seria sua.

― Você irá se demorar por aqui, em Combwell, du Cullen? ― o soberano perguntou a Edward assim que Pounce se afas tou como a galopar. ― Ou pretende participar de algum outro torneio?

― Amanhã pela manhã Emmett de Brambourg e eu seguiremos para Mereworth. Tenho me ausentado de lá com certa freqüência ultimamente e, ainda que meu administrador, Harry, seja mais do que competente, ando com vontade de passar um tempinho em casa.

― Então quero que se sente comigo à mesa real esta noite. Como campeão do dia, você tem esse direito.

― Será uma grande honra, Majestade.

― Diga-me, du Cullen: você gosta de ave bem condimentada? Agora mesmo meu cozinheiro está preparando uma travessa de suculentos melros adocicados para mim. ― Falando com uma alegria quase infantil, o rei lambeu os lábios na expectativa de provar o quitute.

Pego de surpresa, Edward meneou a cabeça para sinalizar que sim.

― Ah, vejo que logo darão início à demonstração da arte de manejar arco e flecha, mas antes disso preciso trocar algu mas palavras com o bom abade que está vindo para cá. ― Henrique fez um gesto para indicar James, o abade de Tunbridge Wells, que caminhava em direção ao palanque real com uma expressão contrita.

Edward já ouvira falar do homem que se erguera de uma origem humilde para tornar-se uma das forças mais influentes no seio da Igreja. Diziam que, de tão rico, James agora fazia empréstimos que concorriam com os dos mercadores judeus de Londres. O diz-que-diz dava a entender que o abade finan ciara com recursos próprios várias Cruzadas que tentavam re tomar Jerusalém.

― Abade, você me parece preocupado e, a julgar pelo que meus conselheiros andaram me dizendo, tem motivos de sobra para tanto. ― O rei Henrique fez sinal para que o clérigo se sentasse numa poltrona vazia perto da sua. ― Diga-me: o que vamos fazer com sua prima já tantas vezes casada? Aquela jovem me deixa profundamente aborrecido.

O abade de Tunbridge Wells baixou a cabeça, depois afastou a barra do manto e se acomodou ao lado do monarca, dizendo:

― Pobre dela, Majestade. A coitadinha não tem culpa, juro por minha alma. Tudo o que ela quer é casar-se e ter filhos honrados.

― Só que não está casada e nem teve criança. ― O olhar do rei era agudo e intenso como o de um falcão.

― Não, Majestade, ela está sem marido e sem descendentes. Mas será que alguma outra mulher já tenha suportado tanto pesar na vida?

― Ou tanta sorte, alguém poderia indagar. ― Os aristocrá ticos sobrolhos do monarca se ergueram. ― A cada casamento, a fortuna dela aumenta. Meus conselheiros estão pasmos com a facilidade com que ela se vê viúva. Alguns até se perguntam se não haveria a mão dela nessas mortes misteriosas.

― Sei que os boatos não podiam ser piores, Majestade, mas a verdade é que Isabella não tirou proveito algum dessa situação tão trágica. Como cada bom homem foi para Deus sem de scendentes ou quaisquer outros herdeiros, a Coroa se apoderou da maior parte dos bens que deixaram. Na verdade, Majestade, não seria incorreto dizer que foi a Inglaterra quem mais se beneficiou com a triste sucessão de desgostos de minha prima.

O pavilhão real foi tomado por um silêncio tão denso quanto a poeira nos campos do torneio. Sorrindo de um modo quase provocador, o soberano então comentou:

― Exceto pelos legados que foram parar nas mãos da Igreja, não é verdade?

― Pequenas quantias com o propósito de facilitar a ascensão da alma dos infelizes ao Paraíso. Ninharias, nada de muita im portância. ― O abade estendeu as mãos cobertas por luvas com as palmas para cima, num gesto de súplica. ― Ainda que fosse da vontade de Deus que os homens de meia-idade com quem ela se casou tivessem de morrer, minha pobre prima está inconsolável.

― Talvez a dama seja ela própria vítima de forças sombrias.

― Majestade, como homem de Deus eu juro que...

Henrique ergueu a mão para silenciar o. clérigo.

― Não se exaspere, abade. Estou propenso a aceitar suas garantias de que sua prima não tem usado de artifícios condenáveis para se livrar de um marido incômodo. Afinal de contas, você é um homem piedoso, e se o rei da Inglaterra não puder acreditar no abade de Tunbridge Wells, então o que será de todos nós?

― Realmente, Majestade. ― James passou o dedo pelo gran de crucifixo de ouro que trazia ao pescoço.

Quando percebeu, Edward já prestava atenção aos miste riosos eventos discutidos pelos dois representantes dos mais elevados estratos da sociedade.

― Sua prima precisa de um marido. Fiz o que pude promo vendo o noivado dela com homens de caráter irreprovável, e mesmo assim nenhum conseguiu resistir após a noite de núp cias. ― Esparramado sobre a poltrona e envolto pelas peles de excelente qualidade que o faziam parecer um leão modorrento, o monarca suspirou de modo dramático. ― Será que é assim tão penoso dividir o leito nupcial com ela? Será que manter relações conjugais com essa dama é algo tão desagradável que nenhum homem sobrevive ao suplício? Ou será que se trata de uma tarefa mortal, a qual somente alguém em pleno viço da juventude teria como suportar?

O rosto do abade estava rubro, o que fez Edward indagar-se se o clérigo era realmente puro e casto a ponto de se horro rizar com os comentários quase obscenos de Henrique, ou se de fato haveria alguma verdade no que o rei acabara de dizer. Seria a tal dama uma atrevida dama insaciável que sugava a vida dos homens com quem se casava e mantinha relações conjugais? Quem seria essa sanguessuga feia e maldosa que matava seus maridos e atormentava o soberano?

― Talvez eu tenha errado ao mandar para ela fracotes e homens já de certa idade ― prosseguiu Henrique. ― Tenho de lhe enviar um vigoroso garanhão da Inglaterra, um homem robusto, saudável e concupiscente que a domine por completo e plante suas sementes nas entranhas dela. Isso iria calar as línguas ferinas que andam chamando sua prima de Flor Vene nosa, não?

― Flor Venenosa, veja só! ― O abade fez um muxoxo indignado. ― Como alguém pode espalhar zombaria tão cruel? Minha prima Isabella é pessoa cumpridora de seus deveres, Ma jestade. Dói-me vê-la difamada.

― Ela não terá cumprido seu dever até começar a trazer seus descendentes ao mundo... com freqüência. ― Os olhos de Henrique se estreitaram: ― A Coroa necessita de herdeiros. De cavaleiros e guerreiros, não de cadáveres.

― O senhor tem razão, Majestade. Perdoe-me pelas palavras precipitadas. É que me aflige ver Isabella tão atormentada por conta dos comentários venenosos de vadios que não conhecem a caridade.

― Esses rumores de escárnio e morte têm de cessar. Vou mandar à sua prima um homem capaz de sobreviver aos rigores dos aposentos dela. Enviarei a Isabella um autêntico represen tante da virilidade inglesa... Um homem renomado como gran de amante, um valoroso e honrado campeão que cumpra com sua obrigação e produza herdeiros.

― O senhor está se referindo ao príncipe Guilherme? ― O abade tinha os olhos arregalados.

Henrique examinou seu interlocutor por alguns instantes an tes de declarar:

― Não, ainda que meu filho, sem sombra de dúvida, não fosse ter a menor dificuldade parar domar essa megera. Eu falava de um outro cavaleiro, conhecido como galante e pos suidor de um coração de trovador. Ele perdoou as multas que seus servos lhe deviam por casarem-se sem sua permissão. Sabe-se que é ele próprio quem paga a taxa devida pelo servo que deixa os limites de sua propriedade para buscar ocupação noutro lugar qualquer. ― O rei olhou para Edward. ― As histórias sobre a generosidade desse homem alcançaram a casa real, provocando murmurinho e ranger de dentes entre outros barões que não são assim caridosos nem dispostos a demonstrar boa-vontade para com camponeses que se casam por amor.

Edward sentiu um arrepio na nuca ao imaginar que seu destino pudesse estar por um fio de teia de aranha. No decorrer do ano passado, em Mereworth, não só ouvira as lacrimosas declarações de amor de servos apaixonados por outras criadas como também pagara um punhado de multas por conta dessas paixões desmedidas. Mas não era possível que o monarca ti vesse ouvido falar de questões pertinentes ao seu castelo...

Ou era?

― O que tem a dizer, Edward Anthony Masen du Cullen? ― Henri que o interpelou. ― Como um homem que acredita nos capri chos do coração, o que tem a dizer a respeito da pobre dama que não consegue manter um marido vivo pelo espaço de tem po necessário para engravidá-la?

― Majestade... ― Edward fez força para engolir o nó que apertava sua garganta. ― Como não conheço a dama a que se refere, não tenho opinião formada sobre o assunto.

― Ah, sei. Então me fale a respeito de seus planos quanto a tomar uma dama por esposa, du Cullen. Por certo com relação a esse assunto você já tem uma opinião bastante clara.

― Não creio possuir o estofo necessário a um bom marido, Majestade. Aprecio a falcoaria, a companhia feminina, a cer veja que bebo com meus companheiros. Gosto de cavalgar a pleno galope no lombo de meu cavalo, de dividir meus aposen tos com raparigas condescendentes, de caçar com meus cães prediletos. Sou por natureza egoísta e negligente demais, jamais seria um bom cônjuge para uma mulher, seja ela quem for.

Henrique Plantageneta continuava a olhar fixamente para ele. Por mais que o povo afirmasse que o monarca era pessoa de pouca esperteza, Edward via naqueles olhos uma inteli gência aguçada, mesclada à arrogância de quem não gostava de ser contrariado. Olhos que, o povo também dizia, eram idênticos aos da sagaz avó de Henrique, a célebre Eleanor de Aquitânia.

― Pois então, como seu soberano, é minha responsabilidade providenciar para que você se assente e, assim, mantê-lo pro tegido de sua natureza negligente. O que tem a dizer quanto a tomar uma esposa de minha escolha?

― Majestade, sou-lhe leal acima de todas as coisas ― res pondeu Edward num fio de voz.

― Você ouviu a conversa que tive com o bom abade. O que diz a respeito da dama que passa por seus maridos mais de pressa do que uma ovelha por uma cerca? Quantos já foram, James?

― Quatro ― disse o abade.

― Quatro bravos cavaleiros da realeza não sobreviveram ao leito nupcial daquela mulher. ― Henrique bateu o punho cerrado contra a palma da outra mão. ― Tenho de enviar a ela um homem que já provou ser forte na carne e valente no co ração, meu bom du Cullen.

Edward abriu a boca para responder no exato momento em que um arauto real fez soar seu clarim.

― Ah, os arqueiros estão se reunindo no campo norte ― disse o rei. ― No mundo não há melhores.

Em busca de um bom ângulo de visão, o abade de Tunbridge Wells inclinou-se sobre o cortinado drapeado que cobria o ba laústre na parte dianteira do pavilhão, revelando a fina camada de poeira que lhe cobria a tonsura.

― Acho que vou fazer uma aposta no melhor arqueiro... Aquele rapaz de verde, talvez? ― Após levantar-se segurando junto de si os trajes cerimoniais, Henrique fez um gesto vago para os nobres reunidos no palanque. ― Quem de vocês irá pagar minha aposta?

Nenhum deles se manifestou.

― Ora, mas será que são todos uns moleirões? ― o monarca reclamou consigo, então tornou a erguer a voz: ― Quem irá pagar minha aposta?

― Eu, Majestade ― ofereceu o abade.

― Ah, bom, bom... O jogo torna o resultado mais atraente. Bem, mas por que minha travessa de melros está demorando tanto? Será que meu cozinheiro não sabe que estou morto de fome?

Por saber que a pergunta do soberano não pedia uma res posta, um pajem disparou em direção às cozinhas do mosteiro, desviando dos alvos dispostos em cavaletes para depois desa parecer no interior de uma edificação de pedras cujas chaminés despejavam rolos de fumaça no ar.

― A primeira salva de flechas está prestes a ser disparada, Majestade ― avisou o abade. ― Creio que apostarei no homem barbado no fim da fileira. Ele tem braços de arqueiro.

― Oh, sim. Aquele um é um autêntico atirador, em Nottinghamshire ele acertou o olho do boi em três de cinco dispa ros. ― O rei tornou a se levantar no intuito de melhorar a visão que tinha do campo. ― Ainda assim, acredito que meu rapazote de verde irá superá-lo.

Enquanto via salva atrás de salva de flechas com plumas negras voarem na direção dos alvos recheados de palha do outro lado do campo, Edward calculou que, com sorte, sua situação de celibatário pudesse ser posta de lado. Como o rei tivesse toda a atenção concentrada na competição de arqueiros, talvez lhe fosse possível escapar dali rumo à tranquilidade de Mereworth antes que o aristocrático e penetrante olhar de Hen rique III pousasse sobre ele novamente.

_**Até Terça... Beijosss**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Oi meninas que bom que vocês estão gostando... Fico muito feliz, eu adorei esse livro e espero que vocês gostem também! Ai vai, mais capitulo para vocês!**_

― Edward Anthony Masen du Cullen, por acaso já conhece a fortaleza de Sevenoaks? ― indagou o soberano num tom amável, porém sem tirar os olhos da disputa. ― Fica perto de Mereworth, o castelo de seu baronato, não?

Encolhido em sua poltrona, Edward sentiu-se como um rato sob o escrutínio de uma águia.

― Sim, Sevenoaks fica a poucas léguas de distância... Mes mo assim, nunca estive lá, conheço o lugar de nome, somente.

― Então vá para Sevenoaks e trate de se familiarizar com tudo por lá. Estude a situação das terras, inteire-se do andamento e do resultado das colheitas e da manutenção e conservação da propriedade. Dê o melhor de si para que tudo fique como deveria estar, pois a partir de agora essa responsabilidade será sua. Você irá tomar por esposa essa dama, Isabella, conhecida como Flor Venenosa. O que me diz, Edward Anthony Masen du Cullen?

Edward tinha na ponta da língua alegar alguma enfermidade na mente ou debilidade no corpo que o incapacitava para esse obséquio. Mas no instante em que as palavras estavam a ponto de lhe saltar da boca, a porta da cozinha do mosteiro se abriu. Um arauto fez soar seu clarim e, no momento seguinte, surgiram os pajens trajando librés com travessas fumegantes nas mãos. No fim do cortejo vinha o cozinheiro do rei, carregando uma grande bandeja coberta.

― Ah, meu cozinheiro favorito finalmente aparece com minha deliciosa torta de melro. ― Henrique riu com gosto. ― E já não era sem tempo! Estou faminto!

Uma nova salva de flechas cortou o ar, algumas atingindo o solo aqui e ali. Uma delas, porém, foi acertar em cheio o cozinheiro, cravando-se em seu peito. Olhos esbugalhados, boquiaberto e mudo, o pobre homem caiu de joelhos e assim permaneceu por alguns instantes antes de tombar para frente. A tampa da bandeja voou longe, e o rosto dele foi de en contro à torta recém-saída do fogo.

― Pela Cruz Sagrada! ― Revirando os olhos em sinal de estupefação e ira, Henrique bateu o pé. ― Quem disparou aquela flecha?

O rugido real fez os homens que o rodeavam tremerem e esfregarem as mãos.

― É impossível dizer, Majestade, hoje todas as flechas estão enfeitadas com plumas negras, visto ser essa a única maneira de garantir que ninguém seja favorecido ou prejudicado na competição ― explicou um frenético arauto.

Um enxame de criados acercou-se do cozinheiro, mas tanto ele quanto a torta de melro foram declarados sem chances de salvação.

― Pela minha barba, alguém pagará por isso! Minha torta está destroçada, meu cozinheiro predileto jaz morto. ― O monarca mirou os arqueiros com lábios crispados e fúria nos olhos. ― Um entre eles é o culpado por esta desgraça. Quero esse homem diante de mim. Tragam-no.

― Mas, Majestade...

― Tragam-no!

― Não temos como saber quem entre todos é o responsável por aquele disparo, Majestade ― um conselheiro real tentou argumentar. ― Somente um dentre eles disparou a flecha fatal, mas não há como saber quem foi.

Os olhos de Henrique se apertaram em duas fendas estreitas.

― Então reúnam todos os arqueiros. Se não se tem como saber quem é culpado ou inocente, mandem decapitar todos eles. Um por um. ― O soberano largou-se sobre sua poltrona, a imagem perfeita e acabada de uma tristeza profunda e de um poder sem limites.

― Mas, Majestade, há trezentos e quinze arqueiros reunidos no campo para as disputas de...

― Trezentos e quinze? ― Pensativo, Henrique pôs-se a co çar o queixo.

― Sim, Majestade. ― O conselheiro suspirou, aliviado.

― Então sugiro que vocês tratem de providenciar um bom número de verdugos para dar conta do trabalho o mais depressa possível.

― Mas...

Ignorando o apelo de seu conselheiro, o soberano virou-se para Edward com olhos duros como pedra. Às suas costas, os arqueiros começavam a ser agrupados como ovelhas de um rebanho. Não demorou a que alguém aparecesse com uma grande tora de madeira, ao lado da qual foram se postar dois homens encapuzados com braços musculosos e machados nas mãos. Edward não teve como não se indagar se ambos fariam parte do séquito real e haviam sido levados para lá para o caso de uma emergência como aquela.

― Quero saber sua resposta, du Cullen. Você irá acatar a ordem de seu soberano e casar-se com a dama Isabella de Sevenoaks, conhecida como a Flor Venenosa?

Duas pancadas secas ecoaram pelo campo de provas antes que um par de cabeças rolasse pelo terreno empoeirado. Mais alguns instantes e ouviu-se o ruído surdo de mais dois golpes de machado. Outro par de cabeças rodou pelo chão.

― Penso que é melhor casar-me do que perder a vida, Ma jestade ― disse Edward, assim que conseguiu engolir a bile que a matança lhe trazia à garganta. ― Partirei para o castelo de Sevenoaks o mais breve possível.

À busca de se acalmar, Isabella caminhava de um lado para outro nos aposentos senhoriais. Enviara James para falar com o rei em seu nome na esperança de que seu primo conseguisse dissuadir Henrique a lhe permitir permanecer solteira, nem que para isso precisasse pagar uma pesada multa. E o mensageiro que viera avisá-la de que o abade já se achava a caminho de volta ao castelo não lhe dera nenhuma indicação quanto à res posta do monarca... Se era que o rapaz sabia qual tinha sido a decisão de Henrique. Aflita, ela agora rezava para que o rei tivesse se deixado convencer pelas súplicas de James e também pela generosa oferta em moedas.

― Não me casarei novamente. Ainda que o soberano decida o contrário, não tornarei a me casar.

Tarde demais, ela deu-se conta de que seu desabafo havia chamado a atenção das criadas que trabalhavam com fusos para fiar num canto ensolarado dos aposentos. Ambas tinham as mãos e os olhos ocupados com seus afazeres, mas decerto seus ouvidos deviam estar mais alertas do que os de uma raposa a vagar pela floresta. Já fazia semanas que Isabella expulsara todas as aias de seu dormitório, porém aquelas duas haviam cismado de rodeá-la tal qual mariposas atraídas por um facho de luz.

Era censura o que via no rosto de uma delas? Era de cons piração o olhar que a moça trocara com a companheira que enrolava lã marrom na roca? Sobre o que se punham a cochi char? Isabella não demorou a concluir que as duas estavam ali à cata de histórias para o moinho de intrigas que funcionava sem descanso nas dependências de seu castelo. E o queixume que fizera em voz alta fornecera àquelas mexeriqueiras um bom assunto para novos falatórios, afinal acabara de expor sua intenção de desafiar uma ordem do rei.

Flor Venenosa. Teria ouvido bem? Ou seria imaginação?

― Por que estão olhando para mim desse jeito? ― Isabella pestanejava no intuito de evitar as lágrimas. ― Acham que eu não escuto o murmurinho do lado de fora de minha porta? Acham que eu não sei que vocês dizem que sou perversa? Por acaso imaginam que o escárnio de vocês não me magoa? Ou será que pensam que possuo algum escudo sobrenatural que me protege do veneno de suas palavras?

Uma das criadas ficou rubra, e Isabella sentiu uma pontinha de satisfação por ter se feito entender. Ah, se ao menos pudesse encontrar uma maneira de dar fim de uma vez por todas aos comentários que grassavam pelas dependências do castelo... Um miado desviou a atenção dela para o outro lado do apo sento, onde seu gato de estimação se espreguiçava sobre as peles que cobriam o grande leito com dossel.

― Ah, Pointisbright... ― Isabella foi tomar o grande bichano alaranjado nos braços, pondo-se a lhe acariciar o pêlo sedoso.

Os olhos das fiandeiras se arregalaram de medo. Mais um pouco e ambas as criadas começariam a sussurrar orações de proteção contra o mal.

― Saiam, as duas. Deixem-me em paz. Não quero mais vê-las por aqui, nem hoje nem em nenhum outro dia. Procurem outro lugar onde tecer e costurar e alimentar suas mentiras abjetas.

As mulheres recolheram seus materiais e correram para a porta, murmurando preces e pedidos de desculpas antes de deixarem os aposentos. Foi só depois de ver a pesada porta de carvalho completamente cerrada que Isabella deixou escapar o ar que prendia nos pulmões.

― Oh, Pointisbright, sei que eu devia ter me controlado, mas não demora e começarão a surgir histórias dizendo que eu fiz as labaredas da lareira dançarem e você falar. Céus!... Se você fosse de fato uma criatura mágica, bem que eu gostaria de lhe entregar meu coração para que o aliviasse de tanto pesar. Mas como você é apenas um gatinho, sei que minhas aflições estão bem longe do fim. Tenho a impressão de que o povo deste castelo olha para mim com mais medo e mais rancor a cada dia que passa. Não tenho amigos neste mundo, a não ser você e James.

Isabella caminhou lentamente até a janela incrustada nas pedras da parede, feita de dispendiosos pedaços de vidro cutilado presos no interior de uma emaranhada teia de chumbo. A vidraça fora um presente de Amun, seu primeiro marido, por ocasião do noivado de ambos. Aos vinte anos de idade Amun parecia inabalável, um guerreiro destemido que participara de uma Cruzada e enfeitara seu lar com lembranças das batalhas vencidas e ricos ornamentos que só uma grande fortuna permitia. Isabella se encantara com a intrepidez de seu noivo e com a vida que ele lhe oferecia como castelã de sua fortaleza.

Amun tinha lhe mostrado surpreendentes passagens ocultas construídas nas paredes de Sevenoaks, um segredo do qual somente os dois sabiam. Durante as duas semanas que ante cederam o casamento, ele não só lhe desvendara uma série de painéis deslizantes como também dera a entender que, após as núpcias, iria levá-la até um tesouro incalculável. O tesou ro de tornar-se esposa e mulher, porém, esse ela nunca tinha conquistado.

― Oh, Amun, sinto saudade da sua bondade. O povo de Sevenoaks não tinha medo de mim quando você era vivo. E se antes eu ansiava por descobrir todos os segredos que você me prometeu, hoje já não me importo mais com isso.

Seu gosto pelas descobertas estava sepultado junto de Amun, e a morte de mais três esposos roubara-lhe o entusiasmo pela vida. Agora seus dias eram uma sucessão interminável de momentos de solidão. Os únicos instantes de paz que tinha vinham com a noite, sob as estrelas.

Isabella passou a ponta do dedo pela superfície lisa e fria da janela. Mesmo tão frágil, a linda vidraça que Amun mandara instalar nos aposentos senhoriais durava mais do que o homem e suas promessas de proteção.

― Oh, Senhor, o que tenho de fazer para viver como as outras mulheres? A que penitência devo me submeter? Quais são as preces que devo entoar?

Mas no lugar da resposta de Deus veio o ranger de metal e corda que anunciava o soerguimento do portão levadiço. Pouco depois, James entrava no pátio interno do castelo seguido de perto por cerca de vinte guardas de Sevenoaks protegidos por armaduras. Os cavalos pareciam exaustos em conseqüência da longa viagem.

O abade de Tunbridge Wells então olhou para cima, e seus olhos encontraram os olhos de Isabella através da vidraça da janela. Ela não precisou que lhe contassem que James cavalgara até Sevenoaks como se tivesse os cães do inferno em seus calcanhares.

O rei condenou mais outro homem a casar-se comigo. Mais outro homem fadado a perder a vida.

― O dia está claro e quente, Edward, e você está mais rico do que quando chegou para o torneio ― observou Emmett num tom animador. ― Por que tem de ficar com essa expressão carrancuda?

Suas montarias trotavam lado a lado pela estrada, com os remanescentes do grupo que os acompanhava seguindo à retaguarda dos dois. Punhados de cravos, goivos e margaridas brancas brotavam aqui e ali em natural liberalidade. A prima vera daquele ano era perfeita, do tipo que os trovadores apreciavam e todos os ingleses guardavam na memória.

― Aprecie o dia o quanto quiser, mas não me peça para lazer o mesmo ― retrucou Edward, mal-humorado. ― Não é você quem está a caminho de se agrilhoar a uma dama idosa e encarquilhada, quatro vezes viúva, uma harpia insaciável que suga a vida e depois o tutano dos ossos dos maridos.

― Isso é de fato verdade?

― Por que pergunta?

― Porque até agora você quase não falou da dama que o rei escolheu para você. ― Emmett ergueu as sobrancelhas. ― É verdade tudo o que você acabou de dizer? Foi Henrique quem lhe contou que ela já deixou para trás o viço da juventude?

Edward deixou os ombros caírem sob a armadura. A pesada proteção acolchoada e a túnica de lã que vestia começa vam a ficar quentes demais, no entanto, os fora-da-lei infesta vam o reino, e nenhum viajante com um pouco de juízo se arriscava a cruzar os campos desarmado ou sem escolta.

― Julguei que seria mais prudente não interromper o rei enquanto ele contava as cabeças que rolavam diante do mos teiro. Àquela altura dos acontecimentos, fazer perguntas tolas sobre a aparência de minha noiva seria o mesmo que pedir para ter meu sangue somado ao dos arqueiros que tombavam aos pares. Agora, uma mulher quatro vezes viúva deve ter idade para ser minha mãe.

Emmett deu uma gostosa gargalhada antes de assinalar:

― Muitos homens têm levado uma vida bastante feliz ao lado de uma bela mulher mais velha. O que de verdade está aborrecendo você, Edward?

― Eu imaginava ter uma união como a de meus pais adotivos. Lady Esme era mais jovem do que Carlisle e era louca de amor por ele, adorava-o, mimava-o de todas as maneiras. Eu tinha em mente evitar o matrimônio por algum tempo e depois tomar por esposa uma dama jovem e fecunda... não uma viúva amargurada pela morte de outros maridos.

― Ah, sim. Você queria uma criança a quem educar para mimá-lo. ― Emmett balançou a cabeça. ― Que criatura vaidosa e arrogante é você.

― Como pode se divertir com a minha infelicidade?

― Edward, não creio que...

― Não. Não fale mais comigo a respeito de assunto tão difícil, se tudo o que tem a dizer são comentários jocosos e cruéis. Faça-se útil e vá ver como meu escudeiro está se saindo.

Mas Emmett continuou ao lado dele, em silêncio e com uma expressão preocupada no rosto trigueiro.

Edward suspirou. A maioria dos lares aprazíveis que conhecia era formada por cavaleiros bem assentados e suas jovens esposas submissas. Todos sabiam que, à medida que envelhecia, uma mulher ficava cada vez menos propensa a dei xar-se persuadir, e ele esperava ter um castelo repleto de herdeiros e morrer antes que sua esposa chegasse à idade da teimosia. Só que Henrique arruinara seus planos e dera cabo de suas esperanças.

Não tinha escolha. Estava ligado por um compromisso de honra à vontade do monarca, não lhe restava outra opção senão desposar a bruxa de língua afiada que enterrara quatro maridos. Quisesse ou não quisesse, gostasse ou não gostasse. A vontade do rei era definitiva e, se desobedecida, mortal. Para piorar, a morte acidental de seu cozinheiro favorito exacerbara a irascível têmpera Plantageneta de Henrique, de maneira que só um tolo ousaria contrariar o soberano em qualquer questão por pelo menos doze meses. Mesmo que o cozinheiro real fosse substituído e entre suas habilidades culinárias figurasse tem perar aves à perfeição.

― Estou condenado ― Edward admitiu. ― E tudo por causa de um cozinheiro morto e de uma três vezes maldita torta de melro. Será que algum outro cavaleiro já teve seu destino aniquilado por conta de um motivo tão tolo? Ah, se ao menos eu não tivesse inventado de participar daquele torneio!

― Edward, por que não...

― Vá, Emmett. Faça-se útil. Vá ver se Seth não está tendo algum problema com as novas montarias. Aquele garanhão todo negro me pareceu meio indócil.

Após virar-se para trás e examinar o séquito que os acompanhava, Emmett afirmou com convicção:

― O rapazinho está se saindo bastante bem.

― O que você acaba de fazer eu também poderia ter feito. Seth é jovem e ingênuo, o que eu queria era que você o ajudasse com a sua experiência. Se o rapaz tiver algum tipo de dificuldade com os dois cavalos que ganhei na competição, seria bom se você estivesse ao lado dele para orientá-lo. Será que posso pedir esse pequeno obséquio a meu generoso e velho amigo?

― Por São Cuthbert, estou vendo que esta viagem não será sossegada para nenhum de nós. ― Emmett revirou os olhos em sinal de impaciência. ― Será um prazer ir verificar se Seth necessita de ajuda, pois estou certo de que conversar com ele é bem mais fácil do que tentar falar com você.

Com isso ele fez sua montaria dar meia-volta e retrocedeu alguns metros até alcançar o novo escudeiro de Edward. Pres tativo e despachado, o rapaz tinha ambas as montarias sob seu domínio: cavalgava uma e guiava a outra. Perto dos garanhões era quase um pigmeu, mas a linha fina em que crispava a boca indicava que tencionava dar o melhor de si no cumprimento da tarefa que lhe fora destinada.

― Bom dia, Seth.

― Bom dia, sir Emmett.

― Os cavalos estão dando trabalho?

― Até agora não, senhor. Fiz algo errado? Sir Edward parece bastante contrariado, fiz alguma coisa que o aborreceu?

Emmett sorriu ante a expectativa do rapazote em agradar ao novo amo por quem, evidentemente, tinha grande admiração.

― Não, Seth, não é você o motivo da irritação dele. Edward está amofinado por ter de tomar uma esposa por ordem do rei.

― Ninguém pode culpá-lo por isso, sir Emmett. Lá nas cocheiras muito se falou da mulher que o soberano escolheu. Dizem que é chamada de Flor Venenosa. O rei já ordenou a quatro homens que se casassem com ela.

Venenosa. A palavra ficou ressoando na cabeça de Emmett como pedras num balde vazio. Talvez a idade avançada e as quatro viuvezes da noiva não fossem os únicos motivos do melancólico desânimo de Edward. Seria possível que seu amigo estivesse lhe escondendo algo mais grave, alguma ameaça a pairar sobre ele? A boa-vontade com que Emmett vinha encarando aquele compromisso arranjado pelo monarca cedeu lugar à des confiança.

― Conte-me o que você andou ouvindo pelos estábulos, rapaz.

Seth não fez rodeios:

― Disseram que a dama mata qualquer um que se casar com ela.

― Mas por que envenenar um marido sabendo que o rei irá lhe arrumar outro? ― Emmett ponderou em voz alta. ― Nem mes mo uma nobre de nascimento pode esperar clemência de Henrique. Por outro lado... Veneno é a arma típica das mulheres.

― Sim, meu lorde, também ouvi isso. Um homem usaria uma adaga ou uma espada, mas uma mulher usaria uma poção.

― Seth, você gosta muito de seu lorde Edward, não é verdade? ― Emmett já tinha um plano em mente.

― Sim, sir Emmett. Ele não se importa se sou mais baixo e mais magro do que a maioria dos rapazes, aceitou-me por escudeiro assim mesmo. Sir Edward é o melhor cavaleiro de toda a Inglaterra. Junto do senhor, meu lorde.

― Então você faria um favor para seu amo? Um favor que pode colocar sua vida em risco?

― Sim, sir Emmett. ― Seth endireitara as costas e aprumara os ombros, ainda assim continuava aflitivamente pequeno à garupa do musculoso cavalo de batalha. ― Darei o melhor de mim.

― Bom rapaz. Agora, preste atenção: não revele a ninguém, homem, mulher ou criança, o que vou lhe dizer.

Muito sério, o jovenzinho meneou a cabeça para demonstrar anuência.

― Quando chegarmos ao castelo de Sevenoaks ― prosse guiu Emmett ―, você e eu teremos de vigiar sir Edward de perto. Será preciso que um de nós esteja sempre ao lado do barão todas às vezes em que ele for beber ou comer alguma coisa. Ou melhor, antes que ele leve algo à boca.

― Antes que ele coma ou beba algo? ― Seth tinha os olhos arregalados. ― O senhor receia que a Flor Venenosa possa tentar matar o barão Edward?

― Quatro homens já perderam a vida em Sevenoaks. ― Emmett baixara a voz a um sussurro. ― Se os boatos que correm por aí forem verdade e a dama for realmente responsável pelo que aconteceu, caberá a você e a mim, se formos aguerridos, evitar que ela seja bem-sucedida mais uma vez. Nós dois iremos provar tudo o que for oferecido a Edward, se alguém tentar matá-lo, nossas mortes servirão de aviso para ele.

― Terei muito orgulho em ajudar o barão Edward ― Seth afirmou com determinação, embora tivesse o rosto destituído de cor, fato que as sardas no alto de suas bochechas ressaltavam ainda mais.

― Agradeço sua lealdade, rapaz. E torço para que, se a tal noiva estiver por trás desse desatino, seja minha a adaga que cortará o pescoço dela.

_**Eu adoro o gatinho da Bella... ele vai ajudar muito nessa historia...**_

_**Aff a Bella sofre... coitada, casada e viúva 4 vezes...**_

_**Estão gostando devo continuar?**_

_**Até Quinta meninassss**_

_**Robeijooss**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Oi meninas... mais Capitulo para vocês! Boa leitura**_

_**Façam uma adaptadora feliz, comentem!**_

— Não farei isso, James. Não há ordem que possa me convencer a subir ao altar novamente. ― Engolindo as lágrimas, Isabella olhou para Pointisbright, enrolado sobre si em cima da cama, e desejou ser livre e independente como seu bichano.

― Não é persuasão a arma que o rei tem em mãos, e sim a punição ― o abade de Tunbridge Wells advertiu-a. ― O estado de espírito em que Henrique se encontra nos garante a todos que você será severamente castigada se ousar contrariá-lo.

― Não tornarei a me casar.

― Recusar uma ordem do rei é o mesmo que colocar seu pescoço sob a lâmina do machado.

― Pouco me importa, James. Irei com satisfação para minha sepultura no lugar de enterrar mais outro marido. Se mais um homem vier a morrer, serei acusada às claras de praticar magia negra e isso me condenará à fogueira. De um modo ou de outro, o que me espera é a morte.

― Cara Isabella, não deixarei que isso aconteça. Dou-lhe minha palavra: não permitirei que você seja perseguida. Se eu tivesse o poder de libertá-la das garras do rei... Mas Henrique já expressou sua vontade. E depois da carnificina no mosteiro de Combwell, o melhor que você tem a fazer é obedecer à ordem do soberano.

― James, não posso ser conivente com a decisão do rei de enviar mais um homem para os braços da morte. Tenho de dar um basta a esta maldição.

― Não há maldição alguma. ― O tom do abade começava a denotar impaciência. ― O que há são esses boatos maldosos.

― Como pode dizer isso depois que quatro homens perderam a vida por minha causa? O povo de Sevenoaks diz que sou amaldiçoada, você mesmo me contou as histórias terríveis que correm por aí a meu respeito.

― Ora, não deixe que as superstições dos camponeses de Sevenoaks a aniquilem. ― James se aproximou para colocar a mão no braço dela. ― Não foi nenhuma maldição que causou a morte dos homens com quem você se casou. Não julgue ser você a causa de tudo o que aconteceu. Eu já lhe disse, inúmeras vezes: eles tinham idade e o corpo judiado pelas batalhas.

― Sim, mas você também me falou que os habitantes de Sevenoaks acreditam que sou amaldiçoada por causa dos meus cabelos. ― Ela fitou os olhos do abade. ― Eu não me importaria de não ter um fio de cabelo na cabeça se com isso pudesse viver como as demais mulheres vivem.

― Isabella... Pobre e inocente Isabella... Você tem sofrido tanto, não é verdade? ― Após estreitá-la num abraço, James afastou-a de si para lhe dirigir um sorriso. ― Não, nada de chorar. Vamos tomar uma caneca de cerveja e comer alguma coisa. Algo me diz que faz dias que você não se alimenta direito.

― Se eu fizer as refeições no salão nobre, tenho a impressão de que a comida azedará no meu estômago por conta do medo que vejo nos olhos das pessoas. Pedi que minhas criadas não venham mais aos meus aposentos, e que minhas refeições se jam servidas aqui.

― E vai comer sozinha entre estas quatro paredes?

― Oh, James, nem fome consigo sentir! A decisão do rei roubou-me o pouco apetite que eu tinha.

― Pois esta noite eu lhe farei companhia. Vamos nos alimentar, dar risada e decidir uma maneira de prepará-la para o que está por vir, pois não há como você desacatar uma ordem do monarca e continuar viva. Isabella, gosto demais de você para permitir que coloque sua vida em perigo. Você irá obedecer a Henrique e casar-se novamente. E nós rezaremos para que essa seja a última vez.

Edward contemplou as torres de paredes espessas e depois a muralha arredondada guarnecida de ameias da fortaleza de Sevenoaks com uma mistura de admiração e raiva. Estava ali para reivindicar seus direitos a uma noiva que não conhecia nem desejava. Estava prestes a sacrificar sua liberdade no altar da servidão nupcial em troca de uma mulher idosa demais para se tornar a esposa dócil e complacente que havia imaginado para si. A constatação era dolorosa.

Por outro lado a fortaleza era magnífica, construída em pedras calcárias da cor do mel, bem projetada e excelentemente provida. Os inúmeros guardas que caminhavam pelo topo dos muros observavam os visitantes com olhos duros e sagazes. Sevenoaks era uma bela edificação, um castelo que qualquer cavaleiro teria orgulho de chamar de seu.

Enquanto Edward, à garupa de Nevoeiro, esperava que a guarda junto à muralha erguesse o portão levadiço, uma nuvem densa encobriu o sol da tarde. No mesmo instante ele sentiu um arrepio ao longo da nuca. Aquela sombra repentina seria algum mau presságio?

Ele fez uma careta. Provavelmente idosa, encarquilhada, mirrada e seca como uma lasca de granito, sua noiva não iria enchê-lo de afagos como à dama sua mãe fizera com Carlisle. Seria tolice esperar que Isabella fosse banhá-lo, surpreendê-lo com seus pratos favoritos, afagar-lhe as costas e cuidar de seu bem-estar. E se alguma vez na vida ela tivesse tido tal propensão, as quatro viuvezes certamente haviam lhe murchado o desejo de mimar alguém, fosse quem fosse.

― E como o quinto marido, terei sorte se conseguir um jarro de água com que me lavar na noite de núpcias ― Edward resmungou consigo.

Obviamente poderia tomar alguma jovem doce e singela por amante. Mas isso não iria resolver o problema, uma vez que ela não teria como atendê-lo em seus aposentos. Além do mais, seu pai sempre o advertira de que duas mulheres eram duas vezes mais exigentes do que uma. E vários de seus conhecidos diziam que certas mulheres requisitavam mais cuidados do que um cavalo de batalha bem treinado em troca da metade da satisfação proporcionada pelo animal.

Quando ele já começava a olhar feio para a fortaleza, um guarda corpulento declarou:

― Barão Edward, estávamos aguardando sua chegada.

― O rei mandou avisar que eu estava a caminho? ― ele retrucou no mesmo tom.

— Não, quem nos trouxe a notícia foi o abade de Tunbridge Wells. Ele nos disse para ficarmos alertas e darmos as boas-vindas ao barão Edward Anthony Masen du Cullen.

Passando por sob o sólido e espesso portão, o cortejo que acompanhava Edward cruzou a entrada pavimentada com pedras arredondadas. Uma rápida olhadela para o alto foi o que bastou para revelar alguns abrigos secretos para seteiros. Sevenoaks podia ser uma jóia, mas fora construída com a finalidade de proporcionar segurança e pronta defesa. Transpor aqueles muros e paredes não era tarefa nem simples, nem fácil.

― Sair daqui também não. Muitos castelos não passam de uma prisão para seus lordes ― Edward disse baixinho, tentando ignorar a aflição de ouvir o portão começar a descer às suas costas.

Em questão de minutos um vigoroso contingente de homens armados circundava os recém-chegados, enquanto pajens e criados tratavam de mostrar à comitiva o caminho para as cocheiras e as gaiolas destinadas aos falcões.

― Fomos informados de que o senhor irá desposar Isabella, viúva de nosso bom amo Amun, que Deus proteja os ossos dele ― disse o guarda com sincero entusiasmo. ― Demos as boas-vindas aos três bons e nobres cavaleiros que vieram des posá-la após a morte de lorde Amun, mas o abade encomendou a alma dos três na manhã seguinte à cerimônia nupcial. Rogo aos santos para que o senhor tenha melhor destino do que aqueles que o antecederam.

Aquelas palavras provocaram em Edward a sensação de engolir chumbo fervente. Da maneira como todos o olhavam, era impossível não pensar que pareciam avaliar suas medidas para a confecção de uma boa mortalha.

― Farei uma prece pela sua saúde e longevidade, senhor. ― O guarda então se dirigiu a um rapazinho que puxava uma vaca leiteira: ― Você aí, leve esse bicho para o estábulo. Onde está a senhora de Sevenoaks? Era ela quem deveria estar aqui para receber o noivo.

O guarda ainda tinha a atenção no rapazote e na vaca quando o abade de Tunbridge Wells irrompeu pelo pátio interno do castelo acenando com a mão coberta de anéis.

― Barão du Cullen, eis que enfim chegou ― disse James ao alcançá-lo e lhe apertar o braço. ― Já mandei avisar as cozi nhas; o castelo está preparando um banquete em sua homena gem. Trouxemos um novo tonel de vinho da adega. Ou será que prefere um banho para se refrescar da viagem? Sevenoaks possui aposentos destinados a seu castelão como não os há em nenhum outro lugar da Inglaterra. Trago comigo a única chave da porta de sua câmara privativa.

Assim que ele fez uma pausa para respirar, Edward tomou a palavra:

— Abade, sua montaria deve ter asas para ter chegado aqui tão antes de nós.

― Ora, eu cavalgo num animal como outro qualquer. Por acaso não terá sido sua relutância em relação ao futuro enlace que o fez viajar numa marcha mais lenta do que de costume? ― Como a pontuar a indagação, James ergueu uma sobrancelha. ― A última vez em que o vi, você não me parecia muito satisfeito com as determinações do rei.

Embora se sentisse bastante incomodado com a observação, Edward fez o que pôde para não demonstrá-lo:

― Na verdade foi o derramamento de sangue inocente no mosteiro de Combwell que ofuscou aquele momento tão... feliz. Mas esteja certo de que eu não decepcionaria Henrique, abade, é da vontade dele que eu me case com Isabella, e eu o farei. A propósito, onde está ela? Eu gostaria de conhecer a castelã de Sevenoaks assim que possível.

O abade friccionou as mãos e, por um instante, pareceu pesaroso. Porém, não demorou mais do que alguns segundos a se recompor, anunciando:

― Ela se encontra em seus aposentos.

― Está adoentada? Ou talvez disposta a desafiar a vontade do rei?

Pouco afeito a sutilezas inúteis, Edward escolhera ir diretamente à questão. Então deu uma espiadela pela fortaleza. Os olhares que recebia pareciam abrir furos em sua armadura. Seriam seus sentimentos conflitantes para com o casamento vindouro, ou havia de fato algo estranho a pairar por entre as espessas paredes de Sevenoaks?

― Receio que minha prima esteja doente do coração. Ela ainda se acha profundamente abatida com a morte do quarto marido. ― O abade fitou Edward no fundo dos olhos. ― Isabella pede-lhe desculpas e solicita permissão para permanecer em seus aposentos... por um breve período de tempo. Certa mente pretende acatar a ordem de nosso soberano, mas requi sita uma curta suspensão nos procedimentos relativos às núpcias para que possa prantear seu falecido esposo como se deve.

Edward emocionou-se ante a evidente afeição do abade pela parenta idosa, e também pela devoção com que ela reverenciava a memória de um homem com quem estivera casada somente umas poucas horas. Ainda que se tratasse de uma senhora encarquilhada apegada demais a velhos hábitos, aquele pedido denotava seu bom coração.

E por mais que ele odiasse ter de admitir, a "curta suspensão nos procedimentos relativos às núpcias" provocava-lhe imenso alívio. O encontro com sua noiva seria adiado sem maiores problemas. Henrique ordenara-lhes que se casassem, e casarem-se eles iriam; porém mesmo um Plantageneta em pleno surto colérico certamente não privaria uma mulher de seu di reito ao luto.

― Diga à sua prima que o prazo solicitado para prantear o falecido lhe será concedido. E também que faço votos para que esse tempo lhe sirva para acostumar-se à idéia de se unir em matrimônio novamente. Até lá, ela pode ficar onde melhor lhe convier. Por favor, abade, faça com que Isabella receba este recado.

― Muito obrigado, barão. Você é um homem bom e com preensivo. Eu mesmo levarei sua mensagem até Isabella e, tão logo tenha falado com ela, irei me certificar de que os aposentos do castelão estejam preparados para recebê-lo. Esta noite, durante o banquete, ergueremos uma taça juntos em sua homenagem. ― Com as vestes escuras a esvoaçarem por entre suas pernas, o abade rumou para o torreão principal da fortaleza.

Assim que ele desapareceu no interior do sólido castelo de pedras lavradas, Edward lembrou que não havia pedido a chave que o clérigo mencionara. Teria de conhecer seus aposentos mais tarde, provavelmente depois do jantar. Até lá, cuidaria de fazer uma rápida inspeção por Sevenoaks.

Quando as sombras da noite recém-chegada transformaram-se em espessa cortina, ela já tinha os odiados cabelos presos à nuca e a cabeça protegida pelo pesado capuz. O manto largo o volumoso escondia-lhe o corpo, e o capuz encobria boa parte de seu rosto. Ninguém a reconheceria. Nem que trombassem com ela por acaso em seu mundo secreto, ninguém saberia datar-se da castelã de Sevenoaks.

Depois de bloquear a porta de seus aposentos com a grossa barra de carvalho que a cruzava de lado a lado, colocou mais um grande pedaço de lenha na lareira sob a chaminé cônica e atiçou o fogo. Labaredas cor de laranja lamberam a madeira própria para queimar, garantindo que o ambiente continuaria aquecido por horas.

― Venha, Pointisbright. Está na hora.

O gato fitou-a com seus grandes olhos amendoados. Isabella tomou-o nos braços, e o corpinho recoberto por pêlos alaranjados logo desapareceu sob as dobras do pesado manto. Um ronronar satisfeito começou a vibrar de encontro à mão dela.

Detendo-se diante do grande painel de madeira entalhado de desenhos numa das paredes de seu dormitório, Isabella tomou entre os dedos a fria argola de metal oculta sob a mesa fixa ao lado da enorme gravura e girou-a até completar um círculo. O painel escorregou mansamente, abrindo-se com um suave murmúrio. Ela então deu um passo para dentro do espaço vazio que se descortinara e ali girou outra argola. O painel deslizante tornou a se fechar.

― Vamos, bichinho preguiçoso. Nada de colo, esta noite você irá andando sobre suas patinhas.

Ao ver-se no chão, Pointisbright pôs-se ao lado dela com um miado. A tênue iluminação ao longo da passagem secreta rasgada nas pedras vinha das velas presas a suportes de ferro, distantes três metros umas das outras. Aquele era o corredor que levava Isabella ao seu mundo secreto... no qual ela encon trava seu único consolo.

Edward achava-se à cabeceira da mesa, com Emmett a seu lado. Muito agradável, o salão tinha várias janelas estreitas com o topo em arco e no momento era iluminado por archotes e tochas de sebo no alto de hastes de junco presas em lanças de ferro. Atrás do tablado onde ficava a principal mesa havia uma bonita tapeçaria, cuja evocativa cena de caçada chamava a atenção de quem entrasse no recinto. Sevenoaks fora construí da para resistir ao cerco, mesmo assim não lhe faltavam con forto, riquezas e as mais recentes comodidades da arte da edi ficação de castelos.

― Você recebeu uma bela moradia ― observou Emmett. ― Ouso dizer que o menestrel dedilhando seu instrumento naque le canto ali é tão competente quanto qualquer outro que tenha freqüentado a corte de Henrique.

― O companheiro dele também é bastante hábil com a flauta de marfim.

― Realmente ― Emmett concordou. ― Faz anos que Amun de Sevenoaks foi para Deus, e mesmo assim esta fortaleza não mostra sinais de abandono. O intendente deve ser um homem extremamente capaz.

― Ou vai ver isto tudo é obra da castelã. ― No mesmo instante, Edward formou na mente a imagem da matrona que governava Sevenoaks com primor. Não, nem em pensamentos ela se assemelhava ao tipo de mulher que dominasse seu temperamento em nome do prazer de seu lorde.

— Quem sabe? Você reparou que não há cães de caça vagando pelo salão? E que o junco com as tochas de sebo não devem ter mais de uma semana de uso?

Edward viu sua melancolia crescer. Se Isabella era responsável pela arrumação impecável daquela moradia, então vinha fazendo um belo trabalho... sem se deixar impressionar com cada novo lorde que chegava, morria e era sepultado sob as lajes da capela.

As travessas de carne que chegavam à mesa alta desviaram a atenção dele de suas reflexões. Jovenzinhos enchiam jarras do vinho de uma pipa de carvalho, da qual se ocupava um homem de semblante severo nos fundos do salão. Edward suspirou. Para o bem ou para o mal, em breve aquela propriedade lhe pertenceria.

A constatação provocou-lhe uma sensação contraditória. Estava orgulhoso da ordem, da limpeza e dos confortos que via a sua volta e, ao mesmo tempo, desejoso de que sua noiva não fosse tão eficiente. Bom mesmo seria se o reitivesse lhe de signado uma dama jovem e inexperiente, a quem pudesse instruir no ofício de administrar um castelo e nas artes do amor...

Decidido a empapar no vinho a frustração causada pelo re vés, ele esticou o braço em direção à sua taça.

― Estou com uma sede insuportável esta noite ― disse Emmett quando os dedos de Edward se fecharam no ar.

― Estou vendo.

― Se este vinho for um exemplo de seus estoques, Sevenoaks tem motivos para se gabar de sua adega. ― Com um sorriso largo, Emmett levou a taça que não lhe pertencia aos lábios e sor veu uma demorada golada.

― Está assim tão esfomeado e com tanta sede que tem de comer da minha travessa e beber da minha taça? Não lhe bastam as suas?

― Acho que a viagem exacerbou meus apetites. ― Emmett tornou a beber longo gole do cálice de Edward.

― É o que parece.

Tão logo uma criada voltou a encher a taça de Edward. Emmett apoderou-se do cálice para mais uma vez tomar boa parte de seu conteúdo.

― Emmett, você não está deixando que eu prove do meu vinho.

― Ora, que distração... Peço-lhe desculpas. Mas não se aborreça, tomei só um golinho. ― Emmett devolveu a taça à mesa. ― Pronto, beba à vontade.

Edward sacudiu a cabeça. Longe de ser um rústico plebeu, Emmett tinha origem nobre, era um Brambourg da Nortúmbria. Aquele comportamento despropositado só podia ser efeito da fatiga e da longa viagem.

― Já que está tão sedento, fique com minha taça ― Edward ofereceu ao amigo. ― Meu apetite se foi, minha cabeça está doendo, tudo o que quero é escapar deste jantar.

Os olhares que vinha recebendo desde que pusera os pés em Sevenoaks começavam a incomodá-lo. Todos lhe sorriam, mas a compaixão que tinham nos olhos acabava por mexer com seus nervos: era como se o vissem numa pira funerária. Por outro lado, ninguém ali parecia se importar com o lugar vago ao lado do dele, a cadeira que deveria estar sendo ocupada por sua noiva. Isso era estranho, a menos... A menos que Isabella se fizesse ausente do salão com freqüência. O que seria mais es tranho ainda.

― Algo não vai bem neste castelo ― resmungou Emmett, dando voz aos pensamentos de Edward. ― Não só vejo uma ex pressão que se assemelha ao medo no semblante das pessoas que moram aqui, como também ouvi comentários que...

― O que foi que você ouviu?

― Ouvi falar... ― Emmett deu uma mordida em uma pequena maçã amarela que haviam colocado diante de Edward, depois devolveu a fruta ao prato de madeira, prosseguindo: ― ...que há por aqui um receio generalizado de que a dama da fortaleza esteja se dedicando ao preparo de poções letais. Dizem até que ela tem uma criatura que a auxilia com as feitiçarias.

― É a senhora do castelo que eles temem, não a mim?

― Você é bem-vindo, mas não há como negar que seja visto com piedade. Afinal, acreditam que você esteja perto de encerrar seus dias neste mundo.

― Mas o que provoca tais sentimentos entre essas pessoas? Será que foi a morte dos quatro lordes que os deixou em pânico, ou há alguma outra coisa de que ainda não sabemos?

― No mosteiro de Combwell corriam boatos afirmando que Isabella é má e pecaminosa. Seth ouviu falar que ela tem os cabelos da cor do fogo... cabelo do diabo, como dizem por aí ― revelou Emmett.

― Ora, nunca ouvi tamanho disparate. Se a dama é idosa como suponho, então deve utilizar ervas e tinturas para preser var a ilusão da juventude. Os tais cabelos cor de fogo por certo não passam do resultado de uma mistura de vaidade e uma decocção de tinturas malfeita. ― Edward deixou escapar um suspiro que era a expressão da mais profunda tristeza. ― Começo a pensar que o rei realmente me obrigou a desposar uma velha encarquilhada. Essa dama deve ser tão feia que levá-la para o leito nupcial fez com que quatro homens enfrentassem uma morte prematura.

A imagem da matrona sem dentes e toda enrugada com um apetite insaciável pela arte do amor carnal era tão repulsiva que fez Edward pular da cadeira. Incapaz de conter uma gargalhada, Emmett quase se engasgou com o novo bocado de maçã que mastigava com incrível rapidez.

Um silêncio sepulcral tomou conta do salão. Todos os olhos estavam voltados para a cabeceira da mesa. Rígido como uma tábua e um tanto embaraçado, Edward apoiou as mãos sobre o tampo de madeira antes de declarar:

― Terminem seu jantar. Estou bastante cansado e gostaria de tomar um pouco de ar puro para clarear minhas idéias. A comida estava excelente. Quero felicitar a todos e dizer que estou orgulhoso de vocês.

Os moradores do castelo saudaram a mensagem com manifestações de satisfação, depois voltaram a seus pratos.

― Vou com você ― disse Emmett, fazendo menção de se le vantar.

Edward pôs a mão sobre o ombro do amigo para detê-lo.

― Não, meu bom companheiro, fique e termine sua refeição. Afogue sua sede e mate sua fome. Pode ficar com o que ainda não comeu da minha travessa.

― Meu dever é protegê-lo, Edward.

― Não será necessário. Esta fortaleza tem muitos prodígios, a começar pelos aposentos para o castelão com uma porta só lida e uma fechadura inexpugnável. O abade me deu a chave quando vim para o salão. A nenhum pajem, escudeiro ou servo é permitido dormir naquele aposento. O que não deixa de ser curioso, mas James me garantiu que se trata de um cômodo extremamente confortável. E a esta altura dos acontecimentos, Emmett, devo confessar que a promessa de privacidade me vem bem a calhar, já não era sem tempo que eu desfrutasse de uma boa noite de sono longe se seus roncos e do falatório que você faz quando dorme.

― Eu não falo enquanto durmo. Nem ronco. Aliás, por que você insiste em dizer isso?

_**O Emmett é um grande amigo...**_

_**Até domingo queridas! Robeijossss**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Oi meninas desculpe não ter postado domingo... não estava bem, mas já melhorei e tentando me redimir, vou postar três capítulos de uma vez... Terá muitas surpresas não deixem de Ler... Esse capitulo é dedicado a todas vocês meus amores... (KathyVic essa historia tem muito mistérios, você está perto de descobrir um deles)**_

― Ah, é verdade, você não ronca, apenas inspira e expira o ar fazendo um barulho infernal. ― Rindo, Edward deu um tapa nas costas do amigo. ― Não se zangue, bom Emmett. Eu estava brincando.

― Isso quer dizer que posso ficar nos aposentos senhoriais, com você?

― Não, não pode.

― Então feche a porta com a chave e a tranca, Edward. Irei dormir numa esteira no corredor, do lado de fora de seus aposentos.

― Não estou correndo perigo algum no momento. Você só deve se preocupar com a minha proteção depois que eu me casar com Isabella e levá-la para o leito nupcial. Pois aí então, se minha teoria estiver correta, estarei correndo o risco de morrer de desgosto, pavor ou repulsa. Mas será o preço que tenho de pagar por ser um cavaleiro leal a seu soberano.

― Não zombe de um assunto tão sério.

― Pare de criar caso como se eu fosse um menino levado e você, minha ama-de-leite. Sou um homem feito, plenamente capaz de cuidar de minha própria segurança.

― Como preferir, ― Emmett comprimiu os lábios à reprimenda, porém, ao vê-lo virar-se, acrescentou: ― Mas saiba que não gosto disso.

― Ah, como fui me esquecer? ― Edward indagou por sobre o ombro. ― A última palavra é sempre a sua, não é mesmo?

Ainda que sentisse o peso dos olhares em suas costas, ele não olhou para trás enquanto deixava o salão repleto. Aquilo não era nada comparado à frustração que lhe apertava o coração.

Era um cavaleiro do reino, um barão, e como nobre precisava do consentimento do soberano para casar-se. Com a morte de seus pais adotivos herdara a fortuna da família e o próspero baronato de Mereworth, lar ancestral dos du Cullen desde que o Conquistador chegara à Inglaterra vindo da Normandia. A propriedade pagava pesados impostos à Coroa e, a julgar pelo que tinha averiguado até então, Sevenoaks também. Seria um tolo se imaginasse que Henrique iria lhe permitir prosseguir com sua vida errante e solitária indefinidamente. Os barões, assim como as damas, tinham por obrigação gerar filhos e filhas para o bem da Inglaterra.

De modo que iria casar-se e manter relações carnais com a encarquilhada e várias vezes viúva Isabella porque era essa a vontade do rei. Não havia o que argumentar, não havia como esquivar-se.

A boda seria celebrada mesmo que a castelã de Sevenoaks fosse mais engelhada do que um figo seco. Aquela era uma união de interesses e obrigações, não de afeições.

― E como ela é uma dama apegada a seu modo de viver, posso esquecer quaisquer sonhos de conquistar seu respeito, sua estima, seu coração. Jamais terei o amor de uma mulher verdadeiramente apaixonada por mim.

Caminhando a esmo lá fora, Edward inspirava longas golfadas de ar na tentativa de afugentar a triste sensação de vazio e desesperança que o ameaçava. Com passadas curtas, porém cadenciadas, deixou para trás o pátio interno do castelo, cir cundou as cozinhas, passou pelas gaiolas destinadas aos falcões e ganhou o conforto da escuridão. Sem prestar atenção aonde ia, continuou a caminhar. Pelo gramado, por trás da despensa, do celeiro, das cocheiras... E mesmo assim seus pensamentos não se desapegavam de Isabella de Sevenoaks. Não era culpa dela ser forte e saudável o bastante para sobreviver aos vários esposos. Nem seria nada além de mera coincidência o fato de todos eles terem morrido após a noite de núpcias.

Não era verdade?

Estava convencido de que a dama nada fizera para provocar o triste fim de seus maridos. Tampouco a culpava pelo casa mento que estava prestes a se realizar. O rei o decretara à Isabella, como ele, era obrigada a obedecer ou aceitar as conseqüências. James, o abade, dissera que a prima se encontrava num estado de profundo pesar. Bem, não era para menos. Não havia por que duvidar de que a pobre e frágil alma da idosa senhora não tivesse sofrido um bocado ante tantos e tamanhos percalços.

― Ela deve odiar os planos de Henrique tanto quanto eu ― comentou consigo. ― Afinal, já enterrou quatro maridos e nem assim o rei a deixa em paz. Além do quê também não teve a oportunidade de dedicar-se como queria ao luto, pois cá estou eu, pronto para arrastá-la para o leito nupcial antes que seu último esposo esfriasse completamente na cripta mortuária.

Esgotado o arroubo de desassossegada energia, Edward se encostou a um muro baixo e amaldiçoou-se em silêncio. Como podia ser tão pusilânime? E se fosse sua irmã, Alice, quem estivesse naquela situação? Ainda não aprendera o quão inocente e melindroso podia ser o coração de uma mulher? Pobre Isabella!... Que culpa a coitada teria por não ter gerado um herdeiro após suas malfadadas núpcias?

Ao erguer os olhos para o céu, ele viu que a lua já se ergue ra acima da compacta muralha externa da fortaleza. Feixes de uma luminosidade toda prateada entornavam-se sobre as ameias, refletindo-se pelas áreas ao redor do castelo. Dos pa rapeitos vinham o murmúrio de vozes e um leve retinir de metal, o que indicava que os guardas lá em cima estavam alertas e vigilantes.

― Bem, pelo menos tudo parece em ordem por aqui.

Edward voltou a caminhar pelo pátio externo do castelo. Uma nuvem cobriu o halo prateado no céu, e a noite clara transformou-se num poço de escuridão, obrigando-o a buscar seu caminho mais pelos instintos de guerreiro do que pela vi são. De um momento para outro, porém, viu-se invadido pela impressão de que havia plantas quase a tocarem seu rosto e de que o ar ao redor parecia mais perfumado. Apesar da estranha sensação ele seguiu adiante, embora mal pudesse enxergar um palmo à frente do nariz.

De repente, como uma grande pérola a emergir a superfície do mar, a lua libertou-se das nuvens e voltou a brilhar. Edward então se viu entre duas espessas paredes formadas por cerca-viva: estava num labirinto de arbustos altos. Tão surpreso quanto intrigado, caminhou pelo corredor formado pela folhagem de elevada estatura, então virou à esquerda, depois à direita, reparando que era como se suas botas pisoteassem pedriscos. Aqui e ali uma flor ou uma vinha silvestre brotavam bem no meio do caminho, o que o fez pensar que devia fazer muito tempo que alguém não passava por ali.

Mais um pouco e ele se deparava com o coração do labirinto. Era difícil escolher o que admirar primeiro: as flores, as videiras, os bancos de pedra e o relógio de sol, ou ainda o cintilante jorro d'água de uma fonte; tudo ali parecia atrair seu olhar estupefato. Embora tivesse visto jardins similares àquele à épo ca em que estivera na Cruzada, jamais esperava encontrar algo semelhante entre as robustas muralhas de Sevenoaks. Sempre que seus ombros roçavam contra pétalas ou seus calcanhares tocavam caules e folhas, uma suave fragrância se desprendia das flores que vicejavam à noite.

― Onde está você? ― O sussurro veio num sopro que se mesclava ao delicado perfume do jardim. ― Por favor, não vá se esconder de mim... justamente esta noite.

Retesando-se ao fervoroso apelo contido na voz suave, própria de uma jovem, Edward colocou seus instintos guerreiros em extremada atenção enquanto seus olhos perscrutavam as sombras criadas pela claridade do luar. O ruído dos passos que avançavam sobre o caminho de pedriscos levou a mão dele à empunhadura da adaga em seu cinturão.

Um gato miou. Ao baixar os olhos, Edward foi encontrar o grande e bem alimentado felino a esfregar a cabeça em sua bota com grande gosto.

― Pointisbright? Onde você se meteu?

Por pouco Edward não ofegou. Era como se aquela voz lhe acariciasse a pele como uma meada de fios de seda. To mando o gato nos braços, ele se lançou na ponta dos pés na direção de onde vinha a voz tão sedutora.

― Pointisbright, não me deixe nervosa. Venha aqui, já. ― A reprimenda vinha num tom temperado pela impaciência típica das mulheres.

E Edward adorava donzelas irritadiças.

Os contornos de um vulto assomaram do lado das videiras. Envolta num manto pesado e escuro, quase imperceptível exceto pelo aroma de óleos exóticos e pelo perfume natural feminino, a jovem estava de costas para ele. Num esforço para não pensar na tensão sensual que ardia como fogo em suas veias, Edward saiu das sombras mostrando o gato que tinha entre as mãos.

― Este deve ser Pointisbright, não?

Um instante após um arfar de surpresa elevar-se no ar, a jovem virou-se para ele. Um volumoso capuz lhe ocultava qua se todo o rosto.

― Entregue-me Pointisbright, por favor ― ela pediu, esticando os braços.

Edward examinou as mãos pequenas; eram esguias, bem-feitas, com dedos longos... Rápida como um piscar de olhos, a jovem tirou-lhe o bichano.

― Quem é você? ― indagou a voz de seda. ― Como conseguiu chegar aqui? Quem lhe contou sobre o labirinto?

Edward fez força para não sorrir. A donzela obviamente supunha que seu jardim estivesse resguardado da visita de intrusos e demonstrava a arrogante presunção de supor que devesse conhecer pelo nome todos os homens que habitavam a fortaleza de Sevenoaks. Gostou dela. A jovem era irascível, insolente... encantadora.

― Ah, à qual pergunta devo responder primeiro? ― Ele não conseguia resistir à tentação de bulir com a misteriosa jovem. ― Mas talvez o mais apropriado seja esclarecermos algumas dúvidas: quem é você e como veio ao coração do labirinto sem que eu a visse entrar?

― Como fui eu quem tomou a iniciativa de interpelá-lo, você tem obrigação de responder às minhas perguntas. ― Ela se empertigou toda sob as pesadas dobras do manto. ― Como foi que conseguiu entrar neste labirinto? Quem é você!

Sentindo um assomo de desejo pulsar à altura das virilhas, Edward respirou fundo. Precisava ver o rosto que a jovem escondia sob aquele grande capuz... Com isso em mente, co locou uma perna à frente do corpo e, agitando a mão no ar, dobrou a espinha em exagerada mesura. Aquela posição lhe permitia sondar as feições que o capuz encobria, mas a noite e as sombras frustraram-lhe a tentativa: não foi possível ver o rosto dela.

― Sou Edward Anthony Masen du Cullen, barão de Mereworth, às suas ordens, milady. Fui enviado para tomar sua senhora, Isabella de Sevenoaks, por minha esposa. E agora, minha misteriosa donzela do jardim, exijo saber: quem é você?

A claridade do luar se emaranhava pelos desalinhados cabelos acobreados dele tal qual uma amante a afagar as madeixas de seu amado.

Edward Anthony Masen du Cullen. Aquele nome adejava entre, ambos com a força do hálito de um dragão. Então era esse o cavaleiro que o rei escolhera para ela? Seria mesmo verdade?

O barão era jovem, forte e belo. Em nada fazia lembrar os outros esposos que Henrique lhe enviara. Jesus, aquele homem à sua frente poderia procriar filhos e filhas. Evidentemente não se tratava de um guerreiro de meia-idade que necessitasse de cuidados e remédios. Ele possuía ombros largos e um sorriso cativante. A perna sobre a qual se curvara tinha músculos fir mes. Certamente saberia cavalgar com mestria, empunhar uma espada com brio e amar uma mulher com voluptuosa perícia.

O primeiro impulso de Isabella foi fugir dali... fugir de tão imperiosa virilidade. Doía-lhe olhar para o homem diante de si e lembrar os outros quatro que o tinham antecedido. Mas por maior que fosse sua vontade de sumir daquele labirinto, seus pés não lhe obedeciam e o coração lhe martelava o peito com tanta força que mal a deixava mover-se.

Henrique escolhera para ela alguém com idade próxima à sua, um homem em pleno gozo da juventude, das capacidades física e mental, dos encantos masculinos. O homem por quem ela sempre ansiara... Só que agora era tarde demais. Desposá-lo seria o mesmo que condená-lo à morte, e isso ela não podia fazer.

Tanto seu caprichoso soberano como seus amaldiçoados cabelos haviam dissipado suas chances de felicidade. Não lhe restavam esperanças. Não tinha o direito de colocar em perigo a vida daquele homem à sua frente, ou qualquer outro, na ten tativa de buscar ser feliz. Fosse qual fosse a punição que Hen rique III decretasse contra seu ato de desobediência, não iria casar-se novamente. Nem mesmo com aquele belo barão que a atraía com seus olhos verdes e sua constituição física perfeita.

Preferia colocar a cabeça sob a lâmina de um machado.

Estar assim tão próxima dele fazia sua pele se arrepiar, ao mesmo tempo admirá-lo reabria a ferida que lhe envenenava a alma. O olhar cintilante com que Edward a examinava trazia de volta os tolos sonhos do passado, só que agora não era mais uma jovenzinha ingênua que pudesse se entregar a expectativas românticas. A dor de cogitar da felicidade com que sempre sonhara e que não mais se achava a seu alcance era... insuportável.

Com um soluço, Isabella se virou preparando-se para escapar à agonia que tanto a angustiava. A mão quente e firme que pousou sobre seu ombro impediu-a.

— Espere... Não se vá. Não insistirei para que me diga seu nome, se é isso o que a aflige. Não quero que vá embora deste jardim tão bonito por minha causa. Por favor, fique um pouco mais.

Tentando negar o calor e o alívio que emanavam da mão dele, Isabella engoliu em seco e ouviu-se dizer:

— Como preferir.

Todas as fibras de seu corpo pareciam duelar entre si: sua mente bradava por salvá-lo, seu coração lhe implorava para ficar e desfrutar de cada instante venturoso na companhia dele. Sempre que os olhos de Edward buscavam os seus, parte de seu coração se enternecia e abria-se como uma flor da noite buscando a luz do luar. Fazia tempos, sentia-se uma planta ressequida prestes a definhar, mas eis que então Edward Anthony Masen du Cullen descobrira seu mundo secreto, seu labirinto, seu refúgio... e sorria para ela.

— Não sei o que a preocupa tanto assim, dama, mas como não parece disposta a me dizer seu nome e eu tenho de chamá-la de alguma maneira, permita-me escolher para você uma forma de tratá-la condizente com este momento, com esta noite mística e imponderável. — Após inspirar profundamente a doce fragrância que pairava pelo jardim, Edward deixou que seus olhos vagassem para além do relógio de sol e acima do topo irregular da cerca-viva que formava o labirinto, depois os ergueu ao céu, onde as estrelas desapareciam por trás do véu de nuvens para reaparecer pouco depois como se tocadas pela mão de um mago. — Vou chamá-la de minha donzela das estrelas. Aliás, seria justo que você tivesse um colar feito com um punhado delas. Com uma pérola que resplandecesse mais do que a lua.

Isabella tinha a respiração presa. Não era difícil crer que ele pudesse arrebatar algumas estrelas do firmamento. Edward parecia capaz de tudo. Era a imagem perfeita e acabada do homem que todas as jovens donzelas esperavam um dia des posar. Ou melhor, as donzelas tolas que acreditavam que a felicidade pudesse ser alcançada por intermédio do casamento. Oh, coitadas!

Edward se admirou do suave suspiro que escapara dos lábios dela. Aquela jovem de voz tão doce parecia carregar uma dor profunda na alma, como se mais de uma vez já houvesse se confrontado com perdas trágicas. Se pudesse, gostaria de ser o homem que a fizesse sorrir e esquecer as angústias. Sentia-se impelido a ajudá-la, embora nem soubesse como. E até agora ainda não conseguira ver o rosto dela... Como podia experimentar tamanha empatia por alguém cujas feições ainda não conhecia?

Como se lesse seus pensamentos, ela ergueu a cabeça. A claridade do luar infiltrou-se pelas dobras do capuz, revelando detalhes do semblante antes oculto.

Os olhos dela eram claros. Verdes? Azuis? Era difícil saber ao certo. Ao refletirem o brilho prateado da lua pareciam ainda mais... exóticos, incomuns.

Ela aparentava profunda melancolia. Era jovem, mas o vestígio de uma lágrima sobre a face acetinada fazia supor que não mais acreditasse na versão poética da vida. Teria seguido os ditames do Amor Cortês? Teria entregado o coração a um homem que não era seu marido?

Ao examinar o rosto pálido, Edward viu-se tomado por uma dezena de perguntas sem resposta. E enquanto tentava gravar as feições dela na memória, ocorreu-lhe que aquela era a donzela de seus sonhos. Ela era jovem; era bela. Trazia no rosto uma tristeza inocente. Aquele era o tipo de mulher com quem almejava casar-se. Aquela era a donzela virginal á quem poderia ensinar os prazeres da arte de amar até fazê-la apaixonar-se por ele. Ela lhe seria dedicada, submissa... perfeita.

— Você é casada? — ouviu-se indagar sem sutileza, sem preâmbulos, sem sagacidade.

As grossas sobrancelhas castanhas dela se aproximaram num olhar de censura e reprovação. Ela pestanejou, os cílios longos e espessos a enfatizar ainda mais os já fascinantes olhos claros.

— Não sou casada e jamais me casarei.

A voz acetinada expressara uma determinação que chegava a surpreendê-lo. Como alguém tão jovem e frágil podia ser assim resoluta? Pelo Cristo, a cada instante que passava via-se mais e mais intrigado. E mais excitado pela presença dela. Uma mulher graciosa e atraente como aquela devia estar às garga lhadas, desdenhando as atenções de uma dúzia de admiradores ávidos em tê-la em vez de menosprezar um único barão lascivo. Pois na verdade queria tomar a mão dela, murmurar-lhe palavras de amor ao ouvido até fazê-la corar e lhe permitir roubar um beijo.

Por que ela estaria ali? Sozinha? Triste? Quem era aquela visão?

Deus, como queria beijá-la!...

Os lábios dela eram firmes, nem grossos nem cheios demais. Aquela encantadora donzela possuía uma boca imperiosa, e seu queixo altivo e reto era um belo complemento ao rosto dei forma oval. Pena que seus cabelos estivessem ocultos pelo ca puz. Seriam dourados? Ou talvez pretos e brilhantes como o pêlo de um leopardo? Ora, mas o que isso importava quando a única coisa em que ele conseguia pensar no momento era beijá-la?

Embora sua vontade fosse perguntar se podia tomá-la nos braços, se podia instigá-la a pecar com ele sob as estrelas, Edward indagou somente:

— Você vem sempre aqui?

— Sim, costumo vir aqui à noite... quase todas as noites. Quando quero ficar sozinha. — Quase como a desafiá-lo, ela o fitava olhos nos olhos.

Edward sorriu ante a sutileza com que ela dispensava sua presença. Com certeza não se tratava de uma criada, isso ficava evidente não só pela inequívoca maciez das mãos que segura vam Pointisbright, mas também pelo modo como ela falava e pelas palavras que escolhia para se expressar. Seria uma virgem bem-nascida que morava em Sevenoaks como dama de companhia de Isabella? Filha de algum barão das imediações? Estaria se criando ali para aprender com a idosa Isabella as tarefas de uma castelã? Talvez fosse alguma parenta dos finados maridos da velha senhora.

Quanto mais Edward estudava o rosto da bela jovem, mais curioso ficava. E mais crescia seu desejo por ela. Elegante e inocente, aquela garota era a fina flor da Inglaterra: o tipo de filha que muitos homens criavam como um vultoso dote que lhes assegurasse uma velhice abastada.

— E você gosta de ficar sozinha com freqüência? Ou só disse aquilo para que eu fosse embora? Porque, se for esse o caso, saiba que não alcançará seu intento. — Edward deu um passo em direção a ela. O perfume que se desprendia da pele tão clara se misturava ao aroma das plantas e da noite. Seria tão bom sentir aquelas carnes frescas e esculpi-las sob as pal mas de suas mãos... — Você me deixa como encantado... Por acaso é feiticeira?

Branca como cera, a jovem ofegou e deu um passo para trás. De tão casta, a reação à sua investida inflamou ainda mais o desejo que o atormentava. Embora se achasse à luz prateada do luar, ele sentia o corpo arder como se estivesse sob o sol da Terra Santa.

— Estou habituada a ficar sozinha.

Edward não percebeu que deixava escapar um suspiro. Com muita habilidade, ela evitava responder se preferia que ele se fosse daquele jardim. Embora parecesse um pouco as sustada e bastante recatada, a donzela encontrara uma forma de não ferir os sentimentos dele. Essa era mais uma prova de suas boas maneiras. Ou seria possível que realmente desejasse que ele continuasse ali? Que sentisse um pouco, um pouquinho que fosse, da paixão que eletrizava o ar que os envolvia?

— Estou sempre sozinha — ela insistiu, baixando a cabeça.

O capuz escorregara para a frente e lhe cobrira o rosto. Num gesto-instinto, Edward aproximou-se e colocou o dedo sob o queixo dela.

— Deixe-me olhar para você, donzela do labirinto. — Ergueu-lhe o rosto. — Você é mais bela do que um belo sonho. Mas por que está tão trêmula? Não é minha intenção lhe fa zer mal.

— Não estou com medo de você, se é isso o que está ima ginando.

— Então não irá se assustar com meu gesto.

Cedendo a um impulso, Edward roubou-lhe um beijo. O hálito dela tinha um suave aroma de hidromel. Que bom seria tomá-la entre os braços... e apertá-la junto a si até que os contornos de seus corpos se encaixassem como num quebra-cabeça.

O sibilar irado de Pointisbright e um súbito ardor no dorso da mão fizeram Edward, ainda que relutante, afastar-se dela. Erguendo o braço à claridade da lua, ele então viu o profundo arranhão com que o caprichoso bichano o tinha presenteado.

— Céus, está doendo? — ela ofegou. — Pointisbright nunca havia feito uma coisa dessas. Ele deve ter se assustado com o seu atrevimento.

— Só um homem muito atrevido ousaria roubar um beijo seu sabendo que você tem um leão para protegê-la. — Edward sorriu. Estava nervoso, excitado e profundamente interessado nela.

— Se sabia, por que tentou?

— Uma donzela linda merece ser beijada com freqüência. Mesmo corando, ela contra-atacou:

— Você é sempre assim estouvado?

— Talvez eu possua mais coragem do que miolos, ou pelo menos é isso o que meus amigos me dizem. Mas creia em mim quando afirmo que você é bela e agradável.

— Você não sabe o que diz — ela retrucou com acanhada convicção.

— Sei, sim. E digo a verdade. Uma donzela como você deveria ser cantada em baladas e poemas. Os homens deveriam lazer quaisquer loucuras em seu nome. — Edward tornou a se aproximar dela. O gato voltou a sibilar em sinal de alerta. — Calma, bichano assustado.

Ela sorriu. Um sorriso tímido, como se sorrisse bem pouco ou fizesse muito tempo que não sorria. Arriscando-se nova mente à ira de Pointisbright, Edward ergueu o braço e passou suavemente a ponta do polegar pelo lábio dela.

— Eu faria o que fosse preciso para arrancar novos sorrisos desses seus lábios tão tentadores, bela donzela, mas ainda que eles se curvem, seus olhos continuam frios e pesarosos.

Ela fez menção de falar, mas então a voz de Emmett ecoou pelo ar rompendo o silêncio da noite. O cavaleiro chamava por Edward de algum lugar bem afastado do labirinto de arbustos.

— Meu amigo Emmett está procurando por mim. — Edward virou-se na direção de onde vinha o chamado.

— Não responda, eu lhe imploro. Este jardim é um segredo.

De costas para ela, Edward sentiu que aquelas palavras chegavam a seus ouvidos num sopro de expectativa e medo.

— Ninguém sabe da existência deste labirinto — ela pros seguia. — Não deixe que meu jardim seja descoberto, meu lorde. Por favor, não revele este segredo. Eu lhe imploro.

Ainda atento aos apelos de Emmett, Edward tentou tranqui lizá-la:

— Ora, milady, como o labirinto pode ser secreto se estou aqui? E eu vim sozinho, não vim? Olhe, eu gostaria que você conhecesse meu companheiro. Ele... — Um farfalhar entre a folhagem o fez virar-se.

O jardim estava deserto. Do inesperado e insólito encontro restavam apenas um aroma de folhas pisoteadas e o raro perfume de uma bela donzela assustada. Edward franziu o cenho. Se não fosse pelo arranhão em sua mão e do leve gosto do beijo dela em seus lábios, poderia pensar que aquele incidente não passara de mera imaginação.

Como ela fora desaparecer tão rapidamente? Parecia que havia se esvaído como uma nuvem de fumaça. Aonde teria ido? Como?

Com Pointisbright nos braços, Isabella caminhava tão depressa pela passagem secreta que quase ia resvalando nas velas que iluminavam o caminho. Nunca havia encontrado ninguém no labirinto, nem uma única vez sequer. Somente ela conhecia aquele estreito corredor que ligava seus aposentos ao lado de fora do castelo. Amun tinha jurado que ninguém mais sabia da existência do labirinto de arbusto. Em todos aqueles anos, nem uma só pessoa havia descoberto o acesso ao jardim oculto.

— A não ser Edward Anthony Masen du Cullen — disse a si mesma. — Ele é um homem raro. Mas saberá guardar um segredo? Ou estará contando tudo ao amigo neste exato momento?

Se o labirinto fosse descoberto, não demoraria a que as passagens secretas também o fossem. Amun a fizera prometer que jamais revelaria os segredos de Sevenoaks a ninguém. Ela não sabia por que, porém empenhara sua palavra e precisava mantê-la a qualquer custo.

Ofegante, Isabella dobrou a última curva do corredor e pôs-se a subir os degraus de volta aos aposentos da castelã. Após abrir o painel deslizante e cruzá-lo, girou a pesada argola de ferro pelo lado de dentro de seu dormitório, fazendo a escura passagem desaparecer como por magia. O aposento estava como o tinha deixado, à exceção do fogo na lareira, agora mais cinzas do que achas incandescentes. A porta que dava para o corredor interno continuava trancada com a barra de madeira, o que assegurava que ninguém estivera ali na sua ausência.

Ao lembrar o rosto de Edward, ela suspirou; sua pele ainda trazia o calor do toque dele, seus lábios ainda guardavam a sensação do beijo roubado. Empurrando o pesado manto dos ombros para deixá-lo cair sobre o piso de pedras, tratou de ignorar que tinha a mão trêmula. Depois de colocar Pointisbright no chão, sacudiu a cabeça com força. Em pesadas madeixas, seus cabelos tombaram-lhe pelas costas, as pontas ane ladas cobrindo a parte traseira de seu cinto de castelã.

Pointisbright saltou para a cama, acomodando-se entre as peles.

— Ninguém tem como saber que deixei meus aposentos. Edward não sabe quem sou, pois eu não lhe disse meu nome. Ele não sabe que sou Isabella, a amaldiçoada, com quem lhe ordenaram casar-se. A mulher que certamente irá levá-lo à morte.

Ela tinha como salvá-lo: bastaria nunca mais tornar a vê-lo. Só que seu coração ansiava por estar próximo àquele homem novamente. O mais breve possível.

Por diversas vezes em seguida Edward viu-se num corre dor sem saída, diante de uma espessa parede de folhas e espinhos, sem outra opção senão retroceder sobre seus passos e experimentar um caminho diferente. O tempo passava, e ele continuava a dobrar nessa e naquela direção na tentativa de libertar-se da emaranhada e sólida sebe. O fato de Emmett ter deixado de chamá-lo para talvez ir procurá-lo no interior do castelo o levava a perguntar-se se por acaso não estaria perdido naquele labirinto de cerca-viva pelo resto de seus dias.

O que era força de expressão, evidentemente, pois se o pior acontecesse, poderia simplesmente usar de sua adaga para ras gar uma saída através daquela muralha de plantas. Essa, porém, seria sua última opção, não fazia sentido estragar aquela bela obra de arte constituída a partir da vegetação. Além do quê, mais interessante do que destruí-lo seria solucionar o enigma e vencer o labirinto.

— Quero provar a mim mesmo que sou capaz de me orientar por este entrelaçado de caminhos, já que assim poderei retornar outras vezes. Porque meu desejo é voltar a este jardim para desfrutar da companhia da cativante donzela que ruboriza tão graciosamente ao mesmo tempo em que desdenha da minha companhia. E pensar que ela sumiu daqui num piscar de olhos... Estranho. Muito estranho.

Caminhando por esse corredor e por aquele, tratou de se concentrar no percurso que fazia a fim de memorizá-lo. Sempre que errava a saída, começava tudo de novo. E assim continuou por mais um bom espaço de tempo.

A lua já se achava num ponto bem baixo do céu quando Edward enfim emergiu do emaranhado de corredores. Apesar do cansaço, ele se afastou alguns passos para estudar a compacta massa de sebe. A entrada para o labirinto era de fato bastante bem dissimulada... Ou melhor, praticamente invisível. Tratava-se de um artifício engenhoso: a parede exterior do emaranhado de alamedas formadas por videiras em flor e cerca-viva se confundia com o sólido muro de pedras sobre o qual se debruçava. Admirável. O trabalho fora executado com mestria.

Não seria de se admirar se, como a jovem tímida dissera, ninguém soubesse da existência daquele labirinto. Mas então como ela sabia? E por que lhe implorara para não contar a mais ninguém? Quanto mais pensava nela, mais se convencia de que havia outros mistérios a cercá-la além daqueles ocultos em seus olhos suplicantes.

— Preciso vê-la outra vez. — Edward ergueu o olhar às estrelas no firmamento. — Guardarei seu segredo, e este será nosso pacto de confiança. Quando a noite chegar novamente, estarei esperando por ela no coração do jardim sob a magia das estrelas.

O abade de Tunbridge Wells não havia exagerado ao se referir aos confortos dos aposentos destinados ao castelão da fortaleza. O desenho, a decoração, as comodidades e a privacidade eram únicos. Em nenhum outro lugar, nem mesmo em Mereworth, desfrutava-se do luxo de instalações sanitárias tão bem concebidas, as reservadas ao senhor de Sevenoaks eram protegidas do restante do aposento por uma parede de pedras e gesso.

Amun, ao que tudo indicava, fora um lorde de gosto raro e talentos bastante incomuns. Do dossel sustentado por pilares que se erguiam a partir dos pés do grande leito pendia um cortinado tão elegante quanto bonito. Pequenas arcas se alinhavam junto às paredes. Sobre a vistosa cômoda entalhada em madeira ficava um jarro cinzelado em prata nobre e uma bacia que lhe fazia par. Uma das paredes era enfeitada por bonitos painéis de madeira; num deles o artesão gravara dese nhos que lembravam pessoas a dançar sob a lua crescente, noutro as imagens retratavam cavaleiros em marcha rumo a algum confronto.

Edward não demorou a concluir que o peculiar costume de Sevenoaks de reservar aposentos particulares para seu castelão tinha outro ponto a seu favor: poupá-lo de passar a noite ouvindo o ronco e os murmúrios de pajens e criados. Certamente fora por isso e tudo o mais que ele acordara descansado e bem-disposto como havia muito não se sentia.

Ao deixar seus aposentos, reparou que o corredor de pedras também se achava deserto, fresco e silencioso. A estranha Sevenoaks começava a cair no seu agrado. Parecia que a fortaleza tinha muito a oferecer, de donzelas misteriosas a um isolamento reconfortante...

Assim que girou a grande chave de ferro no espelho de fechaduras da porta de seu dormitório, Edward ouviu o rústico mecanismo do ferrolho assentar-se com firmeza no lugar, então ergueu entre os dedos a chave que trazia presa a uma tira de couro no cinturão de sua adaga. Após examiná-la por alguns instantes, deixou que seu olhar escorregasse até a outra porta que havia naquele piso do castelo: a dos aposentos da castelã. Estava fechada, assim como na noite anterior, quando ele viera se deitar.

— Parece que a idosa Isabella ainda se encontra acamada — murmurou consigo. — Nosso encontro terá de ser postergado mais uma vez.

Um perverso arrepio de alívio percorreu-o de cima a baixo. Se antes já não estava nem um pouco ansioso por conhecer sua noiva decrépita, agora, depois que a bela jovem despertara seu interesse à luz do luar, menos ainda. Se dependesse de sua vontade, aquele encontro com a castelã de Sevenoaks seria adiado indefinidamente.

Edward ainda cogitava essa possibilidade quando um miado se interpôs entre seus pensamentos. Após se aproximar com seu elegante caminhar felino, Pointisbright se pôs a passar de um lado para outro por entre os calcanhares dele.

— Ah, meu amigo mal-humorado. — Ignorando que o arranhão em sua mão ainda estava bastante dolorido, Edward pegou o gato no colo e acariciou-lhe o pêlo até que o animalzinho começasse a ronronar. — Quer dizer então que você se comporta como um bichano muito camarada quando não estou roubando beijos, é? Onde está sua linda dona? Lá embaixo, fazendo o desjejum? O que acha de saltar no colo dela para me mostrar quem ela é?

Como em resposta, Pointisbright ronronou ainda mais alto. Edward riu. De repente se via ansioso por misturar-se entre as pessoas que habitavam Sevenoaks. Com um pouco de sorte, poderia descobrir quem era a misteriosa dama do labirinto. Seria ela tão bela à luz do dia, ou a noite lhe pregara uma peça? A deliciosa tentação evocada pelos arredores e pelas circunstâncias daquele encontro resistiria a uma manhã de sol?

Com um suspiro, ele colocou o gato de novo no chão.

— Vá, leve-me até sua dona. Conduza-me à dama da noite.

Pointisbright lançou-lhe um olhar que indicava pura teimosia e, em vez de descer a escadaria rumo ao salão de refeições, partiu correndo para um nicho encravado na parede do corredor, não muito distante dali. Lá, deitou-se sobre as patinhas e fechou os olhos, deixando claro que, no que dependesse dele, não haveria revelação alguma naquela manhã.

Agora bem menos animado, Edward arrastou-se em direção à escadaria.

O salão nobre parecia uma colméia em plena atividade. Um grande número de cavaleiros, criados e guardas, além da comitiva vinda de Mereworth, quebrava o longo jejum da noite com pão e cerveja. As mulheres sentavam-se juntas em várias mesas. Edward examinou-as uma por uma, mas nenhuma delas lhe pareceu familiar. Nenhuma era a linda donzela da noite anterior.

Emmett se achava à longa mesa disposta sobre o tablado do outro lado do salão, ao lado da cadeira mais alta e toda trabalhada: a cadeira do senhor do castelo. Que estava ocupada pelo abade de Tunbridge Wells.

Edward viu-se tomado por profundo mal-estar. O clérigo evidentemente fazia às vezes de castelão da fortaleza enquanto Isabella se mantinha trancada em seus aposentos. Não havia por que aborrecer-se com isso, mas custava-lhe encarar o fato com naturalidade. Ainda não era o verdadeiro senhor de Sevenoaks, nem o seria antes de desposar Isabella, mesmo assim ver o abade refestelado naquela cadeira mexia com seus brios.

Pois a verdade era uma só: desejava Sevenoaks para si. Essa constatação, ocorrida num momento de fria clareza, deixou-o estupefato. Cobiçava aquele castelo e tudo o que havia nele. Não era mais uma questão do que Henrique ordenava ou deixava de ordenar, ele, Edward , queria aquela propriedade com seus jardins secretos e singulares aposentos. Só que para pos suí-la por fato e direito, teria de casar-se com a idosa castelã.

Mas o que iria fazer com relação à dama do labirinto depois que tomasse Isabella por esposa?

Edward ainda tentava apaziguar o estranho conflito de emoções que o acometia quando ouviu o abade declarar:

— Meu lorde barão, espero que tenha dormido bem. — James trazia um sorriso satisfeito no rosto rubicundo, e não se levantou da cadeira que havia usurpado. — Seus aposentos lhe pareceram solitários demais para o seu gosto?

— A solidão foi revigorante — Com o cenho carregado, Edward puxou a cadeira destinada à castelã de Sevenoaks e sentou-se à esquerda do clérigo. — Vejo que este assento se encontrava desocupado.

Se o abade de Tunbridge Wells percebeu a irritação dele, foi um mestre na arte de dissimular o que pensava: após sorrir com brandura, simplesmente comeu um figo. E só depois de alguns instantes voltou a falar:

— Peço-lhe que conceda mais alguns dias de descanso à minha prima enquanto você se acomoda aqui em Sevenoaks. — Partindo um pedaço de pão branco, James o mergulhou em sua taça de vinho. — Ela tem uma alma delicada e ainda pranteia a morte do último esposo.

— Não é minha intenção causar mais pesar à viúva abre viando-lhe seu período de luto. — Edward fez um gesto afirmativo ao criado que lhe oferecia um cálice da bebida. — Mas não se iluda, abade. Henrique determinou que eu a desposasse e tomasse posse desta fortaleza. Minha lealdade ao rei me impõe fazer o que me foi ordenado, custe o que custar.

James pestanejou.

— Certamente, barão. Peço perdão se por acaso o ofendi, Eu jamais me oporia à vontade do rei, mesmo que...

Edward ergueu a mão num gesto de impaciência. O clérigo agora o incomodava por motivos que ele não sabia definir nem explicar. De súbito, vieram-lhe à mente as histórias sobre a ambição de James. Dizia-se que a ganância daquele homem não conhecia limites.

— Não costumo me ofender por qualquer coisa, abade. Sou um homem que fala às claras o que pensa e espero que todos aqueles à minha volta façam o mesmo. Se você tiver algo a dizer a respeito do meu casamento com sua prima, dou-lhe a oportunidade de manifestar-se neste momento.

— Você é um homem generoso. — James tomou um gole de sua taça. — Minha única preocupação, evidentemente, é com relação ao bem-estar e à felicidade de minha prima Isabella. Ela já sofreu muito.

— Então pode ficar tranqüilo, pois não pretendo nada além de fazer a vontade do rei. Não é minha intenção causar algum tipo de embaraço a Isabella. Assim que o casamento estiver celebrado e consumado, ela pode continuar a levar a vida como antes.

— Está dizendo que não pretende obrigá-la a cumprir os votos núpciais? — James tinha a testa franzida de um modo quase cômico.

— Estou dizendo que não pretendo controlar a vida dela. Desde que nós dois façamos o que Henrique nos designou, não vejo por que não poderíamos nos dar bem. Isabella verá que sou um companheiro afável. Na verdade, com Mereworth a pouca distância daqui, é provável que eu passe a maior parte do tempo por lá e de lá acompanhe o que se passa por Sevenoaks. É evidente que a pessoa que vem administrando este castelo está mais do que apta a fazê-lo.

— Ah, eu não esperava essa atitude de sua parte, barão.

— É estranho que diga isso. Como você poderia ter alguma expectativa a meu respeito? — Edward esticou o braço na direção de sua taça, porém seus dedos se fecharam no vazio: seu vinho fora parar na mão de Emmett. — Por todos os santos, Emmett! Estou começando a achar que você esqueceu os bons modos que tinha. Devolva-me essa maldita taça.

Primeiro Emmett demonstrou levar um susto, em seguida aparentou preocupação, então o cálice escorregou de seus dedos. Um líquido claro se espalhou pela fina toalha de linho que cobria a mesa antes de começar a pingar sobre o piso coberto de junco. Erguendo-se num pulo, Edward se pôs a limpar o vinho que ensopava sua túnica e as calças estreitas que lhe iam da cintura à ponta dos pés. Ao lado dele James também tentava secar-se, afastando o compacto crucifixo de ouro das marcas rosadas em suas vestes.

— Emmett, encontre-me no pátio sem demora. Algo me diz que você precisa afiar seus reflexos por meio dos exercícios com a espada, pois anda tão desastrado quanto um novilho recém-nascido. — Sem conseguir livrar-se da impressão de que seu amigo deixara a taça cair de propósito, ele emendou: — A menos que haja algum outro motivo para tanta incivilidade?

— Não, meu lorde. Você tem razão: faz muito tempo que não empunho uma espada — Emmett concordou prontamente.

Tão prontamente que Edward se admirou.

— Isabella, abra a porta. Precisamos conversar.

Ela ergueu a barra que atravessava a porta de um lado a outro para admitir o primo em seus aposentos.

— Bom dia, James. Como tem passado? — Isabella estranhou as manchas úmidas pelas vestes clericais, pois sabia que ele odiava ser visto com uma aparência menos do que impecável.

— Você precisa abandonar essas idéias tolas, Isabella. E casar-se com Edward Anthony Masen du Cullen imediatamente.

— Não, James. Não vou me casar com ele.

— Olhe, eu falei com o barão ainda há pouco, e ele me garantiu que retornará a Mereworth assim que a boda for celebrada e consumada. — James deu um sorriso largo, como se a notícia fosse motivo de grande satisfação.

— O que você está dizendo? Que ele se casará comigo apenas para acatar um decreto do rei?

— É o que tudo indica. O barão deu a entender que não se interessa por Sevenoaks. A bem da verdade, ele não parece interessado nem mesmo numa esposa. — James uniu as palmas das mãos. — Pense bem, Isabella. Você se casa com Edward e ele vai embora, deixando-a livre para fazer o que bem lhe aprouver e liberta das exigências do rei. O que poderia ser melhor para você?

— Não, James, isso não me agrada. Você esquece que nenhum dos meus maridos jamais continuou vivo para rever a luz do dia após o casamento. Por que acredita que com Edward Anthony Masen du Cullen haveria de ser diferente?

Isabella avançava pela passagem secreta que ligava seus aposentos aos aposentos do castelão de Sevenoaks... a câmara que Edward Anthony Masen du Cullen vinha utilizando como dormitório.

Depois que James se fora, vira-se atormentada por emoções dolorosas. Desejava ver Edward novamente, mas não queria colocar a vida dele em perigo. Por conta dessa contradição, algo a impelira a ir buscar uma solução nos aposentos que ele ocupava.

Ao deparar-se com um obstáculo, correu os dedos pela pa rede até encontrar a argola de ferro. Girou-a e ouviu o pesado pino soltar-se. O painel entalhado com imagens de cavaleiros em marcha deslizou para o espaço vazio cinzelado na parede de pedras. Com Pointisbright em seus calcanhares, ela então emergiu escuridão para o espaçoso e ensolarado aposento. Fazia anos que não ia àquela câmara de seu castelo. Simplesmente porque não havia o que a atraísse para lá... Até encontrar Edward no labirinto e ele lhe aprisionar os pensamentos.

Com um suspiro, olhou ao redor. Uns poucos objetos pessoais achavam-se espalhados de qualquer maneira pelo am biente. Uma armadura fora escorada sem muito cuidado de encontro a uma arca baixa e larga. Ainda que limpa e reluzente, a proteção metálica tinha marcas de golpes e sinais de batalha renhida.

Sentindo-se uma criança malcriada, Isabella continuou a observar e a tocar alguns pertences. Quando ergueu a tampa do estojo de marfim em cima da arca junto aos pés da cama, encontrou umas poucas jóias e uma bolsinha de pelica. Mas o que realmente atraiu sua atenção foi uma pedra em particular, sem nenhuma lapidação. Incapaz de resistir ao impulso, ela tomou a gema na mão. Refletindo a claridade do sol que entrava pela janela, a pedra devolvia o feixe luminoso em mais de mil pontos de luz colorida.

— Veja, Pointisbright: é linda como um arco-íris.

No mesmo instante o grande gato alaranjado saltou para a cama em busca de melhor admirar o que sua dona tinha entre os dedos. E foi logo esticando a patinha em direção à mão dela.

— Nada disso, bichano. Isto aqui não é para você.

O retinir de espadas que se chocavam no ar levou-a a de volver o cristal ao estojo. Pé ante pé, Isabella aproximou-se de uma janela que estava aberta. Lá embaixo, no gramado, um grupo de homens e rapazinhos brandia espadas. Algumas eram toscas, feitas de madeira, outras eram de metal porém tinham o gume sem fio e as pontas cegas, o que indicava que só serviam para treinar. Desde a morte de Amun que ela não assistia a exercícios como aquele, uma atividade que apreciava muito, pois gostava de ver o entusiasmo dos homens que disputavam as competições de força e flexibilidade.

Uma barreira feita de sacas e feno fora erguida à esquerda da área escolhida para o treinamento. Cavaleiros ágeis se revezavam na missão de desferir estocadas contra o obstáculo e tentar escapar antes de serem golpeados por "inimigos" que investiam contra eles de surpresa. Isabella não conseguiu deixar de sorrir quando um deles, tomado de assalto, despencou do cavalo e estatelou-se no chão, largando-se esparramado ali com a expressão de uma criança de quem tivessem tirado o brinquedo.

— Não fique assim tão carrancudo, rapaz. Até o melhor dos cavaleiros já sentiu gosto de terra na boca — um homem tentava animá-lo entre risadas.

Edward Anthony Masen du Cullen. O barão com quem o rei lhe ordenara casar-se.

O coração dela deu um pulo. Jovial, intensa, sincera, a risada de Edward expressava companheirismo e afeição. E ele era mais encantador à luz do dia do que parecera à claridade do luar.

— Você se saiu bastante bem, Seth. — Depois de fincar a espada na terra, ele ofereceu a mão ao rapaz caído no chão. — Venha, ponha-se em pé e deixe-me ver se está ferido.

Sem perceber que o fazia, Isabella debruçou-se sobre o estreito peitoril de pedra queimada para melhor assistir à cena que transcorria a uma boa distância de seus olhos. A brisa quente que lhe acariciava o rosto e agitava-lhe os cabelos tam bém trazia aos seus ouvidos as risadas e as palavras amáveis de Edward para com os companheiros.

— Seth, trate de se animar. Aposto que amanhã você se sairá melhor ainda, afinal hoje foi sua primeira experiência com a barreira.

— Mas deixei que me tirassem da garupa de meu cavalo, milorde. — O rapaz esfregava a parte posterior da cabeça.

— Da próxima vez você saberá de que ameaças deverá se proteger. — Segurando no queixo dele, Edward o fez virar a cabeça para um lado e para outro, em seguida para baixo e para cima. — O aprendizado às vezes nos causa algumas dores.

— De fato, milorde. Muitas dores, eu diria.

Obrigado por lerem...

O Edward é o Edward não tem o que dizer... ele é demais... Bella cai dentro mulher não deixa esse homem sozinho não, porque eu pego ele, em? E vocês?

Mas surpresas chegandoooo... Beijossss até quinta


	7. Chapter 7

_**Oi meninas mais um capitulo para vocês... Faça uma adaptadora feliz, comentem...**_

Batendo no ombro de Seth, Edward tornou a rir. Enquanto isso, a uma das janelas dos aposentos do castelão, Isabella sentia o coração prestes a lhe estourar o peito. Ele era tão forte e ao mesmo tempo tão delicado! Deus, tratava-se de um homem extremamente incomum. Era impossível tirar os olhos dele.

— Sua investida foi bastante boa, ainda que um tanto audaciosa. — Edward afastou uma mecha de cabelo da testa do rapazote. — Basta que você acerte um único golpe, bem dado, para derrubar seu oponente do cavalo e ter tempo de se preparar para o revide.

Isabella sentia os joelhos moles como geléia. A lembrança do toque dele ainda estava viva em sua pele.

— E quando ele me beijou... — ela sussurrou. — Por todos os santos, pensei que fosse morrer!

Ao longe, Edward tornava a rir. Ao lhe banhar os cabelos de bronze, o sol lhe conferia uma aura quase sobrenatural. Como uma divindade pagã, ele arrancou do solo a espada que ali havia fincado. Brandiu-a para lá e para cá, rasgando o ar com zunidos secos. A cada movimento, seu punho largo de notava grande força e maleabilidade. Suas mãos prometiam prazeres pecaminosos, delícias com as quais uma mulher como ela não tinha o direito de sonhar.

Um outro homem, moreno e mais magro, surgiu à margem da área de treinamento. Também ele portava uma espada.

— Ah, eis que enfim você aparece para cumprir seu castigo, Emmett.

O sorriso largo com que Edward saudava o amigo parecia capaz de trespassar coração dela. Como era possível que aquele homem tivesse lhe conquistado completamente a alma após um único encontro? O que havia nele que fazia seu sangue zumbir de desejo e sua mente cobiçar algo que não poderia ter?

— Venha, Emmett, mas seja cauteloso, pois hoje você me parece mais desastrado do que de costume. E se eu não tomar cuidado, irei acabar com seu fígado na ponta de minha espada antes que me dê conta do que está acontecendo.

Emmett. Então aquele era o amigo que estivera procurando pelo barão na noite passada. Oh, que ele não tivesse revelado o segredo do labirinto...

— É chegada a hora de prestar contas, patife. Nem quando era um rapazola inexperiente você se mostrava tão descuidado como tem andado desde que chegamos aqui. Ou será que há algo por trás desse seu comportamento negligente?

— Veja, já estou pronto para enfrentá-lo espada a espada. — Emmett evitava a pergunta e fazia uma saudação com a arma que tinha na mão.

Isabella não entendia a graça que os homens viam em exercícios nos quais tinham de investir uns contra os outros com espadas, clavas e punhais, mas aqueles dois em particular divertiam-se como crianças enquanto se desafiavam no meio do campo de treinamento. Não demorou a que todos os jovens escudeiros e demais residentes do castelo acorressem ao local, colocando-se ombro a ombro à volta de ambos com gritos de encorajamento a um e a outro ou aos dois.

― Ele tem prazer em viver — Isabella murmurou consigo. ― Diverte-se e encontra motivos para ser feliz numa manhã de verão como nenhum outro homem que já conheci. Ou será que é tão alegre e bem-disposto porque sabe que é jovem e tem a vida inteira pela frente? Será que se julga imortal, como aparenta ser?

E então Edward despiu a túnica que vestia, permitindo ao sol deslizar por seu peito largo e musculoso, por seu abdome rígido e seco. Partes do corpo de Isabella que ela julgava adormecidas saltaram à vida: seus seios ficaram túmidos e pesados, seu baixo-ventre se inflamou. Jesus, ele era tão belo. E ela o desejava tanto...

Mas se o desposar ele irá morrer, lembrou-a a voz sombria que habitava as profundezas de seu ser.

Apesar de tudo, Isabella continuou a mirá-lo com olhos prenhes de cobiça e desejo. Edward Anthony Masen du Cullen era o marido com que sempre sonhara. A simples idéia de que pudesse ser declarada sua esposa e fazer amor com ele a deixava trêmula da cabeça aos pés. Gostava muito do físico bem-feito, do rosto, dos modos e das atitudes de Edward. Ele a excitava, provoca-lhe desejos carnais que ela não confessaria nem mesmo a James.

― Mas se ele se casar comigo sua vida terá fim. Se eu fizer o que Henrique ordenou, então aquele belo homem perecerá como a chama de uma vela que sucumbe a uma lufada de vento.

Edward e Emmett lançavam-se um contra o outro com bra vatas provocadoras, suas espadas sibilando ao encontrarem-se aparando investidas. O choque de metal contra metal retinia pelo ar a cada golpe. Como que hipnotizada pela cena que se descortinava no gramado, Isabella agarrava o peitoril da janela com ambas as mãos.

― Edward é tão descuidado, Pointisbright!... Veja só co mo ele se arrisca. Ainda há pouco quase foi atingido pela arma do amigo.

Após se abaixar, ele se lançou em novo contra-ataque. Emmett deu um passo para trás, girou sobre si e logo em seguida revidou o golpe, a ponta de sua espada numa linha reta em direção ao coração de seu oponente.

― Cuidado, Edward! ― gritou Isabella.

Ele, porém, não precisou mais do que um ligeiro movimento do punho para mandar a arma de Emmett pelos ares. E enquanto era saudado por uma salva de palmas e bramidos, tinha os olhos a varrer a torre à procura da mulher que gritara seu nome.

Isabella se afastou da janela com um pulo. Mas era tarde de mais: Edward a vira ali.

Com o coração na garganta e tremendo ao ponto de arfar, ela correu a deixar o dormitório do castelão da mesma maneira como chegara até ali. Senhor, como pudera ser tão descuidada?

― É impressão minha ou você está examinando atentamente uma das janelas dos aposentos do lorde? ― indagou Emmett, tam bém ele olhando para lá.

Edward meneou a cabeça para indicar que sim.

― Posso saber por quê? ― Emmett agora olhava para ele. Largando a espada, Edward disparou em direção à forta leza. O amigo foi atrás dele.

― Edward, o que foi que você viu naquela janela?

― Um vulto. Um vulto de mulher. E uma torrente de cabelos avermelhados.

― É mesmo? Alguém que você conhece? ― Emmett não pa recia muito convencido. ― Nos seus aposentos?

― Sim.

― Mas os aposentos do castelão não ficam sempre trancados?

― E há uma única chave capaz de abrir aquela porta... Ou pelo menos era isso que queriam que eu pensasse. Mas vou descobrir o que está acontecendo e de que modo o vulto de uma mulher surgiu àquela janela.

No pátio do castelo, ignorando os olhares admirados que recebia, Edward passou por entre as senhoras que recolhiam bambus velhos usados na iluminação e desviou dos rapazinhos que carregavam cestas de lenha para as lareiras.

― Barão? Algo não está bem? ― indagou o abade de Cunbridge Wells ao ver o noivo de sua prima passar por ele como um pé de vento.

Sem a menor disposição para dar satisfações ao clérigo, Edward lançou-se à escadaria de pedras que levava ao segundo piso da edificação, galgando os degraus de dois em dois com Emmett em seus calcanhares. James também não perdeu tempo em seguir no encalço de ambos.

Já no alto da escada, Edward resmungou alto o suficiente para que seu amigo e o abade ouvissem:

― Parece-me que Sevenoaks está repleta de jovens misteriosas. E uma delas se acha em meus aposentos.

Mas se antes já estava surpreso, ao encontrar seu dormitório trancado ele ficou cego de raiva. Alguém estava lhe pregando uma peça, era isso? Com a chave que trazia no cinturão, des travou a fechadura de metal e escancarou a sólida porta de carvalho, pronto para confrontar Isabella e exigir explicações. Por que todos ali haviam mentido sobre haver uma só chave para a porta dos aposentos do castelão? E por que sua noiva invadira seu dormitório se vinha se recusando a recebê-lo desde que ele chegara ao castelo?

Edward entrou no aposento pisando duro, mas parou de repente para examinar atentamente tudo à sua volta. A câmara estava vazia... A não ser pelo gato alaranjado, Pointisbright, que se banhava displicentemente bem no meio do grande leito com dossel.

― Pela cruz de Cristo! ― ele exclamou.

― Não há mulher nenhuma aqui, barão. ― O abade olhava para Edward com indisfarçável satisfação. ― É como eu lhe disse: há uma única chave que abre a porta deste cômodo do castelo. E ela está com você.

Pointisbright, que também o observava, só que com uma expressão inefável, acomodou-se entre as peles sobre a cama. E após longo bocejo, escondeu a cabeça entre as patinhas com a indicar que se preparava para tirar uma soneca.

Edward lançou minucioso olhar sobre seus pertences. O estojo de jóias estava aberto, e ele não o deixara aberto. E quando ele trancara a porta dos aposentos senhoriais naquela manhã, Pointisbright se achava do lado de fora, no corredor. Estava certo disso, não era imaginação. Como também não imaginara ter visto um vulto a uma das janelas da câmara. Um vulto com cabelos avermelhados, portanto só poderia tratar-se de Isabella.

― Há uma só chave, barão du Cullen, essa que está na sua mão. Todos conhecem a história: quando estava na Cruzada, Amun pediu a um artesão turco que fizesse á fechadura para a porta destes aposentos, e trouxe consigo outro artesão para instalar a peça. Não existe em toda a Inglaterra nenhuma outra fechadura como essa, nem nenhum outro ferreiro que conheça o funcionamento do mecanismo. Se essa chave se perder, a única maneira de entrar neste cômodo é pôr abaixo essa porta de carvalho maciço que, você já deve ter reparado, tem quase um palmo de espessura.

Edward estreitou os olhos para o clérigo. O fato de perder tanto tempo com explicações sobre uma simples porta e sua fechadura não seria sinal de que James mentia? Mas, com que propósito? Seu primeiro impulso foi indagar ao abade o motivo daquela pequena récita, mas logo a seguir achou mais prudente deixar o assunto de lado... por enquanto. Ainda assim, não conseguiu evitar olhar de relance para Pointisbright, o leão protetor da misteriosa donzela.

― Talvez tenha sido um golpe de vista, vai ver meus olhos me enganaram.

― E o gato? ― perguntou Emmett, desconfiado. ― Foi você quem trouxe o bichano para seus aposentos?

― É óbvio que ele entrou aqui antes que o barão fechasse a porta ― inferiu o abade. ― Não há outra explicação.

― Sim, deve ter sido como você falou, abade... se há mesmo uma só chave para essa porta ― observou Edward.

Apesar de ter usado um tom conciliador, pois estava farto de saber que Pointisbright dormia num nicho no corredor no momento em que ele trancava a porta, não quis levar aquela discussão adiante. Só uma coisa explicava o que se passava ali: mais alguém tinha a chave da porta dos aposentos do castelão. A castelã, evidentemente, o que seria bastante natural. Mas então por que todos ali faziam questão de deixar claro que Isabella não tinha acesso ao dormitório do senhor de Sevenoaks? Que tipo de intriga aquela mentira tentava encobrir?

Edward pegou Pointisbright no colo. Isabella estivera em seus aposentos, e o bichano fora parar ali porque viera atrás dela. Só que nenhuma mulher era capaz de atravessar sólidas paredes de pedras. Nem ele acreditava em magia. Havia algo estranho sob o teto de Sevenoaks, sim, e se tratava de alguma brincadeira de mau gosto, não de feitiçaria.

O longo e ensolarado dia custara a dar espaço ao crepúsculo. Isabella havia mordiscado um pouco do pão e do queijo deixados à sua porta. Não voltara a deixar seus aposentos. E quando James veio vê-la, já era noite, fingiu não ouvi-lo.

― Isabella, precisamos conversar.

As batidas e os sussurros do abade tornaram-se mais insistentes, mesmo assim ela se manteve silente, na esperança de que seu primo a presumisse adormecida. Por fim o escutou afastar-se, até que o ruído de passos sumiu pelo corredor que separava os aposentos senhoriais do castelão e da castelã.

Aquela era a primeira vez que não atendia aos apelos de James, a primeira vez que mantinha a porta cerrada para ele. Por outro lado, já fazia um bom tempinho que enganava seu primo. Não, "enganar" não era a palavra adequada. O certo seria dizer que omitia certas informações dele, segredos que Amun lhe confiara antes de morrer.

― Amun era meu senhor e meu marido, as leis de Deus e dos homens me obrigam a fazer o que ele me pediu ― Isabella justificou suas atitudes. ― Mas Edward Anthony Masen du Cullen não é nem meu senhor nem meu marido, e mesmo assim me sinto imensamente leal a ele. Como isso é possível?

Admirada com as emoções confusas que a assaltavam, debateu consigo mesma à busca de compreender seus sentimentos. E não demorou a concluir que o barão du Cullen conquistara seu coração no instante em que começara a falar.

― Como numa balada de trovador.

Lembrar do corpo dele reluzindo ao sol fazia sua garganta secar e se apertar. Nunca sentira nada parecido, nada tão assustador, nada que a ameaçasse tanto. E embora lutasse para recusar a intensidade dessa sensação, ansiava por conhecê-la melhor.

― Desejo Edward como uma mulher deseja um homem. Depois de todos esses anos e todos os casamentos que tive, finalmente me sinto atraída por um homem.

Antes era natural aceitar a vontade do rei e casar-se por vantagens políticas e questões de estado, afinal não tinha ilusões quanto a vir a desejar seus esposos. Queria manter relações carnais para que pudesse ter filhos, mas agora, quando olhava para o barão seu noivo, desejava que ele a possuísse por motivos que nada tinham a ver com procriação. Queria sentir a força do corpo de Edward. Suas mãos comichavam por conhecer a textura da pele e dos cabelos dele. Era como uma enfermidade, como uma necessidade que ameaçava con sumi-la por dentro.

Entretanto jamais poderia tê-lo. Não podia colocar a vida de Edward em perigo casando-se com ele. E nunca pecaria contra Deus deitando-se com um homem que não fosse seu esposo.

De modo que só lhe restava encarcerar seus ardentes anseios no coração, ainda que continuassem a crescer e a se avolumar ao ponto de fazê-la arder em labaredas de paixão. Além das confidências de Amun sobre as paredes de Sevenoaks, aquele seria mais um segredo que levaria para a sepultura: o desejo desatinado que sentia por Edward du Cullen.

― Venha, Emmett, vamos da uma volta pela propriedade ― chamou Edward, ajeitando as luvas de couro de punho largo e longo enquanto cruzava o salão nobre. Sentia-se impaciente e desassossegado até a alma, e a única forma de aquietar seu humor seria saltar à garupa de Nevoeiro e dar umas voltas pelas imediações.

― Como quiser. ― Sempre pronto para qualquer aventura, Emmett correu a se levantar.

Seth preparou ambas as montarias rapidamente e, lado a lado, os dois amigos dispararam em direção à ponte levadiça. O sol já bastante quente transformara a bruma em vapor, e o mormaço se espalhava pelos vales e várzeas abaixo da fortaleza, envolvendo todo o relevo como o hálito de um dragão.

A paisagem era bonita e misteriosa, com as faixas de cerração que se erguiam dos córregos elevando-se ao céu para tudo encobrir tal qual a proteção de um telhado.

― Olhe, deve ser o chalé de algum arrendatário ― observou Emmett, apontando a habitação campesina.

― Vamos descansar um pouco por lá. Nevoeiro irá gostar de beber água fresca, e eu terei a oportunidade de conhecer um dos servos que arrenda terras de Sevenoaks. Quero que todos por aqui saibam que estou morando no castelo, para o caso de alguém precisar de mim.

Ao se aproximarem do chalé, Emmett anunciou:

― Ô de casa! O novo senhor de Sevenoaks está aqui.

O lugar permaneceu silente. Não havia ovelhas ou cabritos no pequeno cercado adjacente ao chalé. Nem colunas de fumaça a se desprenderem da abertura do telhado de junco.

― Apesar de todo este silêncio, o lugar não parece aban donado.

― Sim, talvez seja melhor eu ir ver se o morador não está com algum problema. ― Depois de apear, Edward lançou as rédeas de Nevoeiro para Emmett e, num ato reflexo, jogou o manto sobre o ombro direito para deixar livre o braço com que em punhava a espada. ― Ô de casa! Está tudo bem aí?

Após esperar mais alguns instantes, ele se resolveu por des fazer o nó da corda que prendia a porta ao batente e abri-la. O chalé se achava parcamente iluminado pelo feixe de luz que se infiltrava pela abertura destinada à saída de fumaça no meio do teto. Junto a uma das paredes havia uma mesa baixa e um único banco, acima dos quais uma prateleira rústica ostentava ervas secas, flores e brotos de plantas, e uma grande variedade de caules e talos. À parede dos fundos havia um leito estreito protegido por uma coberta fina.

― Mesmo vazio, este lugar tem sinais de haver sido ocupado não faz muito tempo ― assinalou Emmett, espiando por sobre o ombro dele. ― Repare que não há teias de aranha pelos cantos. Nem poeira sobre a superfície dos móveis.

― E verdade. E ainda que não haja nenhuma tigela, jarro ou quaisquer outros utensílios, as plantas parecem frescas e seu aroma é bom. ― Fechando a porta, Edward tornou a prendê-la com a corda como a tinha encontrado. ― Vai ver a pessoa que mora aqui está viajando e alguém levou embora seus pertences.

― Pode ser. Voltaremos algum outro dia para verificar se está tudo em ordem.

Após uma última espiadela pelos arredores da moradia deserta, Edward saltou ao lombo de Nevoeiro e, na companhia de Emmett, prosseguiu na vistoria pelos campos nas imediações de Sevenoaks.

Quando o sol desapareceu atrás das muralhas guarnecidas de ameias do castelo, ela correu a prender os cabelos junto à nuca, depois se cobriu com o manto.

Embora a noite ainda não tivesse engolfado Sevenoaks por completo, a verdade era que Isabella não agüentava mais esperar. E foi com o estômago retorcido de tanta ansiedade que ela deixou seu dormitório para mergulhar na passagem que a levaria ao jardim secreto lá embaixo, rezando para que Edward lograsse encontrar novamente o caminho ao coração do labirinto... Ao coração de sua alma.

― Que grande sonhadora você se tornou ― ralhou consigo mesma. ― Foi só por mero acaso que ele conseguiu chegar até lá. Desde que o labirinto foi feito, nenhum outro homem foi capaz de desvendar seus mistérios.

― Por todos os santos, estou a ponto de sacar de meu punhal e rasgar um caminho por entre estas paredes de arbustos ― resmungou Edward ao ver-se diante de um corredor sem saí da pela sexta vez consecutiva desde que entrara naquele ben dito labirinto.

O crepúsculo se anunciava no céu quando ele chegara ali, agora era noite cerrada, a brisa assobiava pelo topo da intrin cada cerca-viva, e no céu as estrelas cintilavam como gemas lapidadas dispostas sobre veludo de profundo azul.

Passando a mão pelos cabelos num gesto de frustração, ele se virou e retrocedeu pelo caminho que havia feito, pronto para começar tudo de novo.

― Da outra vez consegui chegar lá sem ao menos imaginar para onde estava indo. Haverei de encontrar o caminho agora que sei o tesouro que me espera no centro do labirinto. Hei de conseguir. Tenho de vê-la novamente.

Mas o desespero começava a deixá-lo ainda mais confuso. Se não era por ali nem por aquele outro corredor, então o... Um farfalhar na folhagem o fez virar-se ao ruído às suas costas. Junto ao grosso caule de uma videira, um par de olhos verde-alaranjados parecia piscar para ele.

― Pointisbright, o leão do jardim secreto. ― Abaixando-se, Edward acariciou o pêlo macio do dorso do manhoso gato. ― Se você concordar em ser meu guia, prometo recompensá-lo com uma boa tigela de leite fresco e cremoso todas as noites.

Ao ver o bichano piscar duas vezes, Edward teve a impressão de que aquela sagaz criaturinha avaliava a proposta que recebera... Então, com um movimento rápido da cauda que tinha erguida, Pointisbright deu meia-volta e, altivo como um rei, partiu por entre as paredes de folhas viçosas.

― Mostre-me o caminho, sir Caçador de Camundongos.

Sem perda de tempo, Edward se pôs no encalço do bichano. Seguiu-o de perto por corredores inundados de sombras, dobrando uma curva aqui, outra acolá, sempre a reproduzir o caminho que Pointisbright percorria. Apesar de tudo, não estava plenamente convencido de que um felino pudesse lhe servir de guia como um cão o faria. Por isso, não foi sem certa surpresa que, minutos depois, deparou-se com o miolo do labirinto.

Surpresa que deu lugar a uma imensa alegria: sentada num banco de pedra ao lado do relógio de sol, tão imóvel que parecia esculpida do mesmo mineral, lá estava ela, a única pessoa que de fato lhe interessava em Sevenoaks.

Pointisbright saltou para o colo dela com um miado satisfeito. Edward pisou num graveto, ruído que levou a dama a voltar para ele os olhos claros que, naquela noite, pareciam ainda mais misteriosos e inescrutáveis entre as sombras do capuz que lhe cobria boa parte do rosto.

― Você veio ― ela disse baixinho. ― Eu não esperava. Parte de mim rezou para que você não aparecesse.

― Por quê?

― Porque você se arrisca ao vir para este jardim.

― Em breve serei o senhor de Sevenoaks, se não estou em segurança dentro dos limites de minhas terras, onde mais haveria de estar?

Caminhando até ela, Edward segurou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos e curvou-se para lhe capturar os lábios num beijo. Bei jou-a com todo o abandono e toda a volúpia de um homem que passara o dia inteiro pensando na mulher que tanto o fascinava e como o instigava. Aliada à dificuldade para chegar até ali, a ansiedade por revê-la lhe inflamara o sangue, deixando suas virilhas pesadas de tanto desejo.

Pelos Céus, como a desejava!

O assombro da donzela ante seu atrevimento era evidente.

Ela estava rígida, como que pasma, porém isso só fez crescer seu ímpeto de conquistá-la, de persuadi-la, de subjugar aquela barreira de frieza. Buscou saboreá-la com uma carícia mais íntima, passando a ponta da língua pelos contornos da boca que hesitava à sua. Os lábios dela então se abriram com um suave gemido e um perfume de frutas e mel.

Tal como um lobo que experimentasse o gosto de sangue pela primeira vez, Edward projetou a língua por entre os lábios trêmulos em movimentos que expressavam a ânsia de sua busca e a paixão que o acometia. A busca de equilíbrio, ergueu o joelho e apoiou o pé no banco de pedras, ao lado dela. Quando enfim se deu conta de que tinha aquele corpo tão delicado próximo à sua coxa e o rosto da bela donzela à altura de suas virilhas, uma onda de excitação percorreu-o da cabeça aos pés, intensa a ponto de fazer o coração de sua masculinidade latejar. Deus, a força que tinha de se impor para não deitá-la sobre aquela lajedura e possuí-la até saciar a paixão que...

― Por favor.

A premência na voz dela o trouxe de volta à fria realidade.

Diante de um olhar confuso e assustado e com o coração a lhe martelar o peito, Edward tratou de retomar as rédeas sobre seus instintos... ainda que sua vontade fosse se comportar como um animal no cio.

― Você é um homem de gestos ligeiros e confiantes. Não estou habituada a lidar com pessoas assim. Tampouco tenho prática nesse... jogo amoroso.

― Jogo?

― Sim, o jogo entre amantes. Não tenho experiência no assunto. E você é bastante rápido.

― Você tem medo de mim? ― Edward tentava ignorar o ardor da volúpia que se espalhava por suas veias como metal derretido. Se antes pretendia inquiri-la sobre seus aposentos no intuito de descobrir se haveria alguma outra chave em poder da castelã, agora isso não vinha mais ao caso. Isabella que tivesse uma dúzia de chaves, ele pouco se importava.

― Medo? Sim, tenho muito medo quando estou perto de você, mas não pelos motivos que possa estar imaginando ― ela confessou num sussurro, o olhar turvo por uma emoção imperscrutável.

― Azuis ― Edward anunciou, enlevado.

― Azuis?

― Seus olhos são azuis. Eu não sabia, ou melhor, não tinha certeza, reparei que eram claros, só que não consegui distinguir a cor. Aposto que seus cabelos são da cor do mel cálido.

A donzela se enrijeceu. Não só ergueu-se e foi se colocar em pé junto à outra extremidade do banco, deixando Edward com um pé de encontro à laje fria e uma desagradável sensação de vazio. Abraçando o próprio corpo com força, ela assim per maneceu, com o cuidado de não emitir uma palavra sequer.

Sem nem ao menos imaginar o que poderia ter estilhaçado o instante de proximidade que antes compartilhavam, Edward girou sobre o calcanhar e largou-se sobre o banco de pedra, um pé na laje e o queixo apoiado no joelho. Apanhando uma flor ao alcance de sua mão, tentou fingir que o fato de ela tê-lo largado sozinho ali não ferira sua alma. E quando o silêncio ameaçava tornar-se constrangedor, o luar a refletir-se sobre a superfície metálica do relógio de sol deu-lhe idéia para um comentário que dissimulasse o desconforto que sentia:

― Aquele relógio de sol é bastante incomum.

_**O Edward está intrigado... E a Bella confusa...**_

_**O que vocês estão achando dos encontros deles? A Bella deve contar quem ela é verdade para o Edward?**_

_**Robeijosssss**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Oi meninas... Mais um capítulo para vocêsss, espero que estejam gostando... eu adoro essa historia e tenho outras maravilhosas para você...**

**Mas vamos ao capitulo de hoje... Boa leitura**

― É, sim.

― Faz tempo que você está aqui em Sevenoaks?

― Sim, bastante tempo.

― E chegou a conhecer o primeiro lorde castelão da fortaleza? O nome dele era Amun, se não estou enganado.

― Sim, eu o conheci. Era um homem muito bom.

Não era muito, mas cada nova resposta continha mais palavras do que a anterior. Edward não estava disposto a desistir. Era paciente, o combate lhe ensinara a ser capaz de investir tanto tempo quanto fosse necessário no propósito de atingir seus objetivos. Se fosse preciso a noite inteira e mais o dia de amanhã para fazê-la conversar com naturalidade, ele esperaria. Com prazer. Não importava o que ela dissesse, mas sim que falasse. Observá-la lhe despertava um apetite estranho, voraz. Que o céu pontilhado de estrelas aguçava ainda mais.

― Por que não me fala a respeito do finado lorde? ― sugeriu. ― Em Sevenoaks há detalhes únicos de arquitetura e estilos, coisas que eu não via desde que retornei da Cruzada.

― Meu lorde Amun esteve duas vezes na Terra Santa ― ela afirmou mansamente. Era uma mulher que pensava muito e falava pouco, como se cada palavra precisasse ser escolhida com muito cuidado e avaliada mais de uma vez antes de ser proferida.

― Ah, um companheiro de Cruzada? Isso explica um dis positivo engenhoso como o relógio de sol e a magnífica mobília dos aposentos senhoriais.

― Amun era um guerreiro, mas possuía alma e coração de estudioso. ― De súbito ela se pôs à vontade e, como uma ninfa flanando sobre a água, aproximou-se do relógio para tocá-lo de leve. ― Após regressar à Inglaterra, ele permaneceu vários meses acamado, por pouco seus ferimentos não o mataram. Amun chegou a passar todo um inverno na abadia de Battle, e foi lá que os homens de Deus conseguiram fazê-lo recuperar-se. Então veio para Sevenoaks, onde o artesão mouro que havia trazido do Oriente já estava trabalhando, à espera dele. Amun trouxe para sua fortaleza o que de melhor encontrou fora das fronteiras da Inglaterra.

― E também não se descuidou dos sistemas de defesa do castelo ― observou Edward, encantado com a linha fina que se formava entre as sobrancelhas da donzela sempre que ela fazia uma pausa para pensar.

― Amun dizia que era preciso proteger os tesouros guardados sob o teto de Sevenoaks, tanto os que estavam à vista de todos quanto os ocultos.

Com os olhos fixos nos lábios da jovem e uma estranha sensação que mesclava pesar e ciúme, Edward perguntou-se quão bem ela teria conhecido o falecido lorde.

― Amun se orgulhava do projeto e dos confortos que reproduzira aqui. O mouro que trouxe com ele do Oriente era um mestre-artesão e sentia tanta saudade da terra natal que tentou espelhar um pouco dela neste jardim.

― Foi ele quem fez o labirinto, e não Amun?

― Ele dizia que a idéia foi trabalhada entre ambos, mas as plantas e a fonte foram escolhidas pelo mouro. O desenho é especial... único. Este lugar foi concebido para ser desfrutado somente pelo castelão e pela castelã da fortaleza. Um muro falso teve a função de esconder as plantas até que elas atingis sem altura suficiente para confundir os curiosos.

― Isso explica por que ainda hoje o labirinto permanece em segredo... Os habitantes da fortaleza nunca desconfiaram de nada?

― À época em que passou às mãos de Amun, Sevenoaks era pouco mais do que uma ruína. Os homens que trabalharam na reconstrução vieram de Peavensey e, tão logo concluíram a obra, retornaram ao litoral ou foram prestar serviços em outros lugares. Quando o castelo e o jardim ficaram prontos, o artesão mouro voltou para sua terra natal. Até hoje, conheço uma só pessoa que conseguiu desvendar o enigma do labirinto: você.

― Isso me deixa muito feliz. ― Ao vê-la franzir a testa em sinal de surpresa, Edward explicou: ― Agrada-me saber que você e eu compartilhamos um segredo.

Aquelas palavras fizeram o coração de Isabella perder o com passo. Se ousasse, gostaria tanto de compartilhar outros segredos com aquele homem encantador que lhe era proibido!

― Você mesma é um enigma, minha dama do labirinto. Nada sei a seu respeito, nem mesmo seu nome. Não acha que já há segredos e mistérios demais em Sevenoaks?

― O que quer dizer com isso?

― Ainda hoje avistei o vulto fugidio de uma mulher de cabelos avermelhados à janela dos meus aposentos, que eu deixara trancados. Ouvi dizer que a castelã desta fortaleza tem os cabelos dessa cor, isso é verdade?

― Uma mulher de cabelos avermelhados, foi isso o que disse? ― Isabella engoliu em seco. Seria possível que ele soubesse da verdade? Estaria a testá-la, a brincar com ela?

― Sim. Eu a vi de relance, mas como não ouvi falar de outra mulher por aqui que tivesse os cabelos daquela cor, não me restou outra hipótese senão presumir que se tratasse de Isabella. O que me pergunto é como foi que ela conseguiu penetrar na câmara que me foi destinada.

― Acha que ela se utilizou de algum poder maligno para entrar lá?

― Não, não. ― Edward não conteve uma risada ante a expressão preocupada com que ela o observava. ― O que eu acho é que Isabella tem uma chave daquele aposento.

― Uma chave? ― Sem saber, Isabella tinha entre as sobrancelhas a linha de que ele tanto gostava.

― Sim, uma chave. Por que será que sempre tem de haver uma nuvem de intriga e superstição a encobrir as coisas mais simples e óbvias da vida? Ou você imagina que Amun morreu sem deixar uma cópia da chave de seus aposentos para a es posa? Que o lorde iria recusar a chave de seu dormitório à dama sua esposa?

― Essa idéia me soa sensata.

― E é. Isabella tem uma chave. Ela entrou em meus aposentos e Pointisbright, oportunista que é, correu atrás. Só que o danadinho acabou preso lá dentro quando ela saiu em disparada depois que a vi na janela.

― Como foi que chegou a essa conclusão? Como pode não fazer caso do que dizem por aí: que ela faz bruxarias, que é má? ― indagou Isabella com um nó na garganta causado pela sensação de que, ante a fria lógica de Edward, seus temores pareciam tolos e mesquinhos.

― Bem, pelo menos seria assim que eu me comportaria... Ou melhor, irei me comportar. Quando estiver casado, não vejo por que não dividir segredos com a minha esposa, do mesmo modo como Amun deve ter feito.

― Pretende compartilhar segredos com a mulher que o rei lhe ordenou que desposasse? ― Ela lutava contra as lágrimas que ameaçavam saltar-lhe aos olhos. ― Irá dividir seus segredos mais profundos e bem guardados com Isabella?

Edward se levantou e, aproximando-se da donzela envolta nas dobras do pesado manto, declarou:

― Há um só segredo que não revelarei à minha esposa, dama do labirinto, esse doce e misterioso segredo é você.

Tomou-a entre os braços, e Isabella se deixou levar. No instante seguinte, ele a beijava apaixonadamente.

Como não tivesse dormido mais do que alguns minutos durante toda a noite, Edward nem sabia dizer se era tarde ou cedo mais.

Após se levantar e lavar-se, deixara seus aposentos e por pouco não havia tropeçado em Emmett, que continuava a dormir do lado de fora de sua porta como um cão fiel. Agora, os dois amigos encontravam-se sozinhos no salão nobre tomado pela penumbra das horas que antecediam o alvorecer. Em breve o castelo estaria desperto novamente, mas no momento a calma que reinava por ali chegava a ser estranha de tão profunda e silente.

Ao esticar o braço na direção de um naco do pão da véspera e ver que a mão ansiosa de Emmett já havia se lançado sobre o alimento, Edward não se conteve:

― Pela cruz do Cristo, Emmett, estou farto disto! Ou você me diz agora mesmo o que há por trás dessa torrente de demonstrações de maus modos e gulodice ou, pela minha barba, vou expulsá-lo de minhas propriedades e de minhas vistas.

A ameaça não era força de expressão. Edward simples mente não conseguia mais tolerar aquele comportamento ofensivo em nome da amizade. Afinal era o senhor de Sevenoaks, as pessoas tinham de respeitá-lo como tal.

Emmett franziu o cenho. Engoliu em seco. Passou a mão pelo rosto. Exalou o ar dos pulmões ruidosamente.

― Peço-lhe que me perdoe, Edward, mas...

― Não, Emmett, não é no seu humilde e sincero pedido de desculpas que estou interessado. Quero que me explique por que vem agindo desse modo grotesco ultimamente, pois caso contrário você terá de deixar Sevenoaks antes que volte a anoitecer.

― Que Deus me ajude, você dificulta a vida de alguém que pretende ser seu leal e verdadeiro amigo.

― O motivo disto tudo, Emmett... já.

― Receio que você seja envenenado ― Emmett foi direto ao cerne da questão. ― Pronto, aí está... É isso o que há por trás do meu comportamento estouvado.

― Envenenado? Eu? ― Edward largou-se de volta à cadeira fazendo força para não rir. Imaginara um sem-número de motivos tolos, mas nenhum tão fantasioso quanto aquele. ― Então você tem provado tudo o que como e tudo o que bebo porque teme que haja uma trama para me levar à morte? E de onde foi tirar essa idéia? Por que imagina que eu possa ser envenenado?

― Pense bem. Os quatro homens que se casaram com Isabella morreram todos na noite de núpcias. Alguém pode ter lhes dado ervas mortíferas. Receio que você seja o próximo, por isso me antecipo e provo tudo o que você possa levar à boca.

Massageando o queixo, Edward examinou o amigo demoradamente. A suposição lhe parecia absurda, mesmo assim era evidente que Emmett falava a verdade. E acreditava no que dizia.

― Mas se você estiver certo, então não corro perigo algum até a noite de meu casamento.

― Eu não queria que sua vida corresse risco algum, antes ou depois da boda ― Emmett assinalou com rispidez. ― Mas é só ver a maneira como você me agradece para me dar conta de que eu não devia ter me preocupado com seu bem-estar.

― Você estava preparado para dar sua vida em troca da minha?

― Gosto de você como gostaria do irmão que não tive. ― Com as faces ligeiramente coradas, Emmett esboçou um sorriso tímido.

― Ainda que enterneça meu coração saber que você me tem em tão alta conta, saiba que não há com o que se preocupar. Fique tranqüilo, Emmett. Os quatro maridos de Isabella morreram em decorrência dos ferimentos de batalha e da exaustão de seus corpos. O tempo que tinham neste mundo havia chegado ao fim após uma existência longa e temerária, acredito que nenhum deles se foi antes da hora. Aliás, ouso dizer que viveram até mais do que a maioria dos homens, uma vez que os quatro haviam passado dos quarenta anos de idade.

― Bem que eu queria, Edward, mas não consigo me tranqüilizar com tudo o que você disse. Tenho um pressentimento, não sei explicar. ― Emmett balançou a cabeça em sinal de desâ nimo. ― Bem, agora que sabe o que está acontecendo, você tem de deixar que eu continue a provar do que você come e bebe.

― Não, de modo algum. Não há intriga nem complô, Emmett. Não serei envenenado, por isso trate de parar com essas tolices. Não quero ser tratado como uma criança indefesa e exijo que deixe de se comportar como uma pajem excessivamente dedicada. Não estou correndo nenhum risco. O que temos aqui é uma fortaleza ocupada com as tarefas e os problemas do dia-a-dia. Não há passagens secretas, tesouros fantásticos outra mas sinistras para dar fim ao senhor do castelo.

― Se vier a se tornar lorde de Sevenoaks, ele irá morrer ― declarou Isabella com imenso pesar. ― Aconteceu com meus outros maridos, não haveria de ser diferente desta vez.

― Isso são tolices. Você não pode passar o restante de sua vida trancada aqui no intuito de evitar Masen du Cullen. ― James parecia irado e um pouco trêmulo.

― Se eu me casar com Edward, ele morrerá! ― Isabella começava a se cansar dos maus bofes do primo. ― Não farei isso.

― Trata-se de uma determinação do rei, à qual você tem de se sujeitar. É preciso que se case e consume essa união o mais breve possível. ― Correndo o dedo pelas pedras da moldura da lareira, o abade examinou furtivamente o ambiente. ― Além do mais, o barão já disse que pretende voltar para a fortaleza de Mereworth após a cerimônia. Ele irá nos deixar... irá deixar você em paz, Isabella.

― Você já tinha comentado isso comigo. ― Por que a promessa de Edward de partir dali deixava o coração dela tão magoado?

― Não há motivo para que você não faça os votos solenes do matrimônio. ― James continuava a passar a mão coberta pela luva sobre as pedras talhadas acima da fornalha. ― Ele não demorará a ir-se embora de Sevenoaks.

― Recuso-me a desposá-lo no propósito de salvar a vida dele.

― Isabella, isso é estupidez. Você não pode ir contra a vontade do rei.

― Eu poderia oferecer tudo o que tenho e entrar para um convento. Henrique aceitaria a troca, acredito, se eu lhe entre gasse todas as minhas moedas e mais Sevenoaks. ― Ela suspirou profundamente. ― Prefiro trancafiar-me como freira a ver Edward morrer.

― Você não pode fazer isso. ― O clérigo virou-se para encará-la. ― Não pode abdicar do direito a Sevenoaks.

― James, pense. Se eu me internar num convento, não colocarei em risco a vida de mais ninguém. Edward Anthony Masen du Cullen receberá outra mulher por esposa, e Sevenoaks ficará sob o controle de Henrique. Você apresentou essa solução ao rei quando esteve na corte, como lhe pedi?

― Caríssima Isabella, Henrique possui uma boa quantidade de fortalezas. Ele não quer Sevenoaks, quer que você despose o barão du Cullen. Não lhe resta outra opção, você tem de se casar novamente.

― Isso é o que vamos ver. Se for para poupar a vida de Edward , estou pronta para continuar trancada neste cômodo até que o rei ponha Sevenoaks abaixo.

― Você não fala como uma mulher que tem tão pouco conhecimento sobre os homens. ― James sondava o rosto da prima com uma expressão intrigada. ― Fala como se conhecesse o barão bastante bem, a ponto de sentir-se compromissada com ele. Por acaso já se encontrou com Edward?

Isabella prendeu a respiração. Não podia deixar que seu primo soubesse da passagem secreta e do jardim. Mantivera-se fiel à palavra que empenhara a Amun por todos aqueles anos, não seria agora que iria traí-la.

― James, sei que você pede que observem meus atos, e sou muito grata pelos seus cuidados, comigo e com relação à minha segurança e ao meu bem-estar. Mas você está farto de saber que a porta de meus aposentos jamais se abriu para que eu recebesse Edward du Cullen... A menos que tenha dado para acreditar nos boatos que dizem que sou capaz de me transformar numa gralha e voar.

― Não seja boba, Isabella. É claro que não dou ouvidos à tagarelice dessa gente ignorante.

― Então os olhos que trabalham para você certamente lhe disseram que não saí destes aposentos nem fiz qualquer refeição no salão nobre desde que ele chegou aqui. E você bem sabe que essa porta que dá para o corredor tem permanecido trancada. ― Isabella encontrara um meio de escamotear a verdade, e isso lhe tranqüilizava a consciência.

James esfregou o alto da tonsura num gesto de impotente frustração, depois se aproximou da prima; apalpando o crucifixo que lhe pendia do pescoço, afirmou:

― Está certo. Você teria de ser a bruxa que as pessoas a acusam de ser para escapar destes aposentos sem se utilizar da porta.

― Por favor, James, não diga tais palavras. Nem mesmo por brincadeira. Posso ser amaldiçoada, mas não por conta de alguma falta que tenha cometido. Você sabe que não creio em coisas como poções, magias e encantamentos.

― Sei, sim, porém trancafiar-se neste aposento não irá aj dá-la a calar as línguas ferinas dos antigos serviçais de Amun. Quanto menos eles a vêem, mais motivos encontram para temê-la. O povo daqui tece histórias que retratam você como uma verdadeira megera. ― Ele respirou fundo. ― Venha, ceie no lugar que lhe é reservado no salão nobre esta noite e silencie aqueles que falam mal de você antes que esses boatos se infiltrem pelos ouvidos de Edward. Conhecê-lo e trocar algumas palavras com o barão por certo irá incentivá-la a fazer seus votos matrimoniais. E assim ele retornará a Mereworth.

― Edward tomou conhecimento dessas histórias maldosas a meu respeito?

― Não sei. O que sei é que quanto mais você protelar esse encontro, mais provável será ele acreditar nos comentários que porventura venha a escutar.

Depois de atravessar a cozinha onde era feito o pão, Edward se dirigiu à edificação onde se assavam as carnes, deixando atrás de si um rastro de sorrisos e mesuras. Não podia negar que fora recebido ali com muito respeito. Em tão pouco tempo, todos já demonstravam aceitá-lo e passaram a reverenciá-lo, mesmo que ainda não tivesse desposado sua castelã.

Pobre Isabella!... Quanto mais pensava na velha senhora, mais se apiedava. Por outro lado, não podia deixar de sentir um grande alívio pelo fato de ela insistir em isolar-se nos aposentos da dama. Pois a ausência dela pelas dependências da fortaleza lhe possibilitava desfrutar da companhia de sua donzela do labirinto sem culpas... ou quase.

Na verdade seu coração se via tomado por sensações contraditórias. O fidalgo cavalheiresco que havia em seu íntimo sabia que tinha de defender a honra de sua noiva, o admirador que se deixara encantar pela dama das estrelas estava mais do que satisfeito por ver-se obrigado a respeitar o luto tardio a que Isabella se entregara. No final das contas, evidentemente, acabaria se casando com a castelã de Sevenoaks, mas por enquanto iria permitir-se flertar com a bela do jardim de quem ainda não sabia o nome.

― Lorde Edward, o senhor veio provar um bocadinho da minha comida? ― Uma matrona de dentes salientes e faces rosadas curvou-se para ele em desengonçada mesura.

― Alguma coisa por aqui está deixando um cheiro delicioso no ar. ― Edward espiou pela cozinha onde se processavam as carnes.

― Ah, só pode ser minha torta, que acabou de ficar pronta. Não gostaria de prová-la?

Antes que ele respondesse, a cozinheira já lhe estendia um pedaço que acabara de cortar. O aroma era tão apetitoso que Edward não conseguiu resistir.

― Coma à vontade, é a melhor de todo o condado. ― A mulher estufou o peito já naturalmente bastante grande.

― Sua observação é um tanto ousada, permita-me dizer. Agora terei mesmo que experimentar um pedaço, pois preciso me certificar de que não está se vangloriando à toa.

― Pode acreditar em mim, milorde. Ou melhor, veja por si mesmo.

Edward deu uma mordida no pedaço de torta que tomara da mão dela. O delicioso sabor da carne fresca e tenra temperada por especiarias era de fato inigualável.

― Quer um pouco de cerveja para empurrar? Não guardamos cerveja amarga na cozinha das carnes, mas naquele tonel junto à porta há uma cerveja escura que dá muita energia e disposição.

― Vem bem a calhar num dia quente como hoje.

Enquanto ele continuava a degustar o saboroso pastelão, a cozinheira acenou para um rapazinho com uma grave deformidade física, que só conseguia se locomover com o auxílio de duas muletas feitas de madeira rústica. Uma de suas pernas, terrivelmente deformada, não alcançava o chão; estava dobrada e presa por cima do outro joelho.

Sem demora o rapaz tomou de uma concha e encheu uma caneca com um líquido escuro e espumoso, para então entregá-la a seu lorde com um arremedo de mesura e um sorriso largo.

― E quem é você, bom rapaz? ― indagou Edward, apanhando a caneca da mão dele.

― Sou Mike, milorde. ― O rapazinho inclinou a cabeça.

Edward tomou da bebida fermentada e passou a língua pelos lábios. Com mais duas mordidas, deu cabo da espessa fatia de pastelão de carne.

― O que me diz? ― a cozinheira perguntou.

― Você não estava se vangloriando. ― Edward lambia os dedos. ― Sua torta é de fato a melhor que há no condado. Nunca provei nada igual.

― Já que gostou tanto, o senhor pode vir aqui todos os dias neste horário e encontrará uma de minhas tortas à sua espera. ― Levando a ponta do dedo ao queixo, ela deu uma piscadela. ― Mas não conte a ninguém, ou a ira de todo o castelo cairá sobre minha cabeça. Meus pastelões de carne são um regalo que muitos cobiçam e poucos recebem.

― Será nosso segredo. ― Edward riu. ― Mas agora me diga: onde encontro as moças encarregadas da ordenha a esta hora do dia?

― O senhor não parece um homem que mergulha o pão no leite... ― Ela o olhava de esguelha, torcendo o nariz.

Edward deu uma risadinha, explicando:

― Acontece que tenho uma dívida que só pode ser paga em leite. Bem fresco e bem cremoso.

― Nesse caso nosso jovem Mike irá lhe mostrar o caminho até as moças que cuidam da ordenha. Mas não se esqueça: ninguém pode saber do acordo que acabamos de fazer aqui.

Edward esperou que o rapazote deixasse a cozinha e fosse esperá-lo no caminho de trás recoberto de seixos para pedir num sussurro:

― Por favor, conte-me como foi que esse jovenzinho ficou naquele estado.

― Uma carroça enorme e muito pesada passou por cima dos joelhos dele. ― A cozinheira sacudiu a cabeça num gesto pesaroso. ― Mike esteve às portas da morte e foi salvo por um dos monges curandeiros na abadia de Battle... Se é que se pode falar que alguém que ficou como ele foi salvo. Pobre Mike. ― Tornando a menear a cabeça, a mulher esfregou os olhos úmidos e foi regar um grande pedaço de javali com o molho de temperos.

Edward deixou a área das cozinhas cuidando de caminhar bem devagar para que Mike pudesse acompanhá-lo no seu ritmo. Fosse quem fosse, o monge que salvara a vida do rapaz devia ser um mestre na arte de curar.

Isabella fez seus bordados, penteou os cabelos, mordiscou um pouco da comida deixada à sua porta, porém seu coração só começou a bater de verdade quando a lua deu sinais de despontar no céu.

― Sou mesmo uma tola. Por que me torturo pensando sem parar num homem que jamais poderei ter?

Sem se deixar impressionar pelos assuntos humanos que afligiam sua enamorada dona, Pointisbright bocejou e depois continuou a lamber seus pêlos sedosos.

― Talvez fosse melhor eu enfrentar James e ir-me embora de Sevenoaks. Se me dirigisse a um convento e implorasse para ser admitida lá, certamente Henrique acabaria por aceitar minha decisão.

Erguendo-se, ela foi pé ante pé até uma das janelas. Agora, depois que Edward a avistara de relance à janela dos aposentos do castelão, nem mais podia se dar ao prazer de ficar espiando pela vidraça. O sol já havia submergido por trás da muralha guarnecida de ameias. Que os santos a ajudassem, pois a hora chegara.

Com dedos trêmulos, Isabella trançou os cabelos e os escondeu à nuca, depois se cobriu com o pesado manto da cor do chumbo. Quando estava prestes a deixar seus aposentos pelo painel deslizante que ocultava a passagem secreta, fortes bati das à porta que dava para o corredor fizeram-na imobilizar-se já com a mão sobre a argola de ferro.

― Isabella, sou eu, James. Preciso falar com você.

Ela mordeu o lábio. Se o deixasse entrar, seu primo iria querer saber por que estava vestida como se fosse passear. Mas se não respondesse, ele a sufocaria de perguntas e reprimendas no dia seguinte.

― Estou me preparando para deitar, James. Sinto-me exausta.

― Ainda é cedo. Você tem de me receber, Isabella. O que houve? Abra a porta.

Ela se afligiu. Seu primo parecia zangado.

― Se o que tem a me comunicar não pode esperar até ama nhã, diga agora. Estou ouvindo, James.

― Não faz sentido conversarmos através de uma porta cer rada. Nem há por que você não permitir que eu, seu primo e confessor, entre em seus aposentos.

― James, já me encontro em roupas de dormir. Não seria adequado que um clérigo me visse nestes trajes. Conversare mos amanhã cedo.

― Não, não será possível. Fui chamado a Tunbridge Wells. Devo partir sem demora.

― Aconteceu alguma coisa na abadia? ― Aproximando-se da porta, Isabella colocou a palma da mão de encontro à madeira polida. ― Algum problema?

― Problema? Não. Simon, o jovem, e Eleanor estão em Tunbridge. A dama pediu que eu fosse assisti-la. Parece que ela está com alguma fraqueza no estômago.

― E o que a irmã mimada do rei Henrique pede homem algum pode negar?

― Não estou em condições de ignorar um chamado de Eleanor, Isabella. Embora o marido dela não seja do agrado de nosso monarca, Henrique adora a irmã e não veria com bons olhos o fato de eu me recusar a socorrê-la num momento como este.

― Também eu não gosto muito de Simon de Montfort, a quem considero quase um déspota. ― Isabella tinha falado sem pensar. Amun certa vez assinalara que a família de Montfort tinha um temperamento belicoso e ameaçador, recomendando-lhe manter distância de todos aqueles que portavam tal nome.

― Como membro da Igreja, não posso me pronunciar a esse respeito nem fazer qualquer tipo de julgamento, Isabella, por mais que isso lhe agradasse. Sou um homem de Deus. Estou comprometido com a cura e o bem-estar. Terei de cavalgar a noite inteira para atender ao chamado que me fizeram, mas... Estou preocupado com você. Não gostaria de me fazer uma promessa antes que eu me vá?

― E o que você gostaria que eu lhe prometesse, meu bom primo?

― Quero que me dê sua palavra de que não irá se apresentar a Edward até que eu regresse.

― Ainda esta manhã você insistia para que eu deixasse meus aposentos e fosse ao encontro do barão no salão nobre para compartilhar da travessa e do vinho dele. Era você quem estava ansioso por que eu me encontrasse com Edward.

― Mudei de idéia. Você não pode contrariar a vontade do rei, isso é certo, porém não me parece aconselhável que venha a conhecer seu noivo sem que eu esteja por perto. Prometa-me, Isabella. Dê-me sua palavra solene de que se manterá em segurança atrás desta porta.

― Não há por que você se preocupar comigo dessa maneira.

― Expresse sua promessa solene. Não posso deixar Sevenoaks sem ela.

― Pois bem, dou-lhe minha palavra. Lady Isabella de Sevenoaks não irá ao encontro de seu noivo, Edward Anthony Masen du Cullen, antes que você retorne da abadia de Battle.

Retrocedendo um passo, Edward voltou para as sombras que dominavam o corredor e encolheu-se junto à tapeçaria. Encontrava-se a caminho de seus aposentos quando ouvira a voz de James. Não que fosse de seu feitio pôr-se a escutar conversas alheias, mas a insistência do clérigo para que Isabella lhe abrisse a porta o deixara incomodado. Por sorte encontrara um lugar escuro de onde ouvir aquele intrigante diálogo. Embora a porta espessa abafasse e distorcesse a voz da castelã, entendera bastante bem tudo o que ela havia dito.

Começo a pensar que o abade esteja interessado demais no bem-estar da prima idosa. No dia seguinte ele iria conversar com Emmett a respeito do clérigo, agora, porém, os encantos do labirinto o atraíam com uma força à qual simplesmente não conseguia resistir.

Edward deteve-se diante do arbusto alto que assinalava o início do labirinto. Aquilo era mesmo uma obra-prima da engenhosidade humana: à vista de todos e mesmo assim enganava a visão de um modo tão perfeito que ninguém jamais se interessara em ir averiguar do que se tratava.

Ao descer os olhos à tigela de madeira que tinha na mão, repleta de espesso leite adoçado com duas gotas de vinho do Porto, riu consigo. Aposto que as moças encarregadas da ordenha me tomam por um tolo fraco das idéias. Não fazia mal. O importante era que o plano desse certo.

Abaixando-se, depositou a tigela cuidadosamente sobre o solo argiloso. Pointisbright provavelmente estava por ali, caçando à claridade do luar.

― Aquele bichano arguto está sempre por perto quando mais preciso dele. Queira Deus que seja assim esta noite também.

Então ergueu o olhar ao céu. Era uma noite típica do verão inglês, daquelas que os poetas cantavam, rara de acontecer. O aroma das flores das macieiras e das pereiras perfumava o ar, dando a impressão de deixá-lo mais denso. Uma noite como aquela tinha de ser dedicada aos amantes.

Embora não tivesse sido bom aluno, Edward identificou algumas constelações. Ocorreu-lhe que deveria saber reconhecer um bom punhado delas, já que tinha por hábito observar o firmamento sempre que possível. No entanto, passara a juventude preparando-se para ser um cavaleiro, não um marinheiro, de modo que dera pouco ou nenhuma importância ao estudo do céu. Uma pena.

Um ruge-ruge de folhagem levou-o a baixar novamente o olhar ao chão. Assim que apertou as pálpebras no intuito de aguçar a visão à penumbra à sua volta, deparou com um par de olhos amendoados. No instante seguinte, um miado rompia o silêncio.

― Ah, Pointisbright, meu leal camarada. Venha ver que cumpri minha palavra: aqui está sua paga pelos serviços pres tados ao seu lorde.

O gato se aproximou de mansinho para enfiar o focinho no leite com extrema delicadeza. Depois de prová-lo, pôs-se a lamber os bigodes.

― Ora, bom amigo, não banque o bichano caprichoso. Tome seu leite e depois seja meu guia.

Pointisbright hesitou, como a avaliar se a oferta lhe convinha. Então, após piscar os olhos para a criatura humana à sua frente, resolveu-se por aceitar o mimo.

Braços cruzados, Edward ficou à espera de que o manhoso bichano se satisfizesse... e perguntando-se se Pointisbright, uma vez saciado, seguiria para o coração do labirinto ou sim plesmente sairia à procura de um camundongo gordo com que finalizar a ceia. Se o gato não o ajudasse, seria capaz de chegar lá por si mesmo? Tinha a impressão de que havia memorizado o caminho, porém seguir o bichano seria muito mais prático. E bem mais rápido.

Ao terminar seu leite, Pointisbright olhou para cima e miou. Como se disposto a cumprir sua parte no acordo, passou pela tigela vazia e seguiu pelo corredor à frente de ambos. Rápido como um caçador no rastro de sua presa, Edward partiu atrás do bichinho evitando pensar que se sentia um pouco tolo. Devia estar parecendo um jovenzinho ante seu primeiro encontro.

Ao emergir no centro do labirinto ele tinha o coração des compassado de tanta ansiedade. E mais ansioso ainda ficou ao vê-la ali, em pé sob um prateado feixe de luar. Ainda que o enorme manto lhe ocultasse as formas do corpo, Edward tinha a sensação de que, por algum motivo inexplicável, já conhecia o corpo dela, suas curvas delicadas, seus contornos núbeis... Que o diabo o carregasse, e não era que já estava excitado?

― Vim vê-la novamente. ― Acercando-se, curvou-se e de pois se apoiou sobre um joelho diante de sua dama do labirinto. ― Receio ter perdido meu juízo por sua causa. Sou como um homem possuído, não tenho vontade nem intenção de estar em algum outro lugar que não seja este jardim, junto de você.

O coração de Isabella diminuiu de tamanho no instante em que Edward prostrara-se diante dela. Ele a presenteava com palavras tão doces e belas... o que a fez sentir-se morrer um pouco. Aquilo era tudo o que qualquer dama queria ouvir dos lábios de um cavaleiro galante, mas para ela significava tristeza e pesar infinitos. Sua alma se partia ao meio de tanta dor. Não podia se casar com aquele homem que lhe dizia palavras de amor e a beijava até deixá-la tonta. Simplesmente não podia.

Experimentou a ameaça das lágrimas. Precisava se afastar de Edward antes que as forças lhe faltassem e acabasse sucumbindo aos encantos dele.

Sou mortal como um veneno para você.

Rápida como um dardo, Isabella deixou o jardim antes que ele tivesse tempo para pôr-se em pé, desaparecendo por entre as folhagens banhadas de escuridão.

Edward ainda tentou ir atrás dela, porém tudo o que conseguiu alcançar foi um estalido de passos apressados pelo caminho de cascalhos, um ciciar de folhas e... mais nada. Detendo-se, ele apurou os ouvidos. Nenhum ruído. Nenhum agitar de folhas. Nem mesmo resquícios do perfume dela. Aturdido, virou-se para o coração do labirinto. Sua donzela parecia ter-se esvanecido no ar. Mas... como? Nenhuma mulher tinha como atravessar paredes de plantas ou de pedras.

Confuso, castigado pelo desejo e pela frustração, Edward deixou escapar um suspiro. Então comentou consigo mesmo:

― Este jardim deve ser tocado pela magia... Se não for, minha donzela certamente o é. Mas hei de descobrir a identidade dela e para onde ela vai nem que precise pôr abaixo, uma a uma, todas as pedras de que Sevenoaks é feita.

Edward passou dois dias treinando seus homens e a guarda de Sevenoaks até o suor lhe brotar por todos os poros do corpo. E apesar de ter o braço com que empunhava a espada latejando dos esforços de aparar golpes e os músculos do corpo inteiro fatigados, sentia-se inquieto e irritadiço, sem o menor sinal de cansaço.

― Já faz quase quatro horas que estamos com estas armas nas mãos sem um único período de descanso ― disse Emmett, ofegante. ― Por acaso estamos nos preparando para uma invasão de pagãos?

― Ainda não estou pronto para parar ― Edward retrucou num resmungo, antes de partir um alvo de madeira ao meio com a espada.

Reconhecer que aquela falta de moderação fosse produto do desejo represado não era suficiente para aquietá-lo. O estado de ânimo em que se encontrava era fácil de identificar, porém complicado de se resolver. Estava obrigado a desposar uma mulher e encantado por uma outra. Seus sonhos de vir a ter uma esposa jovem e respeitosa poderiam se concretizar na pessoa da donzela do labirinto, porém sua sina estava nas mãos da idosa Isabella.

Era um tolo por ver-se em tamanha aflição. Um homem devia simplesmente aceitar seu destino, a parte que lhe cabia na vida, e pronto. Mas por que...

O destacamento de homens que chegava ao pátio do castelo deu fim às divagações dele: o abade de Tunbridge Wells liderava uma pequena comitiva na qual se incluía Hadwaine, juiz supremo do condado de Kent, com o brasão do cargo em seu uniforme, como Mereworth ficasse sob a jurisdição dele, Edward o conhecera por ocasião da morte de seus pais. Atrás do juiz vinha um casal de nobres, envolto em jóias e sedas de excelente qualidade. O rosto da dama era familiar, visto que ela herdara as notáveis feições dos Plantageneta.

Edward se encaminhava para os recém-chegados para dar as boas-vindas à irmã do rei Henrique quando um ruído estre pitoso o fez virar-se. Um dos jovens cavaleiros a quem estivera treinando jazia no chão, braços e pernas formando uma massa confusa com os membros do garanhão a que antes montava.

― Ele está preso nos arreios! ― gritou Emmett, apavorado.

A pressa com que Edward partiu para junto do rapaz era também insuflada pela culpa que sentia pelo seu egoísmo.

― Pela cruz do Cristo, ele está morto? ― Emmett estava sem cor.

― Se estiver, a culpa é minha ― Edward admitiu. ― Se não tivesse me abandonado à raiva que sinto do mundo, eu teria dado ouvidos aos seus apelos para que fizéssemos uma pausa nos exercícios. Se esse bom cavaleiro morrer e essa excelente montaria ficar aleijada, a causa de tamanha desgraça pairará sobre minha cabeça.

Com o pedaço de uma lança ainda enterrado em sua clavícula, o cavaleiro gemia e se retorcia de dor. O cavalo já havia se erguido e parecia ileso.

― Precisamos de ervas curativas ― disse Edward, ajoelhando-se ao lado do rapaz.

― E o chalé arrendado que fica no vale perto daqui? Vai ver a pessoa que mora lá já regressou ― lembrou Emmett. ― Mas mesmo que consigamos as ervas, quem saberá utilizá-las?

― Eu sei ― afirmou o abade de Tunbridge Wells que, junto de seu séquito, aproximara-se do ferido.

― Você tem conhecimentos da arte de curar? ― indagou Edward.

― Passei muitos anos na abadia de Battle cuidando dos feridos que chegavam da Cruzada. Mesmo incorrendo no pe cado do orgulho, posso dizer que foram poucos os homens que perdi para a morte.

― Outro dia nos deparamos com um chalé repleto de medicamentos aqui nas imediações. Posso ir até lá buscar o que for necessário ― Emmett ofereceu-se.

― Não carece. Tudo de que irei precisar cresce dentro dos muros de Sevenoaks ― disse James.

― Faça o que estiver ao seu alcance, bom abade. Se salvar a vida desse homem, terá minha eterna gratidão ― prometeu Edward. ― Peça-me o que quiser e cuidarei para que seja atendido.

― Como eu haveria de recusar uma oferta como a sua? ― Após apanhar uma bolsa dentro do bornal preso à sela de sua montaria, o clérigo se pôs a distribuir ordens com a autoridade de um general em combate.

Providenciou-se uma padiola e, sob o comando de James, o jovem cavaleiro foi levado para o interior do castelo.

― Tomara que o religioso seja tão bom quanto alardeia. ― O rosto moreno de Emmett denotava grande preocupação.

― Que Deus o ouça ― murmurou Edward. ― Se o rapaz morrer será tão-somente por conta do meu desejo por uma mulher que não posso ter.

― Que mulher?

― Uma mulher de modos estranhos que não existe à luz do dia. ― O tom dele era tão sombrio quanto à sensação de culpa que o tomava.

**E ai, gostaram desse capitulo? Agora as coisas vão começar a esquentar... Preparem o coração para fortes emoções...**

**(LauritaBruxinha essa é uma adaptação do livro " A Dama do Labirinto de Linda Lea Castle é uma ótima autora... espero que você esteja gostando)**

**Meninas não deixem de comentar a nossa historia está acabando :(... Mas eu vou deixar vocês escolherem a próxima historia... o que acham?**

**Comentem... Faça uma adaptadora feliz... qualquer duvida podem falar comigo, estou sempre a disposição. *_***

**Esse é o meu e-mail: gabi.156(2) hot(mail *com Tire os parentes e substitua os (*) por pontos finais e 2 pelo arroba.**

**Meu face: (www)*(facebook)*com/gabriela*(ribeirogalvao) obs: é só tirar o "parentes" e substituir os (*) por pontos finais.**

**Meu Twitter: Gabii_Biibi**

**Até Terça amores...**

**Robeijossss**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oi meninas mais um capitulo para vocês... Essa historia é muito bonita, tenho certeza de quem está gostando agora, gostará do final... Boa leitura Amores...**

Enquanto o abade despia o hábito e as delicadas luvas, o cavaleiro acidentado foi acomodado sobre uma das enormes mesas do salão nobre. Edward ficou um tanto surpreso ao ver que, sob as vestes sagradas, o clérigo usava uma túnica simples e calças justas da cintura à ponta dos pés, protegidas por fino colete de malha metálica. Sem seus trajes costumeiros, o primo de Isabella parecia mais um mero guerreiro do que um nobre homem de Deus.

― Digam à cozinheira que traga toda a água fervente que puder e uma grande quantidade de panos limpos ― ordenou ele por cima do ombro. ― E mandem alguém ao canteiro de ervas junto à capela. Quero mil-folhas, capim de febre, alecrim e teias de aranha.

― Pelo menos ele parece saber a diferença entre um trapo sujo e uma atadura decente ― Emmett disse ao ouvido de Edward. ― Desde as Cruzadas não vejo tanto cuidado com a higiene.

― Ele trabalha de maneira semelhante aos homens que se dedicam às artes curativas em Acre ― observou Edward. ― E dá mostras de saber exatamente onde procurar os remédios adequados dentro dos limites da fortaleza.

Com mãos firmes, James tateou a ponta da lança partida que se encravara junto ao ombro do cavaleiro para em seguida instruir num tom autoritário:

― Livrem-no dos trajes que ele está vestindo. E tratem de ser rápidos. É preciso estancar o derramamento de sangue para que ele não morra.

Vários guardas aplicaram sua destreza com punhais e a força de seus músculos para cortar e arrancar as vestes e a proteção acolchoada que o rapaz usava, deixando-o de ceroulas. O escarlate do sangue que lhe manchava o corpo pálido começou a gotejar por entre os caniços de junco da padiola em cima da longa mesa.

― Onde está a água fervente? ― trovejou James.

Como se evocadas por alguma força implícita na voz ríspida do abade, jarras de água quente apareceram como que por encanto.

― E as ervas? Onde estão as ervas? E o pilão? Apressem-se. Chega de perder tempo.

Os ecos dos gemidos do cavaleiro acidentado ecoaram pelas vigas do salão quando a ponta da lança desprendeu-se de sua carne. James parecia alheio ao sofrimento do rapaz: concentran do sua atenção no machucado empapado de sangue, ignorou a forma como o moço se agitava e banhou demoradamente o ferimento aberto. Depois, com movimentos ligeiros, fez uma pasta espessa com as ervas e as teias de aranha para enfiá-la no orifício ensangüentado. Por sorte, no momento em que ele tateava o ferimento o cavaleiro perdeu os sentidos. Com o sangue a lhe escorrer das mãos, James gritou novas ordens antes de prosseguir com seu trabalho.

No devido tempo o mocinho estava envolto em ataduras de linho, e por entre seus lábios entreabertos foi derramada uma boa dose de hidromel misturado a ervas e leite. Apesar de ele ter o rosto lívido, seu peito se movia no ritmo cadenciado de uma respiração serena.

― A cor das gengivas dele atesta que o sangramento não foi mortal ― James informou aos que se achavam ali enquanto enxugava as mãos numa tira de pano. ― Ele viverá, eu o salvei. Agora é preciso colocá-lo num lugar onde ele possa ser observado. Não pode haver correnteza, mas o ar tem de ser fresco, não-estagnado.

― Há um cômodo pequeno junto às cozinhas que pode ser vir a esse propósito ― ofereceu Mike, usando das muletas para de destacar dos homens reunidos no salão.

James olhou para o jovenzinho e franziu o cenho. Edward já se preparava para dizer que levassem o ferido aos seus aposentos, mas então o abade meneou a cabeça num gesto de anuência, declarando:

― Certamente. Os fornos irão mantê-lo aquecido e, se a porta e as janelas permanecerem abertas, ele ficará bem. Pro videnciem para que ele seja acomodado lá. Cuidado com os movimentos, ergam-no com delicadeza, sem balançar demais. Ao cair da noite levarei uma poção que irá ajudá-lo a dormir. ― James sorriu para Edward. ― Há anos eu não fazia isso. É bom saber que meus conhecimentos ainda são de alguma valia.

― Você os colocou em prática nas Cruzadas? ― Edward indagou.

― Não, nessa época eu estava na abadia de Battle. Muitos cavaleiros que regressavam dos confrontos e também os moradores das redondezas precisavam das minhas habilidades.

― Ah, então você deve ter conhecido Mike, o rapaz de muletas, por lá. ― Edward apontou o jovenzinho atrás dos guardas que transportavam o cavaleiro ferido.

― Não, não sei de quem se trata ― retrucou o clérigo, sem nem ao menos olhar para o rapaz.

Edward admirou-se de o abade declarar com tanta convicção que não conhecia Mike. Ou talvez o conhecesse e mesmo assim dizia que não. Mas por que James mentiria?

― Agradeço a Deus por você se achar por aqui, abade. Foi sorte seu compromisso em Tunbridge Wells não tê-lo segurado lá por mais tempo.

― Ah, no calor dos acontecimentos acabei por esquecer o motivo que me trouxe de volta a Sevenoaks antes do previsto. Simon de Montfort pediu-me que o trouxesse aqui para que ele conhecesse o novo lorde de Sevenoaks.

― O conde de Leicester? Casado com a irmã do monarca? ― perguntou Edward, embora já soubesse a resposta.

― Sim, o próprio. Ele gostaria de cear com você e desfrutar de sua hospitalidade por um curto período de tempo, já que em breve partirá para Oxford.

Edward cerrou os punhos. Só lhe faltava ter de hospedar Montfort, o fazedor de intrigas. Boatos trazidos pelos ventos davam conta de que um conselho de influentes barões pretendia adotar medidas para limitar os poderes do rei. Dizia-se nos corredores sombrios que tais nobres tencionavam seduzir o monarca com uma vultosa arca de recursos de guerra para apoiar as pretensões do príncipe Guilherme à Coroa da Sicília. O auxílio pecuniário seria uma forma de obrigar Henrique a assinar o documento que restringia seus atos.

Edward não tinha a menor disposição para meter-se na quela disputa. Pois mesmo que Henrique cedesse, mais cedo ou mais tarde, Guilherme acabaria por ascender ao trono inglês. E todos sabiam que o príncipe era dono de uma memória invejável.

― Você esquece, James, que ainda não sou senhor de Sevenoaks. Ainda não desposei lady Isabella.

― Então talvez seja chegado o momento de realizarmos o casamento. E quem melhor do que o juiz supremo do condado de Kent e a irmã do rei e seu marido para testemunhar essa celebração?

Edward sentiu-se dividido entre dois anseios inconciliáveis: queria o poder que as núpcias com Isabella lhe traria, mas também queria liberdade para ir ao encalço de sua misteriosa donzela. Sem perceber, correu o dedo ao redor do decote da túnica que usava. De repente aquela gola lhe parecia insuportavelmente apertada.

Engolindo em seco, Isabella encostou-se à parede de pedras para não cair. Que coisa horrível fora assistir à queda do cavaleiro e sua montaria!... E os gritos desesperados do pobre rapaz?... Deus, que cena pavorosa. Ainda bem que James, o admirável James, com sua fé e seu dom para a cura, estivesse por perto. O orgulho lhe arrancara um suspiro quando seu primo tomara para si a incumbência de ajudar o rapaz ferido.

― Quantas vezes Amun não me falou que devia a vida à perícia dos monges da abadia de Battle? Acho que deve ter sido o próprio James quem salvou a vida dele.

Mas o orgulho que ela sentia do primo vinha maculado por uma pontinha de inveja. Pois daria tudo, tudo o que possuía, em troca da sabedoria e do poder de salvar alguém, um homem em particular. Daria a própria alma, se preciso fosse, para ter Edward Anthony Masen du Cullen e preservar a vida dele.

Ela havia se afastado da janela ao ver que o rapaz machucado era levado do pátio, e não demorara a escutar o burburinho que tomava conta das dependências do castelo. Enquanto os criados corriam de um lado para outro, frases soltas do que diziam chegavam aos aposentos da castelã.

Encostando a testa à porta de madeira, ela fechou os olhos. De nada adiantaria torcer ou rezar para que pudesse reunir-se à vida que corria do lado de fora de seus aposentos. O destino a amaldiçoara, estava condenada a ser sozinha.

A refeição noturna transcorria num ambiente alegre e barulhento. Além da satisfação de ter por convidados de honra o nobre Montfort e sua ilustre esposa, os criados pareciam exaltar a vida que fora poupada de uma fatalidade nos limites internos da fortaleza. Por outro lado, a cadeira dourada ao lado de Edward continuava vazia, o que lhe provocava certa melancolia, afinal aqueles eram o castelo e a gente de Isabella. Embora tivesse assumido o manto e o papel de senhor de Sevenoaks, era ainda um lorde sem sua dama, uma figura meramente representativa até que o casamento fosse celebrado.

Incomodava-o o fato de Isabella nunca tomar parte na alegria de seu próprio domínio. Ela devia estar ali para rir e receber os elogios pelos pendores do primo, pelos pratos saborosos e excelente vinho servidos à ceia. Por que a legítima castelã não tomava seu lugar à principal mesa do salão? Certamente o período de luto já devia ter se encerrado. Ou haveria algum outro motivo que a impedisse de fazê-lo?

Apesar de Seth e Emmett jurarem que aquela mulher era um problema para a fortaleza, ele ainda não ouvira uma só palavra dando conta de que Isabella tivesse empregado castigos ou algum tipo de crueldade contra seus criados. A história toda mais se assemelhava a uma fábula envolta em fumaça. Mas se tudo realmente não passava de boatos, quem entre os habitantes do castelo odiaria tanto sua senhora a ponto de tentar destruir a reputação dela?

― Ouvi dizer que você não ficou muito satisfeito com a noiva que o rei lhe designou. ― Simon de Montfort inclinara-se às costas da esposa para espetar Edward com um olhar malicioso.

― Ainda não tive oportunidade de conhecê-la, portanto não posso dizer se ela me agrada ou não ― respondeu Edward com rispidez.

― Você ainda não pôs os olhos na dama? ― Montfort não dissimulou a surpresa. ― Por acaso ela anda se escondendo de você?

― Minha prima está de luto pelo passamento do último marido ― interpôs James.

― Mas você pretende acatar a ordem de meu irmão, o monarca? ― indagou lady Eleanor. ― Esta demora no primeiro encontro não é nenhum acordo entre você e Isabella para contrariar a vontade de Henrique, é?

― Antes de qualquer coisa, minha dama, sou leal à Coroa. ― Edward brincava com sua taça. ― Posso lhe garantir que ainda não conversei com lady Isabella.

Eleanor endereçou um olhar satisfeito ao marido, depois se serviu da travessa de carne à sua frente enquanto comentava:

― Você mal tocou na comida, barão du Cullen. O que muito me admira, tendo em vista a fartura de alimentos dispostos ao longo da mesa.

Dando-se conta de estava sendo observado, Edward respondeu com um galanteio cortês que aprendera com a mãe adotiva, Esme du Cullen:

― Quando alguém tão bela como você está por perto, os demais apetites desaparecem. ― Na verdade estava sem muita fome porque a cozinheira lhe dera dois pastelões de carne depois que ele fora ver como o cavaleiro ferido estava passando.

― Você precisa se alimentar bem, barão, para evitar adoentar-se ― aconselhou o abade. ― Eu não gostaria de ver mais um marido de Isabella sucumbir a alguma enfermidade.

Hadwaine, o juiz supremo do condado, tossiu às costas da mão antes de anunciar:

― Se mais um esposo de Isabella vier a faltar, o rei me ordenou que instaurasse um inquérito para averiguar o caso.

― Eu não estava sabendo disso ― observou James, estreitando os olhos. ― Que espécie de inquérito seria esse?

― Terei de sujeitar a fortaleza e todos os que moram em seus arredores a um detalhado e abrangente interrogatório ― Hadwaine o informou.

A palavra "interrogatório" ficou pairando pelo ar como uma ameaça. Muitos ali presentes sabiam que alguns dos métodos de arrancar a verdade de um indiciado chegavam aos limites da tortura.

― Ah, mas o barão du Cullen me parece forte e sadio. Não creio que corra nenhum perigo de vida ― disse Simon de Montfort.

― Mas também ele ainda não se casou com a dama ― brincou Eleanor. ― A história tem nos mostrado que todos os homens que a desposam se mantêm saudáveis até que a união se consume.

― Duvido de que o que houve com qualquer um deles tenha relação com o que se passou com os demais ― Edward rebateu de pronto.

― É mesmo? ― Montfort tinha as sobrancelhas erguidas em descarada expressão de admiração. ― Quer dizer então que você não acredita nos rumores dos quais James nos falou?

Edward teve a impressão de que James empalidecera um pouco. E ao ver que o clérigo permanecia calado, cuidou ele mesmo de defender sua noiva:

― Isabella casou-se com nobres idosos, que traziam no corpo as marcas de batalhas pregressas. Creio não ser mais do que coincidência o fato de que os quatro morreram na noite de núpcias.

― Então realmente não vê motivos para Isabella ser chamada de Flor Venenosa? ― quis saber Eleanor.

― Não. Acredito que ela seja vítima de uma triste brincadeira do destino. E se não se importa, minha dama, eu preferiria que você não se referisse à minha noiva nesses termos. ― Sem se incomodar com a possibilidade de incorrer na ira do monarca, Edward fazia questão de deixar bem claro que não iria admitir que falassem mal de Isabella, principalmente quando ela não estivesse presente para se defender.

― Como quiser. É bom ver que a dama de Sevenoaks tem seu defensor. ― Antes de baixar a cabeça, Eleanor dirigiu ao marido um olhar de misterioso significado.

Farto das provocações, Edward procurava um bom pretexto para deixar o salão quando viu Emmett.

― Meu homem de confiança está de volta ― ele anunciou. ― Se me dão licença, tenho assuntos urgentes de que tratar.

Antes que alguém pudesse esboçar alguma objeção, Edward já havia se levantado e se encaminhado em direção ao amigo. Era uma verdadeira bênção ver-se livre da companhia do casal de víboras reais.

O alívio, porém, não durou muito: ao se aproximar de Emmett, ele reparou que o companheiro parecia bastante preocupado.

― Precisamos conversar, Edward.

― O que houve?

― Há um plano em andamento para alinhar os barões no vamente. Dizem que a fortaleza de Sevenoaks foi escolhida para o local da reunião em que eles irão redigir o documento que será apresentado ao parlamento e ao rei... E que o jovem Simon é o líder do movimento.

― Não admitirei! ― Edward bateu com o punho cerrado na palma da outra mão. ― Não quero Sevenoaks e Mereworth arrastadas para intrigas políticas que nunca têm fim nem envolvidas em fastidiosos complôs que visam a enfraquecer o rei e diminuir seu poder.

― Por outro lado, não há quase nada que você possa fazer para detê-los, uma vez que não terá poder efetivo antes de se casar. Talvez seja melhor você ir para a corte, Edward, e pedir uma audiência com o monarca. ― Emmett tinha o cenho carregado.

― E dizer o que a Henrique? Que o cunhado dele é uma serpente? Que há barões que nunca se contentam e querem sempre mais? Ora, isso ele já sabe. ― Edward meneou a cabeça em sinal de desânimo. ― William Briware já havia alertado o rei John, o Coração-de-Leão, e depois advertiu também Henrique. Briware plantou ouvidos atentos em todos os cantos do salão de cada barão. Não há sombra de dúvida de que Henrique esteja a par do que anda se passando. Não, meu dever é ficar e defender Sevenoaks.

― E Isabella?

― E Isabella também, obviamente ― confirmou Edward, antes que um leve movimento lhe atraísse a atenção. ― Não é preciso que se esconda entre as sombras, abade. Por favor, junte-se a nós.

O abade de Tunbridge Wells deixou a grande fenda no muro junto ao poço do castelo já tentando explicar sua presença ali:

― Meu lorde, eu procurava um lugar calmo e isolado onde pudesse rezar e contemplar.

― E conseguiu encontrar? ― Olhando fundo nos olhos dele, Edward viu o brilho do engodo.

― Como a maioria dos homens, eu também luto contra a minha consciência ― afirmou James. ― O mesmo se dá com você, barão? Também se vê hesitar entre o que é certo e o que esperam de você como um nobre cavaleiro da Inglaterra?

― Estou contente por dar a Henrique meus quarenta dias de trabalho a cada ano.

― Ah, e quanto a outras questões...? Quanto à exigência do rei para que você se case?

― Estou ansioso tanto por cumprir as determinações do monarca quanto por me estabelecer como senhor de Sevenoaks. Não tenho por que lutar contra minha consciência, ela e eu estamos em paz um com o outro.

― E quanto a Simon...

Edward começava a perder a paciência com os rodeios de James acerca do conde e suas intrigas:

― Mesmo que eu ainda não seja o lorde desta fortaleza, espero que todos aqueles que vivem nos limites internos de Sevenoaks sejam leais à Coroa.

― Haverá novas mudanças quando você se tornar o senhor por direito deste castelo? ― indagou James. ― Estou lembrado de você ter mencionado que pretendia retornar a Mereworth depois do casamento.

― Pretendo passar boa parte de meu tempo em Mereworth, sim, mas não irei tolerar subversão ou conspirações em Sevenoaks... sejam de parte de quem for, nobre ou plebeu. Se tiver de baixar o portão levadiço e expulsar todos os visitantes, eu o farei. Se julgar que lady Isabella estará mais protegida em Mereworth, providenciarei para que ela seja instalada lá com todo o conforto que merece.

― Não é difícil perceber que seus ânimos estão exaltados por conta da presença de Simon neste castelo.

― Não, tenho por hábito oferecer comida e guarida a todos os que viajam por estas paragens, até mesmo condes dados a intrigas. Minha hospitalidade, porém, não se estende a encontros ou reuniões que possam envolver incautos, inocentes e indefesos. Negócios desse quilate põem todos aqui em risco, principalmente Isabella. Não tolerarei traidores, vistam eles paramentos da Igreja ou não. ― Fazendo questão de falar sem papas na língua, Edward quisera deixar claro que sabia sobre o documento para diminuir os poderes do rei.

James estava rígido. Havia compreendido muito bem o que o barão quisera dizer: que se preciso fosse, ele, o abade de Tunbridge Wells, seria escorraçado dali como um latoeiro ou condutor de gado qualquer.

― Vou deixá-lo a sós com seu amigo, barão. ― Embora a voz do clérigo fosse mansa, seus olhos expressavam toda a ira que ele sentia. ― Falarei com minha prima Isabella e pedirei que ela se prepare para o casamento, que deverá ser celebrado o mais depressa possível.

― Sim, faça isso, abade. Creio que o período de luto dela em breve estará terminado.

Edward passou pelas cozinhas para verificar o estado de saúde do cavaleiro acidentado. Como já esperava, encontrou Mike à cabeceira do ferido.

― Tenho para mim que ele está se recuperando ― disse o jovenzinho quando Edward ergueu uma beirada da atadura para examinar o ferimento.

A carne ao redor do orifício deixado pela lança não estava inchada nem franzida, tampouco havia o rubor da febre nas faces do rapaz. Sem dúvida James não se vangloriara à toa: o abade de fato tinha grandes conhecimentos a respeito de ervas e das artes da cura.

― Ele dorme assim tão profundamente o tempo todo? ― quis saber Edward, reparando que o cavaleiro não esboçara a menor reação ao seu exame.

― Não, às vezes ele se agita. O abade lhe ministrou uma série de ervas não faz muito tempo. Antes disso o cavaleiro tinha ameaçado se debater e balbuciado coisas confusas a respeito da infância, então se acalmou e mergulhou num sono profundo.

― Realmente, ele dorme como um bebê. Quem o vê assim nem calcula que o ferimento quase lhe roubou a vida. ― Edward observou por alguns instantes os movimentos da respiração no peito do rapaz.

― O senhor já foi ver as mungidoras, milorde? Posso ir buscar seu leite, se quiser. ― Sem esperar pela resposta, Mike se ergueu sobre as muletas com uma agilidade espantosa para alguém em suas condições físicas.

― Você está sabendo do leite?

― Oh, sim, milorde. Vi quando o senhor foi buscá-lo antes de o sol se pôr. Mas não contarei a ninguém que o senhor gosta de tomar leite, se alguém me perguntar, direi que só bebe cerveja... cerveja forte.

Edward não pôde deixar de sorrir. Mike certamente fazia segredo daquilo porque leite não era algo que os homens tomassem. Ah, se ao menos o jovenzinho soubesse que se tratava de um suborno para um bichano cheio de vontades...

― Acredito que você saberá guardar meu segredo, Mike. ― Edward bateu afetuosamente no ombro dele.

O sorriso de dentes salientes do jovenzinho era mais uma prova de que, apesar da dor que era obrigado a suportar dia após dia, ele não reclamava, não descuidava de seus afazeres, não se deixava abater. A cozinheira tinha contado que, sob a parte mais danificada do joelho aleijado, o ferimento nunca sarara por completo e frequentemente vertia secreções supuradas. Mesmo assim, Mike estava sempre alegre e pronto para trabalhar.

― Eu sei guardar segredo, sim, milorde. Tenho um punhado deles na minha cabeça, que venho juntando desde antes de usar isto. ― O rapazinho indicou as muletas.

― Então fico seguro de que estou em boas mãos.

Edward tornou a sorrir. Cada vez mais se convencia de que Sevenoaks era repleta de segredos, tanto graúdos como insignificantes. Que diferença faria mais um, a respeito de uma tigela de leite para um prestativo gatinho?

― Espero que você esteja casada até o final do mês. ― Sentado numa poltrona em estilo romano, James estudava a prima por cima da taça de vinho depois de reparar que ela havia comido muito pouco da refeição que lhe trouxera.

― Já disse que não me casarei com ele, James. Nada mudou. Não desposarei Edward.

― Tenho sido paciente, Isabella, mas você tem de dar um fim a essa recusa obstinada. Simon de Montfort, conde de Leicester, e a dama esposa dele serão testemunhas da celebração, assim como o juiz supremo do condado de Kent.

― Você fala como se testemunhas nobres pudessem alterar o que estaria por vir após o casamento.

― Edward Anthony Masen du Cullen ficará bem.

― Sim, ficará. Edward não sofrerá as conseqüências desta maldição porque não irei desposá-lo.

Deixando a taça de lado, Isabella se pôs a caminhar pelo aposento. As chamas da lareira estavam altas demais, o que deixava o ambiente quente e abafadiço, pois antes que James aparecesse ela se preparava para deixar o dormitório da castelã e ir para o labirinto. Agora a luz platinada do luar já se esparramava pela vidraça das janelas, e tudo o que Isabella mais queria era estar longe daquele lugar... e de seu primo.

― Por Jesus! Estou começando a me aborrecer com você, Isabella. Sei qual é a melhor atitude a se tomar nestas circunstâncias. Será que não confia mais em mim? ― James pôs-se em pé e, apesar de a rigidez de seus músculos denotar intensa raiva, a única reação que teve foi olhar duramente para a prima.

― Eu... eu confio em você. ― Ela se surpreendeu com a relutância que ouvia na própria voz.

― De fato? ― Como se tentasse colocá-la em foco, o olhar do abade estreitou-se ainda mais. ― Faz semanas que você não se confessa. Não gostaria de fazê-lo agora? Por que não aproveita e se confessa comigo?

― Não. O que eu queria era ir-me deitar, James. Minha cabeça está doendo.

― Você é uma pessoa teimosa, prima. Não posso obrigá-la a casar-se, como bem sabe, mas guarde minhas palavras: o rei não é nenhum tolo choramingas que possa ser ignorado, ele traz no sangue o temperamento difícil da avó, Eleanor de Aquitânia. Não contrarie Henrique, se não quiser provar da ira dele.

― Você tem certeza de que não posso transferir Sevenoaks para ele? Eu o faria de bom grado e depois ingressaria numa ordem religiosa que...

Aproximando-se como se lhe desse um bote, James agarrou-lhe os pulsos para dizer entre os dentes:

― Nem ouse tentar, Isabella. Estou avisando. ― Então a lar gou e deixou os aposentos antes que ela pudesse esboçar qual quer reação.

Isabella deixou escapar um longo suspiro. James andava estranho. O que o levava a mostrar-se tão rude, tão... cruel? Poderia estar envolvido com Simon e suas maquinações? Mesmo já tendo ouvido falar do poder e da influência que seu primo possuía, ela jamais o imaginara como um político. Naquela noite, porém...

Após contar três batidas de seu coração, ela correu a passar a tranca na porta. Chegara a imaginar que o primo seria capaz de algum ato violento, mas havia se enganado. Quando perdera ambos os pais num naufrágio, James cuidara dela. Tinha sido ele quem providenciara seu casamento com Amun. Sim, certamente estava enganada. James era seu apoio e sua defesa num mundo repleto de línguas ferinas e conspiradores.

Uma coruja piou, chamando a atenção de Isabella para as janelas. A noite estava em sua plenitude. Escondendo os cabelos e apanhando o manto, ela seguiu para o labirinto com Pointisbright em seus calcanhares. Rezava para que não fosse tarde demais... para que Edward ainda estivesse por lá.

Ao passar pela saída secreta, ela nem notou que tinha a respiração suspensa enquanto o admirava. Sem saber que era observado, ele passava os dedos pela superfície do relógio de sol, as sobrancelhas escuras franzidas, as mandíbulas rígidas. Era encantador... Inebriante como um potente hidromel, mais viciador do que o pecado.

Cuidando para não fazer o menor ruído, Isabella deixou as sombras no limiar do corredor e girou a argola de ferro. Com um suave sussurro, a parede de pedras começou a fechar-se. Quase no mesmo instante, Pointisbright disparou na direção do relógio de sol. Ela sentiu-se gelar. Se o atraente barão se virasse, seguramente iria vê-la ali... e descobrir a passagem secreta. A sorte, porém, estava a seu lado: um segundo depois de o corredor desaparecer atrás do muro de pedras, Edward virava-se para ela.

― Você aparece por magia? ― ele indagou com suavidade quando seus olhos se encontraram. ― Não sei que corredores você toma para chegar ao labirinto, mas seu caminho não é o mesmo que eu sigo. ― Erguendo o braço, Edward abriu a mão, porém se deteve sem antes tocá-la. ― Você é algum espírito? Ou talvez uma ninfa que vive somente aqui entre as flores?

― Sou feita de carne e sangue. ― Uma voz entre seus pensamentos lhe dizia para contar tudo a ele, mas Isabella sabia que não podia fazê-lo. Dera sua palavra solene a Amun, não iria quebrá-la. ― Ou por acaso imagina que sou capaz de caminhar através das pedras?

Edward finalmente a tocou, passando o nó dos dedos pelo rosto dela para depois lhe contornar a linha do queixo. Isabella estremeceu ao carinho.

― Não importa como você chegue aqui, mas sim que apareça, minha doce dama do labirinto. Venha, deixe-me desfrutar do prazer da sua companhia, pois em breve irei me casar e não mais poderei buscar abrigo junto de você. ― Tomando-a entre os braços, ele a beijou apaixonadamente.

Apesar de lhe permitir iniciá-la na arte do amor, Isabella disse a si mesma que precisava reconhecer que o tempo que tinham começava a se esgotar. Alheio ao pesar dela, Edward só sabia que a desejava. Queria aquela mulher como um louco. Não lhe importava que não soubesse o nome da bela donzela nem que, a cada noite que passava, ela se mostrasse mais e mais enigmática. Desejava-a com um ardor que jamais experimentara por nenhuma outra mulher, e isso lhe bastava.

Com o corpo ainda mais rijo e o sangue ainda mais inflamado, beijou-a profundamente, mergulhando a língua na boca com gosto de mel para lhe saborear todos os recônditos, todos os mistérios. O ímpeto de tomá-la para si, de possuí-la ali mesmo e fazê-la só sua era irresistível, mas... Não, não podia fazer isso. Sua honra e sua dignidade não lhe concediam esse direito.

Então deixou de beijá-la e se afastou o suficiente para olhar nos olhos dela. Haveria no mundo uma mulher com lábios mais deliciosos?

― Não ― disse baixinho, refazendo com o polegar os contornos da boca ainda trêmula. ― Não posso me envolver com você e desposar outra dama. Perdoe-me.

Virando-se, deixou o labirinto o mais depressa que seus passos lhe permitiam. Por sorte não ouviu sua donzela a chamar o nome dele num sopro de voz.

Edward cruzou as portas altas em forma de arco que davam acesso à fortaleza, de onde seus olhos podiam abarcar quase todo o salão nobre. O conde de Leicester, Durham, Seddenham e Falsey, reunidos a uma das extremidades da longa mesa, comiam qualquer coisa e traçavam planos. Os quatro lhe dirigiram um olhar apressado, depois retomaram a conversa como se a presença deles não tivesse a menor importância aos seus desígnios. Um comportamento que por si só já seria intolerável, mesmo que Edward não se achasse ardendo de desejo, culpa e frustração.

― Eles se aproveitam de Sevenoaks ainda não ter um lorde por direito. ― Emmett deslizou de um canto junto às portas para se colocar ao lado do amigo. ― Há muita especulação por aqui; os moradores do castelo estão preocupados.

― O que foi que você andou ouvindo?

― Dizem que quinze barões virão se reunir em Sevenoaks para redigir um documento de reivindicações antes de seguirem viagem até o parlamento em Oxford. O rei não ficará nada contente com aqueles que se envolverem nessa aventura insensata.

― Você, meu amigo, tornou-se um mestre em apresentar os fatos de modo atenuado ― retrucou Edward num tom soturno. ― Se Henrique manda matar centenas por conta da perda de um cozinheiro, o que fará com relação à traição entre os nobres da Inglaterra?

― Dizem que eles escolheram Sevenoaks porque a fortaleza se encontra sem um senhor legítimo e Isabella não tem um marido para orientá-la ou defendê-la ― disse Emmett, dando voz aos pensamentos de Edward.

― É verdade, e eu não posso mais pensar somente em mim mesmo. Já é hora de deixar o egoísmo de lado e pôr mãos à obra.

Com isso, Edward tomou as escadarias rumo aos aposentos no piso superior. Não era nenhum rapazola doente de amor, escravo de seus impulsos sexuais, era um homem feito, com inúmeras responsabilidades. O povo de Sevenoaks precisava de uma mão forte para guiá-los, para que não caíssem num covil de víboras e incorressem na ira de Henrique. Isabella não merecia ser colocada sob o machado de um algoz simplesmente porque não era mais nem jovem nem virgem.

Chegou a hora de eu transformar em realidade a vontade do rei. É chegado o momento de tomar a dama por minha esposa.

― Lady Isabella, eu gostaria de lhe falar... agora.

Silêncio.

Edward tornou a bater à porta dos aposentos dela.

― Você tem de me receber, minha dama. Precisamos apresentar-nos um ao outro.

Mais silêncio.

― Posso ajudá-lo? ― James se aproximava correndo, os olhos arregalados, as vestes clericais a flanar entre suas pernas.

Ignorando o abade, Edward virou-se novamente para a porta e tornou a bater. Seria possível que Isabella fosse tão velha que não o escutava chamá-la? Pobre mulher, só lhe faltava ter perdido a boa audição.

― Isabella, abra a porta e receba seu noivo ― ele insistiu.

― Por que não volta pela manhã, quando... ― começou James.

― Não, quero conhecer minha noiva neste instante. Não preciso de seu auxílio, abade, pode ir à procura de uma alma que consolar... ou de um conluio que preparar.

A boca de James se comprimiu numa linha fina, porém ele não se deixou saltar à isca que lhe era ofertada. Em vez disso, usou de um tom bastante conciliador para argumentar:

― Talvez Isabella já esteja deitada.

― É possível, mas chegou o momento de resolvermos esta questão. Se tiver como se comunicar com sua prima antes que eu consiga fazê-lo, diga-lhe que nosso casamento irá se realizar.

― Quando?

― Amanhã, à tarde. E depois, tão logo me seja possível, levarei Isabella para Mereworth. Há intriga demais neste castelo para o meu gosto. Não quero colocar a dama em perigo. ― Como ele esperasse por objeções da parte do clérigo, o sorriso com que suas declarações foram recebidas o pegou de surpresa.

― Como quiser, meu lorde. Tentarei acordar minha prima e fazer com que ela se prepare tanto para o casamento como para a viagem.

Após menear a cabeça em sinal de anuência, Edward afastou-se com uma estranha sensação de mal-estar. Desconfiava de que James tivesse se aliado a Montfort e preferisse ver Sevenoaks sem um lorde, por isso reconhecer que o abade estava ansioso pela celebração do casamento, e também por ter a castelã da fortaleza longe dali, retorcia-lhe o estômago. Talvez tivesse interpretado mal as verdadeiras intenções do primo de Isabella. Pois tudo levava a crer que James o quisesse casado com ela e que ambos se fossem para Mereworth.

O despontar do sol no horizonte fez Sevenoaks entrar em ebulição, uma vez que todos ali tinham com que se ocupar nos preparativos para o casamento de sua dama ao cair da tarde. Até mesmo Edward e seus homens dedicaram boa parte de seu tempo a providenciar para que suas túnicas fossem limpas e escovadas, e também para que suas montarias estivessem prontas para a comitiva nupcial partir logo após a celebração.

Agora que não tinha mais por que contar as horas até poder ir ao encontro da misteriosa donzela do labirinto, Edward dava-se conta de que a obsessão que o acometera em relação àquela jovem fora um tanto estranha. Não a tinha visto nem uma dezena de vezes, não chegara a saber nem o nome nem nada importante a respeito dela. A bela dama era pouco mais do que um fantasma da noite, uma visão evocada pelo sonho que ele tinha de possuir uma esposa jovem e submissa.

― Então por que sinto meu coração se encher de pesar à perspectiva de casar-me com Isabella e nunca mais voltar a ver a bela donzela? ― ele se perguntou enquanto passava uma lâmina afiada pela barba crescida. Por que via lampejos dos olhos tristes dela sempre que fechava os seus? ― Não foi nada mais que desejo e um capricho tolo. É hora de eu me render. Não terei uma esposa jovem nem crianças brincando sobre meus joelhos quando tiver mais idade. Tenho de honrar meu compromisso para com Henrique e Isabella.

Após banhar-se e pentear os cabelos, escolheu uma jóia adequada com que presentear sua noiva e deixou os aposentos sem o menor sinal da ansiedade característica de alguém que estava prestes a se casar. E o fato de ter de se apresentar mais cedo no salão nobre para brindar com os nobres convidados em nada servia para melhorar seu humor.

Depois que uma respeitável quantia de hidromel foi consumida, os condes, as damas e os mais importantes servos do castelo, reuniram-se nos degraus da capela de Sevenock, que ficava no pátio da fortaleza. Ali, enquanto aguardavam a chegada de Isabella, todos riam e faziam brincadeiras num espírito de confraternização que a bebida fizera emergir, mas que poucos acreditariam ser verdadeira.

Com o passar do tempo os gracejos começaram a minguar. Pouco a pouco, os chistes e as risadas tornaram-se mais e mais esporádicos. Por fim eclodiram os sussurros e as manifestações de descontentamento e preocupação.

― Não vejo isto como um sinal de bom agouro. Se minha noiva é tão vaidosa que se atrasa para o próprio casamento, ouso pensar que serei um marido bastante maltratado ― observou Edward num tom jocoso, provocando uma série de gargalhadas que aliviou a tensão.

Na verdade ele imaginava que a velha Isabella estivesse se esfalfando para melhorar a aparência e domar os cabelos ásperos que deviam ter o aspecto de um ninho de cobras ao redor de um rosto cansado, coberto de rugas. Que Deus o ajudasse e lhe desse forças.

― Ela estará aqui a qualquer momento ― disse o abade de Tunbridge Wells, confiante. ― Eu mesmo a informei a respeito do horário combinado para a celebração.

― Ela tem de vir ― declarou lady Eleanor. ― Fazer menos do que demonstrar total obediência à vontade de meu irmão é suicídio.

Uns poucos barões e condes riram do comentário lúgubre como forma de demonstrar sua disposição em desafiar o monarca. Ainda assim Edward identificou, entre o grupo, vários deles que haviam perdido toda a cor do rosto.

― Uma mulher que já sepultou quatro maridos tem um instinto de sobrevivência bastante forte ― observou Simon de Montfort. ― Custa me crer que ela iria desacatar uma ordem de Henrique e incorrer na sua ira.

― Vou buscar minha prima, não nos demoraremos. ― O abade deixou-os numa onda de pressa e afobação, desaparecendo castelo adentro em meio ao farfalhar de seus trajes clericais.

James não demorou a reaparecer, agora ainda mais agitado. Com o rosto tingido de rubro e os olhos apertados, ele se apro ximou do noivo.

― Meu lorde Edward... Não posso, ou melhor, não sei como dizer...

― A dama Isabella não quer se casar comigo? ― Edward se antecipou.

Um silêncio constrangedor se abateu sobre os nobres. Da mas puseram-se a pestanejar como se não acreditassem no que tinham acabado de ouvir.

― Não pode ser... ― Eleanor arfou.

― Mas é verdade ― confirmou o abade. ― Isabella se recusa a casar-se. Ela diz que mesmo sob pena de morte não irá des posar o barão Edward Anthony Masen du Cullen.

O silêncio tornou-se ainda mais profundo. Ninguém, homem, mulher ou criança, ousava se mexer. Edward, porém, não conseguiu se conter por muito tempo: jogando a cabeça para trás, deu sonora gargalhada ante o absurdo da situação. Quando finalmente se decidira por desposar a velha encarquilhada que tingia os cabelos brancos com decocções, ela lhe atirava o gesto magnânimo na cara.

― A dama não me quer por marido... Tudo isto não passa de uma ridícula pantomima. Ridícula e mortal. Mas, seja como for, devo confessar que admiro lady Isabella. Afinal, ela possui um coração valoroso e uma espinha que não se dobra.

— Você se dá conta do que fez? ― rugiu James. ― Não posso ser responsabilizado pelas conseqüências desta insanidade!

― Não é você o responsável, James, sou eu. ― Isabella podia ouvir o primo andando de um lado para outro pelo corredor, diante da porta que ela havia trancado com extremo cuidado.

― Você não sabe o que diz! Pelo Senhor nos Céus! O rei vai pedir sua cabeça e a cabeça de qualquer um que compartilhe de seu sangue.

― Ah, então é com seu pescoço que você está preocupado, não com o meu? Acalme-se, James. Não me parece que o rei irá perder seu tempo com uma mulher quatro vezes viúva que não pretende casar-se novamente. Ele deve andar ocupado de mais com suas catedrais ou com as guerras de seus filhos, mas se por acaso resolver se incomodar comigo, cuidarei de deixar claro que você tentou me persuadir de todas as maneiras. Agora, por favor, deixe-me em paz.

― Exijo que você abra esta porta e apresente-se lá embaixo para a bênção do casamento. Você tem de desposar Edward Anthony Masen du Cullen e consumar essa união, e isso deve ser feito ainda hoje. Ele quer viajar para Mereworth antes que anoiteça.

Do outro lado da porta, Isabella deu um passo para trás. Nunca vira seu primo naquele estado de nervos. No entanto, não era possível que ele acreditasse que a cólera do rei se estenderia a um influente membro do clero. A bem da verdade, Henrique sempre o favorecera. Não, James não corria risco algum, disso ela tinha certeza. Por que, então, ele estaria tão irritado?

― Isabella, você vai se casar com du Cullen e deve fazê-lo sem demora.

― Não tomarei Edward por esposo, James. Ouviu bem? Não irei me casar com ele nem agora, nem hoje, nem dia nenhum. Agora pare de me importunar!

― Se não abrir esta porta agora mesmo, juro pelos santos que irei parti-la em pedaços com minhas próprias mãos e ar rastar você até os degraus da capela pelos cabelos.

― Antes terá de passar pelo meu corpo morto e frio ― disse Edward, encostando-se à dura parede de pedras.

James, o abade de Tunbridge Wells, girou sobre os calcanhares.

― Meu lorde barão, eu não ouvi você se aproximar.

― Certamente, abade. ― Já fazia alguns minutos que Edward testemunhava aquela discussão sem que o clérigo se percebesse de sua presença. Cruzando os braços no intuito de evitar apertar o pescoço de James, ele declarou: ― Agora que estamos frente a frente, peço-lhe o favor de prestar bastante atenção ao que vou dizer. Posso não ser o senhor de Sevenoaks em virtude de ainda não ter desposado Isabella, mas continuo sendo um cavaleiro do reino. Ninguém, nem mesmo alguém que vista trajes clericais, irá obrigar uma mulher a casar-se contra a vontade dela.

― Mas o rei...

O ruído de passos pela escadaria anunciou a aproximação de Hadwaine, juiz supremo de Kent, de Simon de Montfort e da dama sua esposa, lady Eleanor. De olhos arregalados, os três pareciam ansiosos por um pouco mais de drama.

― Ela não quer me desposar. É simples assim. Nem se Henrique fizer os céus tombarem sobre a terra, nem com isso a dama irá se casar comigo. Decerto ela não me julga um noivo conveniente, alguém de seu agrado. E enquanto meu corpo respirar, nenhum homem obrigará uma mulher a ir ao altar contra sua vontade. Nem mesmo você, que é primo dela.

― Você não sabe o que está...

Edward afastou-se da parede para dar um passo em direção a James. Então agarrou o abade pela gola do hábito e trouxe-o para junto de si antes de declarar por entre os dentes cerrados:

― Sim, sei muito bem o que estou dizendo. E vou matá-lo se você causar mais um só momento de pesar à dama do outro lado desta porta. ― Largando James com um safanão, Edward abriu caminho por entre o grupo de nobres e seguiu para a escadaria.

Isabella tinha o ouvido colado à porta de seus aposentos. Ja mais em toda a sua vida alguém a tinha defendido como Edward o fizera. E ele fez isso por mim, por Isabella, não pela donzela do labirinto. Sem perceber, deixou-se escorregar pela madeira até o chão frio, depois abraçou as pernas e deitou o rosto sobre os joelhos. Enquanto as lágrimas lhe inundavam os olhos, sussurrou para si:

― Eu me enamoro mais e mais a cada dia que passa... De um homem que nunca poderei ter.

**O Edward não é perfeito? ... Vamos combinar que não existe muitos modelos de perfeição por ai... mas se vocês encontrarem a agarrem ele, ou me apresente ta?**

**Vocês não acham que a Bella etá sendo bobinha? Ela se encontra com cara todo dia no labirinto e ainda não percebeu que o Edward é uma força da natureza, que sabe se cuidar sozinho, e que inteligente e perceptivo pra caramba? e o James se revelando...**

**Obrigado a todas que acompanham a historia e ainda não manifestaram... Amores comentem e me façam super feliz *-***

**Logo apresento a lista para a futura historia, que vocês vão escolher.**

**Até Quinta... Robeijoossss**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Oi amores di mi vida... Preparem os corações fortes emoções nos próximos capítulos... Eu tenho que dizer que quando eu li, eu achei que ia ter enfarte... Boa leitura Amoressss**_

A tensão que pairava pelas dependências de Sevenoaks era mais densa que o leite que Edward colocou diante de Pointisbright naquela noite. Parado junto à entrada oculta do labirinto, ele travava uma batalha consigo mesmo. Queria ver sua misteriosa donzela, porém um novo conflito se instalara em seu peito: naquela tarde sua noiva havia se apossado de um naco de seu coração.

Com coragem e determinação, Isabella, a noiva idosa que ele não queria nem precisava, conquistara sua admiração, seu respeito e sua lealdade. Não era sempre que alguém lhe inspirava uma reverência inabalável. Isabella de Sevenoaks, a despeito da idade ou da aparência, era uma pessoa sem igual. Tratava-se de uma mulher de fibra, de princípios... Uma mulher que preferia enfrentar a morte a abrir mão de suas convicções. O coração dele inchava de orgulho pela dama que o tinha recusado.

― Lamento que ela não me queira por esposo ― Edward disse a Pointisbright. ― Um homem seria afortunado por ter como companheira, uma mulher como Isabella. Com alguém assim a seu lado, qualquer um haveria de se sentir um rei.

Pena que ela tivesse idade e não pudesse gerar filhos... Mas, apesar desses empecilhos, seus sentimentos para com a noiva que não o queria haviam mudado e eram agora uma mistura de orgulho e frustração. De sua parte, aceitaria tomá-la por esposa, de bom grado e com imensa satisfação, porque ela possuía um coração e um espírito heróicos.

Só que ela não o queria.

Por conta da confusão e do pesar que o acometiam, Edward não conseguia entrar no labirinto naquela noite. Nem mesmo quando Pointisbright terminou de tomar o leite e embrenhou-se pelo corredor recoberto de folhas secas ele encontrou forças para seguir no encalço do bichano. Não poderia fazê-lo. Não agora... Talvez nunca mais. Pois se o fizesse, estaria sendo desleal para com Isabella, uma dama honrada demais para ser enganada por um homem cativo do desejo por outra mulher.

Não, isso ele não podia nem iria fazer.

Isabella ficou olhando para o relógio de sol. A meia-lua estava alta no céu e Edward não aparecera.

― Por quê? ― ela indagou a Pointisbright, sentado a seu lado no banco de pedra. ― Agora que a castelã recusou-se a desposá-lo, por que ele não vem para mim?

A perplexidade que tomava conta de seus pensamentos era uma adaga afiada a lhe dilacerar a autoconfiança e abrir fendas em seu coração. Parte dela estava extasiada com o fato de Edward ter se lançado em defesa de Isabella, outra parte queria que ele viesse ao jardim secreto à procura da donzela sem nome.

Ainda que as duas mulheres fossem ela, Isabella tinha a sensação de não ser nem uma nem outra. Isso era como um punhal cravado em sua alma. Mas se Edward soubesse que ela era ambas...

― Ele não pode saber ― disse num murmúrio tristonho. ― Eu o quero como Isabella e como a donzela, só que ele não ama nenhuma das duas.

Edward andava de lá para cá quando o cavaleiro chegou. A chama dos archotes tremulava nas vidraças de seus aposentos como ouro líquido em meio à escuridão da noite, enquanto a guarda gritava os brados de prontidão. Alguns momentos depois, o ranger de metal e madeira anunciava que a ponte levadiça era baixada.

Pressentindo que as notícias não seriam nada boas, ele dis parou para o salão para verificar quem teria sido admitido no interior da fortaleza àquela hora da noite. No caminho até lá, viu-se envolvido por um murmúrio de vozes, pelo barulho ás pero do portão levadiço que era içado, pelo ruído de passos apressados sobre as pedras do calçamento à entrada da fortaleza. Chegou às portas externas do castelo no instante em que um homem cruzava o pátio em direção a ele.

― Barão Edward Anthony Masen du Cullen? ― indagou o cavaleiro protegido por uma cota de malha negra, depois de cumprimen tá-lo com reverente mesura.

― Sim.

― Trago saudações do rei Henrique. Ele e sua comitiva chegam amanhã. ― Apanhando um rolo de pergaminho sob as dobras do manto, o cavaleiro entregou-o a Edward. ― Da parte do rei. Somente para seus olhos, barão.

― Muito obrigado, Por favor, coma e beba e descanse por esta noite, a hospitalidade de Sevenoaks é sua. ― Edward apertou o rolo de velino entre os dedos ao se aperceber dos olhares curiosos de Hadwaine, James e alguns barões de Montfort que buscavam as cozinhas à procura de uma refeição ligeira, depois, erguendo uma sobrancelha, disse-lhes: ― Se houver entre vocês alguém que de súbito encontrou motivos para partir antes que o dia amanheça, sinta-se à vontade para fazê-lo sem se incomodar com explicações ou desculpas.

Após uma rápida troca de olhares, boa parte dos barões deixou o salão numa nuvem de cochichos.

― Não importam os castigos que Henrique irá distribuir por aqui, o que conta é que a simples notícia de que ele se aproxima já foi suficiente para afugentar aquele ninho de víboras desta fortaleza ― Edward comentou consigo enquanto subia a es cadaria rumo a seus aposentos.

O cilindro de pergaminho trazia um lacre de cera com o sinete do próprio Henrique. Depois de rompê-lo, Edward desenrolou o velino tentando ignorar as batidas descompassadas do coração em seu peito. Mas ao passar os olhos pela mensagem, deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio.

― Então é isso? ― perguntou a si mesmo. ― Ah, mas por que mais eu estava esperando? Bem, talvez a lenda que envolve os Masen seja verdadeira e, quem sabe?, não sou mesmo capaz de ressuscitar dos mortos.

De repente seu dormitório lhe pareceu pequeno demais e um tanto abafado. Caminhando até a porta, ele a escancarou num só movimento. Do salão se erguia o barulho feito pelos barões ao prepararem-se para deixar o castelo antes da chegada do rei.

― Como ratos que abandonam uma barca prestes a afundar. ― Edward deixou os aposentos do castelão e trancou a porta pelo lado de fora. Tudo o que queria era cavalgar Nevoeiro. Nem que fosse pela última vez.

Isabella girou a argola de ferro para fazer deslizar o painel que dava acesso aos aposentos do senhor de Sevenoaks. Ao pisar ali dentro, sentiu a presença de Edward a envolvê-la por inteiro, despertando-lhe um desejo abrasador. Sentia tanto a falta dele!... Da voz, da risada, do modo como ele fazia seu coração disparar com um simples carinho... Céus, onde iria parar se não conseguisse arrancá-lo dos pensamentos?

Foi então que ela viu um rolo de pergaminho largado sobre a arca ao pé da cama. E reparou no timbre real sobre o lacre de cera.

Mesmo sabendo que não era correto, apanhou o pergaminho e o desenrolou com cuidado. O susto causado pelo conteúdo da esmerada caligrafia levou-a a largar a mensagem com uma praga e correr de volta à passagem que levava aos seus apo sentos de castelã. Que Deus a ajudasse! Como Henrique pudera ir tão longe?

Despejando sua luminosidade dourada sobre o topo das muralhas de Sevenoaks, o raiar do dia encontrou os habitantes da fortaleza imersos em suas tarefas cotidianas. Os cômodos desocupados pelos barões em fuga foram arejados, tiveram as roupas de cama trocadas e também novas esteiras de junco dispostas pelo chão. Mataram-se porcos e carneiros, e por conta disso as fornalhas na cozinha de assar carne ardiam em labaredas que faziam lembrar o fogo do inferno.

― Lorde Edward, seus pastelões já estão prontos.

Ele caminhou até a longa mesa repleta de marcas de golpes de facão para depois se largar sobre um banco.

― É uma honra saber que vamos receber o rei. O senhor pode estar certo: a comida que Sevenoaks irá servir a nosso soberano será da melhor qualidade. Pulei da cama antes das orações para regar a carne de veado com molho e esfregar o cordeiro com louro e alecrim. O senhor não passará vergonha por causa de nossa comida.

Edward sorriu para a cozinheira, mas sua expressão não transmitia muito entusiasmo.

― Tenho certeza de que o rei não terá do que reclamar.

― Por Deus, milorde, por acaso o senhor está enfermo? Mal provou do seu pastelão!

― Lorde Edward, está precisando de algum remédio? ― Sempre solícito, Mike se aproximou dele com a ajuda de suas muletas.

― Não, não estou doente. E, por favor, não deixem que meu estado de espírito estrague o bom humor de vocês. ― Evitando pensar na pena que sentia do rapazinho, Edward buscou animar-se para dizer a ele: ― Antes que o rei chegue, eu gostaria de ver você numa túnica nova e bem bonita.

― Oh, milorde, não posso...

Edward ergueu a mão para silenciar os protestos do rapaz.

― Não, não me contrarie. Vá procurar meu escudeiro, Seth, nas cocheiras, e diga-lhe que providencie túnicas para vocês dois. Se ele não encontrar nada que sirva nas minhas arcas, Emmett certamente terá algo para lhes ceder. Um barão deve ter seus criados devidamente trajados.

As faces de Mike ruborizaram e logo em seguida, num momento raro, a tensão e a dor pareciam ter sumido do rosto tão jovem. Pela primeira vez desde que o conhecera, Edward teve a impressão de estar vendo as feições do rapazinho como de fato seriam se uma carroça carregada não o mutilasse e o obrigasse a passar o restante da vida trincando os dentes contra a dor.

― Prometo que buscarei uma maneira de recompensar sua generosidade, milorde ― disse Mike timidamente.

― Estou certo disso. Agora, vá fazer o que eu lhe disse. Tome um banho e vista seus trajes novos. O rei não deve de morar a chegar.

Mike não perdeu tempo a obedecer.

― O senhor é um homem bom, barão. Antes que viesse para Sevenoaks, foram poucos os que se dignaram a dar um pouco de atenção ao rapazinho. ― A cozinheira enxugou os olhos com a ponta do avental. ― Agora, se me permite o atrevimento, vá cuidar de si mesmo. Vá se preparar para a chegada do rei.

― Vou, sim. Um homem deve acatar a vontade de seu soberano ou preparar-se para arcar com as conseqüências. ― Edward riu com secura, indagando-se sobre ser capaz de manter o humor quando o monarca e seus carrascos passassem sob o portão levadiço de Sevenoaks.

A distância entre os arautos e sentinelas avançados e a reta guarda da comitiva real era espantosa. Olhos fixos no horizonte, todos os que viviam no interior das muralhas de Sevenoaks, à exceção da castelã, perfilavam-se no pátio do castelo à espera do monarca.

― Pela Virgem, nunca vi uma multidão como esta! ― observou Emmett.

― O povo de Sevenoaks irá contar os eventos deste dia aos seus netos — Edward respondeu ao amigo.

― Sim, ver o rei é uma experiência incomum ― concordou Emmett. ― E abrir os portões do castelo ao soberano desta terra é motivo de grande orgulho para todos.

― Um espetáculo quase tão formidável quanto uma decapitação ― ironizou Edward num resmungo. ― Ouvi dizer que ele viaja com um séqüito de quase cem pessoas. Alimentar a todos deixará profundas cicatrizes em nossas despensas.

Ninguém tinha como novidade o fato de que muitos barões viam-se à beira da mendicância por conta das prodigalidades que cometiam para agradar à Coroa nas andanças que o monarca e sua comitiva faziam pelo território nas idas e vindas de suas propriedades favoritas.

Mike e Seth surgiram em meio à multidão. O escudeiro usava o cotovelo para abrir caminho e Mike vinha logo atrás, amparado por suas muletas. Edward reparou que ambos tinham um aspecto bastante asseado, além dos cabelos ainda molhados e cuidadosamente penteados.

Ao perceber que ambos tentavam chegar ao local onde ele e Emmett se achavam, Edward declarou em voz alta:

― Ah, meus melhores ajudantes vêm vindo para me assistir.

Todos os olhares se voltaram para ele, e logo em seguida os demais criados se afastaram para dar passagem aos rapazes. Tão logo conseguiram alcançar Edward, Seth tomou a iniciativa de dizer:

― Meu lorde, não é correto nos mostrarmos maiores do que realmente somos.

― Bobagem. Quero meus três melhores homens ao meu lado neste dia tão importante. Um homem deve ter por perto as pessoas em quem mais confia no dia de seu casamento... e na hora de sua morte. ― Embora se sentisse tudo menos contente, Edward fazia questão de mostrar-se risonho.

Emmett olhou-o com estranheza, porém antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, os arautos do rei assomaram aos portões. As cornetas soaram para anunciar a entrada de três cavaleiros. E então, com a mesma perfeição com que Moisés apartou as águas, a multidão se dividiu para formar um corredor.

Instantes depois o monarca, todo paramentado em seus trajes reais, surgia à garupa de um garboso garanhão baio que parecia escoicear o ar. Ao lado dele vinha o príncipe Guilherme, alto, majestoso e com um quê de crueldade nos olhos claros. Atrás de ambos, cavaleiros em armaduras reluzentes, liteiras trazendo damas da realeza e carroças repletas de itens pessoais derramavam-se pelos portões de Sevenoaks. Apesar de bastante grande, com espaço suficiente para permitir que os animais pastassem e engordassem sem atrapalhar o dia-a-dia dos criados, o pátio interno do castelo de repente parecia acanhado. A multidão se encolheu em direção aos muros enquanto flâmulas e estandartes se erguiam no ar.

― Que o Senhor nos guarde ― murmurou lady Eleanor. ― Meu sobrinho guerreiro vem junto do pai. Se bem o conheço, haverá derramamento de sangue na fortaleza de Sevenoaks.

― Edward Anthony Masen du Cullen ― gritou um dos arautos do monarca. ― Aproxime-se para receber um presente real de Henrique, rei da Inglaterra.

Encorajado por saber que tinha Emmett, Seth e até mesmo Mike às suas costas, Edward deu um passo adiante; dobrou a perna para se apoiar num joelho e, curvando a cabeça, saudou seu soberano:

― Majestade.

― Basta, basta. Ponha-se em pé, meu bom amigo. Veja o que trouxemos para você. ― Henrique bateu palmas, e escudeiros suarentos apareceram carregando uma liteira coberta. ― São do meu plantel particular em Winchester.

A cobertura foi retirada para revelar um par de pavões da Ásia. Banhado pela luz do sol, o iridescente azul-turquesa das delicadas penas no pescoço das aves, brilhava como pedra preciosa. Pavões reais eram um item dos mais cobiçados, um símbolo de predileção.

― O senhor é muito generoso, Majestade ― Edward agra deceu.

― Ouvi dizer que você ainda não se acorrentou à dama da fortaleza. Isso é verdade? ― A pergunta fora feita pelo príncipe, que observava Edward com seus olhos de ave de rapina. Guilherme não piscava, não sorria; era como se tivesse as feições esculpidas numa porção de rocha.

― É verdade ― confirmou Edward num tom firme e forte, sustentando o olhar com que o príncipe o perscrutava. ― Ela não quer se casar comigo.

Henrique acolheu as palavras dele com o cenho fechado, mas então indagou:

― Você recebeu minha declaração real avisando-o de nossa chegada?

― Sim, Majestade.

― Eu esperava mais de você, Masen du Cullen.

― Parece que sua vontade pouco conta para essa Flor Ve nenosa de Sevenoaks ― Guilherme disse ao pai. ― Ela escarneceu de sua ordem.

― Haverá um casamento ou uma decapitação. Que todos ouçam o que irei decretar: se ao pôr-do-sol lady Isabella não se apresentar nos degraus da capela para casar-se prontamente com Edward Anthony Masen du Cullen, a cabeça dele irá rolar. ― Henrique saltou da sela de seu vistoso garanhão. ― Agora, minha irmã, esclareça-me e me diga em que brincadeira de mau gosto seu marido está metido. Os espiões de William Briware contaram-me que os tentáculos das intrigas de seu marido estão a ponto de chegar à corte. Dizem que Simon se opõe à nova feira que pretendo promover em Westminster. Isso é correto?

― Não, meu irmão, ele não se opõe; apenas receia que uma feira programada para durar uma quinzena ocasionará perda das receitas da feira costumeira em Ely. Simon está preocupado com você, irmão, pois isso poderia significar uma diminuição nos rendimentos da Coroa. O bispo de Ely também está preocupado com essa possibilidade.

― Ah, e porque um bispo dá sinais de aflição, você acha que posso ser persuadido a mudar de idéia? O lorde seu marido tem uma mente mais propensa a negócios do que eu supunha, Eleanor. Por acaso esse tal bispo lhes disse que a feira que estou propondo tem por finalidade homenagear Santo Eduardo? O povo o adora, e nosso bom bispo de Ely deveria fazer o mesmo.

Baixando a cabeça, Eleanor sorriu astuciosamente enquanto argumentava:

― Receio que você fará mendigos de todos nós no propósito de reconstruir tumbas antigas na igreja monástica e homenagear o santo. Diz-se que os mortos em Londres têm acomodações de melhor qualidade do que os vivos.

O semblante do monarca era a mais pura expressão da raiva e da incredulidade. Mas, perito na arte de dissimular o que não pretendia expor, Henrique não demorou mais do que um instante para se dominar, esboçando um sorriso gélido antes de declarar:

― Westminster será reconstruída, a feira de uma quinzena será feita. E eu duvido de suas alegações de miséria, irmã, pois seus trajes são da melhor qualidade e suas jóias, soberbas. Agora, não tente afastar de minha mente a pergunta que lhe fiz. Vamos conversar, e eu espero uma boa prestação de contas a respeito das atividades daquele conde velhaco com quem você se casou.

Com o rosto numa máscara de pedra, Eleanor curvou-se numa elegante mesura, depois se ergueu e pousou a mão de leve sobre o braço do irmão. Lado a lado, ela e o rei então subiram os degraus diante das portas do castelo para desaparecer salão nobre adentro. Um enxame de conselheiros, lordes e damas pôs-se no encalço dos irmãos num passo respeitoso. E atrás deles todos seguiu Simon de Montfort, o conde insultado pelo monarca.

― Ele não parece nem um pouco feliz ― comentou Emmett ao ouvido de Edward.

― A felicidade é algo fugaz ― retrucou Edward, que estava a ponto de sentir pena de Simon, mas então se lembrou de sua própria sorte.

― Vamos, eu lhe faço companhia ― Emmett se ofereceu.

― E aonde iremos? ― quis saber Edward, um pouco mais tranqüilo ao ver que a maior parte da comitiva do rei já havia sumido de vista e a multidão concentrada no pátio começava a se dispersar.

― Aos aposentos de lady Isabella. Ela precisa se aprontar para a cerimônia... nem que seja preciso obrigá-la.

― Não, Emmett. Por acaso não ouviu o que eu disse ao primo dela, James? Não pretendo forçar mulher nenhuma a se casar.

― Sim, mas isso foi antes de Henrique declarar que mandará cortar sua cabeça se ela não desposá-lo.

― Nada mudou. Ainda que tenha de entregar minha vida nas mãos do rei, não tomarei por esposa uma mulher que não queira unir-se a mim de vontade própria.

― Pela cruz do Cristo, Edward! Você está farto da vida, é isso?

― Não, não estou. A verdade é que ainda tenho muito o que viver. Mas não à custa de ver minhas convicções aviltadas.

― Você é um tolo, meu amigo. Ou será que acredita na profecia gravada nas pedras perto de seu lar ancestral? Por acaso imagina que poderá se erguer dos mortos uma segunda vez? Pois se imagina, saiba que está redondamente enganado. ― Com isso, Emmett se afastou murmurando pragas contra a crueldade dos soberanos e das mulheres difíceis.

― Dama, não precisa falar comigo, apenas escute o que tenho a dizer... ― Edward falava pela porta dos aposentos da castelã. ― O rei chegou, porém, quero que você saiba que mantenho minha palavra. Ninguém lhe forçará a se casar contra a sua vontade.

A resposta foi um silêncio profundo. Edward encostou a cabeça à madeira polida.

― Já tomei providências para que você parta em segurança para meu castelo em Mereworth assim que o rei se for... Henrique planeja tomar Sevenoaks para a Coroa. Não tenha medo, já tomei todas as medidas necessárias para que você não seja enclausurada num convento. ― O que ele não disse, mas estava em seus pensamentos, era "depois que minha cabeça se separar de meu corpo". ― Você e qualquer criado que quiser levar consigo estarão bem cuidados e protegidos em Mereworth.

Engasgada com o nó que tinha na garganta, Isabella deitou a testa de encontro à porta. Jesus, por que Edward tinha de ser tão nobre e honrado? Ela lera a mensagem enviada por Henrique, sabia que o monarca ameaçava tomar ou até mesmo destruir Sevenoaks pedra por pedra. Tudo aquilo pouco ou nada lhe importava, mas ouvir Edward afirmar que tomara providências e medidas para seu bem-estar, provocava-lhe a estranha sensação de que ele falava como... como se não fosse viver para...

― Tente manter-se calma, dama. E saiba que, aconteça o que acontecer, muito admiro sua coragem e sua determinação. Que Deus esteja com você, Isabella.

O ruído de passos pelo corredor indicava que Edward se afastava.

Confusa, aturdida, ela continuou onde estava, tentando ignorar a dor que lhe afligia o coração. Se ao menos não fosse amaldiçoada...

Instantes depois, uma outra voz ecoou baixinho de encontro à porta:

― Senhora? ― Bateram de leve à madeira. ― Lady Isabella, está me ouvindo?

― Quem é você? ― ela indagou.

― Sou Emmett de Brambourg, amigo de Edward du Cullen. Senhora, preciso lhe contar que estamos com problemas sérios.

― Estou sabendo da mensagem do rei.

Emmett cerrou o punho. A vontade que tinha era colocar aquela porta abaixo e arrastar aquela mulher pelos cabelos.

― Então a senhora está ciente de que Henrique decretou que quer a ordem dele cumprida ou a cabeça de Edward?

― O quê? O que está dizendo? O que sei é que o rei ameaçou confiscar Sevenoaks. Mas se o que você diz é verdade, por que seu lorde não veio ele mesmo me falar do decreto? Por que enviou você?

― Ele não me enviou, senhora, estou aqui por minha conta. Amo Edward como a um irmão e acho que ele está errado em agir como vem agindo.

― Como assim?

― Ele jura que não tomará uma mulher por esposa à força. Diz que prefere morrer a manchar sua honra, obrigando uma dama a casar-se com ele. Edward está disposto a submeter-se ao machado do carrasco no dia de hoje.

― Seu lorde parece um homem muito digno.

― Ele é, sim, digno e firme. A senhora virá? Irá salvar a vida de meu lorde Edward?

― Você não ouviu o que dizem a meu respeito?

Emmett passou o peso do corpo de um pé para outro. Não esperava tanta sinceridade de uma mulher...

― Você já ouviu dizer que sou perversa e trago o mal. Sabia que me chamam de Flor Venenosa?

― Sim.

― Então seu lorde Edward não correria um perigo mortal se... se casasse comigo?

― Talvez seja como a senhora diz, minha dama. Mas ouça com atenção: Edward certamente irá morrer pela lâmina de um machado se a senhora não desposá-lo. Não sei se a senhora prepara poções ou se seus quatro maridos eram idosos e frágeis, como Edward quer me fazer crer, o que sei é que não há como fazer o rei mudar de idéia e anular o que foi decretado.

Às palavras de Emmett seguiu-se um breve silêncio. Então ele ouviu uma voz suave afirmar:

― Vou pensar no que você me disse.

Um boi foi assado no espeto que um cachorro em arreios fazia girar, acionando o mecanismo ao investir contra um pedaço de pernil fora de seu alcance. O touro estalava e chiava enquanto dourava acima das labaredas. Ao término de sua missão, o grande cão de caça seria recompensado com um bom naco de carne e um osso repleto de tutano do animal que assava.

Atarefados até o último fio de cabelo, os criados da cozinha destinada às carnes cuidavam de amolecer enguias no vinho de mel, rechear gansos e temperar uma grande quantidade de melros, o prato favorito do rei. Edward mal conseguiu um lugar onde se empoleirar para saborear seu pastelão de todos os dias. Perto dele, sentado ao lado de suas muletas, Mike a tudo observava em silêncio.

― Meu lorde, o senhor parece um homem conformado com a má sorte, mas tenha fé e não se desespere ― a cozinheira tentou confortá-lo enquanto esmagava castanhas num pilão. ― A dama irá ao seu encontro. Ela não é má pessoa, não permitirá que o senhor perca sua cabeça.

― Você a conhece? ― ele perguntou.

― Oh, sim. Quando veio para Sevenoaks para desposar nosso querido lorde Amun, ela era uma pequena fada, muito bonita e sempre alegre. Nossa lady Isabella tinha sempre um sorriso e uma palavra gentil para todos nós. Quase sempre ela vinha à cozinha para perguntar da minha saúde.

― O que houve para fazê-la mudar tanto assim? ― indagou Edward, referindo-se ao fato de a castelã ter escolhido viver trancada em seus aposentos.

― Depois da morte de lorde Amun, ela começou a ficar diferente. Não sei dizer como nem de onde as histórias surgiram, mas um belo dia, assim do nada, parecia que as pessoas tinham dado para cochichar a respeito da dama e os boatos começaram a se espalhar por todos os cantos.

― Com certeza o falatório teve início entre os moradores da fortaleza.

― Oh, não, milorde. Todos em Sevenoaks a amavam e tinham pena dela. Não, as histórias eram estranhas. E os rumores se espalharam como fogo na palha seca.

― Que tipo de rumores?

― Esquisitices. Começou-se a dizer que qualquer mulher com os cabelos da cor das chamas era cruel e precisava ser evitada. Eu nunca tinha ouvido uma coisa dessas. Ninguém por aqui costumava dar muito crédito a superstições. O abade ofereceu orações aos Céus e promoveu bênçãos para combater o mal. Não demorou e a dama deixou de vir às cozinhas. E depois que mais dois de seus maridos morreram, ela só vinha aqui para baixo para fazer as refeições no salão nobre. Então o quarto marido se foi, e aí ela se fechou em seus aposentos. Sou eu quem cuida de mandar levar as refeições a lady Isabella, assim ela não fica doente, pobrezinha.

Edward, que já tinha se perguntado quem se encarregaria da alimentação da castelã, imaginava ser James quem providenciava para que ela não perecesse de fome. Era estranho: as mesmas pessoas que supostamente morreriam de medo de Isabella, justamente elas cuidavam de suprir as necessidades da senhora do castelo. Esse era mais um mistério para juntar a tantos outros que pairavam sobre Sevenoaks.

― Acho que vou comer mais um pedaço de torta. ― Ele lambia as migalhas dos dedos.

― Seu apetite está afiado hoje, meu lorde. Isso é bom sinal.

― Se esta for a última das refeições que faço na Terra, então que seja repleta de suas tortas de carne... Não, não falaremos desse assunto. Por ora estou contente. Tenho boa comida e boa companhia. Mike, não tomaria uma caneca de cerveja comigo?

Com um sorriso de orgulho e afeição, o rapazinho fez menção de se levantar.

― Não, fique sentado aí. Eu mesmo cuido disso, vamos ver se sou tão hábil quanto você. ― Edward realmente conseguiu despejar cerveja em duas canecas sem derramar uma só gota no chão. ― Aos meus bons amigos. Que vocês dois vivam muito e bem.

Depois de tomar toda aquela caneca, ele se serviu de mais outra. Quisera a bebida pudesse entorpecer o fio do machado...

Edward olhou para um lado e para o outro a fim de se certificar de que ninguém o vira. Com tantas pessoas pela fortaleza, a maioria delas ocupadas com a chegada do soberano, não era de se estranhar que ninguém tivesse se apercebido de seus movimentos. Várias canecas de cerveja o faziam arriscar uma última visita ao labirinto de arbustos, na esperança de encontrar sua donzela para dizer-lhe pessoalmente que ela seria bem recebida em Mereworth.

Depois de tornar a olhar em todas as direções, disparou em meio às folhagens e, alcançando a entrada do labirinto, fez com passadas ligeiras o percurso que levava ao coração do jardim secreto. Encontrou-o deserto. O gorgolejar da pequena fonte e o chilro dos passarinhos à procura de gavinhas para a feitura de seus ninhos era tudo o que se ouvia por ali.

Um assomo de melancolia, espesso e pesado como um manto, obrigou-o a sentar-se no banco de pedra junto do relógio de sol. Seus olhos então vaguearam pelo instrumento feito para marcar a passagem do tempo. A peça fora concebida de um modo ímpar, diferente de tudo o que ele já vira. Sem pressa, Edward correu a ponta dos dedos pela superfície do aparato.

Por que diabo haveria de se importar com algo tão mundano como um relógio de sol se estava condenado à morte?

Vai ver escolhi pensar na passagem das horas porque meu próprio tempo esteja se esgotando. Então rezou para que não desonrasse a si mesmo, e pediu força e coragem quando chegasse o momento de entregar seu pescoço à peculiar justiça do rei.

― Você está mais elegante do que a maioria dos homens que formam a comitiva real ― comentou Emmett de Brambourg ao entrar nos aposentos do castelão.

― É verdade, meu lorde Edward ― concordou Seth, antes de pôr-se a arrumar os pertences de seu senhor.

Após se banhar na grande tina que tinha as bordas acolchoadas em linho, Edward vestira sua melhor túnica, bordada com os brasões tanto dos Masen como dos Cullen, a qual Seth fizera brilhar de tanto escovar.

― Um homem deve ir ao encontro de seu Criador aparentando seu melhor ― ele comentou.

― Não consigo acreditar que a dama deixará você morrer ― devolveu Emmett.

― Ah, mas ela não está sabendo do decreto do rei. Isabella nunca sai de seus aposentos, não tem como se inteirar das intenções de Henrique. ― Edward ajeitou o cinto de couro, e seu escudeiro correu a lhe escovar os ombros. ― Seth, não se preocupe mais com isso. Vocês dois deviam estar lá embaixo, distraindo-se.

― Não, vamos ficar e descer com você. ― Largando-se sobre o espaçoso leito, Emmett balançou-se em cima do colchão.

― Esta cama é macia e grande o bastante para a prática das artes do amor.

Edward virou-se para olhar feio para o amigo. Emmett falava como se seu casamento com Isabella fosse um fato consumado.

― Seu humor parece ter melhorado, Emmett. Isso é sinal de que já andou tomando algumas taças de vinho?

― Não. É sinal da convicção que eu tenho de que a dama não irá abandoná-lo à cólera do rei.

― De onde foi tirar essa idéia? Esqueceu o que eu disse? Ninguém aqui irá obrigar Isabella a fazer o que ela não quer.

― Ah, é verdade. Não se pode arrastá-la até os degraus da capela, nem que seja para salvar sua vida.

― Emmett, dê-me alguns instantes a sós comigo mesmo, sim? Não faz muito tempo você e Seth andavam provando da minha comida e do meu vinho para se certificarem de que eu não seria envenenado, não é verdade? Creio que isso significa que ambos querem o meu bem.

Empertigando-se à beirada da cama, Emmett retrucou:

― Zombe de mim se quiser, mas ainda acho que alguém neste castelo pode ter usado de ervas e poções para provocar a morte de seus lordes.

― Com que propósito? Aponte-me alguém que tenha se beneficiado disso. A Igreja, a Coroa e lady Isabella receberam um pequeno quinhão, uma quantia mínima, nada que pudesse incentivar seja quem for a cometer assassinato quatro vezes em seguida.

― Admito que ainda não saibamos o motivo que estaria por trás dessas mortes, mesmo assim continuo acreditando que tal ameaça existe. E ficaria muito grato se esta noite você não bebesse nada antes que eu prove de sua taça.

Com um sorriso, Edward aproximou-se para dar um tapa no ombro do amigo.

― Depois que minha cabeça deixar meu corpo, você não terá mais de se preocupar com que o passa pelos meus lábios.

_**Ah danada da Gabi... parei na melhor parte**_

_**Preciso dizer que eu amo o Emmett, ele é um grande amigo...**_

_**E o Edward é simplesmente maravilhoso, leal, cavalheiro, tudo de bom... deixa eu parar... E a Bella é bobinha... já deveria ter casado com esse homem!**_

_**Mas eu prometo não deixar vocês na mão, vou postar sábado e domingo para vocês... Mas por favor comentem para mim saber o que vocês estão achando... Robeijosssss**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Oi Amores... Vou postar dois capítulos como prometido... não deu para postar ontem, desculpe... Gente não me matem tá... Boa Leitura e preparem o coração**_

O grupo de barões de olhar matreiro que havia permanecido na companhia de Simon de Montfort agora se misturava aos membros do séquito do rei, e todos se aglomeravam no pátio interno do castelo e ao longo do passeio que levava à capela, fazendo o grande gramado resplendecer ao colorido de seus mantos, suas túnicas e suas jóias.

Naquela noite seriam presenteados ou com um casamento ou com uma decapitação.

A corte de Henrique III era um caldo de intrigas e seu filho, Guilherme, um guerreiro na aparência e na alma. Todos sabiam que o príncipe alto e musculoso esperava com imensa ansiedade pelo dia em que afinal pudesse colocar suas mãos tanto sobre os barões e rebeldes como sobre o clero insidioso. Em meio a essa rede de ardis e maledicências, o barão de Mereworth tratava de se manter com toda á imparcialidade e sensatez que as circunstâncias lhe permitiam.

O rumor de vozes e risadas chegava a ser estridente quando ele chegou ao pátio. Junto de Emmett, Edward dirigiu-se ao local onde o rei aguardava pelos acontecimentos. Mas antes que ali chegassem, ele reparou que seu amigo, de um instante para outro, parecia ter perdido toda a cor do rosto.

— Erga esse queixo, Emmett. Estou firme no propósito de receber a morte com coragem e dignidade. Não vou fraquejar, creia-me.

— Não se trata disso. Uma coisa é morrer em combate, outra, muito diferente, é perder a própria cabeça porque o rei se sente contrariado — Emmett murmurou junto à orelha dele. — Diga uma só palavra, e nós nos ergueremos em armas, provocaremos um confronto. Uns pelos outros, acabaremos com mais de uma dezena deles. É possível que você morra, mas pelo menos morrerá com uma espada na mão.

— Não, Emmett, não quero que você levante um dedo em meu nome. No final das contas, mais cedo ou mais tarde um homem encontra seu fim. E eu pelo menos proverei um bom espetáculo para essa turba de insensíveis.

— Eu esperava... Eu tinha certeza de que a dama... — Emmett olhava ao redor, estudando cada rosto que via.

— Esqueça. Ela não me quer por esposo.

Edward subiu o primeiro degrau que levava à capela. Quando seu pé tocou o segundo e gasto degrau de calcário, um silêncio pesado e profundo caiu sobre a multidão de nobres e plebeus.

— Ah, Masen du Cullen, vejo que está pronto. Fico contente. Bem, se a dama aparecer, o abade de Tunbridge Wells dirá uma prece pela saúde de vocês dois, e nós então passaremos ao banquete. Meu estômago está roncando de vazio. — O monarca estava bem-humorado, parecia.

— Majestade, com relação a Sevenoaks... — interveio James, gesticulando com as mãos envoltas num par de luvas de punhos longos, confeccionadas de fina pelica tingida de açafrão e que, à claridade do crepúsculo, tinham um aspecto meio espalhafa toso. — Gostaria que me concedesse a honra de comprar a fortaleza para...

— Não diga mais nada, abade — Henrique o interrompeu. — Não nos deixe pensar que você está ansioso para ver du Cullen na sepultura. O sol ainda não desapareceu de todo no horizonte. Esperemos... um pouco mais.

— Sim, pai, não há pressa — observou o príncipe Guilherme erguendo uma sobrancelha. — O carrasco maneja o machado bastante bem tanto à luz do dia como à chama dos archotes.

Edward ouviu Emmett engolir um punhado de ar. Então se virou para admirar a esfera cor de ouro com a orla avermelhada que imergia mansamente por trás das muralhas guarnecidas de ameias do castelo. Um lindo pôr-do-sol, sem sombra de dúvida. Daqueles que todo homem merecia contemplar em seu último dia na Terra...

Um estranho murmúrio irrompeu pela multidão. E foi crescendo, avolumando-se, a ponto de fazer lembrar o rugir das ondas do mar a projetar-se por uma praia rochosa. Edward ouvia seu nome sussurrado por um sem-número de lábios, e então se virou para ver por quê.

De um ponto do gramado perto dali, envolta da cabeça aos pés num véu de pálido marfim em, intricada renda, vinha vindo uma mulher de compleição delicada. Constituído de várias camadas de tecido, dobrado e disposto de modo a ocultar, o véu era seguro no lugar por uma diadema de ouro acima da linha das sobrancelhas.

Embora não pudesse distinguir as feições da dama, por entre as dobras do tecido leve, Edward vislumbrou algumas ma deixas de longos cabelos avermelhados.

— Isabella?

— Lady Isabella. — O rei ergueu a mão repleta de anéis numa saudação amável. — Você está bastante atrasada, mesmo assim chegou a tempo de salvar o pescoço de Edward. Venha, vamos nos apressar com o casamento, o banquete de comemoração está à nossa espera.

Sem uma palavra sequer, a pequena e encoberta figura subiu os degraus diante da capela para postar-se ao lado de seu noivo. Com a sensação de que ela não parecia pertencer àquele mundo, Edward lembrou os boatos que falavam em feitiçaria. No instante seguinte, porém, o coração dele encheu-se de orgulho.

Aquela mulher possuía coragem, determinação e compaixão. Dispunha-se a desposar um homem que não queria apenas para salvá-lo da lâmina do machado. Estava pronta para sacrificar-se no altar do matrimônio em troca da vida dele. Edward não se sentia merecedor de tão nobre dama.

— Abade, apresse a oração — ordenou Henrique. — A ceia me espera.

James começou a rezar. Seu tom de voz se elevava e decrescia à medida que ele ia invocando aos Céus e aos anjos que destinassem felicidade ao casal. As preces se estenderam por um bom tempo, então se encerraram tão abruptamente quanto haviam se iniciado.

Edward Anthony Masen du Cullen estava casado com Isabella de Sevenoaks.

— Pronto — decretou o rei. — E já não era sem tempo.

— Pena. O carrasco é novo e precisava praticar o uso do machado. Quem sabe ele não se desincumbiria da missão com menos de cinco golpes, como ocorreu na última vez? — A rigidez do semblante do príncipe se dissolvera num sorriso largo. Após provocar Edward com uma piscadela, Guilherme concluiu: — Não sei se lhe ofereço minha piedade ou meus votos de felicidade, du Cullen. Há quem diga que o casamento é muito pior do que uma morte ligeira.

— Em breve irei descobrir a verdade — respondeu Edward, que no momento se via tomado de apreço e gratidão pela mulher que era agora sua esposa.

A julgar pelo corpo camuflado pelas camadas sobrepostas do véu rendado, além de idosa, Isabella tinha uma constituição física delicada. Iria necessitar que ele a amparasse e protegesse. Mais do que cuidados, porém, Edward sabia que lhe devia também toda a boa-vontade que um homem pudesse ter para com sua esposa. Não compartilhariam de um lar festivo nem de um leito ardoroso, tampouco haveria filhos para dar pros seguimento à linhagem dos Masen du Cullen.

Apesar disso tudo, estava decidido a recompensá-la pelo sacrifício daquele dia com companheirismo, respeito e fidelidade incondicionais.

James, o abade de Tunbridge Wells, estendeu o braço para apertar a mão de Edward, mas então o rei ergueu-se de súbito, interpondo-se entre o clérigo e o noivo.

— Não vejo a hora de provar das cozinhas de Sevenoaks. Vamos nos acomodar a nossas mesas. — Como a voz imperiosa de Henrique fosse quase sempre uma ordem sutil, boa parte dos presentes se pôs em direção ao salão nobre. — Vá-se agora, barão, leve sua esposa aos aposentos senhoriais e consume essa união. Faça o que diz seu soberano.

— Mas, Majestade, o banquete... o hidromel... Ainda não brindamos à saúde deles — interveio James, fazendo menção de levar a mão ao ombro do noivo, porém sem conseguir alcançá-lo. — E Edward planeja levar Isabella para Mereworth.

— Abade, por acaso está me contrariando? — O tom brincalhão do monarca não passava de velada ameaça.

O clérigo tinha os olhos arregalados e a mão trêmula. Agia como alguém atormentado pela preocupação, mas Edward não fazia idéia do que estaria a incomodá-lo daquela maneira.

— Não, Majestade — James respondeu ao rei —, mas se eles pretendem partir para Mereworth ainda hoje...

— Tolice. Ninguém deixará Sevenoaks esta noite. Quero ver esse casamento selado, santificado e consumado antes que o novo dia amanheça, quando então partirei para o palácio de Eltham. Ordeno que o casal suba para os aposentos da castelã agora mesmo e consume o sacramento. O príncipe Guilherme e eu pernoitaremos nos aposentos do castelão. Você tem a chave, Edward?

Após menear a cabeça num gesto assertivo, Edward tirou do cinto a chave que mantinha presa ali.

— Bela peça de ferro. — Depositando o artefato na palma da mão, Henrique examinou as curvas e reentrâncias cinzeladas no metal antes de passar a chave a Guilherme, depois ergueu o braço e esperou que dois de seus guardas reais dessem um passo adiante para declarar: — Não tolerarei mais discussões, protelações ou mortes em Sevenoaks. Se meu caro Edward não estiver forte e saudável ao amanhecer, várias cabeças irão rolar, a começar pela da dama e de todos os familiares dela. Quanto a isso, estejam todos certos.

— Ah, então ainda há esperanças de que o carrasco venha a se aprimorar no desempenho de suas funções — observou Guilherme, visivelmente entusiasmado. — Se nosso lorde Edward não sobreviver a esta noite, o machado será empregado assim que o dia clarear.

Edward virou-se para sua noiva e tomou-lhe a mão. Que estava rígida e fria. Sob a escolta de guardas armados, ambos passaram em meio às pessoas que ainda permaneciam no pátio a caminho da escadaria interna do castelo.

Só ao girar a argola de ferro e abrir a pesada porta de carvalho dos aposentos da castelã, foi que Edward percebeu que também não tinha a mão nem quente nem firme. Depois de esperar que Isabella entrasse no dormitório, o que ela fez sem nem um único suspiro, Edward seguiu-a de perto e fechou a porta, bloqueando-a com a barra de madeira. Então se virou e olhou ao redor.

A lareira estava apagada. Embora menores, os aposentos da castelã eram bastante parecidos com os seus, com o mesmo compartimento onde ficavam as instalações sanitárias, as mesmas vidraças trabalhadas nas janelas, os mesmos painéis entalhados em madeira. Edward amaldiçoou seu descuido. De veria ter providenciado para que acendessem a lareira, colocassem roupas de cama limpas, espalhassem alguns buquês de flores pelo ambiente, trouxessem o prato favorito dela, todos esses pequenos detalhes que agradavam a uma mulher. Mas a verdade era que não imaginara que iriam precisar de tudo aquilo, nem que ele próprio ainda estaria respirando, depois que o sol se pusesse.

As palavras saltaram-lhe da boca sem que tivesse tempo para prepará-las melhor:

— Você salvou minha vida. Lady Isabella, nem sei bem o que dizer. Mas quero que saiba que eu gostaria de tê-la poupado disto... do sacrifício de casar-se comigo. — A emoção por pouco não o fazia engasgar-se. Ela era tão generosa! Como haveria de fazer para recompensá-la por tamanho ato de nobreza? — "Obrigado" é uma palavra muito pequena para expressar minha imensa gratidão.

A dama não havia se movido desde que ele trancara a porta. Continuava parada ali, pequena, altiva, calada.

— Minha garganta está seca. Não gostaria de tomar um pouco de vinho comigo? — Edward foi servir-se da jarra alta que estava sobre uma arca, junto a duas taças.

A dama oculta sob a massa de tecido rendado gesticulou com a cabeça, mas ele não conseguiu entender se aquilo era um "sim" ou um "não".

— Tire seus véus enquanto sirvo um pouco de vinho para nós. Seja do seu agrado ou não, somos agora marido e mulher. Eu me sentiria muito honrado de poder admirar seu rosto, mi nha dama. E olhar nos seus olhos para que possa lhe agradecer uma vez mais pelo que fez por mim.

Isabella sentia o coração bater com tanta força que chegava a temer que seu peito não fosse capaz de contê-lo. Fizera o inconcebível. Casara-se com Edward para livrá-lo do carrasco do rei. E por desposá-lo o condenara a morrer como os outros quatro homens que a tinham tomado por esposa. Jesus, como desarmar aquela irônica e cruel armadilha?

— Vamos, retire seus véus, silente esposa.

"Esposa". A palavra era um doce suplício aos ouvidos de la. Queria tornar-se esposa de Edward em todos os sentidos. Queria que ele a possuísse, que a reclamasse para si, que fizesse de seus corpos e suas almas uma só entidade. Mas quando Edward descobrisse quem ela era e qual sina o aguardava, iria odiá-la.

— Lady Isabella? — A voz dele denotava ao mesmo tempo estranheza e impaciência.

Ela amava aquela voz que, ali no aconchego de seus aposentos, era ainda mais atrativa, mais poderosa, mais envolvente do que no jardim do labirinto.

— Venha, não se acanhe.

Isabella deu-lhe as costas. Não havia para onde fugir, nem mesmo se usasse a passagem secreta. Ele iria atrás.

Seus dedos tremiam enquanto retirava da cabeça o diadema de ouro. Tinha certeza de que os olhos de Edward estavam fixos nela. Jesus, estava gelada de tanto medo e desejo, suas mãos não paravam de tremer. Os segundos passavam, cada qual assinalado por uma dolorosa batida de seu coração. O véu então esvoaçou como uma pesada teia de aranha antes de tombar a seus pés. Estava feito. O destino de ambos estava selado.

Edward deslizou os olhos pelas costas dela. Lady Isabella era esguia, bem-feita de corpo. Talvez só uma mulher que nunca tivesse tido filhos fosse capaz de manter um quadril estreito como aquele e as ancas levemente arredondadas, mas os cabelos... As belas madeixas mais pareciam cascatas tortuosas banhadas pela luz do fogo. Como uma velha encarquilhada podia ter cabelos tão sedosos como aqueles?

Levando as mãos aos ombros dela, Edward a fez virar-se lentamente.

Os olhos azuis estavam arregalados, os lábios tão adoráveis se achavam entreabertos. Ela o fitava intensamente.

— Pela Cruz Sagrada! É você! — Seu olhar estupefato a percorreu de cima a baixo enquanto sua alma, com a rapidez de uma vela que se apaga de repente, via a alegria dar lugar a um brutal assomo de raiva. — É você.

— Sim. — Como forma de evitar por alguns instantes a frieza nos olhos que a interpelavam, Isabella recolheu o véu do chão.

— Que espécie de brincadeira você fez comigo, minha dama?

— Não fiz brincadeira nenhuma.

— Ir ao meu encontro noite após noite, não revelar sua verdadeira identidade... Você me enganou. Por que não me disse seu nome? Por que teve de ser obrigada a casar-se se achava meus lábios e meus carinhos tão bem-vindos no labirinto? Se eu era agradável o bastante para que você brincasse comigo em segredo, por que não era bom o suficiente para ser seu marido?

— Você deprecia o tempo que passamos juntos no jardim secreto com suas palavras, mas eu as compreendo porque sei que está zangado comigo.

— "Zangado" talvez seja pouco para descrever o que estou sentindo. Por que, Isabella? Por que não me disse quem era na noite em que nos conhecemos?

Edward tentava ignorar que tinha o coração a ponto de arrebentar de tão disparado. Diante de seus olhos estava a donzela do labirinto e a dama Isabella, a quem ele aprendera a admirar. Ou seria ela a Flor Venenosa que havia sepultado quatro maridos? Fora ferido no orgulho pela traição. Ele a amava. Não, odiava-a. Ela era seu sonho, sua miragem. Não, era seu pesadelo.

Com uma dama tão jovem e bela poderia ter filhos, filhas, e uma esposa amorosa que talvez aprendesse a amá-lo mais do que tudo na vida... Se conseguisse perdoá-la.

— Você ria às minhas costas enquanto me enganava com sua perfídia?

— Não, eu jamais...

— Você não me queria por esposo, e deixou isso bem claro. Largou-me à sua espera nos degraus da capela, diante da gente de Mereworth e Sevenoaks. Fiz papel de tolo.

— Não, eu não podia...

— Então Henrique prometeu cortar minha cabeça fora e apoderar-se de sua preciosa fortaleza. Foi por isso que você se casou comigo? Para salvar Sevenoaks?

— Não, eu o fiz para...

— Poupe suas mentiras, Flor Venenosa. Poupe todas as suas explicações, pois agora estamos casados. E você irá me ter como seu marido, quer queira, quer não.

Edward tomou-a nos braços, levando a mão à parte posterior da cabeça dela para obrigá-la a aceitar seu beijo. Estava furioso, estava magoado; desejava-a com toda a força de sua alma.

Sonhara com aquele instante. Noite após noite, seu corpo havia chamado uma centena de sonhos pecaminosos com sua donzela do labirinto e o momento em que faria amor com ela. Bem, agora a dama era sua esposa pela lei dos homens e de Deus. Poderia fazer o que quisesse com ela. Tinha todo o direito de possuí-la.

Forçou os lábios dela a se separarem, e pouco lhe importou se haviam se aberto por conta da sua insistência. Então imergiu a língua na boca que tanto o recebera como declarara que não o queria. O hálito dela recendia levemente às especiarias do hidromel.

— Você bebeu em busca de fortalecer sua coragem antes de descer aos degraus da capela... Não quer beber um pouco mais agora, mulher traiçoeira? Uma caneca de hidromel irá ajudá-la a suportar fazer amor comigo?

Examinou o rosto dela. Parecia o mesmo, e ainda assim distinto. Os cabelos soltos a emoldurá-lo evocavam uma dife rença que Edward não sabia explicar. Tentou conciliar o de sejo que sentia por ela com a raiva pela traição que lhe fora imposta. Em algum lugar da mente tentou buscar a Isabella que possuía coragem e determinação.

— Por que não me contou a verdade?

Ela não respondeu. Tinha os olhos turvos, a respiração en trecortada.

— Você me quer. Pelo sangue sagrado de Deus, você me deseja tanto quanto eu a desejo. — Edward percebeu que soara mais surpreso do que gostaria. Cobiçava-a ou a odiava? Talvez um pouco de cada. — Diga que você me deseja, Isabella, donzela da noite, Flor Venenosa. Seja quem for você neste instante, diga que me quer. Implore para que eu possua seu corpo.

Iria mostrar a ela que não era homem de aceitar menosprezo. Iria lhe mostrar as conseqüências daquela brincadeira de mau gosto. Iria fazê-la suplicar de tanta paixão. Iria... iria lhe dar prazer como ela jamais ousara imaginar em toda a vida. Iria reverenciar o corpo dela com o seu. Iria lhe mostrar o quanto gostava dela apesar de tudo o que havia acontecido. Ela ainda era a valorosa Isabella que o desposara para lhe salvar o pescoço... e também a encantadora donzela que parecia tão tristonha à luz das estrelas.

— Diga, Isabella.

Embora não deixasse de fitá-lo, ela continuou calada.

— Você será minha esposa de todas as maneiras. — Aba fando um gemido, Edward tomou-a nos braços e levou-a até a cama, para depois depositá-la sobre a beirada do colchão. — Dispa-se para mim.

Para evitar que acabasse por assisti-la, cruzou os braços sobre o peito e endireitou os ombros. Esperaria. Iria lhe dar a chance de vir para ele de vontade própria. Ela o desejava; tomaria a iniciativa de aproximar-se dele; imploraria seus carinhos.

Isabella engoliu em seco. Aquilo era tudo o que mais queria. Havia muito, ansiava pela glória do casamento. Por anos a fio rezara por um marido que reclamasse seus direitos sobre o corpo dela, que a preenchesse com suas sementes, que lhe desse filhos e um motivo para viver, mas... Edward tomava aquela atitude porque queria unir-se a ela de corpo e alma ou porque o rei lhe ordenara que assim o fizesse? Ou fazia tudo aquilo porque esse era o modo como um homem se vingava da humilhação que ela havia lhe imposto? E se ele morresse? E se estivesse morto antes que o dia clareasse?

— Isabella? Obedeça-me.

— Sim, meu lorde e esposo.

Trêmulos e indecisos, os dedos dela começaram a puxar com força os laços à lateral do vestido de tecido leve. E se Edward estivesse morto antes que o dia clareasse? E se consumassem o casamento e ele morresse? E se morresse depois de ter plantado a semente de um filho nas entranhas dela? Mas um filho não iria compensar a ausência de Edward.

— Lágrimas? — O tom dele era destituído de emoção. — Da forte e valente Isabella? Por que a dama que se sacrificou para salvar minha vida está chorando?

— Meu lorde...

— Como ansiei por abraçá-la, como quis ter seu corpo sob o meu... Mas você não é a jovem inocente e virginal que eu imaginava, não é verdade? É uma viúva. Quatro vezes viúva. O leito nupcial não lhe é estranho, é, brava Isabella?

Com a respiração presa na garganta, ela o encarou. Aquele era um Edward que ainda não conhecia. Ele fervia de raiva, e tinha os olhos tomados por uma indiferença que chegava a assustar. Mas aquele semblante carregado também transmitia outras emoções além da ira: mágoa, desejo, decepção... e um sentimento em carne viva que ela não sabia identificar.

— Sou amaldiçoada. Por causa dos meus cabelos. — A confissão escapou-lhe dos lábios antes que Isabella se desse conta do que ia dizendo. E como não houvesse como voltar atrás, ela afirmou: — Sou amaldiçoada, e como todos os outros homens que se casaram comigo, você está condenado a morrer antes que o dia amanheça.

Por um momento Edward ficou olhando para ela. Então deu uma gostosa gargalhada.

— Amaldiçoada? E desde quando cabelos bonitos são uma maldição? Que bobagem é essa, Isabella?

— Não é bobagem. Você irá morrer antes do amanhecer.

— Devo tomar suas palavras como uma ameaça ou como um aviso?

Ela se pôs a chorar copiosamente. Não lhe bastava ter revelado seu segredo mais íntimo, tinha também de receber o escárnio por fazê-lo.

As lágrimas de uma mulher provocavam em Edward uma sensação de inutilidade, de impotência. Era preferível enfrentar um exército de sarracenos nas areias escaldantes do deserto a ouvir uma dama chorar. Quando num confronto, sempre sabia o que fazer; lutava; tomava as atitudes para as quais um cavaleiro era treinado. Mas quando uma mulher derramava lágrimas de tristeza... Ninguém o preparara para o pranto feminino.

Foi então que ouviram uma leve, quase inaudível, pancadinha à porta dos aposentos. Ainda que estranhasse o fato de que viessem incomodar o senhor da fortaleza na noite de suas núpcias, Edward sentiu-se imensamente grato a quem quer que fosse que exigia uma pausa àquele momento tão constrangedor.

Erguendo a trava que cruzava a porta de lado a lado, ele a abriu. O corredor estava deserto, mas alguém havia deixado uma bandeja de madeira junto à porta. Edward levou-a para dentro, depositando-a sobre um aparador próximo a um painel de madeira esculpida quase tão grande como o que havia nos aposentos do castelão. Ao se virar, encontrou os olhos de Isabella, agora injetados pelo choro, a fitá-lo.

— Eu não queria colocar sua vida em perigo. — Tomando entre os dedos uma mecha dos longos cabelos, ela disse baixinho: — Esta é a minha maldição.

Ele nunca havia se deparado com imagem tão encantadora. Isabella tinha o nariz rosado, os olhos úmidos, o vestido aberto pela metade, os cabelos de aparência tão sedosa em suave de salinho. Parecia uma donzela que acabara de fazer amor sobre uma montanha de feno num galpão... ou que devia ser possuída a noite inteira pelo marido em sua própria cama.

Edward tentou não pensar que o ponto nevrálgico de sua masculinidade latejava de desejo. Como não conseguisse, tratou de afastar tais pensamentos, indagando:

— Onde foi que você ouviu tamanha tolice?

— As pessoas falam...

— Quem lhe disse isso? Quem falou o quê?

— James me contou sobre os boatos que correm por todo o castelo.

— Sei. Isabella, você me deixou profundamente aborrecido. Brincou comigo como se eu fosse um rapazola leviano.

— Eu não queria...

— Você é feiticeira?

— Não. Juro que não.

— Quatro homens morreram... e você afirma que foi por causa de seus cabelos. Eu digo que não. Mas se você imaginava que pudesse me convencer a deixar de Consumar nossa união com essa história absurda, saiba que se enganou redondamente.

— Não é uma história absurda, é a verdade. Sou amaldiçoada.

— Claro que não é!

— Sou, sim! Todos aqueles que me desposaram morreram antes mesmo que dividíssemos o leito nupcial.

— Como? — A pergunta era pouco mais do que um sussurro.

Ela apertou os lábios tão bonitos até transformá-los numa linha firme. Talvez com isso quisesse indicar que não estava disposta a conversar, ou que falara o que não queria. Mesmo assim, Edward resolveu insistir:

— Isso é verdade? Você ainda é virgem? — Ao vê-la evitar seu olhar e corar suavemente, ele concluiu a resposta. E não pôde deixar de sentir uma grande satisfação. — Por Deus.

A novidade fazia seu desejo crescer ainda mais. Imaginara que o rei o obrigava a casar-se com uma velha encarquilhada que passara pelos braços de não menos do que quatro maridos. Abandonara seus sonhos de formar um lar repleto de herdeiros ao lado de uma dama jovem que o tratasse com carinho e de ferência. E agora descobria que lhe fora designada uma bela mulher, um pouco tímida e intocada... Jesus! O sonho que acalentara estava novamente ao seu alcance. Seria o primeiro homem de sua esposa. Poderia preenchê-la com suas sementes. E enquanto ela ia lhe dando herdeiros e herdeiras, iria lhe ensinar a amá-lo.

Seu coração se enterneceu. Seu sangue se inflamou. Recebera um prêmio inestimável. Talvez Henrique também pensava o que ele havia suposto: que Isabella mantivera relações carnais com pelo menos um, senão todos, de seus quatro maridos mortos. No entanto... era estranho que nenhum deles tivesse consumado o casamento antes de morrer. Bem, esse assunto teria de ficar para uma outra oportunidade.

— Isabella, alguém sabe que você ainda é virgem?

De coradas, as faces dela passaram a rubras.

— Tive vergonha de contar a quem quer que fosse. Até mesmo James, que é meu confessor e meu primo adorado, não sabe de mais essa estranheza minha. Mas isso é parte da maldição. Sou intocada... Nenhum homem nunca me amou.

Edward aproximou-se para erguer o rosto dela.

— Você não é estranha. Nem amaldiçoada. Isabella, embora eu esteja profundamente irritado com você, acredite em mim: seus cabelos não são sinal de maldição, e as conversas estúpidas que andou ouvindo são coisas de pessoas maldosas ou não passam de uma brincadeira cruel.

— Como pode dizer isso depois que quatro homens morreram por minha causa?

— O motivo pelo qual eles morreram certamente não tem a menor relação com seus cabelos. — Embora a desejasse com todo o ímpeto e todo o vigor de sua virilidade, Edward sabia que não podia aproveitar-se das circunstâncias. Como podia possuí-la se havia tanta tristeza e tanto medo nos olhos dela? — Isabella. A donzela do labirinto. Duas mulheres num só corpo. Diga-me por que dá ouvidos a essas tolices.

— Os boatos e os cochichos começaram após a morte de Amun. — Ela gesticulou de um modo que a fez parecer ainda mais frágil e desamparada.

Ao lembrar que a cozinheira havia dito que Isabella era uma jovem feliz quando chegara a Sevenoaks, Edward teve vontade de colocar diante da ponta de sua espada todas as pessoas que tinham contribuído para aniquilar aquela felicidade.

— A princípio eu não queria acreditar, mas a verdade é que quatro homens perderam a vida depois de casarem-se comigo. Os quatro estão lá, sob as pedras da capela.

Franzindo as sobrancelhas, ele tentou relembrar os relatos que havia ouvido: cada um dos finados cavaleiros aparentemente morrera de forma diversa, os quatro na noite de núpcias. Seus olhos foram atraídos para a bandeja de madeira, em que havia um jarro de vinho tinto, frutas cristalizadas e pão preto. Edward então se lembrou de Emmett e seus cuidados em provar de tudo o que ele estava prestes a comer e a beber.

Fizera pouco caso do excessivo zelo de seu amigo, mas agora se dava conta de que talvez houvesse de fato sérios motivos para Emmett preocupar-se.

— Não comeremos nem beberemos nada esta noite. — Afastando-se de Isabella, ele foi tirar do apoio à barra que cruzava a porta de lado a lado.

— Não será difícil. — Ela suspirou. — Nada do que está naquela bandeja é do meu agrado. Prefiro vinho branco e pão comum e detesto frutas cristalizadas. A cozinheira devia estar muito ocupada para não ter se lembrado disso.

Edward cuidou de levar a bandeja para fora do quarto, deixando-a onde a tinha encontrado, depois tornou a fechar e trancar a porta. Algo lhe dizia que não fora a cozinheira quem havia preparado aquela refeição ligeira, mas ele escolheu manter suas desconfianças para si, comentando com toda a naturalidade de que foi capaz:

— Estaremos seguros aqui nos seus aposentos. Há somente uma porta por onde entrar e sair, e que se acha bem trancada.

O olhar de Isabella escorregou para o painel de madeira. A verdade sobre as passagens secretas que levavam aos aposentos do castelão e ao labirinto de arbustos assomou-lhe ao nó na garganta, porém ela tratou de afastar tais pensamentos da mente. Precisava convencer Edward de que a vida dele corria perigo. Se não se mantivesse alerta, ele estaria morto antes do nascer do dia.

_**Então o Edward descobriu da pior maneira, quem era a dama do labirinto... Quando eu li, eu passei mal com a demora da Bella, eu realmente acreditei que ela não ia aparecer... Coitado do Edward... A Bella deveria ter contado a verdade... Ele mesmo assim entendeu o lado dela, ele não é perfeito? Eu preciso dizer que amei esse Rei? Esse rei mudou o curso da historia!**_

_**Até o próximo...**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**O Outro capitulo saindoooo... Boa leitura**_

Abatida seca à porta fez Isabella sentar-se sobre o colchão. Como que confusa, ela então piscou repetidas vezes. E um breve arfar de surpresa escapou-lhe dos lábios quando seu olhar foi pousar sobre Edward.

— Você... você está vivo.

— Sim, desde que se possa chamar de vida este estado do lorido em que me encontro.

Após passar a noite sentado numa poltrona em estilo romano, refletindo a respeito da situação no interior das muralhas da fortaleza de Sevenoaks, ele agora tinha o pescoço e os ombros rígidos. Ao tentar girar a cabeça, ouviu um estalar de ossos. Então, pondo-se em pé, ergueu os braços e tentou esticar os músculos a ponto de se contraírem em cãibras.

— Meu lorde Edward? — uma voz desconhecida chamou do corredor. — O senhor está bem, meu lorde?

— Sim.

O arquejo admirado do outro lado da pesada porta de carvalho levou-o a suspeitar de que Isabella não era a única que esperava encontrar um cadáver ali dentro naquela manhã.

Após um instante de silêncio, a voz prosseguiu:

— Mandaram-me avisar que se o senhor estivesse vivo... Melhor dizendo, meu lorde, o rei gostaria de vê-lo assim que possível.

— Diga ao soberano que eu, e minha esposa, iremos ao encontro dele dentro de uma hora.

— Pois não, meu lorde.

Isabella não se mexia. Olhava para ele com olhos pasmos, repletos de admiração. Tinha os longos cabelos em completo desalinho ao redor do rosto sem cor, e segurava com tanta força as cobertas da cama que os nós de seus dedos mais pareciam garras.

— Sua expressão me diz que você imaginava encontrar-me morto pela manhã.

Pestanejando como se a voz de Edward a despertasse de um sonho estranho, ela respondeu:

— Sim. Não. Não sei se devo pensar que você é real ou se estou a imaginá-lo. — Esboçando um sorriso, Isabella tentou ajeitar os cabelos.

Edward prendeu a respiração. Os seios dela mostravam-se nitidamente através do tecido fino do traje de dormir. Sua esposa estava linda, adorável... Como se num sonho, ele se viu caminhar até a cama para torná-la entre os braços. Sentiu-a dócil, ainda um pouco entorpecida pelo sono, então levou a mão a um seio arredondado e firme para acariciá-lo quase com reverência. Era uma bênção de Deus que sua esposa fosse jovem, bonita e virgem.

— Acredite, Isabella: não sou fruto de sua imaginação. Beijou-a apaixonadamente, saboreando com a língua a boca que se oferecia sem resistência. Só o prazer de tê-la nos braços e beijá-la era o bastante para deixá-lo rígido e todo excitado. Sua mulher. Sua dama. Sua maldição?

Isabella gemeu baixinho, largando-se de encontro ao peito dele. Ainda que fosse intocada, tinha um rio de paixão a fluir sob a pele translúcida. Edward queria encrespar aquelas águas até transformá-las num redemoinho intenso, torrencial. Desejava aquela mulher como jamais havia desejado nenhuma outra. Mas ainda tinha a vaidade masculina ferida pelo logro que ela lhe impusera. Oh, sim, acreditava naquela história de Isabella temer pela vida dele, porém como homem, não podia ignorar a humilhação de ter sido enganado de modo tão ardiloso.

Interrompeu o beijo. E ao vê-la com o semblante modorrento de uma mulher em pleno assomo de paixão, percebeu que po deria deitá-la sobre aquela cama e possuí-la naquele mesmo instante.

Só que não iria fazer isso. Não por enquanto.

Ignorando as batidas descompassadas de seu coração, apartou-a de si com delicadeza e se endireitou. Ao afastar-se da cama tinha ainda nos ouvidos o zumbido do sangue inflamado pelo desejo.

— Edward?

— Prepare-se, esposa. Iremos ao encontro do rei.

Com isso ele caminhou até a janela e abriu-a de um só golpe, na expectativa de que o ar fresco da manhã lhe clareasse os pensamentos. Um homem não podia, dar atenção aos apelos de sua masculinidade, mesmo que ela latejasse de desejo. Um homem precisava preservar sua dignidade, ou não seria um homem de verdade.

Cerca de meia hora depois Edward deixava os aposentos da castelã com a mão da esposa em seu braço. Dispensando o auxílio de uma criada, ela vestira uma túnica do melhor veludo veneziano da cor da ferrugem, com um delicado bordado em seda negra junto ao pescoço. Deixara os cabelos soltos, em longas e grossas madeixas que lhe alcançavam o quadril. Seu único enfeite era uma tiara de pérolas ao redor da testa.

Isabella estava um pouco pálida, tensa como a corda de um arco, e bela como o nascer do sol. Edward nunca experimentara a mistura de orgulho e perplexidade como a que o acometia enquanto, lado a lado, ambos desciam os três lances da sinuosa escadaria de pedra para irem se colocar na presença do rei Henrique.

Ver o semblante daqueles que se reuniam no salão nobre era outro motivo para contentamento. A expressão de Emmett de notava o mais puro alívio. O príncipe Guilherme tinha um discreto ar de decepção. Convencido de que sua vontade era mais poderosa do que a morte, Henrique os admirava com soberba jovialidade. Montfort e a esposa Eleanor pareciam verdadeira mente surpresos e satisfeitos. James, ah! A fisionomia de James era a mais reveladora de todas: sem demonstrar a mínima surpresa pelo fato de ver Edward respirando, o abade tinha no rosto uma mescla de mau humor e impaciência.

— Ah, Edward e lady Isabella. — Henrique tinha um sorriso largo. — Venham, venham. Sentem-se à minha direita. Com partilharemos do pão e de uma caneca de vinho.

O casal acatou a intimação do monarca. Embora sua mão tremesse na mão de seu marido, Isabella mantinha a espinha ereta e o queixo erguido ao subir ao tablado onde ficava a mesa de honra do salão para ali tomar seu assento. Edward conteve um sorriso. Ela era corajosa como a rainha Boudicea, uma das maiores que aquela terra já vira.

— Lady Isabella, vejo que os relatos sobre sua aparência castigada devido ao pesar carecem de fundamentos. — O rei olhou duro para James. — Na verdade, Isabella, você está muito mais bonita do que na última vez em que a vi.

— Pela Cruz, ouso dizer que uma mulher capaz de enrubescer após cinco casamentos não é algo que mereça ser ignorado — observou o príncipe Guilherme com um arremedo de sorriso.

— Parece-me que você recebeu uma incumbência bem melhor do que aquela que eu havia imaginado, du Cullen.

— Minha esposa é fonte inesgotável de satisfação e alegria — devolveu Edward.

Um criado colocou um filão de pão branco diante do soberano. Enquanto o aroma do alimento recém-saído do forno se espalhava pelo ar, Edward olhou para Emmett e percebeu que começava a acreditar na idéia do amigo de que os quatro outros maridos de Isabella tinham sido envenenados. Mas ainda que isso fosse realmente verdade, nem mesmo o mais frio dos as sassinos ousaria arriscar-se a envenenar o rei na presença de seu filho e sua comitiva. De um modo ou de outro, ele esperou até ver Henrique levar um pedaço de pão à boca para partir do filão um pedaço para si e outro para Isabella.

A jarra que encheu a caneca de ambos era a mesma de onde o rei fora servido. Ainda assim, Edward esperou que todos à mesa provassem do vinho antes de menear a cabeça para indicar a Isabella que comesse e bebesse à vontade, depois aproximou os lábios do ouvido dela para lhe soprar:

— É a primeira vez que fazemos o desjejum como marido e mulher, mas lhe prometo que não será a última.

— Confesso, meu pai, que estou decepcionado — disse Guilherme com um suspiro de profundo tédio. — Ouvi boatos que fariam gelar o sangue no corpo de um homem. Aliás, rumores que falam do mal e de feitiçaria têm sido profusos nesses últimos cinco anos.

— O que está dizendo? Fale claramente. — Henrique concentrou a atenção no filho e herdeiro.

— Edward Masen du Cullen acha-se forte e saudável. Ou então é um espírito e, nesse caso, tem um apetite muito melhor do que a maioria dos fantasmas com quem convivemos. — O comentário jocoso de Guilherme provocou risadinhas pelo salão. — O que me leva a pensar que toda a apreensão com relação ao casamento de Isabella com du Cullen não passava de conversa enfastiada de matronas ociosas... ou de pessoas enciumadas.

Todos os olhos se voltaram sobre Isabella e Edward. Ele reparou que, mesmo dura como uma tábua, sua esposa não se encolhia nem fugia do olhar interpelador do príncipe. Ela possuía um coração de guerreira.

— Diga-nos, dama — continuou Guilherme —, seu esposo vive e respira porque é jovem e não padece de ferimentos supurados?

— Não vi enfermidade alguma no corpo dele — Isabella retrucou com atrevimento. — Edward é sadio de compleição e forte de coração.

— A dama fala como uma mulher que provou do júbilo do leito nupcial, ouso dizer. — O príncipe deu uma risadinha antes de dirigir-se ao pai. — Foi como eu lhe disse: se enviasse a ela um noivo forte o suficiente para sobreviver ao leito nupcial, tudo acabaria bem. Uma potranca nova demais e garanhões velhos demais... era essa a raiz dos problemas.

Isabella sentiu o sangue subir-lhe às faces. Incapaz de sustentar o olhar malicioso de Guilherme, e com medo de que o príncipe percebesse que o casamento ainda não se consumara, ela então baixou a cabeça.

— Você fez a dama corar, meu filho, mas também apontou o essencial — observou Henrique, satisfeito. — Faz cinco anos que venho ouvindo boatos sobre as mortes ocorridas em Sevenoaks, agora não ouvirei mais falar desse assunto. Lady Isabella está casada e assentada, o casamento se consumou, e o marido dela parece apto a prosseguir com a tarefa. Edward Anthony Masen du Cullen é agora lorde de Sevenoaks e seus domínios. Que se dediquem a eles a nossa lealdade e o nosso respeito.

As palavras do rei tiveram o impacto de um sino ribombando sobre todos ali reunidos. Por alguns instantes, ninguém se mexeu nem mesmo piscou.

— E agora — prosseguiu o monarca, olhando para Eleanor e Simon —, posso dedicar minha atenção a irmãs caprichosas e seus maridos rebeldes. Já é hora de colocar ordem na minha casa e no meu reino, e é bom que eu comece com o que se acha mais próximo do meu alcance.

O peso de cinco anos de tormento desapareceu dos ombros de Isabella. Edward sobrevivera à noite de núpcias. A luz radiante do dia, e após as declarações de Henrique e Guilherme, ela começava a pensar que tudo o que havia sofrido não passara de um sonho mal. Ninguém àquela mesa parecia pensar que a castelã de Sevenoaks fosse feiticeira ou amaldiçoada. Além disso, ela vinha recebendo sorrisos tímidos de seus criados, até mesmo das aias a quem havia expulsado de seus aposentos.

O rei Henrique bateu palmas. Flautas, harpas e alaúdes preencheram o ambiente com acordes melodiosos. Risadas e conversas amáveis eclodiam aqui e ali às mesas dispostas abaixo do tablado. Isabella, porém, ainda não juntara coragem para olhar para Edward e imaginar que ambos tinham pela frente o amanhã. E o depois de amanhã...

— Venha, mostre-me todas as maravilhas de minha nova fortaleza, minha dama e esposa. — Erguendo-se, Edward estendeu a mão para ela.

Enquanto Isabella o olhava como se caminhar ao ar livre num dia de sol lhe fosse algo fora do comum, Henrique deu seu veredicto:

— Vá, vá. É dever da boa esposa satisfazer todos os desejos de seu marido.

Ela então depositou os dedos sobre a palma da mão de Edward, dizendo baixinho:

— Pois não, meu lorde.

Deixaram o salão nobre de mãos dadas, à música suave que se erguia no ar. No momento em que sentiu o sol em sua pele, Isabella se deteve com um sobressalto. Fazia tanto tempo que não saía de seu dormitório que já nem sabia mais como era viver essa sensação.

Seu mundo fora encolhendo com a morte de seus maridos, até se restringir ao espaço contido entre as paredes dos aposentos da castelã e ao panorama descortinado pelas suas janelas, às passagens secretas e, à noite, ao labirinto de cerca-viva. Então Edward, por vontade própria ou por um capricho do destino, transformara sua existência... ao menos por algum tempo. Agora a vida acenava para ela, chamando-a de volta ao mundo e seus percalços e prazeres. Mas ela saberia responder a esse chamado?

Haveria um caminho a seguir ao encontro da felicidade, ou ainda permanecia aprisionada a seus segredos? Edward parecia pensar que sobreviver à noite de núpcias era uma prova de que não corria riscos, porém ela não estava assim tão certa disso. Afinal, a realidade quase nunca correspondia aos sonhos, e era perigoso desafiá-la. Não, não estava pronta para viver uma nova vida. Ainda não. Precisava de mais tempo ao lado daquele homem, mais tempo para conhecê-lo e para descobrir se seu coração tão desesperançado poderia confiar nele... e na promessa de um futuro.

— Meu lorde, irei aonde você quiser me levar.

— Como quiser, minha dama. Você irá conhecer meus homens de confiança e meu cavalo, pois, ao lado de uma esposa, eles são o que de mais importante um cavaleiro pode possuir.

— Possuir?

— Sim. Agora você é minha. Irei protegê-la e suprir suas necessidades, assim como faço com meus homens e Nevoeiro.

— E o que irei fazer, meu lorde, enquanto você me protege e supre minhas necessidades?

— Ora, o que vai fazer? — A expressão dele era de completa perplexidade. — Você irá me amar, é claro. Pois é isso o que cabe a uma esposa fazer... Amar e tratar o lorde seu marido com muito carinho.

Mais tarde, na cocheira, Edward acariciava afetuosamente seu cavalo mosqueado enquanto explicava:

— Ele é robusto de coração e pernas. Pode galopar o dia inteiro num torneio e estará pronto para repetir o feito na manhã seguinte. Nevoeiro é treinado para participar de uma batalha e não se ressente do odor de sangue.

— É bem do seu feitio elogiar as virtudes de seu cavalo mesmo que haja uma bela mulher a seu lado. — Um homem alto, com cabelos pretos e olhos amendoados se aproximara.

Isabella levou alguns instantes até reconhecê-lo: era Emmett, o melhor amigo de seu marido.

— Emmett, deixe-me apresentá-lo à minha esposa. — Edward deu um último tapinha no lombo de Nevoeiro. — Fico contente com que ela conheça você antes dos demais, afinal se trata de meu amigo mais antigo.

— Jasper ficaria ferido de morte se ouvisse você afirmar que sou seu mais antigo e melhor companheiro.

— Ah, Jasper é de fato um grande amigo, porém é também meu cunhado. Além do quê, ele está longe, na fronteira do norte da Inglaterra; e como é você quem se encontra ao alcance de minhas palavras... — Edward deu um sorriso maroto.

— Comprometo-me com o seu bem-estar e a sua segurança, lady Isabella. Como esposa de Edward, receba meu respeito e minha lealdade. Eu entregaria minha vida pela sua. — Emmett curvou-se em reverente mesura.

— Sevenoaks já viu mortes e pesar em demasia. — Isabella estremeceu as lembranças, indagando uma vez mais como seu marido podia descartar tão facilmente todos os anos de evidências de sua maldição.

— Venha, minha esposa — disse Edward, e sua voz tirou-a das divagações. — Há outros companheiros que eu gostaria de apresentar a você nesta manhã.

Ela o acompanhou, mas tinha a mente torturada por idéias melancólicas. Ao contrário de Edward, não era capaz de livrar-se tão facilmente da sensação de estar condenada.

Os homens a quem foi apresentada na verdade eram ainda rapazolas que, Isabella supunha, deveriam estar em seus lares na companhia de suas mães. Ela, porém, preferiu não expressar seus pensamentos, limitando-se a sorrir enquanto Seth a homenageava com elegante reverência. O outro rapaz, Mike, era incapaz de movimento tão desenvolto por conta das muletas que se via obrigado a usar. Isabella lembrava-se dele da época em que Amun a levara para lá.

— Não sou tão expedito quanto Seth aqui, mas meu coração é forte e sou ágil no pensamento e afiado dos olhos. Serei leal à senhora até a morte.

— Promessas valorosas, estou certo disso, mas não vamos mais falar de morte na manhã após meu casamento. — Edward franzira o cenho, e Isabella o viu endereçar um olhar cheio de significados a Emmett.

Por acaso seu marido não estava tão seguro quanto queria fazê-la crer?

Pela hora do almoço, o príncipe foi ao encontro de Edward com o mesmo semblante atilado que trazia no desjejum. Aquela era mais uma peculiaridade de sua linhagem: a capacidade de olhar através de uma pessoa e não simplesmente para ela.

— Barão, o rei e eu partiremos ainda hoje. Estamos bastante satisfeitos com a hospitalidade e o divertimento proporciona dos por Sevenoaks.

— Fico contente, meu lorde — disse Edward, um tanto desapontado em saber que seus assuntos particulares pudessem ser motivo de diversão para alguém.

— Os aposentos do castelão são um cômodo bastante incomum. Em Aquitânia e Anjou não há instalações como aquelas. E por mais que eu tivesse me empenhado em solucionar o enigma enquanto estive por lá, devo confessar que não fui capaz de descobrir a origem do clarão bruxuleante.

— Clarão bruxuleante? — repetiu Edward, sentindo-se o idiota da aldeia.

— Ah, pensei que você conhecesse essa história, du Cullen. — Obviamente satisfeito por estar mais bem informado do que seu interlocutor, Guilherme deu um sorriso presunçoso. — Fico feliz por saber que são meus os ouvidos que a tudo escutam.

— Que luzes são essas?

— Os habitantes de Sevenoaks dizem que, na calada da noite, bem antes de o dia clarear, vê-se uma luz fantasmagórica na janela dos aposentos do senhor do castelo.

— Mais lendas estúpidas, certamente.

— Talvez seja realmente mais uma dessas histórias contadas por matronas entediadas e criados ociosos — Guilherme concordou. — Mas, pense bem: trata-se da única história que não envolve lady Isabella ou os finados maridos dela. Creio ser esse um detalhe bastante expressivo. Quisera eu ter mais tempo para investigar essa questão, já que sempre me interessei por enigmas.

Edward respirou fundo. As palavras do príncipe tinham mérito. Era especialmente estranho que dentre todas as histórias lúgubres que cercavam Sevenoaks aquela fosse a única da qual ele ainda não ouvira falar. Isabella estaria ciente de tal boato? Seu prestativo primo James teria lhe contado de mais essa lenda, ou tomara o cuidado de manter para si a história do tal clarão bruxuleante para só lhe revelar os comentários que pudessem magoá-la e entristecê-la? Pois não escapara a Edward o fato de que o abade vivia a atanazar Isabella com conversas esdrúxulas sobre a "maldição" de que ela era vítima.

— Pode ficar tranqüilo, meu príncipe. Prometo solucionar esse mistério no seu lugar.

— Era exatamente isso o que eu esperava ouvir, barão. Mantenha-se sempre vigilante, e fique certo de que meu pai não está desatento aos seus esforços com respeito à matilha de barões ambiciosos e os planos deles para o parlamento. — O príncipe Guilherme sorriu com frieza antes de dar-lhe as costas e se afastar, suas pernas incrivelmente longas abocanhando o piso em enormes passadas.

Suas palavras, porém, ficaram a martelar os pensamentos de Edward.

— Mais um bendito mistério no interior das muralhas de Sevenoaks.

— Meu lorde, esta noite o senhor irá se recolher aos aposentos da castelã ou aos seus? Se preferir os aposentos do castelão, preciso da chave para preparar a lareira para o senhor — disse Seth, mantendo-se à altura do cotovelo de seu senhor.

Todos os que se achavam à mesa alta voltaram o olhar para Edward, que teve a impressão de sentir o ardor do constrangimento que Isabella, a seu lado, irradiava.

— Ficarei nos aposentos da dama, minha esposa. Tive uma noite extremamente agradável lá e gostaria de repeti-la... um sem-número de vezes.

Um murmurinho varreu o salão. Do mais humilde servo ao cavaleiro de mais elevado grau hierárquico a serviço do senhor de Sevenoaks, Edward recebeu um sorriso de simpatia e... admiração? Se alguém ali de fato temesse Isabella por causa das histórias que corriam a respeito dela, não o demonstrava em seus gestos.

— Meu lorde, isso significa que está preocupado em me proteger ou em suprir minhas necessidades? — ela soprou no ouvido de seu marido.

Seu hálito quente estava perfumado pelo vinho que haviam compartilhado. A presença de Isabella era motivo de grande sa tisfação, e Edward teve vontade de poder gravá-la em sua alma. Quem os visse naquele instante imaginaria que trocavam palavras de amor e, graças ao zelo de Emmett, também não saberia que nenhum dos dois levara à boca nada que antes já não tivesse sido provado. Edward sentia-se um pouco tolo por ter de se submeter a esses cuidados. Mas não havia como não sujeitar sua dignidade a certas precauções se quisesse de fato elucidar todos os mistérios que envolviam Sevenoaks.

Por toda a tarde, enquanto caminhava ao sol pelo pátio na companhia de sua dama, não conseguira deixar de pensar no que o príncipe havia dito. Seria possível que a tal luz fantasmagórica tivesse alguma relação com as quatro mortes extemporâneas?

— Meu lorde? — Isabella o interpelava com uma expressão ansiosa.

— Sim? — Edward viu-se mergulhar no azul límpido dos olhos dela.

— Peço permissão para me recolher aos meus aposentos.

Ao vê-la passar os olhos rapidamente pelo salão, ele compreendeu que, embora se mantivesse firme e não deixasse de sustentar todos os olhares que recebia, Isabella não se sentia muito à vontade ali. Teve orgulho de sua esposa. Havia muito ela não se expunha ao exame de sua gente, e não o fazia agora a não ser porque o desposara e tinha a obrigação de acompanhá-lo.

Pondo-se em pé, Edward assistiu-a a levantar-se para então anunciar:

— Minha dama e eu iremos nos recolher aos nossos aposentos. O intendente mandará buscar outro tonel de vinho. Divirtam-se.

Uma onda de aprovação se espalhou por todo o recinto, pontuada pelo bater de canecas sobre as mesas. Com o braço ao redor da cintura dela, Edward guiou-a para fora do salão e dali pela escadaria. Isabella não se opunha ao gesto impudente, mas tampouco se punha a cômodo. E só foi relaxar de fato, com um suspiro de profundo alívio, quando o viu trancar a porta dos aposentos da castelã pelo lado de dentro.

— A comida estava assim tão ruim? — ele brincou, incapaz de impedir que seus olhos passeassem pelo corpo bem-feito à sua frente.

— Eu tinha me esquecido de como é estar à mesa alta do salão nobre, cercada de barulho, comentários, olhares curiosos... Foi cansativo. — Isabella largou o corpo sobre a beirada do colchão, e por pouco as cortinas que pendiam das colunas da cama não a ocultaram por completo.

De onde estava, tudo o que Edward conseguia ver eram a curva de um joelho e parte de um pé que se projetava abaixo da barra do vestido que ela usava. Isso, porém, já foi o suficiente para deixá-lo em brasas. Aproximando-se da cama, ficou a admirá-la. Sua esposa era certamente o maior entre todos os mistérios de Sevenoaks.

— Isabella?

— Sim, meu lorde? — Ela inclinou a cabeça para trás para poder encará-lo. Seu lábio tremia.

— O que você deseja da vida? — Edward flexionou os dedos na tentativa de resistir ao impulso de afagar aquele lábio hesitante.

Desejar da vida. Aquilo soava tão estranho que, por alguns instantes, Isabella não soube o que responder. Fazia tanto tempo que não pensava no futuro, era como se sua mente não com preendesse aquela palavra.

— Com o que você sonha, Isabella? Que alegrias gostaria de ter na vida?

De repente ela sentiu os olhos marejarem. Piscou depressa, várias vezes em seguida, porém as lágrimas insistiam. As perguntas haviam provocado o mesmo efeito do sal sobre uma ferida aberta.

— Não sonho com nada nem espero nada, meu lorde. Não depois de sepultar quatro maridos. A alegria não foi feita para mim.

— Mas houve um tempo em que você sonhava. Pelo que ansiava quando era garota?

Por acaso ela fora uma garota? Era difícil crer que sim. A impressão que tinha era que de bebê se transformara na viúva de Sevenoaks. Desde então, quase não houvera motivos nem oportunidades para sonhar. Talvez tivesse havido esperanças quando Amun era vivo, mas depois...

— Isabella? — Aproximando-se um pouco mais, Edward tomou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos e depositou um suave beijo sobre os lábios agora um pouco pálidos.

Ao cabo de alguns instantes, ela admitiu num fio de voz:

— Muito tempo atrás cheguei a sonhar em ser esposa e mãe.

Edward sentiu a respiração lhe arranhar a garganta. Não era isso o que ansiava por dar a ela?

— Deixe-me tirar as sombras da dor de seus olhos. — Enfim se permitiu um leve carinho: correu os nós dos dedos pelo rosto dela, experimentando a doce sensação da pele acetinada de encontro à rudeza de sua mão. O gesto teve o poder de lhe enternecer o coração e, de um momento para outro, toda a raiva que sentia por ter sido enganado se esvaeceu. — Confie em mim, minha esposa.

O coração de Isabella chegava a doer ao ímpeto de revelar todos os segredos de Amun. O desejo de desabafar e mostrar a seu esposo todas as notáveis e peculiares maravilhas de Sevenoaks era uma tentação muito forte. Quando Edward a tocava, era como se ela não tivesse força nem poder para resistir. Sentir sua alma assim tão frágil e vulnerável a assustava. Jamais havia experimentado aquela sensação, e isso a enchia de pavor.

Mas quando Isabella sentiu-se a ponto de sucumbir, batidas secas à porta dos aposentos da castelã vieram em seu socorro.

— Sim? — respondeu Edward. Ninguém respondeu.

Ele então foi até a porta e abriu-a num só movimento. Uma bandeja de madeira com uma taça de vinho e uma caneca de leite fresco fora deixada sobre o piso, no corredor. Edward sorriu para si ao concluir que só podia ter sido Mike quem depositara a bandeja ali: o rapazinho era a única pessoa que sabia de suas visitas diárias às criadas encarregadas do leite.

Após tornar a trancar a porta, levou a bandeja para junto de Isabella, que saltara da cama num pulo para ir se colocar ao lado da cômoda.

— Venha, minha dama, tome um pouco de vinho. — Talvez o vinho aliviasse a tensão no rosto dela... ou a ajudasse a dizer por que estava tão tristonha.

— Você sofre de dores no estômago, meu lorde? — Isabella olhava com estranheza para a caneca de leite.

— Não, isso é para eu pagar uma velha dívida. — Edward derramou um pouco de leite sobre a bandeja. — Venha, Pointisbright. Tome, sua recompensa. — Ao virar-se novamente para Isabella, pegou-a a observá-lo com uma expressão um pouco mais relaxada. Bem, talvez por meio do manhoso bichano tivesse encontrado uma maneira de começar a ganhar a confiança de sua dona.

Enquanto ela tomava o vinho em grandes goladas, Pointisbright lambia seu leite.

— Isabella, venha, é hora de você se deitar. Apronte-se. Sem dissimular o quanto estava cansada, ela deu um longo bocejo. Edward viu-se tomado de culpa por tê-la feito exercitar-se praticamente o dia todo após passar tanto tempo trancada em seus aposentos.

— Venha, querida, vou ajudá-la a despir seu vestido. Você está com tanto sono que é provável que não consiga fazê-lo sozinha.

Assim que a ergueu junto ao peito para levá-la para a cama, a cabeça dela tombou sobre seu ombro e pesadas mechas dos longos cabelos macios se enroscaram em seu braço. O perfume que se desprendia da pele tão clara deixou-o zonzo de paixão. Jesus, como desejava sua esposa! E como lhe agradaria saber que ela estava disposta a dobrar-se à sua vontade...

Após deitá-la com suavidade sobre a cama, tirou-lhe os sapatos de pele de cabrito, encantando-se com a maciez dos pés tão pequenos. No mesmo instante, uma vontade louca de beijar cada um daqueles diminutos dedos o invadiu. Incapaz de ceder ao impulso, beijou-lhe o dorso do pé enquanto corria os dedos pela perna dela até lhe alcançar o joelho. Isabella suspirou, murmurando o nome dele. Erguendo os olhos, Edward ficou a admirá-la. Desejava-a com paixão, sim, mas não assim, entorpecida pelo sono e pelo vinho. Não via prazer em amá-la num estado de completa exaustão, sem que ela vibrasse em seus braços e retribuísse seus carinhos.

— Edward? — Isabella tornou a suspirar.

— Estou aqui.

Então se pôs a desfazer os laços da túnica que ela usava sobre o vestido. Um ato singelo, mas capaz de lhe inflamar ainda mais o desejo. Isabella era tudo o que um homem podia querer; tinha o corpo firme, braços e pernas bem-feitos, a pele aveludada como o brilho do luar. O que mais ele podia querer, a não ser o amor incondicional de uma mulher assim?

Rangendo os dentes à paixão que o consumia, Edward conseguiu despi-la da túnica e do vestido. Assim que a deixou em suas roupas brancas, com muito esforço obrigou-se a se levantar e manter as mãos longe dela. Poderia possuí-la, ali e naquele momento. Iria possuí-la, mesmo adormecida, se ficasse mais um só instante naqueles aposentos.

Como alguém que fugisse de um cômodo em chamas, ele disparou para a porta e ergueu a barra que a trancava. Apesar de ter a garganta seca e todos os músculos do corpo rígidos como pedra, antes de deixar o dormitório ainda se virou para olhar para ela uma última vez. Num sono profundo, ela tinha o rosto apoiado numa das mãos e Pointisbright aninhado de encontro à dobra de seus joelhos.

Por pouco Edward não gemeu.

Deus, precisava sair dali antes que fizesse uma loucura.

A lua era apenas uma curva prateada no céu, o que mergulhava a noite em densa escuridão. Enganado pelas folhagens que ocultavam a entrada do labirinto, Edward perdera-se duas vezes antes de encontrar o corredor de acesso ao intricado jardim formado pela sebe alta. E nem ao menos sabia o que iria fazer ali, já que sua donzela do labirinto se achava adormecida em seu leito.

Leito. A palavra fez o âmago de sua masculinidade latejar. Mas por mais que a desejasse, uma voz diminuta soprava em algum lugar de sua mente que jamais seria plenamente feliz enquanto não desvendasse os mistérios daquele lugar.

Custou-lhe fazer o percurso que levava ao coração do labirinto secreto e, uma vez ali, ele foi direto para perto do relógio de sol. Enquanto passava a ponta dos dedos pela su perfície do dispositivo, perguntou-se se o artesão mouro o teria desenhado nos moldes dos relógios como aqueles que eram feitos no Oriente. Algo naquela peça o deixava bastante intrigado, embora não soubesse dizer exatamente o quê.

Um pássaro da noite soltou seu trinado, logo em seguida outra ave o imitou. Um grilo começou a cantar, o que provocou a resposta de outros insetos igualmente barulhentos. Um par de sapos saudava a noite do brejo próximo ao fosso. Rodeado pelos sons da natureza, Edward sentiu o corpo percorrido por uma pulsação tão antiga quanto o tempo. Lembrou-se de Isabella adormecida na câmara lá em cima. Era sua esposa, ele tinha todo o direito de possuí-la e dar fim àquela tortura.

Quero que ela confie em mim para que possa aprender a me amar. Quero que ela me peça que a faça mulher. Quero que ela me conte o que lhe assombra a alma e faz com que seus olhos se turvem de aflição.

Com um suspiro profundo, ergueu o rosto ao céu e pôs-se a contar as estrelas. Mas ainda nem chegara à segunda dezena quando, com o canto dos olhos, percebeu um clarão amarelado. Então caminhou até a fonte e dali perscrutou a noite. Outro clarão lampejou numa das janelas da fortaleza.

Uma das janelas dos aposentos do castelão.

Edward apressou-se em refazer o percurso até a entrada do labirinto para dali retornar correndo ao castelo. Com o cuidado de não fazer barulho, galgou de dois em dois os de graus da escadaria que levava a seu quarto, que ele havia deixado trancado. Então abriu a porta com a chave que trazia no cinturão.

O aposento estava escuro e deserto, mas um odor de fumaça ainda impregnava o ar. Usando da pederneira, ele acendeu uma vela. Todos os seus pertences achavam-se ali. Nada fora levado.

O que significava que o clarão fantasmagórico não era obra de algum ladrão, mas de alguém que procurava algo dentro daquele quarto. Quem? E o que estava procurando ali?

_**Agora começa os mistérios... e o Edward já sabe quem é o culpado viu? E Você, quem vocês acham que está por trás disso tudo? Comentem meu amores, e desculpe outra vez...**_

_**Até Terça... com mais um capitulo e a lista das historias que adaptei e que vocês vão escolher para ser a próxima historia...Robeijosssss**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Oi Amores... eu estou tão feliz por vocês estarem gostando da historia... ela é realmente maravilhosa... Espero que vocês gostem deste capitulo também... Então, boa leitura... nos vemos lá embaixo!**_

— Edward! Pointisbright morreu! Despertado pelos gritos de Isabella, ele saltou da poltrona onde dormia já com a espada em riste. Parada à sua frente, com os cabelos emaranhados e os olhos banhados em lágrimas, ela tinha nas mãos o corpo flácido do grande gato alaranjado. A imagem cortou-lhe o coração como um punhal.

— Morreu? Mas, como?

Devolvendo a espada à bainha, Edward tomou o bichano das mãos trêmulas de sua esposa para colocá-lo em cima da cômoda, depois pediu a ela que lhe providenciasse um espelho. Tão logo Isabella lhe entregou a peça de vidro, ele a aproximou do focinho de Pointisbright. Em questão de instantes formaram-se duas diminutas marcas enevoadas sobre a superfície refletora.

— Ele não está morto, Isabella, mas num sono profundo que se assemelha à morte. Veja, Pointisbright está respirando.

Enquanto se aproximava para examinar o espelho, ela indagou:

— Mas como isso foi acontecer?

— Essa, minha esposa, é uma pergunta para a qual não tenho resposta... ainda.

O salão nobre estava num alvoroço de atividade quando os recém-casados ali chegaram. Edward pedira a ela que não contasse a ninguém o que acontecera com Pointisbright, alegando que o bichano devia ter se alimentado de alguma erva perniciosa, porém Isabella sabia que isso não era verdade. O vinho claro que ela tomara na véspera continha alguma porção que a fizera cair num sono quase tão profundo quanto um desmaio, e o mesmo certamente se passara com o leite que Edward dera a seu gato.

Mas quem teria feito tamanha maldade? E por quê? As dúvidas lhe afligiam o coração. Seu novo marido não tinha motivos para ministrar-lhe drogas que a entorpecessem... Ou teria?

Ao senti-la tão rígida a seu lado, Edward logo calculou que sua esposa esforçava-se para conter as lágrimas e manter o queixo erguido. A cada dia que passava, mais ela o surpreendia. A maior parte das mulheres estaria consumindo-se em perguntas e pesar por seu bichinho de estimação, mas não sua Isabella. Ainda bem que era assim, pois como ele haveria de lhe dizer a verdade? Como iria lhe contar que alguém nos domínios de Sevenoaks não tinha a menor dificuldade em misturar poções ao que o lorde e a dama da fortaleza bebiam?

— Vou pedir a James que vá ver Pointisbright — ela lhe sussurrou ao ouvido enquanto se acomodavam à mesa sobre o tablado. — Talvez ele saiba cuidar de animais como cuida de pessoas.

O abade já se achava à mesa alta, não mais na cadeira destinada ao senhor do castelo e sim num outro lugar. E os estudava por meio dos olhos apertados.

— Não, eu a proíbo de fazer isso. — Ao reparar que ela arregalara os olhos, Edward assistiu-a a sentar-se e emendou: — Não há necessidade, Isabella. Pointisbright é forte, irá se recuperar; e o abade tem o cavaleiro acidentado para assistir. — Não podia dizer que seu coração se contraía de dor à hipótese de que ela estivesse em perigo. Ou que ele nada podia fazer até obter provas da autoria daqueles delitos.

— Como preferir. — Ela baixou a cabeça para dissimular a raiva.

— Diga-me, Isabella: onde James dorme? — Sentou-se ao lado dela. — Sei que ele passa muito tempo em Sevenoaks, por acaso tem algum aposento aqui?

— Sim, meu lorde. Os aposentos de meu primo ficam atrás da capela, assim ele pode atender o povo da fortaleza. Várias vezes eu disse a James para buscar melhores acomodações nos pisos superiores do castelo, mas ele alega que tem de estar à disposição de todos a qualquer hora.

— Hum.

O brilho estranho que Isabella viu nos olhos dele deixou-a apreensiva. Desde que acordara ela vinha lutando contra suspeitas que insistiam em lhe confundir os pensamentos, porém agora não havia mais como evitá-las. Alguém havia lhe ministrado algum preparado para dormir. Quem tivera oportunidade para isso senão Edward? Somente seu marido poderia ter dado a poção tanto a ela como a Pointisbright. Mas, por quê? Por que ele a queria adormecida? Ou talvez a quisesse morta...

Descartou essa possibilidade. Se Edward quisesse de fato livrar-se dela, havia uma dezena de maneiras e ocasiões insuspeitas para fazê-lo. Como quando a impedira de cair do alto da muralha depois de ela ter escorregado numa pedra solta. Não, duvidava de que seu esposo quisesse sua morte. Mas estava quase certa de que ele a queria fora de seu caminho... ainda que fosse por algumas horas.

Por quê? E por que Pointisbright?

Seria possível que Edward soubesse das passagens secretas de Sevenoaks? Teria dado a ela alguma poção para dormir para que pudesse examinar seus aposentos e descobrir qual era o painel móvel? Ou seria algo relacionado ao labirinto?

— Meu lorde, estou sem fome. Gostaria de ir ver como está Pointisbright, se me permitir. — O que mais ela precisava naquele momento era ir para seus aposentos e refletir sobre a surpreendente atitude de seu marido.

— Sim, faça isso — Edward concordou, meio distraído. — Pedirei a Seth que lhe leve pão, queijo e frutas. Talvez seja melhor você permanecer em seus aposentos pelo restante do dia.

Com isso, ele se pôs em pé e ajudou-a a se levantar, depois lhe depositou um inocente beijo na testa e desceu do tablado para deixar o salão. Enquanto o via afastar-se, Isabella sentiu o coração partir-se ao meio. Primeiro ele lhe ditava ordens, agora a dispensava como se a presença dela fosse um desnecessário incômodo.

Edward encontrou Mike na cozinha das carnes na companhia da cozinheira.

— Bom dia, rapaz. Você me parece bem nesta manhã.

— Sim, meu lorde. O abade me deu um preparado para dormir, de modo que quase não senti a perna a noite inteira.

— Mike, esse preparado estava com você quando foi deixar a bandeja com o vinho e o leite à porta dos aposentos da dama na noite de ontem? — Edward logo supôs que, atrapalhado com as muletas, o rapaz pudesse ter derramado por acidente um pouco da poção nas bebidas sobre a bandeja.

O olhar de Mike foi dele para a cozinheira e dela de volta a Edward.

— Não, meu lorde. Não fui eu quem levou o vinho e o leite. Perdoe-me, mas é que tomei a poção e fui me deitar. Prometo que não tornarei a ser tão negligente.

— Não se recrimine, rapaz. Não foi nada demais.

Então Mike não havia levado a bandeja nem providenciara para que outra pessoa o fizesse em seu lugar. Era um alívio saber que o jovenzinho era inocente, por outro lado era assustador saber que alguém na fortaleza se dispunha a fazer uma brincadeira tão perigosa. Mas ainda que estivesse quase certo quanto à autoria daquele jogo mortal, Edward não conseguia perceber onde estaria o motivo que explicasse o grave delito.

Dez minutos mais tarde, na companhia de Emmett e Seth, ele cavalgava pelas terras destinadas ao uso da comunidade e pelos campos nos arredores do castelo. O solo rico e escuro fora revolvido, e agora os agricultores se ocupavam da semeadura. Atrás deles iam os meninos que cobriam as sementes de terra para que os pardais, as gralhas e as cotovias não as de vorassem antes que o pequeno exército de rapazolas, armados com pedras, pudesse combater os larápios alados.

— Para um homem que tem uma esposa adorável, você me parece preocupado em demasia — observou Emmett, que cavalgava ao lado dele.

— Estou bastante preocupado.

— Por quê?

— Tenho de admitir que você estava certo ao supor que houvesse um envenenador em Sevenoaks.

— Pela cruz do Cristo, eu mesmo cuidarei de arrancar a cabeça daquela mulher! Ela está pensando em ficar novamente viúva, é isso?

— Esfrie seu sangue e modere sua língua, Emmett. Não é minha esposa quem se dedica a preparar poções e decocções. Na verdade, ela própria foi vítima de um preparado para dormir na noite passada. E a poção que era destinada a mim foi parar no estômago do gato.

Emmett puxou as largas rédeas de couro. Opondo resistência ao tratamento rude, seu garanhão se apoiou nas patas traseiras e ergueu as dianteiras. Como se nem o percebesse, o leal amigo de Edward comentou num tom apreensivo:

— Podia ter sido veneno, e não somente uma poção para dormir.

— Sim, e isso me dá calafrios. Isabella poderia estar sob o piso da capela a uma hora destas... e se não com Pointisbright, com meu corpo ao lado do dela.

— De quem você suspeita?

— Receio que o autor de tal malefício seja o abade de Tunbridge Wells. O que não consigo conceber é o motivo que o levaria a tomar essa atitude.

— O abade é uma força influente. Não se coloque contra ele antes que tenha provas irrefutáveis, ou Isabella virá a enviuvar novamente quando Henrique cortar fora sua cabeça.

— Pointisbright está se mexendo, Isabella.

Depois de dois dias num estado que se assemelhava à morte, o grande bichano alaranjado dava sinais de recobrar a consciência.

— Cheguei a pensar que ele jamais fosse acordar. — Juntando as palmas, Isabella aproximou as mãos do rosto.

Parecia tão delicada e vulnerável, que Edward teve ímpetos de tomá-la nos braços. Porém, ele se conteve. E como não pudesse compartilhar seus temores com ela para não colocá-la em perigo, disse-lhe apenas:

— Venha sentar-se a meu lado até seu leão despertar. Eu gostaria de ouvi-la falar.

Isabella pestanejou, como se não o tivesse compreendido bem.

— Falar, meu lorde?

— Sim, conte-me alguma coisa a respeito de seu primeiro marido, Amun. Fale-me sobre a edificação de Sevenoaks.

Ela hesitou, o que deixou Edward intrigado. Seria culpa o brilho que via lampejar nos belos olhos azuis? Por que sempre que Isabella se punha a pensar seu rosto se fechava numa expressão reticente? Ou seria impressão dele?

— Por que essa súbita curiosidade a respeito de Amun? — ela quis saber.

— Ele deve ter sido um homem bastante incomum. Quanto mais conheço Sevenoaks, mais me admiro com a singularidade de suas instalações. Amun era um homem de letras?

— Não, era guerreiro. Talvez o mouro que construiu Sevenoaks tenha deixado alguns documentos escritos, mas nunca vi Amun dedicando-se a lê-los.

Embora não soubesse muito bem pelo que procurava, ele tinha a impressão de que o enigma começara com a morte de Amun... com o primeiro casamento de Isabella. O que James poderia querer?

— Esses documentos seriam a planta do castelo?

O rosto de Isabella perdia a cor, o que Edward julgou bastante significativo.

— Eu... não sei — respondeu ela. — James guarda esses rolos de pergaminho no aposento que usa aqui em Sevenoaks. Porque pergunta?

— Eu gostaria muito de ver as plantas da fortaleza, se é que existem. Por que estão sob a guarda de James?

— Porque ele se hospeda no mesmo aposento em que o mouro ficava. Ou pelo menos foi isso o que me disseram. James não quis se desfazer de tudo o que havia por lá.

— E por que ele se instalou naquele aposento?

— Porque fica junto à capela, seria natural que meu primo o utilizasse quando está em Sevenoaks. Eu já havia lhe contado tudo isso. Por que está me fazendo todas essas perguntas, meu lorde?

— Peço que me desculpe, minha dama. Não notei que repetia um assunto sobre o qual já havíamos conversado. — Estendendo o braço, Edward afagou-lhe o rosto. — Gostaria que você não tivesse medo de mim.

Isabella afastou-se, declarando com um leve gaguejar:

— Eu não... não tenho medo de você.

— Então por que vejo receio no seu olhar? E por que você fica tão trêmula quando me aproximo? — Edward refez a curva do queixo dela com os dedos enquanto a segurava com a outra mão. — E por que você tenta se afastar de mim, se nunca o fez quando nos encontrávamos no labirinto secreto?

— Porque... É que... Não sei dizer, meu lorde.

— Será que é porque ainda é virgem? A idéia de me entregar sua virgindade a assusta? — O dedo dele deslizou pelo pescoço de Isabella até alcançar o decote da túnica que ela vestia, para ali tentear o filete de lã do remate antes de mergulhar no sulco da junção entre os seios. — Ou existe algum outro motivo para você estremecer de medo?

— Não estou com medo. — Ela não queria dar voz aos verdadeiros temores. Desejava seu marido, mas ainda não confiava plenamente nele.

— Então, se não é medo o que sente, talvez você esteja ansiosa por aprender as artes do amor.

O rosto de Isabella ficou rubro. Edward, que vinha lutando contra o ímpeto de beijá-la, reconheceu que a batalha estava perdida.

Quentes e submissos, os lábios de sua esposa inflamaram-lhe o sangue com a conflagração do desejo contido que ele aprendera a conhecer tão bem.

Isabella ofegou, mas de paixão ou de temor ele não saberia dizer... e tampouco lhe interessava. Suas mãos ávidas encontraram a cintura estreita, depois buscaram os seios redondos para acariciá-los por cima da túnica. Seios firmes e ao mesmo tempo tenros, pensou Edward, sentindo o coração disparado dentro do peito e um latejar a lhe abrasar as virilhas. Céus, como a desejava! Queria deixá-la nua e lhe conhecer o corpo inteirinho. Ainda não tinha total confiança em Isabella, mas, por Cristo!, desde quando um homem precisava confiar na esposa para fazer amor com ela?

Deixando-se guiar pelos instintos, começou a despi-la de seus trajes. A túnica se foi rapidamente, seguida sem demora pelo vestido solto. Isabella murmurou um protesto quando o sentiu desnudá-la das roupas brancas, mas Edward engoliu a queixa junto com a saliva que dividia com ela. Então interrompeu o beijo para admirá-la.

A visão daquele corpo belo e inocente ao alcance de suas mãos roubou-lhe o fôlego. De tão clara, a pele dela parecia translúcida. A espessa cascata de longas madeixas onduladas locava os seios viçosos numa carícia que ele invejava. Com uma coloração rosada, os mamilos estavam túmidos e convidativos. Edward quis tomar-lhe a virgindade e plantar nela a semente que iria se transformar em seu filho, e quando tivesse seu filho junto ao peito, ela iria amá-lo como amava a criança. Era essa a marcha inevitável do casamento.

Seus olhos foram atraídos ao portal recoberto de pêlos sedosos onde a paixão e a virgindade dela repousavam tal qual um tesouro oculto. Louco de paixão, Edward introduziu a mão por entre as coxas dela, num pedido silente para que se apartassem ao seu carinho. E quando sua súplica foi atendida, afagou-a de todas as maneiras e com todo o afã que o ardor que sentia lhe impunham.

— Isabella, quero você.

Ela não desviou o olhar, mas suas pupilas ficaram maiores e seus lábios se entreabriram. Parecia ter a respiração presa.

Edward deu-se conta de que podia possuí-la sem objeções, afinal sabia reconhecer os sinais de aquiescência. Sua esposa o receberia de bom grado. Iriam se unir numa só carne, seriam uma única alma.

Era capaz, por fato e direito, de possuí-la naquele instante.

Mas não iria fazê-lo. Que um demônio o levasse, não podia fazer aquilo.

Afastou-se de sua esposa mesmo que todos os nervos e músculos de seu corpo de homem lhe implorassem para fazer amor com ela. Queria Isabella sim, com a febre de um desvairado, mesmo assim não iria se permitir o doce e entorpecente veneno de deitar-se com a mulher que era sua. Não antes de descobrir se ela sabia dos talentos letais de James, se tinha ajudado o primo de alguma maneira ou se apenas mantinha-se à surdina enquanto o abade dedicava-se a seus delitos.

— Cubra-se, Isabella — ouviu-se dizer numa voz áspera, antes de deixar os aposentos numa aura de abrasador desejo.

Ao ver a porta fechar-se, ela deixou escapar o ar que prendia à garganta.

— Meu marido não me deseja — murmurou para si. — Deve me achar repulsiva, com estes cabelos e esta pele tão branca.

Apesar disso ele a tocara com tanta intimidade... Edward teria feito aquilo se não a julgasse atraente? Ou todos os homens agiam assim?

Depois de se vestir, Isabella ficou olhando para o painel de madeira que ocultava a passagem de seu dormitório até os aposentos do castelão.

Quisera ter conhecimentos para preparar uma poção para amantes. Pois se seu lorde não fizesse amor com ela sem demora, acabaria morrendo de paixão não-satisfeita.

Sob a proteção do beiral de pedra, Edward e Emmett observavam os movimentos de Seth. Aceitando a incumbência de seu senhor sem fazer perguntas, o rapaz respirou fundo antes de bater de leve com o nó dos dedos à porta de madeira rústica.

James, o abade de Tunbridge Wells, veio atender instantes depois. E não deixou de sondar o escudeiro com um olhar penetrante ao indagar:

— Deseja alguma coisa? — O tom de sua voz era outro, diferente da melodiosa lamentação que ele empregava durante as preces diárias, não denotava benevolência ou piedade, apenas impaciência.

— Eu gostaria de confessar meus pecados — disse Seth cm voz alta.

— Vá-se daqui. Confesse depois da prece desta noite. Estarei na capela.

— Mas não posso conviver com minha culpa até lá. — O rapaz deixou a cabeça pender para a frente num gesto dramático.

Emmett deu uma cotovelada às costelas de Edward como forma de assinalar a habilidade do jovenzinho em fingir.

— O que você fez de tão terrível? — O abade parecia um pouco mais interessado no caso.

— Envergonhei a mim mesmo furtando comida da despensa de meu lorde.

— Não é um pecado dos mais graves.

— Fiz outras coisas também. Há uma criada muito bonita na cozinha. Eu a segui e... e...

— Sim, sim, prossiga.

— Não posso. Não aqui. Tenho de me confessar na capela. É preciso que eu esteja sobre solo consagrado para que minha alma seja aliviada.

Franzindo o sobrolho, James lançou um olhar pela a habitação às suas costas, depois suspirou profundamente.

— Oh, está bem, rapazinho. Corra para lá, irei ao seu encontro dentro de alguns instantes.

A porta fechou-se no rosto de Seth, que, sem perda de tempo, deu a volta à construção rumo à capela.

Pouco depois James reaparecia à porta da habitação. Após o abade fechá-la com cuidado, Edward e Emmett o viram apanhar o grande crucifixo de ouro do pescoço para inserir a parte mais longa da peça na fechadura da porta e girá-la. O ruído seco do mecanismo que se travara espalhou-se pelo ar. Edward olhou para a chave que pendia de sua cintura. E de repente teve certeza de que não era somente a porta dos aposentos do castelão que aquele aparato conseguia abrir.

Assim que James se foi, ele e Emmett correram à porta da moradia ocupada pelo abade em suas paradas por Sevenoaks. Edward colocou a chave dos aposentos senhoriais na fechadura, e a porta se abriu sem a menor dificuldade.

— Agora sabemos como é que ele consegue entrar nos aposentos do lorde do castelo — comentou Emmett, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Os dois deslizaram para o interior da habitação e fecharam a porta. Ali dentro, onde quer que se olhasse havia pilhas de pergaminhos e estantes de livros. Embora pequeno, o aposento estava longe de ser espartano: repleta de almofadas, a cama tinha cobertas de pele para dormir; o piso fora espargido com ervas aromáticas, sobre a cômoda havia um volumoso maço de velas.

— Mas, por quê? O que há no dormitório do lorde que leva nosso religioso a mentir e a colocar drogas para dormir no vinho de Isabella e no leite que ele pensava ser para mim? Talvez James seja mesmo culpado, mas por que fez essas coisas?

— E por que poção para dormir em vez de veneno? — Emmett indagou com irritação.

Edward ficou a examinar o livro aberto que se achava sobre uma mesa. Tratava-se de um manuscrito ricamente ilustrado com belas iluminuras, detalhando as batalhas e os grandes feitos de um cavaleiro.

— Amun de Sevenoaks — ele murmurou enquanto corria o dedo pela escrita. — Isto aqui é um relato do período que Amun esteve na Cruzada.

— O que há nos feitos de Amun para que o abade se interesse tanto pelo assunto? — perguntou seu amigo.

Edward pôs-se a folhear o livro. E de súbito ficou rígido como uma tábua.

— O que foi? O que você encontrou aí? — quis saber Emmett. Algo que lance alguma luz sobre nossas dúvidas?

— Não, mas creio que possa ter descoberto o motivo pelo qual James vasculha os aposentos do castelão à noite. — Edward respirou fundo. — Parece que nosso lorde Amun trouxe do Oriente uma fortuna incalculável na forma de um tesouro pilhado. E se este relato for verdadeiro, nesse tesouro há ouro e jóias suficientes para um homem fazer-se rei por si mesmo, contra tudo e contra todos.

Em pé junto à janela, Isabella observava a movimentação à porta de James com o coração na garganta. Vira seu primo sair, vira Edward e Emmett ocultarem-se entre as sombras tal como ladrões para depois invadirem a habitação do abade em Sevenoaks.

Seus pensamentos se voltaram para Pointisbright. Alguém dera a ela e a seu gato uma poção para dormir.

Meu marido me dá um preparado. Por quê? O que pretende com isso? Será que meu querido James se acha ameaçado pelo homem que o rei ordenou que me desposasse?

Afastando-se da janela, Isabella foi até seu guarda-roupa e ali escolheu um de seus melhores vestidos, de seda azul e remates em pele de esquilo.

Edward precisa saber que sou a castelã desta fortaleza, e que ele não pode fazer mal a James ou à minha gente sem que se entenda comigo.

— Ah, a cor das faces é boa. Mas ele passa muito tempo dormindo. — Inclinando-se sobre o cavaleiro acidentado, Edward examinou-lhe o ferimento no ombro. — Você tem cuidado dele muito bem, Mike.

— Faço muito pouco, senhor. James traz as poções e as ervas, tudo o que devo fazer é cuidar para administrá-las na hora e na quantidade certas — o jovenzinho respondeu com modéstia. — O abade é um mestre na arte de curar; sua perícia cresce a cada ano.

— Você o conhece há muito tempo?

— Desde que a carroça quebrou meus joelhos. Fui levado para a abadia de Battle. Ninguém esperava que eu fosse sobreviver, mas James... naquele tempo ele não era abade ainda, não desistiu. Fiquei de cama por meses a fio.

— Imagino que tenha sido muito penoso para um garoto suportar tantas dores e permanecer acamado em vez de sair ao sol e ao ar fresco.

— O sofrimento não foi assim tão grande, pois o abade me dava ervas para acalmar as dores, e eu dividia minha sina como os cavaleiros que retornavam do campo de batalha. A névoa em minha mente me impedia de sentir muita dor, e eu me distraía com as histórias que os guerreiros contavam. Foi lá que conheci meu lorde Amun, quando consegui ficar em pé novamente, ele me trouxe para morar em Sevenoaks.

Naquela noite, ao entrar no salão nobre, Edward tinha muitas idéias se revolvendo entre seus pensamentos. James certa mente estava por trás do clarão fantasmagórico do qual o príncipe falara, mas seria também o responsável pela morte dos quatro maridos de Isabella? Isso não combinava com sua fama de habilidoso curandeiro. Para um homem que se dedicava a salvar a vida dos outros, o impulso assassino teria de se originar de uma causa extremamente poderosa. A avidez por um tesouro inestimável seria suficiente para movê-lo em direção à morte alheia?

Isabella confiava em James cegamente, isso era inquestionável. O que aconteceria se ele viesse a acusar o influente clérigo? Sua esposa seria capaz de perdoá-lo?

Edward viu-se presa de pensamentos ainda mais sombrios ao olhar pelo salão e deparar com Isabella a observá-lo. Ela se achava à mesa alta, os cabelos soltos como um manto sobre os ombros delicados. O azul reluzente do vestido que usava salientava a brancura de sua pele. Parecia que um anjo tivera a bondade de vir sentar-se ao lado dele... se não fosse pela expressão que trazia nos olhos, que era tudo menos angelical. Era evidente que ela estava furiosa e fazia questão de de monstrá-lo. Mas se aquele ar aguerrido tinha por objetivo intimidá-lo, o propósito não fora alcançado, pelo contrário, fizera os pêlos dos braços dele se eriçarem e seu coração disparar à onda de desejo que o acometia. Mas Edward sabia que só um tolo iria se permitir doces momentos de prazer quando ela podia estar inteirada dos delitos de seu primo James.

A intenção de Isabella era tanto mostrar-se segura e resoluta como deixar Edward ciente de sua autoridade como castelã daquela fortaleza enquanto ela tentava descobrir em que traquinice seu marido estava envolvido. Mas agora que ele se aproximava, com a túnica a lhe moldar os ombros largos como uma segunda pele e as pernas musculosas a flexionarem-se e distenderem-se a cada passada, não podia ignorar o quanto es tava contente por revê-lo.

— Minha dama, você parece bem-disposta esta noite. — Edward acomodou-se ao lado dela com o coração aos saltos, uma forte ereção e a impressão de que aquela refeição seria uma das mais longas de toda a sua vida.

— E você, meu lorde, também se sente bem-disposto? — Isabella tratou de ignorar o arrepio que lhe percorreu o corpo quando ele tocou-lhe a mão sem querer. Não podia baixar a guarda. — Você esteve bastante atarefado neste dia, meu lorde, passeando por Sevenoaks, abrindo portas, vasculhando coisas...

Edward examinou o rosto dela atentamente, depois deu um sorriso arguto.

— Há muito que descobrir em Sevenoaks, Isabella, e muitas verdades ocultas, como nós dois bem sabemos.

— É você quem diz, meu lorde. — Para manter as mãos firmes, ela as colocou sobre a mesa. Edward escolhera as palavras com tanto cuidado porque tomara conhecimento das passagens secretas, ou porque sabia que ela o vira invadindo a habitação de James?

— É bom que estejamos de acordo logo no início de nossa união. Isso faz com que o tempo que passamos juntos seja mais prazeroso.

— E você pretende retornar aos aposentos do castelão esta noite?

Edward pousou uma das mãos sobre o ombro dela. Com sensação de que engolia fogo líquido, Isabella sentiu os seios retesados e rijos de excitação. Não era fácil ignorar o efeito que isso tinha nela.

— Não, esposa. Passarei esta noite, e muitas outras, no seu dormitório.

— Ah, é sempre uma alegria saber que o júbilo e a satisfação marital vicejaram no leito nupcial — observou James ao sentar-se perto deles. O sorriso do abade parecia sincero. — Brindemos a que sua felicidade ao lado de minha prima seja duradoura, meu lorde.

Tomando de um jarro, o clérigo despejou vinho nas taças do lorde e da dama. Edward ficou olhando para o líquido de aspecto aveludado... que podia conter veneno ou poção para dormir. E ainda pensava em que atitude tomar quando Emmett, fingindo ter escorregado da cadeira, foi ao chão agarrado à toalha de mesa. Ambas as taças tombaram, e o vinho que continham se espalhou em extensas nódoas, tingindo de rosado o linho branco da toalha.

— Ah, Emmett!... Desastrado como sempre. — Edward retribuiu o gesto do amigo com um sorriso de gratidão e uma piscadela.

Isabella protelou deixar o salão nobre o quanto lhe foi possível. Mas quando ali só restaram seu marido, James e ela, reconheceu que era hora de se retirar.

Edward assistiu-a a se levantar, depois lhe disse:

— Irei encontrá-la em seus aposentos sem demora.

O olhar que ele lhe dirigia fez o sangue dela gelar. Incapaz de articular uma só palavra, Isabella cuidou de fugir dali o mais depressa que pôde. Não eram modos próprios de uma dama, porém isso pouco importava. Precisava chegar ao refúgio de seu dormitório para tentar se recompor.

— Ele vai querer manter relações carnais comigo esta noite e, como sua esposa, terei de me submeter — disse consigo mesma enquanto subia a escadaria num passo acelerado. — Não era assim que eu queria que fosse. Jesus, sei que sou uma boba, mas eu queria o respeito, a confiança e a afeição de Edward.

— Sua esposa parecia uma corça que se descobre sob a mira de um arqueiro ao deixar o salão nobre — comentou Emmett com um sorriso ao apartar-se das sombras para ir ao encontro de Edward perto do muro que ligava dois pontos de observação. Ela se comporta mais como uma virgem indecisa do que como uma mulher quatro vezes viúva.

Edward nada disse. Seu amigo então o olhou com um ar de pasmo.

— Pela Cruz Sagrada! Não pode ser verdade, mesmo assim. Vejo claramente nos seus olhos... Você ainda não consumou o casamento.

— Nenhum homem o fez. — Edward pôs-se a brincar com o gume de seu punhal. ― Isabella é virgem.

— Como isso é possível? Quatro maridos antes de você... como é possível?

Antes que Emmett percebesse que ele ardia de desejo por sua virginal esposa, Edward tentou esclarecer:

— Isso é parte do mistério que domina este maldito lugar. Todos os quatro maridos morreram antes de manter relações carnais com ela.

— Se foi por veneno, devem ter tomado a dose bem antes que o casal subisse ao segundo piso do castelo. Isso é algo para se pensar, meu amigo.

— Sim, Emmett, precisamos pensar com calma em todas as possibilidades. É possível que a cozinheira se lembre dos pratos que foram servidos em cada um dos banquetes, o despenseiro deve se lembrar do vinho.

— Vou inquiri-los assim que amanhecer.

— Sim, mas esta noite posicione-se nas proximidades da capela e não saia de lá. Depois que minha esposa adormecer, vou vigiar as janelas dos aposentos do castelão para ver se nosso amigo dá prosseguimento às buscas. Amanhã trocaremos as informações que obtivermos.

— Depois que ela adormecer? Isso quer dizer que você não pretende...

— Seu nariz está ficando muito comprido e se metendo onde não é chamado, Emmett, cuide para que ele não se intrometa em meus assuntos, ou terei de apará-lo para você. — Edward devolveu o punhal à bainha, depois ergueu os olhos aos aposentos da castelã. A claridade de uma vela que escapava pela janela teve o poder de lhe incendiar as virilhas.

Vestida com suas roupas brancas, Isabella tinha os olhos fixos na bandeja em cima da pequena mesa. Aos chegar a seus aposentos, encontrara a bandeja à sua espera do lado de fora da porta. Com uma taça de vinho branco, seu preferido, e uma caneca de leite fresco.

— Ele pretende me dopar novamente. Jesus, que espécie de covarde é esse homem, que me quer desacordada para fazer amor comigo? — murmurou consigo, correndo o dedo pela borda da caneca de leite. — Não sei o que me assusta mais: ser drogada ou ser possuída.

O medo deu lugar à raiva, que deu lugar à indignação. Não, ninguém a doparia. Nem manteria relações carnais com ela. Não naquela noite, ou noutra noite qualquer, enquanto não estivesse pronta para isso.

Um ruído a fez virar-se. E lá estava ele, o lorde seu esposo. Viril demais, belo demais... e traiçoeiro demais.

— Isabella? — A voz dele era profunda e agradável aos ouvidos, tal qual o ronronar de Pointisbright. — Espere-me na cama.

— Não, meu lorde.

O olhar de Edward resvalou pela bandeja antes de ir se demorar sobre a mão dela junto à caneca de leite.

— Como preferir, sou um homem paciente. Dividiremos uma taça primeiro?

— Se for de seu agrado... — O coração de Isabella ameaçava partir-se. Por que ele agia assim? Desejava-a ou não? Ou a queria dopada por algum motivo ainda mais difícil de entender?

Edward concluiu que a expressão no rosto de sua esposa era inescrutável. Havia nela um quê de melancolia e de fragilidade que lhe falava à alma. Porém havia também um laivo de rebeldia, de desafio. Seria quanto ao fato de fazerem amor? Isabella pretendia lhe dar uma poção para evitar que ele a possuísse?

Não queria pensar nessa possibilidade, no entanto lá estava a mão dela, o dedo longo e delicado a deslizar sem pressa pela borda da caneca de leite. Talvez ele tivesse chegado no mo mento em que Isabella colocava algum preparado na bebida.

Após tomar a caneca entre os dedos, ela ofereceu:

— Beba seu leite, meu marido.

Então Isabella realmente acreditava que ele gostasse de leite fresco... Aproximando-se, Edward ergueu a taça.

— Só se você tomar seu vinho.

Trocaram as bebidas. E ficaram os dois ali, fitando-se em aflitivo silêncio, o ar ao redor permeado por uma promessa não-dita. Ele viu os lábios de sua esposa prepararem-se para dizer alguma coisa, e desejou ardentemente que ela pusesse em palavras o que lhe ia pela mente.

Mas Isabella não o fez.

Ela tinha a mente num torvelinho de idéias e o corpo tomado por espirais de tensão sensual que se irradiavam como ondas de abrasadora quentura, o que a impedia de raciocinar com clareza. No final das contas, a única conclusão que conseguiu formular foi um tanto desanimadora: se tomasse daquele vinho ficaria sem ação e Edward assumiria o controle de tudo, a começar pelo corpo dela.

— Dê-me licença por alguns instantes, meu marido. — Correndo para trás da parede que separava o dormitório das instalações sanitárias, Isabella despejou todo o conteúdo da taça na cova que se ligava à fossa do castelo. O alívio de ver-se livre da bebida corrompida pela poção foi tão grande, que ela se encostou à parede de pedra lavrada para esperar que seu coração voltasse ao ritmo natural.

Assim que Isabella sumiu atrás da parede, Edward abriu o trinco da janela e despejou o leite pela muralha, tendo o cuidado de certificar-se de que o líquido cor de neve desaparecia inofensivamente por entre o líquen e o musgo lá embaixo.

Não serei enredado pela beleza dela, tampouco pregarei os olhos esta noite. Minha esposa não terá como me envenenar se eu não tomar as poções que ela me der.

Ao retornar aos aposentos Isabella segurava a taça junto aos lábios, como se tomasse o restante do vinho.

Enquanto ela ia deixar o cálice sobre a bandeja, Edward tirou a túnica e arremessou-a de encontro a um banco. Decidido a aparentar que estivesse sob o efeito de alguma poção, ele então fingiu ruidoso bocejo, deixando-se cair sobre a poltrona em que dormia desde a celebração do casamento. Após passar as mãos pelos cabelos, pestanejou por alguns instantes como e lutar contra o sono, até dar a impressão de render-se e enfim fechar os olhos. Talvez o mais difícil de tudo aquilo fosse deixar o corpo lasso e lânguido sob o olhar que, sabia, sua esposa lhe dirigia.

Ao imaginar que ele tivesse pegado no sono, Isabella deixou escapar um suspiro aliviado. Era tão bom ter a liberdade de admirá-lo! Com olhos ávidos, estudou-lhe o torso firme e sem gorduras, a cicatriz à altura das costelas mais baixas e outras tantas menos pronunciadas. Ainda que tivesse o semblante de um anjo enquanto dormia, seu marido trazia no corpo as marcas do um autêntico guerreiro.

Mas... Edward realmente estava dormindo? Ou apenas fingia? O embusteiro! Se de fato colocara algum preparado para dormir no vinho dela, então estava fingindo, à espera de vê-la sucumbir à droga que lhe ministrara.

Ele se moveu.

Isabella correu a deitar-se sem se preocupar em despir o vestido e os chinelos, uma vez que isso o faria pensar que a poção no vinho apossava-se dela rapidamente. Fechando os olhos, obrigou-se a respirar de um modo calmo e profundo.

Edward a observava através das pálpebras semicerradas. Isabella ficara olhando atentamente para ele por um bom tempo e então, de um instante para outro, lançara-se à cama e ali permanecia sem se mexer. Era muito pouco provável que sua dama tivesse tomado uma poção para dormir por iniciativa própria, de modo que só lhe restava supor que a rapidez com que ela se deitara devia-se à exaustão.

Para não pensar na vontade que tinha de acomodar-se junto dela e possuí-la até o romper do dia, cerrou as pálpebras e pôs-se a contar as batidas de seu coração. Ao cabo de alguns instantes, percebendo que Isabella continuava imóvel, abriu os olhos e levantou-se sem fazer barulho. Após tornar a vestir a túnica, encaminhou-se para a porta e deixou os aposentos. Sem olhar para trás, para não se arrepender.

Assim que ele se foi, Isabella sentou-se sobre o colchão. O velhaco... o traiçoeiro... o torpe! Como ousava lhe dar poções e decocções e depois fingir que dormia? Como ousava deixá-la sem sentidos para depois abandoná-la?

Pondo-se em pé, ela correu a enfiar a mão sobre o aparador que escondia a argola de ferro. Em questão de segundos, o painel diante da passagem secreta começou a se mover.

Embora tivesse ficado de encontrar Emmett na estrebaria, Edward descobriu-se fazendo um outro percurso, com o qual estava bem mais familiarizado. Precisava pensar, precisava ordenar as idéias e chegar a uma conclusão a respeito do episódio com a taça de vinho e a caneca de leite. A solitária quietude do labirinto o atraía para lá, pois só naquele lugar ele desfrutaria da paz necessária para tentar encontrar uma resposta aos problemas que tinha por resolver.

Ao chegar ao coração do jardim secreto, foi direto para junto do relógio de sol que, com suas marcações inusitadas, não poderia se achar num outro local que não aquela fortaleza tomada de intrigas e desconfianças. Custava a crer que fosse Isabella a responsável por tentar dopá-lo naquela noite. Caso contrário, ela própria não teria tomado o vinho que a fizera desabar sobre a cama. Mas então quem havia colocado poções em suas bebidas?

Perdido em pensamentos, caminhou sem pressa até o muro coberto por espessa videira e ali ficou, a brincar com uma folha entre os dedos, até que um ruído o fizesse retesar-se de encontro a folhagem. Curioso, ele se pôs a examinar a parede de pedra sob a planta, compacta e de aspecto bastante sólido... e então viu que, a pouca distância de onde se achava, havia uma porta. Uma porta encravada entre as pedras, grande o bastante para dar passagem a uma montaria e seu cavaleiro... que se abriu mansamente para um vão escuro dentro da parede... de onde surgiu a encantadora Isabella de Sevenoaks. Dali ela se virou para tocar alguma coisa, tornando a fechar-se, a porta desapareceu com um leve ruído de atrito entre as rochas.

Edward ocultou-se entre as folhagens. A fé que tinha na integridade de caráter de Isabella estilhaçou-se como um vidro de má qualidade. Bem-disposta e com os olhos reluzentes, ela parecia tudo, menos a vítima involuntária de uma poção para dormir. Sua adorável esposa fingira que estava dormindo, e se linha alguma dor na consciência por tê-lo enganado, não o demonstrava.

Altiva e serena, Isabella caminhou pelo jardim, detendo-se aqui e ali para aspirar o perfume de uma flor. Bela como nunca com a claridade do luar a lhe delinear o rosto e a misturar-se entre seus cabelos soltos, ela cantava baixinho com os lábios fechados enquanto passeava calmamente pelo coração do labirinto. Quando terminou uma volta completa pelo terreno, voltou para junto do muro e ali fez sua mágica de fazê-lo lhe dar passagem, para então desaparecer do mesmo modo misterioso como havia surgido.

Edward foi atrás dela. Correndo as mãos sob a folhagem, sentiu sob as palmas que havia letras gravadas nas pedras, parte delas meio encobertas por líquen e musgo. Ao tatear as letras, percebeu que formavam palavras, mas estava escuro demais para que pudesse enxergá-las. Abaixo da inscrição ele encontrou uma argola de ferro.

— Voltarei aqui à luz do dia, Flor Venenosa. Desvendarei os segredos de Sevenoaks um a um, até que seja você o único mistério que me resta elucidar. Juro pela minha honra de cavaleiro.

Emmett andava de um lado para outro diante da estrebaria e, ao ouvir ruído de passos aproximando-se, não hesitou em sacar do punhal.

— Guarde sua arma, velho amigo. — Deixando as sombras, Edward caminhou até ele. — O que foi que você viu?

— O abade deixou a habitação atrás da capela com um rolo de pergaminho na mão.

— E de alguma maneira conseguiu entrar nos aposentos do castelão, pois vi o clarão de uma vela refletido na vidraça da janela.

— Quisera eu que pudéssemos ver através das pedras para saber o que ele faz lá dentro, pois cada vez mais me convenço de que quatro homens perderam a vida por conta disso. — Emmett fez um muxoxo. — Mas sinto que há algo além do astucioso clérigo a preocupar você, Edward.

— Você me conhece bem demais. — Edward fez uma careta antes de confessar: — Receio que minha esposa esteja enfiada até seus belos olhos nesta trama. Sou o único homem que a desposou e não veio a morrer. No quê meu casamento foi diferente dos demais?

— O rei, o príncipe e o carrasco real estavam presentes. — Emmett deu uma risadinha marota.

— Sim, e o rei ordenou que eu conduzisse minha noiva aos aposentos nupciais logo após a celebração. Nem ela nem eu participamos do banquete ou dos brindes. E tendo ido para o dormitório de Isabella, eu deixei os aposentos do castelão vago.

— Amanhã irei falar com a cozinheira e tentar descobrir o que os quatro falecidos comeram na noite do casamento e quem esteve presente à celebração.

— Sou capaz de apostar que o abade fez o último brinde a todos aqueles bons e leais cavaleiros, Emmett.

— Mas isso seria suficiente para levarmos o caso ao rei?

— Não. Vamos precisar de mais, muito mais, para desafiar o abade de Tunbpdge Wells perante o tribunal de Henrique e seus conselheiros. E eu queria saber como é que minha esposa pode beber da mesma taça que seus finados esposos e não morrer.

**_A historia tá ficando boa em?... O Edward e a Bella desconfiando um do outro... E o James a prontando? E os misterios só estão começando... preparem os seus corações... pois só está começando o misterio... Fiquem de olho no Edward ele está coemçando a unir os fatos!_**

**_falando sério agora!_**

_**A nossa historia está acabando... E vocês vão escolher as próximas historias que vocês querem ler, eu postarei as Duas mais votadas por vocês... A 1° historia será postada de Terça, quinta e Domingo, e a 2º historia será postada de Segunda, quarta e Sexta... **_

_**Cada uma de vocês pode escolher duas historias, e para votar é só deixar um comentário** **nessa historia com os nomes das historias... então como prometido aqui vai a lista:**_

**A chama e a Flor:**_Uma tentativa de estupro marca para sempre a vida de Isabella. __Ao ver-se acuada por seu agressor, fere-o de morte. __Horrorizada, foge e começa a vagar pelas ruas de Londres. __Acaba em um navio, onde o capitão, confundindo-a com uma prostituta, abusa dela. __Após algum tempo, Isabella descobre que está grávida,__e o capitão do navio deseja reparar a desonra tomando-a por esposa. __Pouco a pouco o inicial receio entre ambos dá espaço ao afeto,__e amadurece a semente do amor._

**Amor por encomenda:** _Manter segredos e contar mentiras não ajudavam o inicio de um casamento... Porém, o que mais poderia fazer uma mulher que fugia de um escândalo? Bella Swan indagou-se. Quem haveria de querer uma virgem inexperiente acompanhada por um bebê órfão?_

**Lorde e Camponesa:** _Quando ela socorre o rapaz que atingiu sem querer com uma pedrada de estilingue, as circunstâncias a envolvem numa situação escandalosa, e a família exige que eles se casem imediatamente. Com um charmoso marido e um novo futuro pela frente, o otimismo de Bella não tem limites, até que ela descobre o mundo secreto e perigoso de Edward Cullen, conde de Masen, __também conhecido como o "lorde traidor"..._

**Contrato de Casamento:** _vida de Bella era comum e rotineira, até ela receber uma notícia surpreendente: lady Cullen, sua falecida patroa, determinara em testamento que sua fortuna seria dividida igualmente entre seu neto, o visconde Cullen, e Bella... com a condição de que eles se unissem em casamento! Se um dos dois deixasse de comparecer à cerimônia, o __que estivesse presente ficaria com tudo._

**O lobo Domado**: _Ela só tinha uma arma para conquistar aquele homem: a sedução. Forte, corajoso, sempre alerta contra o perigo, Edward de Cullen, barão de Masen, era comparado a um lobo selvagem. Destemido cavaleiro de mil batalhas, ele não acreditava no amor. Até o dia em que seu destino cruzou com o de Isabella Swan. Misteriosa donzela de passado nebuloso e olhar doce, Isabella começou a derrubar todas as defesas armadas em torno do coração de Edward…_

**Quando um homem ama**: _Edward Cullen estava ao lado de Isabella quando ela sofreu um acidente e necessitava de cuidados médicos. Após levá-la para sua __mansão, onde ela poderia ter uma recuperação bem assistida, __Edward jurou cuidar da jovem viúva grávida sem jamais revelar o __profundo amor que sempre sentira por ela._

**Um lugar no Coração: **_Era hora de procurar uma esposa, mas desta vez não pretendia que o «amor» fizesse parte do trato. Era mais velho e infinitamente mais sábio, e sabia que o «amor» não era necessário, nem sequer desejável._

**_São otimas historia e todas elas já estão prontas, então assim que acabar a Dama do Labirinto começo a postar! Eu tenho essas e muitas mais, então amores participem para eu postar as adaptações que venho fazendo._**

**_Participem Amores... todas que me acompanham... comentem e deixe o nome da historia... Até Quinta amores, com os capítulos finais da Dama do Labirinto._**

_**Robsteijosssssss **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Oi amores... Mais um capitulo para vocês! Meninas preparem o coração... grandes emoções... esperam por vocês! Boa leitura amores**_

Quando retornou à câmara da castelã, Edward encontrou Isabella na cama. Da vela acesa restava muito pouco, o pavio não demoraria a se extinguir. Ao vê-la com o punho cerrado junto ao rosto tranqüilo e os lábios entreabertos, ele imaginou que ou sua esposa era uma mestra na arte da dissimulação, ou realmente estava adormecida.

Pointisbright ainda se achava um pouco fraco por conta do que lhe acontecera, mas se encontrava ao lado dela e deu um miado que mais parecia um sinal de advertência quando Edward se aproximou para tomar uma mecha dos cabelos de sua dona entre o polegar e o indicador.

— Você é um anjo ou uma criatura do demônio? — ele murmurou, esfregando a madeixa macia entre os dedos com um suspiro desanimado.

Desejava uma mulher que não confiava nele, em quem em troca ele também não confiava.

Assim que o dia clareou, Edward seguiu para o labirinto, luz da manhã, não lhe foi difícil encontrar o muro encoberto pelas folhagens e o conjunto de pedras lavradas que se movia como uma porta. Com seu punhal, limpou o líquen e o musgo acumulados pelo passar dos anos até conseguir ler o que diziam as palavras gravadas na rocha.

A ocasião propícia surge à lua inteira Renuncia às estrelas e leva teu lume. O lorde e a dama compartilham o gume. Riquezas incalculáveis atrás da trincheira.

Após ler e reler a inscrição, Edward concluiu que se tratava de uma charada. Seria aquela referência a "riquezas" o que custara a vida de quatro homens?

— Será esse o motivo pelo qual Isabella não quer que eu saiba da passagem secreta que a traz até o labirinto? — ele cogitou em voz alta. — Já é hora de eu tentar descobrir se o coração dela é duro e frio como estas pedras.

Ao entrar no salão nobre, Edward viu que os moradores do castelo faziam seu desjejum. O abade também se encontrava ali, trajado como se fosse viajar, usava um vistoso manto púrpura sobre as vestes sagradas e luvas de punho longo na cor amarelo-laranja do açafrão.

— Ah, barão, muito me agrada a oportunidade de trocar uma palavrinha com você. Estou de partida.

— De partida? — Edward desconfiou da afirmação. — Para onde?

— O cavaleiro ferido quer voltar para casa, assim poderá estar sob os cuidados de sua família.

— Ele está forte o suficiente para viajar?

— Iremos de carroça, a passo lento. O pobre sente falta do lar, e meu dever é lhe curar tanto o corpo como a alma.

— De minha parte, estou mais preocupado com o estado físico dele. Como aquele rapaz irá suportar as dores provocadas pelo movimento da carroça pelos sulcos das estradas?

— Darei ao rapaz uma poção que o fará dormir profundamente. Além do quê, Rye não fica tão longe assim. Quando o efeito do medicamento passar, ele já estará entre seus familiares.

— Você sabe calcular o tempo que dura o efeito de suas ervas?

— Sim. — O abade pôs-se a andar. — Venha comigo, vou lhe mostrar.

Deixaram o castelo para cruzar o pátio e dali seguir para o cômodo junto à cozinha das carnes onde o cavaleiro repousava.

— Bom dia, meu lorde, abade James. Tenho mantido o doente bem coberto, como o senhor ordenou. — Mike se ergueu do banco em que fazia sua vigília à cabeceira do cavaleiro.

— Fez bem, Mike — disse-lhe Edward.

James nada respondeu, o que chamou a atenção de Edward. Afinal, o abade conhecia o jovem desde os tempos em que Mike era um menino.

— Estou bastante satisfeito com o método que descobri para aliviar a dor. — O clérigo descalçou as luvas e, após dobrá-las com cuidado, prendeu-as ao cinto sob o manto púrpura. — Maceto as ervas até transformá-las numa pasta, que aplico nas proximidades do ferimento.

O cavaleiro estava acordado, mas não parecia sentir nenhum desconforto.

— Veja, ele está desperto e ao mesmo tempo não está. — James ergueu as cobertas para que Edward visse o preparado no peito do rapaz. — O sumo das ervas vai penetrando na pele lentamente e afugenta a dor por horas. Não demora e ele irá cair num sono profundo que se assemelha à morte.

— Você é realmente bastante habilidoso — disse Edward, que na verdade pensava em Pointisbright. O bichano havia dormido como se tivesse morto. — Mike, traga Emmett e Seth para nos ajudar a colocar o ferido na carroça.

Apoiado em suas muletas, o jovenzinho cuidou de ir dar cumprimento à tarefa. Era excelente pessoa, e todos em Sevenoaks gostavam muito dele. Exceto o abade, pensou Edward, até onde sabia, James jamais trocava mais do que duas palavras com Mike. O que era bastante estranho.

Pouco depois o cavaleiro acidentado era acomodado num colchão de palha coberto com peles macias. Não gemia nem se queixava, apenas olhava fixamente para o nada. E então, como James previra, o moço fechou as pálpebras e pareceu pegar no sono.

Quando tudo estava pronto, o abade subiu à dianteira do veiculo e tomou das rédeas. Após acenar em direção às janelas de Isabella, disse que se ausentaria por uma semana ou pouco mais e partiu.

Assim que a carroça cruzou o portão levadiço, Emmett deu a milícia:

— Conversei com a cozinheira e outros criados. Por ocasião da celebração dos matrimônios anteriores de lady Isabella, James não estava presente quando os brindes foram feitos.

— Creio haver chegado o momento de eu ter uma boa conversa com minha esposa. — Edward ergueu os olhos à janela de onde ela acenara ao primo. — Exigirei que Isabella me diga a verdade. De um modo ou de outro, ela terá de fazê-lo.

Edward se admirou ao ver que a porta dos aposentos da castelã não abria. Tentou novamente. E constatou que a porta estava trancada pelo lado de dentro.

— Isabella, abra. — Ele bateu de leve.

— Não, meu lorde.

— O quê? Abra essa porta, Isabella. Precisamos aclarar alguns assuntos que nos dizem respeito.

— Não, meu lorde. A porta continuará trancada, mas você está certo; há muita coisa que precisa ser esclarecida.

— Então trate de abrir a porta para que possamos conversar.

— Não. — Apesar das reiteradas negativas, a voz dela era calma, quase doce. — Eu queria saber por que você sentiu necessidade de dar poção para dormir para mim e para Pointisbright. E até que eu descubra que espécie de plano você está tramando, minha porta permanecerá fechada.

A acusação deixou Edward abismado. Então era isso o que ela estava imaginando?

— Isabella, há muito que ser esclarecido entre nós. Abra, sim?

— Minha porta continuará trancada e eu permanecerei aqui dentro até que você se explique e confesse os motivos que o levaram a fazer o que fez.

Edward sentiu o sangue ferver de tanta raiva. Seu primeiro instinto foi ir buscar a acha d'armas e colocar aquela maldita porta abaixo para depois possuir sua desobediente esposa, nem que fosse à força. Isso, porém, era o que faria um covarde, um homem sem honra. Ele tinha de ser mais esperto.

Seus lábios se curvaram num sorriso. O labirinto de arbustos altos. Isabella não era capaz de resistir ao apelo do jardim secreto. E ele sabia ser paciente.

— Estarei à sua espera, doce esposa. Estarei à sua espera — murmurou para si ao dar as costas à porta trancada por dentro.

— Seja o que for que atrai o abade para cá, decerto está bem escondido — disse Emmett enquanto rastejava pelos aposen tos do castelão. — Não consigo descobrir nenhuma pedra solta no piso, e o revestimento da lareira está bem firme.

— Sim, é um quebra-cabeça. — Edward pensava nas frases cinzeladas no muro encoberto pelas plantas... Mais um enigma a se somar ao labirinto oculto, à passagem secreta e a sua esposa que trancava a porta de seu dormitório.

— Bem, meu amigo, eu gostaria de tomar uma caneca de cerveja e comer um pouco de pão antes que se acabem. — Pondo-se em pé, Emmett usou a mão para limpar a poeira dos joelhos da calça.

— Vá, sim. Eu o verei pela manhã. Estou sem fome e gostaria de caminhar um pouco enquanto penso em tudo o que já descobrimos até aqui.

Debruçada à janela de seus aposentos para observar as estrelas que cintilavam no céu, Isabella se via intoxicada pela sensação de força e poder. Conseguira, tomara seu destino em suas mãos. E não precisara nem do auxílio de James nem da permissão de seu marido.

— Sou a senhora e castelã de Sevenoaks. Não permitirei que nenhum homem me governe ou me dê poções ou me obrigue a fazer o que não quero.

Concordando com sua dona, Pointisbright miou alto, depois passou a cabeça pelo pé dela. Estava forte novamente, e Isabella o tinha alimentado com os pedaços de enguia e de peixe que Mike conseguira nas cozinhas. Na véspera ela fora ao pomar e apanhara frutas, algumas ainda verdes para que pudessem amadurecer ali, no seu dormitório.

— Meu marido irá aprender a me respeitar, Pointisbright. E como ele se encontra ceando no salão nobre a uma hora destas, nós dois podemos ir ao jardim para desfrutar da noite sem que ninguém tente nos drogar. E fora do alcance de olhares inquiridores.

Seguida de perto pelo bichano, ela deixou os aposentos para mergulhar entre as paredes rochosas da passagem secreta. Na última semana tivera bastante tempo para pensar, e chegara à conclusão de que James estava certo: não era uma pessoa amaldiçoada. Prova disso era o fato de Edward estar vivo e saudável.

— Chega de deixar que essa conversa tola de gente ignorante me envenene. Chega.

Tomando Pointisbright nos braços, abriu a porta que dava para o jardim. E ainda aspirava profundamente o aroma da noite quando sentiu uma certa mão pesada agarrar firme em seu pulso.

— Ah, dama, eu estava à sua espera.

Ela se viu olhando nos olhos de seu esposo, Edward Anthony Masen du Cullen. Ela engoliu o grito de susto que lhe escapara da garganta num beijo tão sôfrego quanto apaixonado, enquanto Pointisbright escorregava de seus braços.

Isabella lutou contra ele... contra si mesma. A boca de Edward era ardente, possessiva. Tomando-a pela cintura, ele a trouxe de encontro à própria pélvis, onde o volume de uma forte ereção era impossível de ser ignorado.

De um instante para outro, ela sentiu que começava a se render. Mas... não podia. Se lhe permitisse tocá-la, brincar com seus seios, acariciá-la, a batalha estaria perdida. Edward era persuasivo, irresistível. Tal qual um delicioso veneno ao qual ela não tinha forças para resistir.

— Não, não devo...

Tentou afastar-se, mas ele não deixou: calou seus protestos com outro beijo, minando-lhe a resistência e a força de vontade. A cada batida de seu coração, importava-se um pouco menos com o fingimento de seu marido e um pouco mais com o doce prazer que lhe percorria o corpo inteiro. As mãos de Edward eram mágicas, não havia outra explicação. Os lábios que ele usava para lhe sugar a alma eram firmes, ardentes, insistentes. Os dedos que buscavam, e encontravam, lugares secretos e provocavam sensações inebriantes eram ao mesmo tempo suaves e imperiosos.

— Isabella, minha reticente e teimosa esposa... Vou possuir você esta noite. Não posso mais me negar a tamanho prazer.

O hálito dele era quente de encontro à pele de seu pescoço, de seu colo, de seus seios nus... Isabella estremeceu. Como fora que havia perdido suas roupas? Ah, isso pouco importava agora que ele a fazia deitar-se sobre o banco de pedra, coberto com seu manto e sua túnica. Só o que contava era que Edward continuava a beijá-la e a afagá-la, criando um abismo de irresistível desejo à parte baixa de seu ventre.

— Isabella, bela Isabella, você é minha...

Depois de depositar um colar de beijos à volta de seu pescoço, ele lhe mordiscou os seios antes de perfazer com os lábios um caminho que cruzava seu ventre até encontrar o manto de pêlos púbicos e dali alcançar o âmago de seu corpo de mulher. A sensação era sublime... Ela, que jamais conhecera a febre da sensualidade, experimentava uma paixão dilacerante à medida que a língua de Edward ia lhe mostrando o que era realmente o desejo, a ânsia, a urgência... o prazer.

Onda após onda de alívio e gratificação a percorriam da cabeça aos pés, fazendo seu corpo se arquear, seu quadril se erguer e descansar e tornar a se erguer novamente, repetidas vezes, em movimento sobre os quais ela não tinha o menor controle. Gemendo o nome dela, Edward posicionou-se sobre o corpo ainda convulso. No instante seguinte, Isabella sentiu algo firme e quente de encontro à sua feminilidade e, com um arquejo, tentou se contrair quando ele a penetrou. Mas seu marido estava ali, a apertá-la entre os braços, a acalmá-la, a persuadi-la a recebê-lo... Com um suspiro, ela o fez.

De aguda e desconhecida, a sensação se transformou em fonte de inesgotável e crescente delícia. Por alguns momentos, Isabella teve certeza de que seu corpo não mais lhe pertencia, não somente a ela mesma, agora era também parte do corpo de Edward, que a beijava avidamente enquanto lhe segurava o rosto entre as mãos. Então sentiu como se sua carne, até a mais ínfima das profundezas, se desfizesse em infinitos pedaços, todos igualmente tomados por uma sensação de prazer que a nada no mundo se comparava. A luz das estrelas e sob a bênção do trinado de um pássaro da noite, compreendeu que ali, no labirinto secreto, acabara de render-se de corpo e alma a seu marido.

Um par de minutos depois, ao senti-la mover-se sob o peso de seu corpo, Edward ergueu-se nos cotovelos para fitar os olhos dela. À claridade pálida do luar, seus olhares se entrelaçaram; algo veemente, exacerbado e primitivo transpirou entre os dois.

— Machuquei você?

— Não.

— Não me arrependo de ter tomado sua virgindade, mas queria que você soubesse que eu gostaria que tivesse sido entre peles macias e promessas de amor.

Aquelas palavras produziram um nó na garganta de Isabella. Ela tratou de mudar de assunto:

— Como ficou sabendo da passagem?

— Outra noite vi você sair de lá como um ser imaginário para depois caminhar pelo coração do labirinto tal qual uma fada do bosque. Foi inesquecível.

— Quando foi isso?

— Na noite em que fingiu ter tomado alguma poção e depois veio para cá.

— Você tentou me dar uma poção para dormir.

— Não, minha bela, não tentei. Cheguei a pensar que fosse você quem tinha tentado me dopar, mas então me dei conta de que não era esse o caso.

— Mas se eu não fiz aquilo e você também não... Quem foi?

— Isabella, só há você na minha cabeça, não consigo pensar em mais nada nem conversar a respeito de tramas e poções.

Deixe-me amá-la novamente e depois ir me deitar a seu lado em seus aposentos.

— Isso é um pedido?

— Uma súplica.

Antes que ela respondesse, Edward beijou-lhe os lábios e pôs-se a mover-se dentro dela novamente. Ela reagiu no mesmo instante, mordiscando-lhe a boca enquanto concordava com um sussurro:

— Sim... Sim...

Se aquilo era um consentimento a que ele voltasse a entrar nos aposentos da castelã ou um pedido para que não parasse de movimentar-se entre as entranhas dela, Edward não sabia dizer. Sentiu-se poderoso, protetor, viril, enquanto sua esposa respondia com suaves gemidos o prazer que ele lhe proporcionava.

Separaram-se lentamente, voltando a serem duas almas em vez de uma. Pondo-se em pé, ele arrumou as roupas; Isabella recolheu seus trajes e se vestiu.

Ao tornar a buscar os olhos dela, Edward espantou-se com o que viu: dera-lhe alívio e satisfação... e nada mais. Ao contrário da virgindade do corpo, ela tinha a alma íntima intocada, inatingida. Como era possível que uma mulher experimentasse um prazer tão profundo sem deixá-lo chegar-lhe ao coração?

— Isabella?

O sorriso dela era frio, confiante. Ainda que virgem havia tão pouco, a danada tinha a mesma força e os mesmos instintos de Eva.

— Isabella, o que acabamos de compartilhar...

— Sim, meu lorde, foi extraordinário. O rei tinha razão: você é um garanhão. Precisamos repetir o que acabamos de fazer outras vezes.

Ela ajeitou a túnica, depois se virou e, de queixo erguido, encaminhou-se para o muro oculto pela folhagem e dali desapareceu no túnel escuro. As pedras se fecharam, deixando Edward com a sensação de ter sido atingido por uma clava de guerra.

Após se despir, Isabella lavou-se com a água aromatizada por ervas da jarra tentando ignorar que tinha as mãos e as pernas trêmulas. Edward lhe proporcionara um prazer com o qual jamais havia sonhado.

— Mas ele não me dá valor, não confia em mim — queixou-se consigo. — É um trapaceiro. Afirma ter pensado que eu tivesse tentado dopá-lo com uma poção, mas como posso acreditar nele? Como vou dividir os segredos de Sevenoaks com um homem em quem não confio e que não confia em mim? Além do quê, Amun tinha razão: entregar o coração é o mesmo que entregar a própria alma.

Largado sobre o banco do jardim, Edward chegava à conclusão de que nunca havia sentido tanto ardor e tanta paixão durante o ato do amor.

— Nem o completo desprezo de uma mulher ao fim do encontro carnal — resmungou, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

Isabella se satisfez e me largou como um trapo usado;

O orgulho dele estava aos pedaços. Como era possível? Por que sua esposa o ignorara tão ostensivamente? Levantando-se, posse a caminhar de um lado para outro. Foi então que algo despertou sua atenção: o clarão que se insinuava à janela dos aposentos do castelão.

— E nosso bom James partiu para Rye, o que significa que não é ele quem está a vasculhar meu dormitório. Maldição, sou duas vezes idiota: primeiro, por pensar que sabia onde estava o perigo; segundo, por imaginar que minha dama fosse dar seu coração para mim só porque fiz amor com ela.

Foi somente ao raiar do dia que Edward encontrou uma solução para seu dilema. E ainda que tal solução não viesse a se mostrar eficiente, pelo menos era uma idéia para arrancá-lo da letargia em que se vira a noite inteira: precisava conquistar o respeito e a estima da dama sua esposa.

Pelo meio da manhã Edward viu Emmett caminhar ao encontro dele.

— Pela Cruz, nunca vi uma cara tão feia. O que está a aborrecê-lo, meu amigo? — O cavaleiro vinha saracoteando pelo muro baixo, junto ao qual Edward estava sentado à sombra de uma macieira. — Você devia estar contente. O abade não se encontra em Sevenoaks e, sem ele em nossos calcanhares, a chance de esclarecermos o enigma do clarão é grande.

— Duvido. Tudo indica que estivemos investigando pistas falsas.

— Como assim? — Emmett saltou do muro e foi para perto dele.

— Vi o clarão na janela dos aposentos do castelão na noite passada. Se acha na estrada para Rye na companhia do cavaleiro ferido, James não podia estar também no castelo. Vai ver este lugar é assombrado.

— Não acredito em fantasmas, Edward. O mais provável é que o abade não se encontre a caminho de Rye.

— Nesse caso ele teria deixado o cavaleiro desassistido.

— Sim, mas num estado de sono profundo, o rapaz nem iria perceber que estava sozinho.

— Você está certo, Emmett.

— Só que não é esse o assunto que está deixando você assim tão abatido, é?

— Minha esposa não me ama — Edward confessou, à espera de ouvir palavras de conforto do amigo.

Em vez disso, Emmett fez uma careta antes de argumentar:

— Ela é sua esposa, não sua amante, é óbvio que não ama você. — Apanhando uma maçã da árvore, ele sacou do punhal para partir a fruta. — São poucos os homens que recebem afeto e carinho de suas damas. Tome alguma donzela por amante, se quiser palavras de amor e olhares lisonjeiros. Esposas são para dar terras, influência política e filhos bem-criados a um cavaleiro.

— Não quero uma amante. Quero Isabella.

— Ora, por misericórdia! Leve sua dama para a cama e tire essa febre do seu corpo.

— Já levei. — Edward ficou olhando para o miolo da maçã que tinha entre os dedos como se buscasse ali uma resposta pura o problema. — E tudo o que ela me disse foi que deveríamos fazer aquilo mais vezes.

Largando-se sobre a grama, seu amigo dobrou-se sobre o estômago de tanto dar risada.

— Emmett, você está testando minha paciência...

— Aconteceu, Edward. Finalmente aconteceu. E eu que imaginava que teria uma longa barba branca antes que o grande amante e garboso cavaleiro, o "garanhão da Inglaterra", como Henrique chegou a chamá-lo, encontrasse o amor na pessoa de uma dama de pouca estatura e temperamento inflamado. Você perdeu seu coração, meu amigo.

— Não seja bobo. É claro que não perdi meu coração. — Edward arremessou o miolo da maçã no ar. — O que eu disse foi que uma esposa tem o dever de amar seu marido, não o contrário, e minha esposa não me ama. Mas nem que isso me custe a vida, haverei de conquistar o amor dela.

Após passar horas ruminando seus problemas, Edward deduziu que não havia um caminho fácil ao coração de sua dama.

— Isabella é mais teimosa do que Nevoeiro quando não quer ferraduras novas em seus cascos — ele reclamou consigo enquanto mastigava sem ânimo uma mordida de seu pastelão de carne.

— O senhor disse alguma coisa, milorde? — indagou a cozinheira.

— Não.

Mike, que empoleirado num banco alto assistia à movimentação pela cozinha das carnes, apanhou as muletas e foi servir uma caneca de cerveja para seu lorde.

— O senhor não comeu quase nada da sua torta — comentou o rapaz ao entregar a caneca a Edward.

— Não estou com muita fome.

— Está doente, milorde? — Secando as mãos no avental, a cozinheira o examinou com um ar preocupado.

— Não. O que tenho não é nenhum mal do corpo — admitiu Edward.

A cozinheira e Mike se entreolharam.

— Ah, então deve ser assunto do coração — ela comentou, pondo-se a macetar ervas numa tigela de pedra.

— Por acaso você é versada nesses assuntos? — quis saber Edward .

— Sei o que todas as mulheres sabem, milorde. E que deve ser bem mais do que sabem os homens a esse respeito.

— Então me diga, boa cozinheira: como um homem faz para conquistar o coração de uma mulher que o estima muito pouco e não precisa dele para nada?

— Sente-se, milorde. Vou lhe dar a receita para conquistar o coração de uma dama.

Depois de subir os degraus da escada de dois em dois, Edward parou de assobiar baixinho para bater de leve à porta de Isabella.

— Esposa, apronte-se. Vamos cavalgar.

A porta se abriu quando ele já tinha dado dois passos em direção à escada. A soleira, Isabella tinha um ar de surpresa. Edward foi ao encontro dela.

— O que quer dizer com isso, meu lorde? Nós não tínhamos combinado esse passeio.

— Ah, mas você é minha esposa e como tal me deve obediência e lealdade... pelo menos quanto às questões práticas da vida. — Ele lhe deu uma piscadela. — Agora se apronte, os cavalos estão à nossa espera no pátio.

Isabella ainda fez menção de protestar, mas seu marido desapareceu de vista num piscar de olhos. A audácia daquele homem! Em vez de preparar para um passeio, ela iria, isso sim, fechar aquela porta e trancá-la com a barra que... Por outro lado, o dia estava tão bonito, propício a uma cavalgada ao ar livre. E fazia tanto tempo que ela não montava... Seria bobagem trancafiar-se em seus aposentos e perder uma oportunidade como aquela.

— Como quiser, meu lorde. Vou desfrutar do passeio e deixá-lo pensar que é você a flauta que toca a música. — Isabella pôs-se a trançar os cabelos numa única trança. — Em breve saberá que só danço as baladas que me agradam.

Edward esperava nos degraus diante do castelo quando ela deixou o salão nobre trajando uma recatada túnica cinza e um manto de lã marrom. Ele conteve um sorriso. Se a intenção de Isabella era mostrar-se simples como a plumagem de um pardal, ela falhara por completo, pois a translucidez de sua pele e a tonalidade vibrante de seus cabelos eram mais fascinantes do que jóias e sedas.

— Disseram-me que este palafrém é calmo e de trote seguro. — Assistindo-a a subir à garupa do animal, Edward aproveitou para passar a mão ao longo da coxa dela.

Isabella não respondeu, mas ficara evidente que havia estremecido.

— Nevoeiro está precisando se exercitar — ele observou ao saltar à sela de sua montaria. — Há algum lugar em especial aonde você gostaria de ir?

— Prefiro que você escolha, meu lorde.

— Eu estava torcendo para que você dissesse isso. Vamos nos pôr a caminho, depois revelarei nosso destino.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram, porém Edward não lhe deu oportunidade para contradizê-lo: impeliu Nevoeiro com as pernas, o que fez com que o palafrém seguisse no encalço do garanhão.

A paisagem estava cheia de vida. Tenros brotos de centeio, aveia e cevada despontavam nos sulcos dos campos cultivados havia semanas. Com estilingues e pedras, garotos ainda pequenos aproveitavam para brincar ao mesmo tempo em que mantinham os pássaros longe das plantinhas à flor da terra.

— A colheita será boa este ano — comentou Edward, ao reparar que os olhos de sua esposa pareciam querer abarcar o mundo ao redor. — Sevenoaks não sofrerá com a fome no próximo inverno.

Nevoeiro galopou até um córrego em busca de água. O palafrém foi atrás, e quando se deteve o fez com um movimento tão brusco que Isabella, tomada de surpresa, não conseguiu se equilibrar e escorregou da sela. Ela só não caiu porque Edward foi rápido o bastante para agarrá-la e puxá-la para si.

— Meu lorde! — Atrapalhada com a túnica que fora parar no alto de suas coxas, Isabella tentava cobrir as pernas desnudas.

— Eu podia deixar que você se estatelasse na lama. — Trazendo as costas dela de encontro ao seu peito, Edward incitou sua montaria a uma marcha ligeira.

— Meu cavalo...

— O palafrém irá seguir Nevoeiro.

Virando-se para trás, Isabella não dissimulou a surpresa ao ver seu cavalo a acompanhá-los de perto.

— Não se espante, minha bela; os animais entendem uns aos outros. A propósito, você já ouviu falar da _liaison de chevalier_?

— Não.

— Vou lhe mostrar do que se trata.

Já sabendo que Nevoeiro tomaria o caminho para Mereworth, ele soltou as rédeas e levou uma das mãos ao espaço entre as coxas de Isabella ao mesmo tempo que a enlaçava pela cintura com o outro braço. A cabeça dela tombou sobre seu ombro. Ela gemeu. Afundando o rosto no pescoço alvo, Edward também não conteve um gemido. Era delicioso ter Isabella junto a seu peito enquanto o movimento ritmado do trotar de Nevoeiro fazia seu membro já rijo roçar-se de encontro ao quadril dela.

— Sim, mostre-me, meu marido — ela pediu num sussurro. — Ensine-me.

— Antes de mais nada, é preciso que eu a vire de frente para mim.

Isabella pesava tão pouco que a manobra não levou mais do que alguns segundos. Depois de lhe erguer as roupas até a cintura, Edward desfez o laço da calça que usava e, libertando o espírito físico de sua virilidade, penetrou-a profundamente.

— Você confia em mim, Isabella?

— Não, meu lorde, não confio. — Ela arfava de desejo, embora o enfrentasse com olhar resoluto. — Mas estou disposta a deixar que você me ensine os detalhes do amor. E ainda que eu morra de prazer em seus braços, não lhe entregarei meu coração.

Ah, a petulante tirava a máscara para enfim revelar o que tinha em mente.

— Pois muito bem. Então me deixe lhe dar aquilo de que sou capaz.

Agarrando-a pela cintura, Edward bateu com os pés nos flancos de Nevoeiro. A marcha do cavalo ganhou novo ímpeto, assim como os movimentos de seus corpos e o deleite que experimentavam. Com as unhas cravadas nos ombros dele e o sangue fervendo nas veias, Isabella gemia baixinho. Jamais ousara sonhar que um momento como aquele pudesse existir, jamais lhe passara pelos pensamentos que...

— Meu lorde?

— É muito bom, não é?

— Sim, mas há cavaleiros atrás de nós.

— Aquela é a escolta que irá nos acompanhar às fronteiras de Mereworth. — Edward agarrou-a pelo quadril para afundar-se ainda mais nas tenras entranhas que o acolhiam. Um sorriso lhe aflorou aos lábios quando ele a ouviu ofegar. — Não tema, meus homens foram instruídos a manterem-se a uma boa distância de nós, exceto no caso de alguma ameaça. Eles não têm como ver o que estamos fazendo.

— Mere... Mereworth? — A voz dela estava embotada pela paixão.

— Sim, minha esposa, estamos seguindo para meu lar h reditário. Sevenoaks está tomada de conspirações e intrigas, não quero que você corra nenhum tipo de risco.

Sem tirar as mãos dos quadris de Isabella, ele então se pôs a movimentar-se o quanto o exíguo espaço da sela lhe permitia, alternando ou mesclando suas investidas com o ritmo do trotar firme e sincopado do cavalo. No instante em que ambos alcançavam o clímax do prazer, as torres de Mereworth assomaram a distância.

Antes que os servos que trabalhavam nos campos da fortaleza pudessem vê-los naquelas circunstâncias, Edward a virou de costas para si e, enquanto ela ajeitava as saias, refez o laço da calça justa que vestia. Aquela era a segunda vez que possuía sua esposa, e ainda não tinham compartilhado dos confortos de um leito.

— Por que não me consultou sobre esta viagem, meu lorde? — Firme e imperiosa, a voz dela havia perdido o ardor do desejo.

— Eu não queria que ninguém, a não ser Emmett e meus homens de confiança, soubesse para onde nos dirigíamos.

— Mas eu não trouxe vestidos...

— Você encontrará tudo de que precisar em Mereworth. Minha mãe tinha bom gosto para roupas. Embora sejam um pouco antiquados, os vestidos dela servirão em você.

— Eu gostaria de retornar a Sevenoaks agora mesmo.

— Isabella, não coloquei poção para dormir no seu vinho. Nem no leite de Pointisbright. Como eu iria deixar que você continuasse em Sevenoaks se lá existe alguém que tem usado ervas que podem causar a morte?

— Morte? O que quer dizer com isso? Pointisbright está recuperado e eu, ainda que esteja furiosa...

— Se fosse maior, a dose de poção para dormir que você tomou poderia tê-la matado. — Edward fez Nevoeiro deter-se diante do fosso largo e profundo, então acenou um sinal para o guarda na muralha do portão, o homem o reconheceu no mesmo instante. — Já é hora de nós dois tentarmos esclarecer o que possa estar acontecendo. Vou providenciar acomodações para você e depois iremos conversar.

Enquanto a ponte levadiça descia sobre as águas esverdea das do fosso, Isabella admirou o castelo. Mereworth era larga, cinzenta e compacta. Videiras subiam pela muralha do lado sul, espessas e lustrosas como as escamas no dorso de um dragão. Não era um castelo bonito, porém transmitia força e proteção. Assim como seu lorde, Edward Anthony Masen du Cullen, ela teve de admitir ante a certeza de que, tanto entre aquelas muralhas como entre os braços dele, estaria sempre em segurança. Foram recebidos por Ben, o intendente, um simpático homem grisalho com olhos sagazes e os cabelos mal cortados, que, após receber as instruções de seu lorde, pôs-se a gritar ordens a torto e a direito. Em questão de instantes o pátio interno fervilhava de gente, e todos que por ali passavam saudavam Edward com um sorriso caloroso.

— Vejo que todos aqui parecem amá-lo — observou Isabella.

— Talvez você venha a sentir o mesmo amor por mim após algum tempo em Mereworth, minha dama. Posso esperar por isso?

— Sempre é bom ter esperanças. — Ela se recusava a fazer promessas àquele velhaco. — Estou ansiosa por termos aquela conversa que você mencionou. Há muito que ser esclarecido entre nós.

Ainda que bastante confortáveis, os aposentos da dama não tinham vidraça nas janelas, que eram apenas vãos estreitos como seteiras. Mas havia uma profusão de tapeçarias coloridas nas paredes, e peles espessas estiradas pelo piso e sobre a cama.

— Há um assassino em Sevenoaks, Isabella. — Edward escolhera dispensar os preâmbulos para ir direto ao problema que o afligia.

— E quem morreu? — Como ele, Isabella tinha os cabelos úmidos do banho.

— Quatro homens. Quatro cavaleiros que a desposaram antes de mim.

— É muito cruel de sua parte tornar a chamar esse assunto à baila. Não permitirei que diga que sou amaldiçoada.

— Não há maldição alguma. Nem sobre você, nem sobre Sevenoaks e nem sobre seus finados maridos. Você não teve nenhuma relação com a morte daqueles homens.

— Então fale abertamente, marido. Suas palavras são uma charada.

— De fato, uma charada... Creio ser esse o cerne da questão. Você conhece estes versos: A ocasião propícia surge à lua inteira / Renuncia às estrelas e leva teu lume / O lorde e a dama compartilham o gume / Riquezas incalculáveis atrás da trincheira'? Já tinha ouvido falar deles, ou os leu em algum lugar em Sevenoaks?

Ela hesitou por um instante antes de responder, e Edward ficou com a impressão de tê-la visto arfar de leve.

— Não. Foi você quem fez esses versos? E o que isso tem a ver com assassinato?

— Tais palavras estão gravadas perto da porta de pedras que você usa para chegar ao coração do labirinto. Devem ter sido cinzeladas ali há muito tempo, por época da edificação de Sevenoaks, pois estão cobertas de musgo e líquen.

— E qual a relação disso tudo com homicídio? Não estou entendendo.

— Eu não lhe dei nenhum preparado para dormir e acredito que você também não tentou me dopar com poções. Se isso é de fato verdade, então alguém queria ver a nós dois num sono profundo.

— Tolice. Quem haveria de querer uma coisa dessas?

— Sou da opinião de que essa pessoa nos queria adormecidos para que pudesse inspecionar os aposentos do castelão sem correr o risco de ser apanhada ali. Creio ser esse o motivo pelo qual os quatro cavaleiros perderam a vida.

— Como assim?

— Eles iriam levar você aos aposentos do castelão para a noite de núpcias, não iriam?

— Deixe-me ver... — Isabella franziu a testa enquanto tentava rememorar as quatro ocasiões em que se casara. — Sim. Os aposentos do lorde já tinham sido preparados para que a consumação do casamento se desse lá.

— E a cada vez que enviuvava, você se trancava em luto nos seus aposentos, o que deixava o dormitório do castelão abandonado.

— Isso é parvoíce. Há uma única chave que abre a porta daquela câmara. Sempre houve uma chave só.

— E, apesar disso, todas as noites se vêem clarões de luz à janela daqueles aposentos. O povo de Sevenoaks pode pensar que se trata de um espírito, porém eu estou certo de que é alguém que invade o dormitório para vasculhá-lo... à procura de riquezas atrás da tal trincheira mencionada nos versos inscritos nas pedras.

— É isso o que você quer, meu marido? — Isabella finalmente o fitava nos olhos. — Está atrás das riquezas? É esse o motivo pelo qual arriscou a própria vida casando-se comigo?

Embora sustentasse o olhar dela, Edward não respondeu. Aquelas palavras o tinham ferido mais do que uma bofetada. Sim esposa não lhe tinha apreço, apenas o queria por amante.

Ou então... Seria possível que Isabella dançasse ao redor da verdade porque sabia de tudo o que se passava em Sevenoaks e também sobre as riquezas? Mais uma vez ele viu a semente da desconfiança plantada em sua mente.

— Meu lorde, até que enfim o vejo com uma esposa a seu lado. — Uma matrona bastante roliça curvou-se diante da grande mesa. — Já não era sem tempo.

— Isabella, esta é Carmen, minha antiga pajem. — Levantando-se, Edward debruçou-se sobre a mesa para depositar um beijo à testa da boa senhora.

— Às vezes cuidar daquele menino endiabrado era uma verdadeira provação, dama, mas na minha velhice ele tem sido uma bênção. — Carmen tinha os olhos úmidos. — Eu queria tanto que a mãe e o pai dele estivessem aqui para desfrutar deste momento...

— O que houve com seus pais? — A pergunta escapara antes que Isabella pudesse conter a curiosidade.

— Ambos contraíram uma febre mortal durante uma pere grinação sagrada. Foram sepultados lado a lado na França. Mas os du Cullen eram meus pais adotivos. Minha mãe de sangue morreu quando eu era pequeno e meu pai se foi faz poucos anos, antes que eu me inteirasse da verdade sobre meus ascendentes.

— Importa-se de me contar sua história?

— Eu ainda era um bebê quando nosso castelo, Irthing, foi tomado por um inimigo. Minha mãe morreu tentando proteger a mim, minha irmã, Alice, e meu irmão, Eric. Nós três fomos levados de lá. Bem, além de cruel a história é enredada, mas para encurtá-la vou lhe dizer que todos, exceto meu pai, pensavam que as crianças estavam mortas. A ameaça que fizeram a ele foi que se tentasse libertar um dos filhos, os outros seriam mortos. Uma antiga inscrição na velha escrita irlandesa encontrada nas pedras nas proximidades de Irthing dizia que as crianças Masen iriam se erguer dos mortos e estariam predestinadas a amar uma única vez na vida.

— E isso lhe aconteceu, meu lorde?

— Se me ergui dos mortos?

— Não. Você já amou alguém?

— Ainda não, minha dama. Ainda não.

Isabella ainda tentava entender a emoção que tudo aquilo lhe causava quando de repente irrompeu pelo ar uma alegre balada produzida pelos acordes de alaúdes e harpas, cadenciada pelo ritmo de pequenos tambores. Esvaziaram-se as mesas baixas, que em seguida foram empurradas de encontro às paredes. Jovens criadas e rapagões de belas feições entrelaçaram as mãos e formaram duas fileiras em lados opostos do salão.

— Venha, minha dama, afaste-se dessa mesa ou será varrida daqui por esse pequeno exército ávido por dançar. — Com um sorriso, Edward passou o braço pela cintura dela.

— Meu lorde, junte-se a nós e comande o baile — pediu uma criada, no que foi imitada por um coro de vozes.

— Como poderíamos recusar? — ele indagou a Isabella, tomando-lhe a mão.

— Faz anos que não danço...

— Então este é o momento de recomeçar. Vamos, dê uma volta pelo salão comigo e deixe que os habitantes de Mereworth admirem sua beleza e seus encantos.

As palavras dele eram tão gentis, o modo como a olhava transmitia uma estima contagiosa... Isabella não foi capaz de recusar e, em poucos minutos, já tinha certeza de não se lembrar da última vez em que se divertira tanto. Em sua vida nunca houvera ocasiões nem motivos para demonstrações de alegria como aquela, órfã desde cedo, fora criada por uma pajem, com James a supervisionar suas atividades do dia-a-dia.

Não demorou muito Ben veio pedir permissão a Edward para dançar com ela. Pedidos como aquele foram se sucedendo e, aos poucos, Isabella viu-se apresentada a uma boa parte dos moradores de Mereworth. Cavaleiros, arrendatários de terras e servos que ocupavam altos postos na hierarquia da fortaleza elogiavam-lhe a beleza enquanto rodopiavam com ela pelo sa lão nobre.

Quando o baile terminou o amanhecer já se insinuava por trás das janelas. Após resgatá-la dos braços do último par, Edward tomou-lhe a mão antes de se dirigir à sua gente:

— Quero agradecer a todos pela maneira calorosa com que minha esposa foi recebida neste castelo. Agora vamos deixá-la dormir um pouco. Depois que as vacas forem ordenhadas e os animais estiverem alimentados, todos vocês podem tirar o dia para descansar.

Um clamor de vivas ecoou pelo salão.

— Edward, estou dormindo em pé — disse Isabella com um suspiro satisfeito.

— Exceto os momentos do frenesi da paixão, essa é a primeira vez que você me chama de Edward.

— Perdão, eu...

— Não seja boba, Isabella. Gosto de ouvir meu nome nos seus lábios, tanto agora como quando você se acha tomada pelo desejo. Venha, deixe-me socorrê-la. Estou pronto para você em quaisquer circunstâncias.

Sob a aclamação e os cumprimentos de sua gente, Edward tomou-a nos braços e se dirigiu para a escadaria que levava ao segundo piso do castelo. Com a cabeça no ombro dele e um suave sorriso nos lábios, Isabella adormeceu antes de chegar lá em cima.

_**Nossa como demorou para esse casamento ser consumado kkkkk, pelo amor de Deus a Bella é meia doida, como não confiar no Edward, ele é simplesmente perfeito... O que vocês acharam da charada? Ela é o centro de tudo... E o passeio a cavalo, o que vocês acharam? Esse passeio foi bom, em... kkkkkkkk**_

_**Já está acabando nossa historia, só mais dois capitulos e termina. Então, as proximas historias será escolhida por vocês... Então amores escolham as duas historias que vocês querem ler...**_

_**Está na mão de vocês... Todas essas historias são maravilhosas, mas a escolha está com vocês...**_

**A chama e a Flor: **_Uma tentativa de estupro marca para sempre a vida de Isabella. __Ao ver-se acuada por seu agressor, fere-o de morte. __Horrorizada, foge e começa a vagar pelas ruas de Londres. __Acaba em um navio, onde o capitão, confundindo-a com uma prostituta, abusa dela. __Após algum tempo, Isabella descobre que está grávida, __e o capitão do navio deseja reparar a desonra tomando-a por esposa. __Pouco a pouco o inicial receio entre ambos dá espaço ao afeto,__e amadurece a semente do amor._

**Amor por encomenda:** _Manter segredos e contar mentiras não ajudavam o inicio de um casamento... Porém, o que mais poderia fazer uma mulher que fugia de um escândalo? Bella Swan indagou-se. Quem haveria de querer uma virgem inexperiente acompanhada por um bebê órfão?_

**Lorde e Camponesa:** _Quando ela socorre o rapaz que atingiu sem querer com uma pedrada de estilingue, as circunstâncias a envolvem numa situação escandalosa, e a família exige que eles se casem imediatamente. Com um charmoso marido e um novo futuro pela frente, o otimismo de Bella não tem limites, até que ela descobre o mundo secreto e perigoso de Edward Cullen, conde de Masen, __também conhecido como o "lorde traidor"..._

**Contrato de Casamento:** _vida de Bella era comum e rotineira, até ela receber uma notícia surpreendente: lady Cullen, sua falecida patroa, determinara em testamento que sua fortuna seria dividida igualmente entre seu neto, o visconde Cullen, e Bella... com a condição de que eles se unissem em casamento! Se um dos dois deixasse de comparecer à cerimônia, o __que estivesse presente ficaria com tudo._

**O lobo Domado**: _Ela só tinha uma arma para conquistar aquele homem: a sedução. Forte, corajoso, sempre alerta contra o perigo, Edward de Cullen, barão de Masen, era comparado a um lobo selvagem. Destemido cavaleiro de mil batalhas, ele não acreditava no amor. Até o dia em que seu destino cruzou com o de Isabella Swan. Misteriosa donzela de passado nebuloso e olhar doce, Isabella começou a derrubar todas as defesas armadas em torno do coração de Edward…_

**Quando um homem ama**: _Edward Cullen estava ao lado de Isabella quando ela sofreu um acidente e necessitava de cuidados médicos. Após levá-la para sua __mansão, onde ela poderia ter uma recuperação bem assistida, __Edward jurou cuidar da jovem viúva grávida sem jamais revelar o __profundo amor que sempre sentira por ela._

**Um lugar no Coração: **_Era hora de procurar uma esposa, mas desta vez não pretendia que o «amor» fizesse parte do trato. Era mais velho e infinitamente mais sábio, e sabia que o «amor» não era necessário, nem sequer desejável._

_**Participem Amores... todas que me acompanham... comentem e deixe o nome da historia... Até Sábado amores com o penúltimo capitulo e Domingo com o Ultimo capítulo da Dama do Labirinto.**_

_**Robsteijossss**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Oi amores di mi vida... Eu também estou triste por estar acabando... mas eu tenho outras adaptações já prontas, tão boas quanto essa... Então, aproveite o penúltimo capitulo... nos vemos lá embaixo... Boa leitura... e preparem o coração...**_

Um ruído de pratos acordou Isabella, que abriu os olhos e deparou com uma jovem de tranças loiras movimentando-se pelo aposento. A mocinha levou um susto quando reparou que ela estava desperta, indagando numa voz de menina:

— Oh, dama, eu a acordei? Perdoe-me, não era minha intenção...

— Já é dia? — Após se sentar, Isabella esfregou os olhos.

— Passa do meio-dia, milady. Lorde Edward mandou trazer cerveja fresca e pão quente para a senhora. Estão aqui. — A mocinha apontou a bandeja. — Posso pentear seus cabelos?

— Pentear meus cabelos?

— Sim, minha dama. Nunca vi cabelos tão bonitos. As mulheres de Mereworth só fazem admirá-los. Heide perguntou à mãe se existem ervas que podem deixar os cabelos claros dela com a tonalidade dos seus.

Isabella sentiu os olhos umedecerem.

— Como você se chama? — perguntou à jovem, com a voz embargada.

— Jane. Lorde Edward disse que se a senhora gostar de mim, posso ter o privilégio de me tornar sua aia.

— Gostei muito de você, sim, Jane. E ficarei ainda mais satisfeita com você se pentear meus cabelos.

Uma hora mais tarde Isabella estava banhada e com as longas melenas penteadas em elaboradas tranças unidas por uma fita a lhe caírem sobre um dos ombros. Jane não cabia em si de orgulho ao terminar o último laço às costas do vestido cinza-claro, escolhido dentre outros tantos numa arca repleta de trajes femininos.

— Oh, dama, a senhora está tão linda! — elogiou a criada, unindo as palmas das mãos.

— Concordo plenamente. — Parado à soleira da porta, Edward deixou o olhar percorrer sua esposa de cima a baixo.

Após fazer uma mesura para ambos, Jane deixou os aposentos com um sorriso radiante.

— Você assustou minha aia — observou Isabella.

— Então foi bom ela ter-se ido daqui, pois iria se escandalizar com o que pretendo fazer com você.

Edward não lhe deu tempo para protestar: saltando sobre ela com um sorriso maroto e uma onda de desejo que lhe inflamava as virilhas, levou-a até a cama e deu toda a vazão à paixão que chegava a lhe embotar os pensamentos.

A tarde transcorreu numa atmosfera de indolente companheirismo. Edward levou sua esposa para conhecer Mereworth, sempre caminhando junto dela e na maior parte do tempo enlaçando-a pela cintura. Após o passeio, retornaram aos aposentos da castelã e ali ficaram a trocar idéias a respeito de vários assuntos.

A conversa seguia num clima tranqüilo, até que ele, referindo-se à irmã e ao cunhado, deixou escapar:

— Alice sabe que é dever de uma esposa amar o lorde seu marido.

— E qual é seu dever para comigo? — indagou Isabella, percebendo o que ele insinuava.

— Protegê-la do mal, cuidar para que você tenha conforto, dar-lhe prazer no leito matrimonial e também filhos e filhas fortes.

— Isso significa que não haverá lugar para o amor?

— É dessa maneira que as coisas devem ser, e você sabe disso. Henrique quis que nos casássemos, e nós estamos casados. Eu daria minha vida por você. Jurei protegê-la e honrá-la, e o farei.

— Mas não irá me amar. — Ela tentou engolir o nó na garganta. — Minha cabeça começou a doer de repente, meu lorde. Eu gostaria de ficar sozinha.

Ainda que confuso e um pouco contrariado, Edward se levantou e caminhou até a porta.

— Descanse, eu a verei lá embaixo por ocasião da ceia. Isto não é um pedido, Isabella, e sim uma determinação.

Assim que a porta fechou-se com força, ela gritou de lá de dentro:

— Odeio você!

Edward meneou a cabeça à tolice da esposa. Isabella tinha muito que aprender sobre o casamento.

Ao se virar, ele viu Ben caminhando ao seu encontro.

Mas se o senescal ouvira as palavras rudes da dama, não o demonstrou.

— As mulheres estão aqui, meu lorde.

— Ah, sim. E parecem ser o que de fato são?

— Bem, se aparência é algo em que se pode confiar, então posso afirmar que elas devem ser extremamente competentes.

— Bom, bom. Conversarei com as três juntas.

Desolada, Isabella cobriu o rosto com as mãos. O miserável está procurando uma amante!

Depois de abrir a porta com o cuidado de não fazer o menor ruído, Isabella desceu as escadas na ponta dos pés e assim se aproximou da entrada do salão nobre. Colando-se à parede, espiou lá dentro e logo deparou com seu marido sentado numa poltrona, uma expressão ansiosa no rosto com a barba por dizer.

De súbito, como se pressentisse os olhos dela às suas costas, Edward se virou.

— Isabella?

Após respirar fundo, ela deixou-se ver, já pronta para desobedecer se fosse mandada de volta a seus aposentos.

— Meu lorde, vim ajudá-lo a escolher uma amante. Já que terei de dividi-lo com alguém, creio que tenho o direito de conhecer a pessoa com quem irei compartilhá-lo.

Uma das sobrancelhas dele se ergueu em sinal de surpresa.

— Queira se aproximar para conhecer nossas visitas, minha esposa.

Ao vê-lo estender a mão para indicar as mulheres, só então Isabella se dignou a olhar para elas. Sentadas lado a lado, grisalhas e mal vestidas, três velhas dirigiram-lhe sorrisos formados por cacos de dentes enegrecidos. As três tinham olhos pene trantes como os de um falcão.

O rubor da humilhação tingiu as faces de Isabella.

— Venha, minha dama — Edward insistiu. — Você queria tomar parte na conversa, agora não se encolha como uma menina envergonhada.

Sem saber como, ela se viu sentando-se numa grande almofada próxima aos pés de seu marido. Sentia-se uma parva, uma estúpida. Como fora misturar e confundir o que ele dissera?

— Pedi a meu intendente que me trouxesse as mais sábias curandeiras de meus domínios — prosseguiu Edward. — Ele me disse que vocês três são as mais versadas, as mais hábeis e respeitadas.

— Sim, sim — confirmaram as três a uma só voz.

— Assim sendo, eu gostaria de recrutar os serviços de vocês para solucionar um mistério.

— Que espécie de mistério, meu lorde? — perguntou uma delas.

— Um mistério de veneno e morte. Quero saber que tipo de veneno pode ser ministrado sem que se saiba e que mata cada vítima de um modo diverso e em diferentes intervalos de tempo.

— O senhor quer dizer poções de ação rápida? — indagou outra.

— Pelo contrário. Acredito tratar-se de uma droga que demora tanto tempo para fazer efeito que quem a ministra nunca está por perto quando sobrevêm a morte.

— Ah — as três voltaram a manifestar-se em uníssono, depois baixaram as cabeças grisalhas e puseram-se a cochichar. Assim que se separaram, uma delas declarou: — Iremos ajudá-lo, meu lorde. Por uma recompensa.

— Digam seu preço.

— Ah, não. O que fazemos é ajudar primeiro e depois, em caso de necessidade, cobraremos nosso pagamento.

— Muito bem, assim será feito. Agora me digam o que sabem sobre o veneno de que lhes falei.

Isabella permaneceu calada enquanto as magas enumeravam ervas, flores, raízes e cascas de árvores com poderes letais. O tipo de morte que descreviam variava do sono tranqüilo e indolor após uma chávena de chá a semanas de vísceras aquosas e gengivas sangrando produzidas por um único arranhão de um certo espinho peçonhento.

Por que Edward buscava aprender tantos detalhes sobre venenos? Seria possível que tencionasse tirar a vida de alguém?

Ela já estava a ponto de dar voz às suas divagações quando a corneta de um arauto rasgou o ar. Todos se viraram para o corredor que levava ao salão nobre. Ben não demorou a surgir, anunciando com um sorriso satisfeito:

— Meu lorde, lady Maggie chegou.

Edward saltou da poltrona como se o assento estivesse em chamas.

— Prepare os aposentos dela, Ben, faça preparativos para um banquete; providencie um banho com óleos aromáticos e ungüentos. — Virando-se para Isabella, ele emendou: — Venha, quero que conheça lady Maggie.

Ela se ergueu com as pernas bambas. Dessa vez não podia estar enganada: ele realmente iria receber uma amante em Mereworth. Como eram cruéis as tradições e os hábitos dos homens. Edward esperava ter o corpo e o amor dela, e ao mesmo tempo era livre para dar seu afeto e suas sementes a uma mulher que não lhe devia nenhuma obrigação. Mas apesar de injusto, tal comportamento era bastante comum; a maioria dos nobres tinha amantes, às vezes mais do que uma.

Grande tola, como é possível que esteja com ciúme dele? A pergunta ficou sem respostas, pois agora Edward soltava a mão dela para abraçar a dama que acabava de entrar no salão. Isabella admirou-se ao constatar que a recém-chegada não era nem jovem nem deslumbrante como imaginara.

― Edward, meu querido ― disse a dama, que tinha a cintura larga e marcas da passagem do tempo no pescoço. Virando-se para Isabella, lady Maggie indagou: ― Esta é sua esposa, não? Oh, você é tudo o que eu suponha e muito mais, minha menina. Deixei Irthing assim que recebemos a notícia vinda da corte nos pondo a par do casamento de Edward.

Isabella não sabia o que dizer. Estranhando a reação dela, lady Maggie tornou a olhar para Edward.

― Você não contou à sua esposa que tem uma família?

― Bem, a história é tão longa que ainda não tive tempo para...

― Ora, então deixe que eu me encarregue dos detalhes. Mas antes que o faça, não posso me esquecer de avisá-lo de que sua irmã está gerando mais um filho.

― E como vai meu sobrinho? ― Edward tinha um sorriso largo.

― Gervais é um menino belo e robusto, Jasper espera que ele tenha uma irmã. ― Lady Maggie tomou a mão de Isabella como uma mãe faria com a filha. ― Venha, leve-me aos seus aposentos: Vamos tomar o melhor vinho de Edward, e eu lhe contarei tudo o que sei a respeito desse tratante galante.

― Sua idéia é muito bem-vinda, senhora. Estou ansiosa por suas palavras. ― Isabella sorriu para a dama e, antes que as duas deixassem o salão nobre, teve a impressão de ver seu esposo engolindo em seco.

Assim que entraram no dormitório da castelã, lady Maggie foi sentar-se num banco coberto por uma almofada.

― Agora, minha menina, por que não me diz o que deseja de seu casamento e não está conseguindo obter? Não, não me olhe com esse ar de espanto. O que aquele patife fez para nublar de tristeza seus lindos olhos azuis?

Lutando contra as lágrimas que lhe assomavam, Isabella hesitou um momento antes de confessar:

― Eu queria que ele me amasse.

― E ele não a ama?

― Edward diz que é dever de uma esposa amar seu marido, mas não está disposto a retribuir esse amor.

― Que bobagem. Por que os cavaleiros têm de ser criados com essas idéias? ― Lady Maggie esperou que Isabella fosse só sentar à beirada da cama para bater de leve na mão dela. ― Posso ajudá-la?

― Não há como fazer com que Edward me ame.

― Ora, não seja tão boba quanto ele. Tampouco se deixe manar: seu marido está a meio caminho de idolatrá-la. O que falta é você ajudá-lo a completar essa jornada. Você o ama desde o início do casamento?

― Eu teria de ser uma tola sem miolos para amar um homem como ele.

― Está bem, Isabella, você não ama seu marido. Se é assim que escolheu pensar, não irei contradizê-la. ― Lady Maggie deu um sorriso, depois levou o dedo ao queixo. ― Edward valoriza a coragem e a honradez de seus homens, e também a confiança que depositam nele, o que me faz imaginar... Minha menina, você já entregou sua confiança ao seu marido?

Confiança. A palavra atingiu-a como uma rajada de vento gelado. Não, não confiava nele e não o faria até que...

― Ah, creio ter tocado na raiz do problema. Você não consegue confiar plenamente em Edward e tem medo de amá-lo às claras. Mas preste atenção ao que digo, Isabella: você não conquistará o amor de seu esposo se Edward não se sentir digno da sua confiança.

Ben curvou-se discretamente para murmurar ao ouvido de Edward:

― Meu lorde, há visitantes no portão. Eles vêm de Sevenoaks.

Enquanto Isabella erguia a cabeça e lady Maggie fazia uma expressão curiosa, todos os cavaleiros a uma mesa lateral levantaram-se e deixaram o salão.

― Você sabe quais são minhas determinações com relação a essa questão, Ben. ― Com muita calma, Edward levou a taça aos lábios e sorveu um bom gole de vinho.

O senescal se afastou sem mais palavras, e Isabella então indagou:

― O que significa isso? Que o portão será aberto e os visitantes serão trazidos a cear conosco?

― Não.

― Creio não tê-lo compreendido, meu lorde. ― Ela olhou de relance para lady Maggie. ― Tive a impressão de ouvir você dizer "não".

― Exato, foi isso mesmo o que eu disse. Enquanto eu não descobrir que espécie de malfeitoria está em andamento em Sevenoaks e quem é o responsável por ela, nenhuma pessoa daquela fortaleza será admitida em Mereworth.

― Mas...

― Não, dama, não quero ouvir objeções. Você está segura em meu castelo, aqui não há preparados nem poções.

― Sou uma prisioneira, então? ― Isabella largou-se de encontro ao espaldar da cadeira. ― Não tenho o direito de dizer o que penso a respeito disso?

― Não.

Depois de lançar um olhar desesperançado a lady Maggie, ela se levantou e deixou o salão nobre para tomar a escadaria que levava à cumeeira do castelo. Ali, ignorou o olhar aturdido dos guardas e foi se colocar à beirada do parapeito guarnecido de ameias, de onde examinou a estradinha além da ponte levadiça. Lá estavam James e sua guarda pessoal de Tunbridge Wells. O semblante do abade era a imagem da ira.

― James! James! ― ela gritou, porém seu chamado perdeu-se no vento.

Erguendo o punho, o clérigo vociferou qualquer coisa. Provavelmente uma praga condenando Edward Masen du Cullen à danação.

Dia após dia Edward consultava-se com as magas, que haviam se instalado num cômodo do castelo e ali preparavam malcheirosas decocções e mingaus de aparência horrorosa, além de cremes e pastas feitos a partir de lanolina extraída da lã.

Espreitando-as do corredor, Isabella franzia a testa aos cochichos e palavras que apenas as três velhas compreendiam. Lady Maggie, que vinha do salão nobre, colocou-se às costas dela para espiar lá dentro.

― Meu marido perdeu o siso ― Isabella sussurrou por cima do ombro.

― Não. Ele só quer proteger você. ― Ao vê-la virar-se para olhá-la com um ar admirado, lady Maggie explicou: ― Essa é a maneira que certos homens encontram para demonstrar a uma mulher o quanto gostam dela.

― Ah, Edward deixou bem claro o apreço que tem por mim: trancou-me nesta fortaleza e não mais me procura em meus aposentos. As atitudes de meu marido falam mais do que mil palavras.

― Não o julgue, Isabella. ― A dama afastou uma mecha de cabelos do rosto dela. ― Dê-lhe tempo para solucionar o problema que há em Sevenoaks. Ele está muito preocupado com você.

― Comigo?

― Sim. Henrique fez saber a todos que se mais um esposo seu for para a sepultura, será sua a cabeça que irá rolar. O que Edward pretende é evitar que isso possa vir a acontecer.

Edward ergueu os olhos à primeira estrela a cintilar no firmamento. Se já ardia de paixão por Isabella no decorrer do dia, à noite, tocado pelo sussurro do vento e pelo perfume das flores, tinha a impressão de que seu corpo chegava a doer de tanta vontade de tê-la em seus braços.

À busca de sufocar o desejo e clarear os pensamentos, ele caminhava pelo topo da muralha quando avistou um pálido lampejo à porta de saída da fortaleza. Apertando as pálpebras, conseguiu ver quando a mancha clara deixou as sombras do muro que unia dois pavilhões do castelo.

― Pelo sangue dos santos!

Alheio às perguntas dos guardas, Edward disparou pela muralha e continuou correndo até chegar à estrebaria. Sem sela nem manta, saltou à garupa de Nevoeiro e berrou para que lhe abrissem o portão.

― Logo mais estarei de volta com minha esposa ― gritou aos homens que tinham ido atrás dele. ― De agora em diante cuidem para que a porta de saída da fortaleza seja vigiada noite e dia.

As patas de Nevoeiro pareciam nem tocar o solo.

― Isabella! Pare antes que se machuque!

― Não vou deixar que me mantenha como sua prisioneira! ― ela gritou por cima do ombro.

Frustrado, Edward balançou a cabeça e em seguida puxou as rédeas de leve. Iria deixar que o palafrém se cansasse; talvez até lá a aragem da noite tivesse acalmado o humor de sua esposa... Com Nevoeiro a galopar numa marcha cômoda e, sem que o percebesse, ele sorriu à perícia com que Isabella cavalgava. Sem dúvida, ela sabia montar como um autêntico cavaleiro.

Mas então um filhote de veado pulou de uma moita para se colocar no caminho do palafrém. O cavalo se assustou e saltou de lado. Desequilibrando-se, Isabella foi ao chão com um baque surdo.

Edward voou do lombo de Nevoeiro para ir se ajoelhar ao lado de sua esposa.

― Isabella, Isabella... Diga-me que não está ferida.

― Não se finja de preocupado, você deve é estar contente. ― Ela se sentou na grama orvalhada.

― Eu só ficaria feliz se você dissesse que me ama. E que sentiu falta de fazer amor comigo.

― Então talvez seja melhor você se preparar para perecer de melancolia. Não quero um marido que me evite. Eu nem me surpreenderia se, da próxima vez que vier me procurar, você estivesse usando luvas de punho largo para que não...

― Pela cruz do Cristo, é isso! ― Edward beijou-a na testa, no queixo e no colo. ― Uma esposa que, além de bela, é também sábia. Você acaba de me fornecer a última peça que faltava no quebra-cabeça.

― Mas o que...

Pondo-se em pé com um salto, ele estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a levantar-se.

― Venha, Isabella. Precisamos nos apressar. Temos de retornar a Mereworth e acordar a fortaleza inteira para que possamos partir ao raiar do dia.

Ela parou de alisar os trajes que vestia para olhar para seu marido.

― Partir? Para onde?

― Pará Sevenoaks. Descobri "como", agora, com sorte e o auxílio das magas, em breve descobrirei "quem" e "por quê".

Em questão de uma hora o castelo todo se achava em plena atividade. Edward insistira para que ela levasse os vestidos, utensílios e ornatos de que mais gostava entre as finas peças de Mereworth, de modo que Isabella se sentia no meio de um redemoinho quando lady Maggie apareceu esfregando o sono dos olhos.

― O que o lorde seu marido está pretendendo agora? Esta barulheira me tirou da cama.

― Estamos nos preparando para seguir para a fortaleza de Sevenoaks o mais depressa possível. ― Isabella afastou-se de lado a dar passagem a um baú que seria levado para uma das carroças da comitiva.

Lady Maggie não demorou mais do que um instante para se decidir:

― Peça a alguns criados que vão aos meus aposentos. Minhas arcas ainda estão arrumadas, é só levá-las lá para baixo.

― Você... vem conosco?

― Estou farejando uma aventura e não quero ficar para trás. — Os lábios da dama curvaram-se num sorriso travesso. ― Passei tempo demais à parte da vida... Não, não vou perder uma intriga dessas, seja ela boa ou má.

E assim, num espaço de tempo bastante curto, consideradas as circunstâncias, o grupo deixou a robusta e segura fortaleza de Mereworth a caminho de um castelo dominado por enigmas e segredos.

O sol os encontrou já no pátio interno de Sevenoaks. Dali, e rapidamente, a caravana de carroças e guardas vinda de Mereworth espalhou-se pelas dependências externas da fortaleza.

Isabella sentiu-se gratificada ao ver a presteza e a boa-vontade com que seus criados ajudavam a descarregar os veículos enquanto outros serviçais providenciavam alimento para os recém-chegados e cuidados para os animais cansados da viagem. Emmett e Seth não perderam tempo a irem colocar-se ao lado de Edward. Os três conversavam em voz baixa, suas testas a ponto de tocarem-se, quando James apareceu correndo na direção de Isabella.

― Graças aos santos, você está bem. ― Ele ajudou-a a descer da carroça especialmente preparada e estofada para lady Esme, a falecida mãe de Edward. ― Tentei trazê-la de volta a seu lar, mas não me permitiram cruzar o portão de Mereworth. O que Edward pretendia ao mantê-la trancafiada naquela fortaleza horrenda?

― A julgar pelos relatos que ouvi, o mais certo seria dizer que ele pretendia manter você fora de lá ― observou lady Maggie, que viajara ao lado de Isabella, depois de saltar para o chão sem esperar pela assistência do clérigo.

― E quem é a senhora, minha dama?

― Sou Maggie, viúva de Thomas de Lucy, senhora de Sherborne e Letchworth. E você, religioso, quem é?

― Sou o abade de Tunbridge Wells ― respondeu James, inflado como um sapo que se sentisse ameaçado.

― Ah, então irei procurá-lo quando decidir me confessar. ― Lady Maggie deu-lhe as costas, explicitando o quão pouco se deixara impressionar pelo posto que ele ocupava na hierarquia religiosa. ― Isabella, por que não me leva até seus aposentos para que possamos nos refrescar?

Isabella estava aturdida demais para fazer outra coisa que não atender ao pedido da dama. A malícia que vira cintilar nos olhos do primo enquanto ele altercava palavras duras com lady Maggie a deixara estupefata.

― Qual é o plano? ― indagou Emmett, recostando-se à parede de pedras do lado de fora do pátio.

― Estamos prontos para seguir suas instruções ― disse Seth.

― Eu também, milorde. ― Mike se ajeitou melhor sobre as muletas.

― Vejo que preciso aprender a dissimular minhas emoções. Se vocês três já sabem que tenho um plano para pegar uma raposa, é provável que toda a fortaleza também o saiba. ― Edward olhou para Emmett. ― Alguma novidade durante minha ausência?

― Todas as noites o tal clarão aparece à vidraça das janelas dos aposentos do castelão. ― Seu amigo não parecia muito animado. ― Em todas as vezes eu havia seguido o abade até lá, mas há aquela ocasião em que vimos o clarão e James não se achava no interior das muralhas de Sevenoaks, pois tinha ido acompanhar o cavaleiro acidentado até Rye.

― Deve haver uma explicação lógica para isso. ― Edward pensou por um momento. ― Como o abade ter deixado o ferido em algum lugar e voltado para Sevenoaks sem ser visto... Precisamos estar atentos. Tomem cuidado, todos vocês. Não deixem que minha esposa coma ou beba nada que vocês mesmos não tenham visto alguém preparar.

― E quanto a você, meu amigo? Como vamos evitar que seja envenenado?

― Irei me alimentar e tomar cerveja na cozinha das carnes, junto da cozinheira e de nosso amigo Mike, embora esteja certo de que não é pela comida que serei envenenado.

― Você fala como se isso fosse de fato acontecer ― disse Emmett.

― Estou torcendo para que aconteça.

O salão nobre de Sevenoaks foi palco de um grande banquete embalado pela claridade das tochas no alto dos feixes de juncos recém-trocados, pela melodia de alaúdes, pelos gracejos de bufões e pelo vinho de dois tonéis trazidos da despensa para a ocasião. Sentada ao lado do esposo, Isabella começava a estranhar que ele não tomasse um só gole da bebida nem provasse das travessas sobre a mesa, porém logo se lembrou da noite em que alguém a dopara com poção para dormir.

― Gostaria de dividir minha taça? ― ofereceu James.

Ao olhar para o primo, Isabella então viu que não era com ela que o abade falava e sim com lady Maggie, sentada ao lado dele.

― Não, obrigada ― recusou a dama. ― Não gosto de vinho tinto.

― Se nossos hóspedes comessem e bebessem tão pouco quanto a senhora, nossas despensas viveriam repletas ― observou James.

― Nossos hóspedes? ― Lady Maggie sorriu com frieza. ― Pensei que a fortaleza de Sevenoaks pertencesse a Edward e Isabella.

O rosto do clérigo tingiu-se de rubor, e no instante seguinte ele se punha em pé para afirmar num tom irritado:

― Preciso me preparar para minhas orações. ― E deixou o salão sem se dirigir ao lorde ou à dama do castelo.

― Meu lorde, estou bastante cansada. ― Cansada de imaginar o pior, pensou ela. ― Se me permitir, eu gostaria de me recolher.

― Sim, vá para seus aposentos ― Edward concordou de pronto. ― Lady Maggie irá dividi-los com você esta noite.

Isabella olhou para sua hóspede e depois novamente para ele. Havia outras dependências no castelo, quase todas confortáveis e adequadas a uma dama da posição de Maggie.

― Que notícia agradável! Detesto ficar sozinha num lugar que ainda não conheço bem. ― Lady Maggie correu a se levantar. ― Venha, Isabella, vamos subir e fazer mexericos diante de sua lareira.

A sinceridade e a satisfação contidas naquelas palavras enterneceram o coração de Isabella. O que a aborrecia não era a presença de lady Maggie, mas sim o fato de não poder contar com a companhia de seu esposo... e dos carinhos dele.

― Não consigo encontrar uma só fenda ou fresta por onde o piso pudesse ser erguido. ― Edward tinha os joelhos do loridos.

Do outro lado do aposento, em paredes distintas, Emmett e Seth passavam os dedos pelo reboco, mas não encontravam algum sinal que pudesse explicar o interesse de James por aquele cômodo do castelo.

― E ainda há o tal poema... ― Edward respirou fundo. A ocasião propícia surge à lua inteira/ Renuncia às estrelas e leva teu lume/ O lorde e a dama compartilham o gume/ Riquezas incalculáveis atrás da trincheira.

― O primeiro verso faz pensar que se trata de alguma coisa que fica à luz do luar. ― Bocejando, Emmett coçou a cabeça.

À luz do luar. O comentário atingiu Edward como um soco. Além de cego, sou estúpido.

― Emmett, você e Seth podem ir para suas camas. Já investigamos demais por hoje. Amanhã recomeçaremos nossas buscas.

― E quanto a você?

― Dormirei com um dos olhos aberto ― respondeu Edward, porém seus pensamentos estavam no labirinto. Algo lhe dizia que era lá que a charada começava. E que sua esposa sabia bem mais do que dizia saber.

Isabella esperou até ter certeza de que lady Maggie dormia antes de cobrir-se com seu manto e desaparecer pela passagem secreta que levava ao labirinto de arbustos. Não vira Pointisbright desde que chegara a Sevenoaks, era bem possível que seu gatinho estivesse no jardim.

Após percorrer o corredor de pedras tateando as paredes, pois ainda não tivera tempo para substituir as velas e a passagem se achava mergulhada na escuridão, encontrou a argola de ferro e abriu a porta encravada no muro... para se ver diante de Edward.

― Nós estávamos à sua espera. ― Ele tinha Pointisbright nos braços. ― Venha, vamos nos sentar junto ao relógio de sol. Você irá me dizer a verdade. Irá me contar tudo o que sabe dos segredos da fortaleza de Sevenoaks.

― Não faço idéia do que você está falando. ― Ao recobrar-se do susto, Isabella foi se colocar no passeio recoberto de cascalhos.

― Basta de mentiras. ― Edward colocou Pointisbright no chão para ir segurar nos ombros dela. ― O mistério que cerca os aposentos do castelão se relaciona com uma charada que começa aqui no labirinto. Agora me conte o que você sabe.

― Já disse, não sei do que você está falando.

― Pois bem, então se sente e ouça o que eu sei.

― Edward, só vim ao jardim para ver se encontrava Pointisbright aqui e se ele estava bem. Por favor, deixe-me voltar aos meus aposentos.

― Não me faça perder a cabeça, Isabella. Será que não entende que isto não pode continuar? Que nossas vidas estão em risco? Que precisamos tirar as ameaças e os segredos que pairam sobre nós para começarmos de fato uma vida como marido e esposa?

Isabella hesitou um momento. Então se rendeu à sensatez por trás daquelas palavras.

― O castelo tem passagens secretas. Uma delas liga meus aposentos a este jardim, é por esse corredor que venho aqui. Essa passagem se divide em duas, o outro caminho leva aos aposentos do castelão. Ambos os acessos estão ocultos pelos painéis de madeira entalhada que há no seu dormitório e no meu; eles deslizam pela parede quando se gira uma argola de ferro escondida sob um dos aparadores.

― Esse é o segredo de Sevenoaks?

― Só meu lorde Amun, o artesão mouro e eu sabíamos da existência de tais passagens. Bem, agora você também sabe.

Ele refletiu por alguns instantes antes de dizer:

― Leve-me até os aposentos do castelão por essas passagens, Isabella. Ainda há muito que esclarecer.

Assim que se viu em seu quarto, Edward virou-se para examinar o painel por onde haviam passado momentos antes. Não havia juntas, sulcos, fendas, nada que indicasse que ali atrás existia um corredor. A obra do artífice mouro era perfeita.

― James poderia procurar até o dia do Julgamento Final e nem assim descobriria que isso é uma porta.

― O que foi que disse? ― Isabella admirou-se. ― Você está pensando que James sabe da existência dos corredores? Isso é impossível. É como eu disse: somente Amun e eu sabíamos... e agora você também sabe, porque lhe confiei esse segredo.

― E não pretendo dividi-lo com mais ninguém, bela esposa. Mas, seja como for, o fato é que James vem investigando estes aposentos noite após noite.

Edward viu Isabella olhá-lo com uma expressão desconfiada, como se não acreditasse no que ele havia dito. Não fazia mal. Agora só o que importava era a paixão que pulsava em suas veias e lhe embotava os pensamentos. Naquele instante desejava sua esposa mais do que tudo no mundo; ò resto podia esperar.

― O momento chegou, Isabella de Sevenoaks. Esta noite você irá descobrir para o que realmente serve uma cama. ― E tomou-a nos braços para carregá-la até o espaçoso leito recoberto de peles macias.

Pela manhã Isabella estava enredada nos braços de Edward e em seus próprios cabelos e, ao abrir os olhos, encontrou seu esposo a observá-la atentamente. A expressão no rosto sombreado pela barba crescida ia muito além da curiosidade, havia naqueles olhos uma emoção nova, desconhecida... algo que lhe falava à alma.

Com a respiração presa na garganta, percebeu que não conseguia deixar de fitar os expressivos olhos enquanto, sob seu rosto, sentia o coração de Edward bater num ritmo forte e compassado. Ficaram assim por um longo lapso de tempo. Então ele lhe sorriu, dizendo:

― Venha, esposa, vamos fazer nosso desjejum. As peripécias da noite passada me deixaram faminto.

Isabella sentiu-se estremecer ao experimentar, por um breve momento, um estranho e melancólico desejo. Almejava algo que estava fora do alcance de sua compreensão. Ansiava por... amá-lo? Não, não podia ser. Não tinha coragem de entregar seu coração a um homem que não pretendia amá-la em troca.

Embora o salão nobre estivesse repleto e palpitasse ao ritmo da movimentação dos criados como todas as manhãs, naquele dia havia algo diferente no ar. Ocupando o costumeiro lugar ao lado de Edward, Isabella tinha a sensação de que laços invisíveis os envolviam. Quando seu marido inspirava, ela o percebia. Quando ele franzia a testa, era como se ela adivinhasse que iria fazê-lo. Estranho. Por que motivo de repente se sentia tão sensível à presença de Edward? Por que agora...

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela chegada de James. Mas em vez de se acomodar à mesa, o abade colocara-se diante dela para afirmar com voz firme:

― Quero falar com você, Isabella. ― Após olhar de relance para Edward, ele emendou: ― A sós.

― Sinto muito, James, não será possível ― ela respondeu no, mesmo tom. ― Ainda não terminei meu desjejum, e depois disso pretendo passar o dia todo na companhia de meu marido. Agora, se você quiser conversar comigo e com ele...

― Isabella, minha prima.

Ela sustentou o olhar com que o clérigo parecia querer intimidá-la.

Talvez Edward esteja certo. Talvez haja um lado de James que nunca fui capaz de enxergar.

― Vou me preparar para regressar a Tunbridge Wells. Creio que lá precisam de mim mais do que aqui. ― E com isso o abade se foi dali envolto numa aura de afobação e ira.

Pelo meio da manhã, após um passeio a cavalo pelas imediações da fortaleza, Edward entrou na cozinha das carnes trazendo Isabella pela mão.

― Ah, minha boa cozinheira, será que você tem um pastelão para mim e minha dama?

O calor que vinha da fornalha tirou o fôlego de Isabella. Uma senhora robusta sorriu para ela, depois colocou sobre a mesa uma travessa com duas tortas de carne ainda fumegantes. Parecia que a boa mulher já esperava pela visita dos dois.

― Minha dama. ― A cozinheira curvou-se numa mesura. ― Faz tempo que a senhora não vinha nos ver.

― Eu... ― Ao sentir a mão de Edward apertar a sua, Isabella encontrou o encorajamento de que necessitava. ― Sim, faz muito tempo que não venho aqui, mas pretendo remediar esse descuido e vir visitá-la sempre que possível.

― O senhor gostaria de uma caneca de cerveja, milorde? ― ofereceu Mike, após baixar a cabeça à castelã.

― Sirva duas canecas, meu bom amigo.

― Mas eu não aprecio cerveja, Edward ― ela o lembrou. ― Gosto de vinho branco.

― Experimente. Quem sabe você não acaba gostando?

Isabella meneou a cabeça num gesto afirmativo. De repente sentia vontade de agradar a seu marido, não porque fosse sua obrigação, mas sim porque lhe fazia bem ver o sorriso de contentamento que seu comportamento trazia aos lábios dele.

É assim que tudo começa?, indagou-se. O amor se originaria a partir de fragmentos de afeição e respeito, depois se transformaria num desejo veemente de agradar? Isso significava que acabaria escravizada pelo amor do homem decidido a não retribuí-lo?

― Prove isto, minha bela.

Ela deu uma mordida no pastelão que Edward segurava diante de seus lábios. Estava uma delícia, e parecia ainda mais saboroso pelo fato de ser seu marido quem o ofertava. E quando ele limpou com o polegar uma migalha que ficara sob sua boca, Isabella viu-se estremecer ao arrepio que lhe percorreu a espinha.

― Nossa cozinheira faz o melhor pastelão de carne desta nação, eu o decreto. ― Visivelmente contente, Edward riu com satisfação.

Comeram em silêncio, e Isabella não se surpreendeu ao con tatar que, como ele previra, achava o gosto da cerveja bastante bom. Ao término da refeição ligeira, Edward segurou na mão dela para lhe soprar ao ouvido:

― Venha, querida, vamos procurar um lugar onde possamos ficar a sós.

Ela hesitou por um momento, mas então se encheu de coragem para sugerir com um sorriso insinuante:

― Por que não vamos ao labirinto? Lá, ninguém teria como nos incomodar...

Embora fosse quase hora de almoçar, lady Maggie estava sem fome, já que havia muito não se alimentava tão bem como o fizera no desjejum. Após subir a escadaria a caminho dos aposentos que dividia com Isabella, a dama deu um sorriso largo à bandeja com uma taça que alguém deixara diante do dormitório da castelã.

― Ah!, vinho branco. Meu preferido. ― Curvando-se, ela tomou a bandeja entre as mãos. ― Edward e Isabella são tão gentis... Quem mais iria se importar com o que uma matrona de idade gosta ou deixa de gostar? Preciso presenteá-los com algo bem bonito antes de retornar a Letchworth.

Doce e fresco, o vinho lhe fazia cócegas na garganta. Em questão de instantes, a taça estava vazia.

No alto da escadaria, o senhor e a senhora de Sevenoaks trocaram um último beijo antes de seguirem para seus aposentos. À porta do dormitório do castelão, Edward virou-se para admirá-la uma vez mais antes que ela desaparecesse no interior de seus aposentos. Sua esposa era tão bela e... e berrava feito uma louca!

Os gritos fizeram com que ele disparasse para a câmara ao lado da sua. Lá encontrou Isabella a morder a própria mão num gesto desesperado, com o olhar esgazeado fixo em lady Maggie, que, caída aos pés dela, tinha os lábios arroxeados e o rosto branco como neve.

― Ela está morta? ― indagou Isabella num fio de voz. Largando-se sobre os joelhos, ele colocou os dedos diante das narinas de lady Maggie.

― Ela está respirando, mas muito suavemente. ― Tomando a dama nos braços, Edward depositou-a sobre a cama larga. ― Se ainda restava alguma dúvida de que há um assassino em Sevenoaks, essa dúvida acaba de se aclarar. Lady Maggie foi envenenada.

_**Eu me apaixonei pela Maggie, ela é maravilhosa... e o casamento deles entrando no eixo agora? E ai gostaram? Ainda dá para votar na proxima historia adaptada... Domingo posto o ultimo, não vou matar vocês de curiosidade... porque eu também não gosto de ler pela metade... e no domingo também falo o nome das historias ganhadoras! Robestbeijoooosss**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Oi amores é com dor no coração que posto hoje o final de a dama do labirinto... Preparem os corações de vocês, fortes emoções nesse ultimo capitulo... Nos vemos lá embaixo... Boa Leitura**_

Trazido às pressas de Mereworth, o trio de magas empregou seu esforços até o cair da noite e depois até o dia seguinte para manter lady Maggie respirando. Prepararam-se caldos, poções e bebidas feitas de leite coalhado ou vinho, ofereceram-se orações, votos de vingança foram proferidos. Com tudo isso, Isabella não tinha mais como negar o óbvio: realmente havia um assassino entre as muralhas de seu castelo.

Mas, quem? E por quê?

Ninguém ali haveria de querer o mal de uma dama tão simpática, a quem pouco conheciam. E James deixara a fortaleza antes de lady Maggie ser envenenada. Outra explicação possível era que o vinho deixado à porta de seus aposentos fosse para ela mesma e não para sua hóspede. Nesse caso... Tomada por um calafrio, Isabella olhou para seu marido. Com os punhos cerrados sobre as coxas, ele estava ao pé da cama em que a pobre lady Maggie jazia como morta, com o pescoço e o colo cobertos por cataplasmas.

Ao erguer a cabeça, Edward deparou com o olhar de sua esposa. Então ergueu levemente os punhos e abriu as mãos, como a lhe a oferecer o conforto de seus braços. Isabella não vacilou: deixou as sombras do canto escuro em que se encontrava para ir-se aninhar de encontro ao peito dele.

― Shh, não chore. ― Edward afagou-lhe os cabelos. ― Lady Maggie é forte. Ela já enfrentou coisas piores do que esta na vida e saiu-se bem, não há por que ser diferente agora.

― Oh, estou tão assustada... Acho que o vinho envenenado era para mim.

― Eu mataria e esquartejaria com minhas próprias mãos quem ousasse lhe fazer mal, Isabella. Não se preocupe, meu corpo e minha vida estão comprometidos com a sua proteção.

Afastando-se do leito, a mais mirrada das três magas declarou:

― Se sobreviver a esta noite, ela viverá.

O soluço de alívio que escapou da garganta de sua esposa fez Edward dizer-lhe:

― Venha, você precisa descansar. Vou levá-la aos meus aposentos.

Isabella se deixou conduzir até lá. O esforço que fazia para conter as lágrimas chegava a doer. James partira para Tunbridge Wells logo cedo, não podia ter sido ele o responsável por aquela desgraça. E isso talvez significasse que a próxima vítima pudesse ser ela própria.

Nos dias que se seguiram Isabella mal era capaz de pregar os olhos. E sempre que as três magas desciam para fazer as refeições no salão nobre, ela usava da passagem secreta que ligava os dormitórios do lorde e da castelã para ir a seus aposentos e sentar-se um pouco à cabeceira de lady Maggie. Alimentada com as poções que as feiticeiras lhe davam e com quase todo o corpo recoberto por cataplasmas, a dama parecia te recuperado um pouco da cor.

À noite Isabella contava com o conforto de Edward, tanto nos aposentos dele como no labirinto. Durante o dia, era Mike quem lhe fazia companhia, contando-lhe histórias que a distraíam do momento tão penoso que o castelo atravessava. Numa dessas ocasiões, o rapazinho relatava episódios dos tem pos em que se recuperava do acidente com a carroça que lhe esmagara os joelhos quando ela se lembrou de perguntar:

― Onde foi que você passou o período de sua convalesça, Mike?

― Na abadia de Battle. Frei James... ele ainda não era abade, dava-me poções e deixava que eu ficasse num catre entre os leitos de dois grandes cavaleiros que haviam retornado da guerra na Terra Santa.

― E as histórias que eles rememoravam ajudavam você a não pensar na própria dor?

― É verdade, milady.

― Nosso lorde Amun foi ferido na Cruzada, você sabia?

― Sim, o corte de espada que ele tinha no peito trazia-lhe dores insuportáveis, e quase ninguém acreditava que o pobre fosse sobreviver à febre do ferimento. Frei James usou de todo o seu dom de cura para salvá-lo, passava horas secando a testa de nosso lorde e ouvindo as coisas confusas que ele dizia.

Isabella endireitou-se na poltrona. Já nem se lembrava de que Amun havia passado um longo período de convalesça na abadia de Battle.

― Ele falava de um grande tesouro que encontrara enterrado numa ruína no deserto... de jóias... ― A voz de Mike foi se apagando, e o rapazinho sucumbiu ao sono.

Isabella continuou onde estava, só que agora olhava para Mike, mas era como se não o visse. Amun tinha estado na abadia de Battle. James também, e ouvira o lorde contar das riquezas que encontrara. Fora James o religioso que celebrara todos os casamentos dela. Fora ele quem a confortara após a morte de seus maridos e quem lhe contara sobre os boatos maldosos a seu respeito.

― Até que, covarde que fui, trancafiei-me em meus aposentos.

Pouco antes que Edward a levasse para Mereworth, James lhe pedira que assinasse um documento transferindo Sevenoaks e tudo o que havia na fortaleza para a Igreja para o caso de algum infortúnio se abater sobre ela ou seu marido.

Era isso!

Engolindo o orgulho e a raiva, Isabella deixou os aposentos à procura de Edward. Era hora de, juntos, arquitetarem um plano e cuidarem de pô-lo em prática. Pois agora ela sabia por que seu vinho tinha sido envenenado.

― Não permitirei que você se exponha a tal perigo. ― Edward deu um murro na velha mesa de carvalho.

Emmett ergueu uma sobrancelha, porém se manteve calado.

― Edward, não há outra solução. Se não trouxermos James de volta a Sevenoaks para tentar expor tudo o que ele fez, não teremos provas para levá-lo ao rei ― argumentou Isabella.

― Se você estiver certa, então ele tentou matá-la... Mais de uma vez, provavelmente. ― Edward correu a mão pelos cabelos. ― Ordenarei que os portões se fechem para James pa ra sempre. Nunca mais ele terá oportunidade de lhe fazer algum mal

― Esqueça que ele é meu parente e pense que se trata de um clérigo muito importante. Se fecharmos os portões para James, nossa atitude chegará ao rei e, sem provas, que motivos alegaremos para proibi-lo de entrar em Sevenoaks? A verdade será distorcida de tal forma que seremos nós os obrigados a prestar contas a Henrique.

― Você fala com sensatez, dama ― interveio Emmett. ― O abade de Tunbridge Wells é muito influente.

― E parece que pretende tornar-se ainda mais rico do que já é ― desdenhou Edward. ― Como é possível que um homem inteligente como James esteja atrás de riquezas imaginárias? Decerto ele não acredita que Amun possa ter trazido um grande tesouro para cá sem que ninguém soubesse, e que um tesouro assim formidável pudesse ser escondido longe das vistas de todos. E como tamanha riqueza nunca foi descoberta? Ora, essa história não deve ter passado de invencionice da mente de um cavaleiro tomado pela febre.

― Edward, vamos nos ater ao que é realmente importante neste momento ― Isabella assinalou. ― Temos de trazer James de volta a Sevenoaks. Precisamos fazer com que ele...

― Não irei colocá-la no caminho do perigo.

― Não, meu lorde, não serei eu o alvo dele. Temos de fazer com que meu primo se volte contra você.

― Eu? James só se voltaria contra mim se imaginasse que sou uma ameaça a seus planos... ― Edward ficou pensativo. ― Envie um mensageiro a Tunbridge Wells, Emmett. Mande dizer que peço ao primo de minha esposa que venha falar comigo em Sevenoaks.

― Que motivo o mensageiro deve alegar?

― Nenhum. Antes de mais nada, quero ver como o abade se comporta ao descobrir que Isabella está viva e passa bem. Depois, direi a ele com muita naturalidade que os aposentos do lorde serão destruídos e reerguidos em outro local do castelo. Se James realmente acredita que há um tesouro escondido lá, isso será suficiente para deixá-lo desesperado a ponto de querer a minha morte.

― Vou falar com a cozinheira ― disse Isabella, sorrindo ― Para lhe pedir que prepare uma boa quantidade de pastelões de carne e separe um pouco de vinho branco das despensas para nós antes que ele chegue.

Edward passou o restante do dia com as três magas, ao lado de lady Maggie. Embora agora se mantivesse desperta por breves espaços de tempo, a dama não era ela mesma: falava de quando era jovem e do período passado como prisioneira, junto de Alice, entre as muralhas de Sherborne.

Apesar disso, Edward estava satisfeito por vê-la um pouco melhor. E mais satisfeito ainda se sentia por constatar que Isabella passara a acreditar e a confiar nele, dispondo-se a ajudá-lo a obter provas contra James para levar ao rei. Provas que tinham de ser bastante convincentes, pois Henrique devia andar com um humor medonho: os barões rebelados haviam lhe preparado uma bela de uma surpresa no parlamento, o que limitara consideravelmente os poderes do monarca. Havia ainda os rumores dando conta da fúria sanguinária com que o príncipe Guilherme pretendia enfrentar a traição dos nobres.

― Pronto, meu lorde.

A voz da maga tirou Edward de seus pensamentos.

― Descobriram um antídoto? ― ele indagou.

― Antídoto? Não, mas talvez tenhamos encontrado uma maneira de fazer com que o veneno não venha a matar.

― Que Deus a ouça, pois não posso correr o risco de ver minha esposa novamente viúva.

― O abade de Tunbridge Wells ― anunciou o arauto.

Ao adentrar o salão nobre, James não conseguiu deixar de olhar para o lugar vago ao lado de Edward enquanto se aproximava da mesa alta.

― Recebi sua mensagem, meu lorde, e aqui estou. Aconteceu alguma coisa com minha prima Isabella?

― Não foi esse o recado que lhe enviei. ― Por mais que se esforçasse, Edward não era capaz de identificar alguma alteração no semblante de seu interlocutor.

― E por que foi que me chamou?

― Porque estou necessitando de seus conhecimentos, James.

― Vejo pelo seu modo de falar que algo terrível deve ter acontecido por aqui. ― O clérigo se aproximou mais um passo. ― Pode contar comigo, barão.

― Sente-se. ― Edward indicou uma cadeira e esperou que James se acomodasse, depois deu um gole em sua taça e estendeu-a para o abade. ― Beba.

Sem conseguir dissimular a impaciência, o clérigo fez o que lhe foi pedido.

― Agora me fale do seu problema, barão.

― Oh, não há problema algum, James; nós só queríamos que você estivesse aqui para abençoar o castelão e os novos aposentos que serão erguidos para ele ― disse Isabella às costas do primo. ― Amanhã o antigo dormitório do lorde começará a ser demolido.

Olhos esgazeados, o abade pôs-se em pé. A taça escorregou de seus dedos, e o vinho foi se espalhar pelo chão.

― Isabella... Mas você...

― Sim? ― ela o interpelou antes de ir tomar seu assento ao lado de Edward. Por mais que quisesse negá-lo, doía-lhe saber que seu primo esperava que tivesse sido chamado para rezar sobre seu cadáver.

― Você... Você me parece bem, prima.

― De fato, estou bastante bem. Meu marido cuida de minha saúde e de minha proteção com muito zelo.

― Esta noite teremos um banquete e amanhã começaremos a trabalhar no velho dormitório do castelão. ― Edward lançou um olhar pelo salão, tomado por cavaleiros e guardas vindos de Mereworth. ― Mandei vir de minha fortaleza um bom número de trabalhadores para ajudarem na retirada do piso daqueles aposentos. Quem sabe não possamos reutilizar algumas das pedras?

― Sim, farei preces pedindo bênção e proteção para a nova empreitada ― disse James. ― Agora, se me dão licença, há um assunto de que preciso tratar.

Assim que ele deixou o salão, Edward fez um sinal para Emmett, que imediatamente partiu atrás do clérigo.

― Vamos subir aos aposentos e ficar por lá, minha dama, assim impediremos que James possa fazer suas buscas. Se nossas suposições estiverem corretas, seu primo não terá outra escolha senão me matar.

Depois de passar um bom tempo na companhia das feiticeiras, Edward retomou ao dormitório do castelão com a pele reluzente e odor de mel silvestre. Depois de se sentar junto de Isabella num banco baixo, ele contou:

― As magas irão preparar um novo medicamento para lady Maggie. ― Percebendo que ela parecia sentir-se responsável pelo estado em que a dama se encontrava, emendou: ― Não fique triste. Não tome para si uma culpa que não lhe pertence.

Isabella sorriu para ele. E beijou-o apaixonadamente.

Bem mais tarde, ao ouvir as pancadinhas que combinara com Emmett, Edward abriu a porta ao amigo e o fez entrar antes de tornar a fechá-la silenciosamente.

― O abade foi para o chalé do arrendatário, que supúnhamos abandonado. Quando vim de lá, uma fumaça densa escapava pelo telhado.

― Evidente. O chalé se achava repleto de plantas e raízes ― lembrou Edward com um franzir da testa. ― Quando estivemos lá, não sei como não percebi que se tratava da habitação de algum curandeiro.

― Ou assassino. ― Emmett passou a mão pelo rosto. ― Mas isso não é tudo, ao lado do chalé existem sinais de que ali havia uma carroça, e o rastro das rodas é uma linha que vem de lá diretamente a Sevenoaks.

― A carroça com o cavaleiro acidentado que seguia para Rye?

― Provavelmente ― confirmou Emmett. ― Tudo leva a crer que o abade deixou a carroça com o ferido, mergulhado num sono profundo, junto ao chalé para voltar ao castelo e fazer o que queria enquanto o julgávamos a caminho de Rye.

― Edward, estou profundamente preocupada com a sua segurança ― Isabella admitiu. ― Será que não há outra maneira de expormos as maldades de meu primo?

― Não, minha bela. Precisamos de provas.

― Você confia de verdade naquelas três velhas? ― indagou Emmett.

― Sim, e também em você e em Isabella. ― Edward tentou sorrir, mas não percebia o quanto tinha o semblante carregado.

Isabella trajava o vestido negro de veludo com arminho ao redor da gola e dos punhos que Edward escolhera para ela, e no pescoço trazia uma corrente de malha de prata que ia do queixo ao colo.

― Ah, você está linda. ― Vestido com igual requinte, ele usava uma túnica com o brasão dos Masen bordado em prata. ― Isabella, se por acaso nossos planos escaparem ao nosso controle...

― Não, não diga isso.

― Ouça, por favor: se eu falhar, quero que você vá com lady Maggie para Letchworth. Ben e Emmett irão cuidar de vocês. Deixe esta maldita pilha de pedras para James e nunca mais torne a se aproximar dele.

― Você não vai falhar. Não pode falhar, porque...

― Porque você me ama?

― Não, porque eu ainda não amo você, seu pavão presunçoso. Por isso, se quiser que eu venha a amá-lo, você tem de viver... por muitos e muitos e muitos anos.

Tomando o braço dela, Edward depositou-lhe um suave beijo na palma da mão.

Os acordes dos alaúdes se erguiam às vigas manchadas de fumaça do salão nobre. A abundância de vinho, compotas, pão, queijo, frutas frescas, pudins e carne assada de todos os tipos fazia pensar que as mesas não suportariam tanto peso por muito tempo.

Sem nada comer, Isabella vigiava com olhos de águia a taça e a travessa de seu esposo, especialmente preparada pela cozinheira sob os olhos atentos de Mike. Sentado do outro lado de Edward, James sorria. Usava as opulentas vestes de seu ofício, e vistosas luvas de punho longo cor de açafrão completavam a indumentária eclesial; Talvez fosse para não se sujar que ele também não comia nada.

― Sorria, esposa. Esta ocasião é motivo para alegria.

― Sim, sorria, Isabella, afinal seu marido é tão próspero que pretende aumentar Sevenoaks ― observou James. ― Vamos tomar mais uma taça, barão, e então eu o abençoarei.

Meneando a cabeça em sinal de anuência, Edward tomou seu cálice entre os dedos e ergueu-o no ar.

Num tom uniforme e modorrento, James evocava a proteção e a bênção de Deus sobre Edward e seus feitos como lorde de Sevenoaks. Misturada à sua gente, Isabella acompanhava as preces em silêncio.

Ao término da oração, o abençoado sorriu e os habitantes do castelo irromperam em vivas. Depois de olhar de relance para a prima, o abade aproximou-se de Edward com a mão coberta pela luva estendida. Num rompante de clareza, Isabella então se lembrou de que James usara aquelas mesmas luvas em todos os casamentos dela. E apertara a mão de todos os seus maridos... exceto um.

― Não... ― Ela deu um passo em direção a Edward, porém logo a seguir uma certa mão firme a fez estacar no lugar.

― Não os interrompa, minha dama ― pediu Emmett. ― Não seria bom que despertássemos as suspeitas do abade.

― Creio que sei como ele faz para ministrar o veneno, Emmett.

― O que foi que disse, minha dama?

― É a luva. Meu esposo não pode tocar naquela luva. Mas era tarde demais: ao olharem para Edward, ela e Emmett o viram aceitar a mão enluvada que o abade lhe oferecia. E, com um sorriso inefável, James punha-se a bater de leve com a outra mão no dorso da mão que apertava a sua. De tão nervosa, Isabella teve a impressão que algo lhe turvava a visão.

Quando ela enfim recobrou as forças para abrir caminho em meio à aglomeração à sua frente e chegar até seu marido, o abade já se preparava para afastar-se dali, dizendo em voz alta:

― Estou muito cansado. Peço que me perdoem por eu me retirar. ― Então James se misturou às pessoas reunidas ao redor do castelão.

― Oh, Edward, você tem de correr a buscar o auxílio das magas!... ― Isabella soprou no ouvido dele.

― Não há mais tempo, minha dama. Já posso sentir o veneno. ― Virando a mão para cima, Edward examinou por um instante a mancha que se formava em sua palma, depois ergueu os olhos para sua esposa... e desabou desacordado no chão.

― Edward! ― Isabella caiu de joelhos ao lado dele. Como que surgido do nada, Emmett abaixou-se para passar a mão pelo rosto do amigo.

― Não há mais nada a fazer, minha dama. Meu lorde Edward está morto.

Com os olhos fixos no rosto de seu adorado marido, ela teve a sensação de que o salão nobre movia-se para um lado e para o outro. Então tudo sumiu.

Isabella abriu os olhos. Achava-se num lugar escuro, onde não havia um único círio, uma só vela para orientá-la. Melhor assim, pois luz alguma poderia mitigar as trevas em seu coração. Edward estava morto. Ela não tinha mais por que viver.

Por que não lhe dissera o que sentia por ele? Por que não confessara que o amava desde o instante em que o vira em seu jardim secreto?

Prestes a fechar os olhos novamente, percebeu que lá em cima estava o firmamento, onde uma estrela surgira como por encanto. O arfar de seu peito lhe trazia o perfume das flores da noite. Estou no labirinto. Mas como vim parar aqui, se so mente Edward e eu sabíamos da existência deste lugar?

Ao sentar-se, descobriu que estava no banco de pedra... O banco onde tinham feito amor pela primeira vez. Com o coração acelerado por uma dor lancinante, Isabella deixou que seus olhos vagassem pelo jardim que guardava tantas recordações indeléveis. Foi então que viu surgir, como o amanhecer rasgando a noite após tenebrosa tempestade, o rosto tão amado, agora como que bosquejado pela meia-luz do luar.

― Edward? ― sussurrou. ― Edward, é você de verdade, meu amado? Ou um espírito que veio me assombrar?

― Ah, então você declara seu amor a um fantasma e não a um homem de carne e sangue? ― indagou uma voz suave em meio às sombras.

― Amo você, sim. Embora eu saiba que isso será a causa de minha ruína, não consigo deixar de amá-lo.

― Como esperei ouvi-la pronunciar essas palavras! ― Edward deixou a penumbra junto ao muro coberto pelas videiras para ir tomá-la entre os braços.

― Você está vivo... ― Ela lhe beijou o rosto, o nariz, os lábios. ― Mas como?

― As magas me ensinaram várias maneiras de envenenar uma pessoa, mas apenas uma delas faz com que vítimas diversas morram de um modo diferente, em diferentes intervalos de tempo. ― Edward afagava os cabelos dela. ― Por ocasião da morte daqueles quatro homens, somente duas ocorrência se repetiam: a sua presença e a presença de James, o devoto abade de Tunbridge Wells. E como eu tinha certeza de não ser você a responsável pela morte de seus esposos, só podia ser James. Mas como era evidente que ele não os envenenara por meio da comida ou da bebida, restava um punhado de outras possibilidades. As magas e eu examinamos uma a uma e...

― Por que não me contou o que pretendia fazer? Emmett sabia de tudo, não sabia? Ele foi parte da farsa, anunciando sua morte diante de todos.

― Eu não podia. Não havia garantias de que minhas suposições estivessem correias.

― Sei que James faz o que faz por intermédio das luvas cor de açafrão. Lembrei que ele as usou em todos os meus casamentos. Mas... como?

— A palma da luva está coberta por uma pasta feita de gordura de carneiro e um veneno muito poderoso. Quando James abençoa uma pessoa e lhe toca a cabeça, o rosto ou as mãos, o ungüento infiltra-se pela pele dela e o veneno começa a fazer efeito.

― E como você...

― Cera de abelha, minha bela. As magas derreteram uma porção de favos e besuntaram minha pele com essa substância. Todas as partes expostas de meu corpo foram cobertas com cera de abelha, mesmo assim não tínhamos certeza de que isso seria suficiente para barrar o veneno. ― Ele sorriu. ― Mas já removi tudo, fique sossegada.

Trocaram um beijo apaixonado. Um gesto de amor e carinho, mas também de união, concordância e alívio. Edward estava radiante: agora ela era sua de verdade, para todas as circunstâncias que adviessem. Pena que não pudesse possuí-la ali no jardim do labirinto, como da primeira vez...

― Venha, Isabella, precisamos nos apressar. Não podemos deixar que o assassino de Sevenoaks nos escape.

De mãos dadas, embrenharam-se pela passagem secreta e, ao atingirem o local onde o corredor se bifurcava em direção aos aposentos do castelão ou da castelã, rumaram para o dormitório de Isabella. Uma vez no amplo cômodo, foram juntos até a porta para abri-la somente uma fresta.

Pouco depois, ouviam o ruído de botas pelo corredor. Era James. Após olhar rapidamente ao redor, o abade tomou na mão o crucifixo de ouro que lhe pendia do pescoço e com a haste longa da peça abriu a fechadura da câmara do lorde para em seguida desaparecer lá dentro. No instante seguinte Edward escancarava a porta do dormitório de sua esposa.

― Agora vamos saber o que tanto ele faz lá dentro.

Entrelaçando os dedos aos de Isabella, trouxe-a consigo pelo corredor até deter-se diante de seus aposentos, então soltou a mão dela e fez um sinal pedindo-lhe que permanecesse ali.

Antes que ela se pusesse a protestar, Edward entreabriu a porta o suficiente para conseguir passar pela fresta e deslizou para o interior do dormitório com o corpo colado à parede.

Lá dentro James continuava absorto em seus esforços de, com um vergalhão estreito, sondar as pedras do piso ao lado da lareira. À luz tremulante da vela, suas feições já demais por si descarnadas faziam lembrar um demônio. Fosse o tesouro um fato ou uma lenda, era evidente que o abade acreditava piamente na existência daquelas riquezas. Do mesmo modo como julgava que o respeito, o poder e a fortuna incalculável de que dispunha não lhe eram suficientes.

― James ― Edward o chamou num tom suave.

O clérigo levantou a cabeça e espreitou à sua volta, como se não estivesse certo de ter ouvido alguma coisa.

― James, abade de Tunbridge Wells ― disse Edward um pouco mais alto.

Com o rosto transformado numa máscara aterrorizada, James virou-se com o vergalhão erguido no ar.

― James, o assassino, o envenenador, o mentiroso. ― Edward foi se colocar diante dele.

― Não, você está morto. Não poderia ter sobrevivido.

― De fato, você me tocou com sua luva coberta de veneno, sua arma de morte. Mas eis que estou aqui. Tive mais sorte do que os outros quatro, não é verdade? Diga-me, James: por quê?

― Você não iria entender. ― O religioso apertou os olhos. ― É um homem que se dispõe a obedecer ao rei, por mais ultrajantes que sejam as ordens dele.

― E você, abade, que tipo de homem é?

― Tenho lutado para derrubar a monarquia. Tenho me empenhado para tornar a Igreja e as Cruzadas mais poderosas do que o rei. Henrique é um bronco, como o pai. Sem-Terra perdeu metade da França, e o guerreiro irmão dele não passou mais do que um par de meses na Inglaterra enquanto corria atrás de rapazes bonitos e confrontos armados. Não quero mais que um só homem detenha o poder, e há outros como eu que acreditam que um governo do parlamento será melhor para todos. Para isso, preciso de dinheiro.

― Mas você é muito rico.

― Como pode saber quanto custa derrubar um rei? ― James riu. ― É preciso tudo o que tenho e muito mais. Só me falta encontrar o tesouro de que Amun falava para que a Inglaterra seja um lugar melhor. Deixe-me procurá-lo... Procure comigo. Você irá ajudar uma causa nobre.

― Não, James, você foi longe demais quando tentou fazer mal a Isabella. Posso fazer vista grossa a uma série de coisas, mas jamais poderia deixar passar um pecado como aquele.

― Ah, sempre pomposo, não? Pois não se iluda, barão: você não sairá vivo deste aposento. E sua esposa não demorará a lhe fazer companhia, afinal ela já prometeu Sevenoaks à Igreja. E quando Henrique vier a inteirar-se da tragédia que se abateu sobre este castelo, eu já terei descoberto o tesouro.

Assim que James ergueu o vergalhão no ar, Edward investiu contra o clérigo. O golpe chegou a atingi-lo no pescoço, mesmo assim ele conseguiu derrubar James sobre um baú de roupas aberto e ir resgatar a adaga que deixara junto da arma dura. Mas ao virar-se, Edward se deparou com o punhal que o abade brandia em sua direção.

― Por que quis ferir Isabella afirmando que ela era amald çoada e odiada por sua gente, James?

― Minha intenção não era feri-la, e sim fazê-la submeter-se a mim e a tudo o que eu dizia. Eu precisava tirá-la do meu caminho para poder procurar o tesouro sem que ninguém me incomodasse, não concorda comigo?

― Por isso inventou todas aquelas mentiras... Não teria sido mais fácil pedir a permissão de Isabella para investigar estes aposentos?

Por um momento o rosto de James ficou destituído de qual quer expressão, como se aquela fosse à primeira vez que ele cogitasse tal possibilidade. Edward aproveitou-se daquele instante de hesitação para lançar-se contra o clérigo, mas acabou escorregando numa peça de roupa caída no chão. Ao vê-lo a ponto de perder o equilíbrio, James agarrou-o pelo pescoço.

— Agora você vai morrer de verdade, barão.

Deixando o refúgio de onde assistia à cena macabra, Isabella saltou às costas do primo para cravar-lhe um punhal entre as costelas. Com os olhos esbugalhados, James largou o pescoço de Edward e tombou ao chão sem um suspiro.

― Ele está morto? ― indagou Isabella, os olhos fixos no homem que amara e em quem confiara desde menina.

Edward abaixou-se para tocar o pescoço do abade em busca de um sinal de pulsação.

― Sim, ele está morto.

― Agora Amun e os outros que ele matou poderão descansar em paz.

Emmett e alguns guardas levaram o corpo de James para a capela. Ele, as magas e alguns cavaleiros de Mereworth achavam-se no corredor quando o abade confessara seus delitos, e esse testemunho seria mais do suficiente para que Henrique se convencesse da culpabilidade do religioso que pretendia apeá-lo do trono.

Agora, já na paz dos aposentos da castelã, Edward estreitava sua esposa junto ao peito.

― Não chore, minha bela. Você fez justiça. James era um assassino.

― Não é por ele que estou chorando, e sim pela aflição de pensar que você também poderia estar morto.

― Ah, Isabella... Creio que não me resta outro caminho senão amar você. ― Ele sorriu para si. ― Sim, seria tolice continuar negando o quanto a amo. E que vou continuar a amá-la e a cuidar de você todos os dias, até o fim de meus dias.

Erguendo a cabeça, Isabella fitou-o com olhos tão surpresos quanto sonhadores.

― Nada neste mundo poderia me fazer mais feliz, meu lorde.

― O verdadeiro tesouro de Sevenoaks está aqui, entre meus braços. Eu sempre soube disso. Aquele que tem seu amor e seu coração não necessita de nenhuma outra riqueza.

Edward beijou-a apaixonadamente. Lá fora, o amanhecer se derramava sobre as ásperas muralhas de Sevenoaks.

**Epílogo**

Ao chegar ao coração do labirinto, onde foi recebido pelo perfume das flores da noite, Edward levou o olhar ao relógio de sol e ao banco de pedra junto do dispositivo. Era lá que sua esposa esperava por ele.

O rei havia se inteirado dos delitos de James, o corpo do abade fora levado para sepultamento em Tunbridge Wells, e lady Maggie já conseguia alimentar-se sozinha.

― Tudo acabou bem, não é mesmo? ― comentou Isabella, assim que Edward sentou-se no banco e entrelaçou os dedos aos dela.

A lufada de brisa que passava por ali agitou as folhagens num murmúrio indolente. Uma nuvem se sobrepôs à lua e, por alguns instantes, o labirinto ficou mergulhado em misteriosa penumbra. Logo a seguir, porém, a nuvem prosseguiu seu caminho e a lua voltou a agasalhar o jardim secreto com seu manto prateado.

De repente foi como se a claridade que incidia na superfície metálica do relógio de sol se dividisse, criando novos feixes de luar que foram se projetar no muro do castelo. Ali, uma pedra cintilou mais do que as outras. Edward e Isabella se entreolharam e, numa só voz, puseram-se a recitar:

― A ocasião propícia surge à lua inteira / Renuncia às estrelas e leva teu lume.

― Renunciar às estrelas seria o mesmo que ir lá para dentro ― deduziu Edward.

― Leva teu lume... Você tem uma vela?

― Não.

― Vá buscá-la na passagem secreta, por favor.

Isabella correu à passagem e pegou a primeira vela que viu pela frente, depois foi para junto de seu esposo. Ele passava os dedos pela pedra que ambos tinham visto cintilar.

― Veja, há uma pequena alavanca de ferro aqui. ― Edward a puxou.

Uma outra porta, encoberta pelas videiras, abriu-se com um ruído áspero.

― Amun não me falou disto aqui ― disse Isabella num sus surro.

― O lorde e a dama compartilham o gume... Gume... o lado afiado de uma faca... e também a malícia, a sagacidade... O lorde e a dama atuam juntos... Venha, Isabella, vamos ver aonde isto vai dar.

Sinuoso, o corredor estava coberto de poeira e teias de aranha. A passagem terminava abruptamente. À procura de outra alavanca, Edward correu as mãos pelo teto e pelas paredes enquanto Isabella erguia a vela no ar.

― Veja aquele desenho ali no alto ― ela indicou. ― O que é aquilo?

Ele tomou da vela para examinar o local que Isabella apontara.

Os desenhos gravados na pedra pareciam... mãos. Duas mãos, uma menor do que a outra.

― O lorde e a dama compartilham... Coloque sua mão aqui, Isabella. Vou colocar a minha sobre o outro desenho. Agora... Empurre.

No instante seguinte ouviram o ranger de engrenagens que havia muito não se moviam, seguido pelo ruído de pedra atritando contra pedra. Salpicando pó para todos os lados, a parede à frente deles começou a girar sobre si mesma.

Boquiabertos, Isabella e Edward ficaram a admirar a profusão de jóias, pérolas, pedras preciosas, ouro e prata descortinada diante de seus olhos. Um verdadeiro tesouro, de valor inestimável.

― Oh, Edward... Você encontrou o tesouro de Sevenoaks!

Estreitando-a junto ao peito, ele a beijou. Isabella tinha gosto de espanto e júbilo.

― Concordo, minha bela. Encontrei, sim, o tesouro mais precioso de todos, o único que realmente me importa: você. Você, minha adorada dama.

_**Fim**_

_**Eu amei essa historia... Ele é simplesmente linda.**_

_**Então meus amores gostaram... eu preciso dizer que amo Edward? Não né... e o James que safado em? Que cara mau caráter... E agora...**_

_**Gostaria de agradecer as minhas queridas leitoras: Ana Krol, Guest, Vanity nightwish, , AnaCarol202, CSSO, Isabellenariecullen, IUIU, Jenni A.S.M, LauritaBruxinha, Lilimonica, marina leite, Mikamss, MiLubacheviski, Natalocas, P. Bruce, KathyVic, Tataii, Jessicca.S, Ana Paula Souza 1990, DANY, e todas as outras leitoras que acompanharam... Vocês me incentivaram a postar e adaptar, muito obrigado por lerem meus amores...**_

_**E as histórias Vencedoras são: O Lobo Domado e Quando um homem ama**_

_**E hoje ainda post o primeiro Capitulo de O Lobo Domado...**_


End file.
